


She-Ra and the Masters of the Universe

by Jid123



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Siblings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 115,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jid123/pseuds/Jid123
Summary: The war on Etheria is over, peace has returned. But far away in another time on another planet evil continues to spread. A different sword, a different hero. Now it's time for mystical She-Ra to meet...Her counterpart.
Relationships: Adora & Hordak (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), He-Man | Adam & Adora (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 139





	1. Prologue

The Sorceress grew tired as she sat upon her throne. The old halls of Grayskull cracked and crooked. If the walls could talk then they would tell a great history of wars against evil and darkness. Though the longer this has gone on, the more she wondered how long this fortress could lack before it’s mighty games would finally break. 

For so long this mighty fortress had stood as a place to defend against the greater terrors and dark evils. Here stood some of the most powerful magic one could ever hope to gain. If it ever feels in the wrong hand, then it could be used to terrible effect. Only one other place ever had that sort of magic before, though it was no long lost to the winds of history.

Spreading her wings the Scorceres flew over to the large viewing mirror and saw an image of Snake Mountain. Here the forces of darkness continued to plan many attacks on Grayskull and to obtain the magical powers of the elders. If they were ever taken, not only Eternia but the entire universe could be in terrible danger. Thankfully there was a hero to protect them. But if the magic began to weaken in any way, then maybe just maybe..

Another image came of a blonde boy in his teens named Adam and a young woman named Teela. While the boy was very special, a warrior of great strength, the woman, the young was far more special than she realized but she could not know it, not yet. For she had a connection to the sorceress that if it were to be discovered would be used to terrible effect. The forces of darkness may try to manipulate things to their own ends, and that could not happen.  
.  
Suddenly a pain overcame her. The Sorcererss held onto her staff as she lost balance and almost fell to her knees. It had been a year since the venom of an evil fiend almost weakened her for good yet recovery had never been complete.

Perhaps it was time to consult the elders.

With what little energy she had, the Sorceress transported herself into the deep areas of the Castle where a mount of Crystals stood. Here in the center a great orb of light laid bear. For it was the power of the Elders the source of deep magic within Eternia. Many had tried to take it, and none had succeeded.

“Elders” The Sorcerres spoke, “Is, is the magic fading?”

Suddenly the Elders appeared before her now in their true form, rarely did this happen. However if they were to appear something important must be happening.

“Yes” The eldest of the elders said.

“But not one worry” A female elder spoke, “One who can restore the magic will soon come”

“Who?” The Sorceress said, “Who has that power? He-Man”

“No, not He-Man” Another spoke.

“But one connected to them” 

“From another dimension”

“Another world”

The Sorceress listened to these words and tried to focus on the idea of a new savior. SOmeone who could restore the magic of Grayskull after it had been weakened time and time again by the forces of darkness. Perhaps even heal her again from the venom that still flowed through her veins. Maybe even put an end to the darkness that still threatened Eternia once and for all.

“They will come” The eldest elder spoke again, “And a reunion will occur, and many unexpected twist”

“Who is this person” The Sorceress asked, “What is there Name”

“There name” The Elder spoke in unison now, “Is Adora...of Etheria”

Etheria.

Long ago the Sorceress heard that name, it was connected to Eternia and the magic within. Despite not knowing everything just yet, something within her spoke that soon, things were about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Sealiness laid in ruins, scars from a war that had only recently ended. Peace now had returned and it was time to heal the wounds of war and build some new, something better than before. 

Adora lifted another large rock and moved it away from the construction crew to get the supplies forward. Thankfully when she was She-Ra it was a lot easier to move large pieces of rock that were scattered everywhere then when she was normal self. Just one of many, many perks . Sealiness was slowly coming back to normal now after the Horde attack. It had taken several weeks of hard labor but slowly so slowly not only this Kingdom, but all the Kingdoms were returning to normal. Piece had returned to the world. Life was starting to begin anew.

It had been several months since the War had ended, and while at first they had plans to go spread magic across the universe, things at home needed fixing first. Kingdoms needed to be rebuilt, people needed homes, villages needed food. A lot of stuff after years of war and then invasion. But most importantly, healing, healing needed to happen. Many on the Horde side and the Rebellion side were trying to deal with the new status quo. Thankfully no one was executed or anything, although Glimmer had wanted some sort of punishment or at least reparation for what the Horde of Etheria had done to the planet. 

However Glimmer because of her time on Prime ship had at least softened what probably would have been a much harsher sentence on those who were responsible for the destruction not named Horde Prime. In fact she hoped the rebuilding process would be less of a punishment to former Horde soldiers and more of a chance to show they were willing to start anew, prove that the second chance everyone was getting was worth it.

Looking out over the horizon Adora returned back to her normal self for a moment and couldn't help but smile, she had done this. She and the others. Together they saved the universe, saved Etheria, and restored magic to everyone. However, the person most responsible for all this happiness in her life wasn’t here right now. She was about to go look for her until... 

“Hey Adora”   
  
With a sudden thrust forward Adora found herself being pounced to the ground and turned around only to see a mismatched pair of Blue and yellow eyes looking back at her with a smug grin on her face. There was a brief moment of pause before Adora just started laughing, Catra started laughing back with her. To her side was her ancient now called ‘therapy cat’ Melog, looking as pleased as ever to see them both giving a light meow.

“Catra,” Adora whined crawling back up a bit, “Don’t do that”

“You know you love it,” Catra smirked.

Melog rushed over towards her to give a firm lick on the cheek.

“Okay, okay-” Adora chuckled, “Love you too Melgo”.

“Attention hog” Catra laughed, gently pulling Melog off her and petting their head.

  
Catra and Adora looked at each other for a minute, beaming into each other's eyes before Catra leaned forward to give Adora a sloppy wet kiss of affection. It felt so good the two didn’t even breathe for a moment as they held each other in their loving embrace. Not even a few of the stairs from a few Sealiness citizens walking by giving them a dirty look could ruin the moment. 

Adora loved every moment of being with Catra now she couldn’t stand it. The fact that every day she would wake up, and she was there, go to sleep. The two were now in love, well, now they finally realized they were in love and embraced it fully. For a brief second Adora took to admire her girlfriend, still in her usual red and black jumpsuit, although her hair had started growing out again. Still not the thick mane she had known in her youth, but definitely starting to cover the neck back again. Perhaps in a few weeks she’ll be able to have her whole back covered with lush messy brown hair again. If that was the style Catra was going for again.

Still seeing her was proof of Glimmer's plan for former Horde members to begin again and prove their second chance. Catra had definitely leaped at the chance to help whenever and wherever she could. Sealiness definitely being a place she had a lot to prove, considering it’s destruction had been part of her last great gamble to win the war. How far they definitely come.

“So…” Adora said after releasing her lover from another kiss, “How’s your end going”   
  
Catra helped her up before shrugging, “Can’t complain, we got most of the Etherians rebuilding the SeaGate, I have another one working on fixing the roads. Heck even a group of clone showed up to build a few of the downtown areas ” 

“That’s great!” Adora beamed looking happy, “Shocked Mermista is letting you orchestrate this whole thing”

“Well she didn’t really, but she said it meant less work for her” Catra just let out a sad sigh as she looked over the destroyed Kingdom, “Kicking myself now for how throughout me and Hordak wrecked this place though. Especially with all the dirty looks, I guess I deserve it though”.   
  
Adora frowned and put a hand on Catra’s shoulder before turning it into a hug, “Hey, it’s okay, it’s all in the past now remember. You helped save Etheria from Horde Prime, never forget that okay”.   
  
“Yeah, yeah...sapp” Catra muttered, taking a deep breath, “Hard to believe that once we’re done here we can finally start planning the big trip into space”   
  
Adora nodded, “Yeah, restoring magic to the universe, who knows maybe will even find the place I came from”   
  
“Do you really wanna know?” Catra asked.

“I mean, kinda,” She seemed unsure, “I mean I’m not from Etheria, as much as Etheria is my home, it would be nice to know where I’m from, just so I can have that information

Catra raised a brow seeming unsure.

Adora couldn’t help but feel the same way. Being of the First One’s it’s not like her background was all sunshine and Rainbows, if anything it was about a bunch of space colonizers who wanted to take the planet's magic for themselves and their expanding empire. However the itch to learn less about her people and more about her family, maybe her parents, know if they were good or bad. It was something that was always on the back of her mind, even during the war. 

“Hey Lovebirds”, Suddenly Mermista showed up with a wave, “Not that I’m like, not against you two being together or anything-well okay I find it weird but whatever, we still have a whole downtown to clear out, and I need Cat girl leading the crew”.

“Ugh, why am I in charge again?” Catra groaned.

Mermista frowned, “Because you and your armies trashed the place”   
  
“No, I know that I mean, why am I leading the crew, your the princess  _ you  _ be the leader”   
  


Mermista let out a large groan, “Yeah, but that like means...Telling people what to do and making sure they don't do stupid stuff and like, weren’t you like the Horde’s real leader or something. If you can lead a army I’m sure you can handle this”   
  


“It’s true Catra-” Adora said, nodding her head, “I honestly think you have great leadership skills, as long as you don’t get all you know  _ power  _ mad or whatever, you’re really good...So smart”

Adora kissed Catra’s cheek as a response. She loved being able to do that. She loved seeing Catra try and make things better. She loved seeing Catra use many of her naturally gifted skill for good instead of evil. It just felt good, the euphoria, the joy, everything. Adora felt like she was floating on clouds

“Ugh, still gross” Mermista muttere.

“Hey, I’m sure you and SeaHawk do that all the time” Adora chided still holding onto Catra.

  
Mermista let out another loud grown, “I wish he’d stop saying stuff about our private life”   
  
Catra could only just laugh enjoying Mermista’s discomfort.

“Come on,” Adora patted Catra’s again, “I’ll help you, this section of the Kingdom is done anyway” 

Giving one more kiss, Adora followed Catra and Mermista to the downtown of Sealiness. Or more like what used to be the downtown of the kingdom. The Horde had done a good job of completely trashing this part of the area. Many of the shops were destroyed, merchandise shattered, and there were so many flags just lying around there now. Some of them were still standing and flowing on the wind. 

  
“So, here is your team” Mermista said as they approached the other

Adora turned to see the ‘team’ and gave a small surprised shock, only to hear Catra let out the groan. The team in question was comprised of none other then, Hordak, Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle, Entrapta was also with them as well, though it seemed that she was just making some tinkering to Hordak’s new armor, which looked very much like his old armor except now there was no Horde insignia instead it was replaced with the insignia of the Kingdom of Dryl. 

“Um...Where is everyone else?” Catra asked glaring at Mermista, sensing some fowl play.

“Don’t worry, you five won’t be doing this alone” Mermista snickered as she leads them to their rebuilding location, “But you will have to clear the place out first before we get the construction crew in, consider this proper punishment since she can’t do the other idea I had” 

“Which was?” Catra asked nervously   
  
“You don’t wanna know” Adora interjected now knowing Mermista had a big dark side that no one should know about.

Catra rolled her eyes, “Whatever”   
  
“Hey don’t worry” Adora chimed in now, “I’ll help, just tell me where to put my She-Ra muscle to good work and I’ll do it”   
  
Catra frowned for a moment but nodded. Adora made sure to make sure that whatever she did it was because Catra wanted her too and not out of pity. Despite making much progress with her therapy and being better, Catra was not a pushover. She was a good leader and Adora knew this, so making sure she had a sense of control over what was going on was always important. Adora wanted to make sure she always felt that way and never felt like a sidekick anymore. 

“Okay, but follow  _ my _ lead,” Catra said.

  
Adora nodded, “Of course” 

The two smiled at one another giggling before heading off to meet their team for the repair. As they arrived they were greeted by some familiar faces. Many of whom though were not happy to see them. Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle, their old Horde troop from when they were kids. Alongside them was Hordak himself, the former Horde Lord with some armor that was useful for lifting heavy things. His eyes had returned back to their usual blood red, even with the black eyeliner around him, and his hair was once again that shade of dark blue everyone had once been used too.

“Hello Catra and Adora!” Entrapta, who was also there, waved to them, “We’re reconstruction buddies”

“Okay I know you are probably here because of Hordak but why do you need to help rebuild?” Catra asked looking confused.

  
Entrapta seemed unsure before smiling, “Oh, because many of the bots that attacked still had my upgrades, plus I wanted to see the damage done in case I needed to make modifications”   
  
“Which I assure you she will not” Hordak interjected, “Because the war is over, and we are at peace now”.

  
“Oh I know that” Entrapta laughed, “But there is always room for improvement, besides Crypto Castle still needs security”

Catra looked at Adora with a worried expression but she only smiled.

Out of all the people Adora had been surprised to see get off it was Hordak himself. For so long he was “the, enemy” the reason for all the ills on Etheria. Yet, in the end, he too was nothing more than a victim. A lost clone of Prime who had been confused and misguided. It was almost sad his story, and it could have ended in tragedy had it not been for Entrapta, who right now was by his side making small adjustments to the armor with some tendrils of her hair.

“Armor log day 3, first expedition” Entrapta said into her recorder, “So far no sparks or jolts, curious to see how much mass it can carry”

“I’m sure it will work splendidly, knowing you made it, I doubt it will have any complications” Hordak said, giving a faint smile.

Entrapta giggled, “Oh there is always something, knowing is something will explode”

“I look forward to it”

Adora couldn’t help but seem taken aback as she watched both Entrapta and Hordak share a small laugh together. The two of them looked at one another in the same way she and Catra would look at each other when no one was looking.

“Yeesh talk about making science gross,” Catra whispered to Adora who just smiled.

Or sometimes just in public.

Adora’s feelings towards Hordak had sure changed on a personal level as well. During her last battle against Prime she had freed his mind, and remembered an important part of Hordak’s past. The part of his life when he found her as a baby, but unlike what she thought, that she was just a helpless infant being kidnapped by a monster, instead she was just found by a lonely clone as well, both of them trapped on a world they didn’t want to be on, both about to follow paths they never truly wanted to be on. The image in her head though now was as clear as ever, she was smiling even, a small little thing in the arms of a so called tyrant. She even wrapped her little hand over his big claw talon at the time. These feelings and memories made Adora think differently of Hordak more and more as she continued to stew over them since the defeat of Prime. For despite living a life with Shadow Weaver and the harshness of the Horde, without it, she would have never met her beloved Catra or worse, she would have died in that field.

Hordak had saved her and she would later save him, their destinies collided in a way she never expected. Adora didn’t know how to feel about it, or if she needed to repay it even further.

“Hey, you okay, Etheria to Adora” Catra grabbed her head and examined it, “Did you get brain damaged again”   
  
Adora shook her head, “What no, j-just thinking that’s all, lots to redo

“Oh will you two stop being so lovie dovie and can we start” Lonnie yelled from afar, causing Adora to stop looking at Catra with her so called ‘gogo’ eyes. “Can’t believe I left the Crimson Waist for this, let alone have to listen to  _ you  _ again” she glares at Catra for a moment

  
Catar glares back but takes a deep breath, “Look, we are all doing this for Mermista, and I just want to show that I can be helpful,  _ okay _ ” 

Lonnie muttered something to Rogelio but no one could hear.   
  
“How did they rope you in anyway?” Adora asked, approaching her former squadmates.

Lonnie just rolled her eyes, “Because after hearing about reconstruction efforts  _ Kyle  _ felt guilty because he just  _ HAD  _ to loot a jewelry store during the siege”   
  
Everyone looked at Kyle with surprise who just cringed.

“I-I” Kyle stuttered, “I just wanted to get Rogelio something nice, his birthday was coming up and well you know, the Fright Zone isn’t necessarily a nice place and well...”   
  
Rogelio let out a soft grunt and kissed his forehead. Kyle beamed as he kept close to the lizard he called love.

Hordak groaned, trying to ignore the two of them “Years of discipline within my ranks and yet this is what I find out. Just another failure to add to my list I suppose”.

“Well that’s what you get for being a shut in” Catra jumped in now, “Aren’t you supposed to be on like Beast Island or whatever”   
  
“That mission by the Queen was successful” Hordak snarled glaring at Catra, yet still in his very formal and militaristic tone that he was so used to giving to his subordinates, “Entrapta and I managed to recover most of the First One’s tech and clean up the place as part of my... _ community service. _ Which has gone quite efficiently I might add. Probably more than yours. Seeing how distracted you are. _ ” _

“Pfft please like your any better” Catra grumbled. __

Entrapta nodded beamng with excitement, “I have so much to work with with now, I even managed to get some of the archives from First One’s computers, that and with some of the data I’ve collected from Prime’s old ship, my knowledge of the wider universe is going to increase tenfold”

“Brothers!” Wrong Hordak beamed to hug Catra and Adora, “I missed you so much, we had so much fun on Beast Island, I got to meet this most adorable creature...it tried to bite my head off, I think it likes me”

“Right, okay listen up!” Catra got on top of a pile of ruble to look over her ‘team’ “We’ll divide up into two teams, Team one, Lonnie, Rogelio, Kyle, Wrong Hordak, you take out some of the smaller pieces, clean the debris of the streets, team two, Hordak, Adora, Entrapta, you remove the large rocks and blockage, well more like Hordak and Adora you do that, Entrapta you make sure Hordak doesn’t short out or whatever”   
  
“On it boss!” Adora saluted giving her love a beaming smile.

  
“Hey why are you in charge anyway,” Lonnie argued.

“Mermista put me in charge, something about not wanting to do the hard labor stuff or whatever” Catra muttered before glaring back at Lonnie, “Besides I’m good at dealing with people okay”   
  
“Yeah, until you go all crazy-”   
  
Catra scoffed but held back, “Well I, uh-

“Hey, Catra’s better now okay, and she’s right, she is good at being in charge, if she can lead the attack against this place then I know she can rebuild it, maybe even make it better” Adora said, looking at Catra to regain her confidence.

“Yeah! Right...” Catra said, taking a moment to calm as she smiled back at Adora, “Kyle! You remove the flags!”    
  
Kyle’s jaw dropped, “What! Why?”   
  
“You put them there,” Catra muttered.

“Only because you ordered me too!” Kyle argued back, the first time Adora actually see him put up a little spine, “I remember that day, you got on the comms and yelled ‘Kyle! Hordak needs you to bring flags for the assault’ I rounded them up and then you ordered I get more...There was like...Fourteen to fifteen flags! And I had to put up...every...SINGLE...ONE…And you made me put them in the most difficult spots to reach”   
  


Catra was just blinked for a few moments before responding, “Well don’t blame me, blame Hordak the flag thing was his order”.

Everyone looked at Hordak for a few moments, even Entrapta looked quite puzzled by this.

  
Hordak felt his cheeks blush before saying in a embarrassed tone, “I-I was hoping when Horde Prime arrived he would notice and take it as a sign of my success in his name”.

“Really?” Lonnie raised an eyebrow.

Hordak grimace, “If it makes you feel any better Cadet Kyle, I didn’t directly order where the flags to be planted, granted from the records of communication, Force Captain Catra must have made you put the flags in those difficult spots for her own pleasure”

“Oh don’t throw me under like that!” Catra shouted.

“I’m merely giving the objective details, I do not see any busses around”   
  


Entrapta nodded, “I could go over the data and see how accurate it is”

“Ugh  _ FINE _ I’ll help Kyle” Catra muttered.

Lonnie rolled her eyes, “Again, put Catra incharge and she goes crazy”

Adora looked a bit embarrassed, and needed to defuse the embarrassment, “No need for that...Might as well get started then  _ For the Honor of Grayskull! _ ” magical light engulfed her, turning her into She-Ra, she was going to need it for this mission.

“Alright!” Catra clapped her hands together, “Move out!”

The mission itself wasn’t as hard so much as it was awkward. Adora spent most of her time in silence with Hordak, moving large pieces of rock and debris. Entrapta all the while was taking notes, observing to see if the armor she had made for him was satisfactory only to every now and then again make sure that Wrong Hordak was doing okay with the others. The silence was okay yet Adora still wished she could be more talkative, not have this constant unease with her the whole time. Not for a lack of trust, she knew now Hordak had no more plans of conquest and destruction with Prime, still they had been enemies for so long, she wanted to forge anew as she was with Catra, minus the love part of course.

Seeing Hordak in silence was fascinating, all the malice she one saw or once thought she saw was gone. Now all that remained was someone who had a look of uncertainty but also guilt on his face.

“Hey um, thanks for helping us out with Grizzlor last week” Adora said as the two of them moved a boulder down further, “You really came in handy with that new blaster Entrapta made you”   
  
Hordak nodded, “You are welcome, a shame about Former Force Captain Grizzlor, he was one of the first of my Force Captains, you’d think there would be something to be said for personal loyalty. But I guess now I realize most who followed me and the Horde were in it for some sort of personal game or vendettas against the Princesses...The only one who was ever faithful to me was Entrapta”.   
  
Adora chuckled nervously, “Well, Entrapta is a sweet girl”   
  
“Indeed she is” Hordak said with a small smile creeping on his face, she was definitely getting somewhere with him, “Her ability to see the world so differently from the rest of you Etherians is...refreshing”

Adora had no idea whether that was a compliment on Entrapta or an insult to her and Etheria.

  
The silence returned as she and Hordak kept working. It just made Adora feel uneasy the whole time, watching her former boss and enemy just work without saying a single word. At least when she was with Catra the two would tease each other while cleaning up or something. But Hordak, he was always an odd one. When she was in the Horde, Adora remembered how illusive he was, barley appearing, only ever now and again to make perhaps a small speech or give a general update on what was happening, but even then it was rare. Most of the time she only heard stories, none of them flattering, some of them horrifying, as if he were evil incarnate itself. Yet now she realized none of that was true. He wasn’t evil. Sure he did bad things but personally, he was hardly the terror or even great warlord cadets feared and admired. He was just...Hordak.

“So, how are things in Dryl?” Adora asked as the two of them lifted a large boulder together.

Hordak looked at Adora inquisitive and said in his usual stoic demeanor, “Satisfactory”

“Ah, good, good-” Adora said, nodding and smiling.

Then another moment of silence, Adora tried to think of something else to say.

“Any fun experiments you and Entrapta are working on”   
  
Again Hordak raised an eyebrow, “Adora, what is this about?”   
  
Adora just sighed, “Nothing, I just-I just want to make some small talk”   
  
“Your not talking small, conversation cannot be measured by size”   
  
“It’s a figure of speech” Adora grunted, “I just wanted to you know, have a conversation, if you and I are going to be working for a while”   
  
“I find work goes faster in silence,” Hordak muttered, “Unless with Entrapta”

“I know but-” Adora frowned eyes darting forward as she still held onto the bolder, “It’s just-”   
  
Hordak slowly began to put the rock down and Adora did as well.

“You seem distressed?” Hordak commented, looking concerned almost “Should I inform Force-I mean Catra, she seems to be someone that calms you down”.   
  
“No, no….It’s just-” Adora twiddled her big She-Ra hands, “We don’t talk and, I feel like we should because you know….I know you found me all those years ago and took me in and ...I don’t really know how to feel...about that”

Hordak blinked, “Oh, I see...A ethical dilemma then, Entrapta gets those sometimes”

“I mean I’m grateful to be alive, but still the Horde was awful, but now I know your weren’t really doing it for a evil reason and I-

Hordak held out a hand, “It is quite alright Adora, it is understandable. Circumstances have made this quite complicated than they already need to be”

“I guess,” Adora said taking a deep breath, “I just sometimes get, curious, about my past, I’m so happy for what I have hear and I wouldn’t leave it for a world but I do get...Curious, you know”   
  
“Not really” Hordak replied bluntly, “I was a clone of Prime, until I was not, I have very little past to really think or be curious about, only a future now. I find most of my past..unpleasant”

“I-I know the feeling” 

Hordak frowned but nodded, “This is why I like this sort of work, I feel like I am making up for my past wrongs. Despite what Entrapta says about my connection to Prime. I feel like I owe the people of Etheria a great debt, and I will do what I can to repay it”.

Adora gave him a faint smile before continuing to help him. She was about to lift the rocks when all of a sudden, her heart began to hurt. Flashes began to appear, of several castles, then a boy with blonde hair like hers, then a man tall and muscular. Finally a voice, a female voice, sounding a bit like light hope but less robotic echoed in her head saying these words. “ _ Adora of Eternia, come back to us, seek out Grayskull” _ _  
  
_

“Light Hope” Adora muttered looking up, yet she saw nothing.

  
Hordak crouched down to see if she was okay while Adora was on her knees, “Do you require assistance”   
  
“Adora!” She heard Catra yell as she ran over to her, getting down herself, “Adora? What’s wrong”

“She seemed to be exhausted” Hordak said, “Though she seemed functioning moments ago”

“N-Nothing, I’m alright” Adora muttered rubbing her head, “It was just, fatigue, that’s all, I have been working a lot you know”   
  
Catra scowled, “I knew it, I knew you were pushing yourself” She held Adora who returned back to normal to get back up, “Come on, we’re seeing fish Princess and getting you back home to Brightmoon now. Sorry Hordak, looks like you’re losing your rock buddy for the day”

Hordak nodded, “It is fine, Adora’s health comes first before this. I am more then capable of continuing the task on my own”

“No it’s fine” Adora held onto Catra, “I don’t want-

“Adora please” Hordak help out a hand, “I’ll be fine, Catra seems distressed perhaps rest for the two of you will be for the best”

  
“Thanks Hordak” Catra gave him an understanding nod before the two went to look for Mermista. As they did Adora wondered who that was, it sounded like Light Hope, but it wasn’t. Yet she called her ‘Adora of Eternia' the first time she ever heard that before. Though the name Eternia was something she had heard many times. A passcode of the First Ones. Still maybe Catra was right, maybe it was just fatigue, she would get some sleep, maybe she’d feel better tomorrow.

-000-

Once she retired to Brightmoon things started out nice. It was nice to just be back home after a long hard day. Dinner with Bow and Glimmer was the usual, chatting, making fun, and the occasional discussion on the big space travel. Adora had practically removed from her mind what happened earlier that day with the voice in her head. Perhaps it was a fluke, nothing but just a symptom of stress. Catra though had asked a few times if she would be okay 

Later than night Adora was in bed with her beloved Catra, resting comfortably together after a long hard day of reconstruction. Already Adora heard the cat purrs, and warm furr resting against her own pale skin. It was nice, everything was at peace. However something was wrong, Catra had a bit of a uncertainty in her eyes as she laid down. Megol was also on the bod though at the edge curled up in a nice comfy ball looking at peace.

Adora noticed her rubbing her forehead for a moment before groaning lying back against the bed. 

“Ugh I hated that” Catra moaned as she sat back down stretching all her arms. 

“Hated what?” Adora asked, putting down a book she was reading.

“Being in charge, I hate being in charge now” Catra sighed   
  
Adora blinked, chuckling “No you don’t you love being in charge, I know you get a kick of coming up with plans”   
  
“It’s just, sometimes, sometimes I get nervous about having that power over people again” Catra said leaning against Adora’s shoulder, “I don’t want to be the person I was as Force Captain again, I know what it was like and I didn’t wield it well”   
  


Adora smiled gently rubbing the back of Catra’s head, she could feel her mane had gotten longer, slowly returning to it’s beautiful long self again. Part of her hope Catra would keep it. However it was her choice at the end of the day whether or not to keep it long or short.

“Hey, you aren’t that person anymore” Adora kissed her forehead, “I think you are capable of being a great leader, you’ve sorta provent it...Heck you’ve proven it helping us defeat Horde Prime”   
  
Catra scoffed, “Not like I led armies or anything to help”   
  
“True, but you came up with some sneaky plans, that’s leading”

“That’s teamwork” Catra corrected

  
Adora shrugged, “Same thing for me”

Catra just laughed and kissed Adora on the lips, “Alright, alright...Get some rest okay, you earned it”

  
“So have you”   
  
They smile for another as they lean down close to each other, their eyes slowly closing for a moment. Adora waits for Catra to close hers before she closes her own, that way Catra would be the last thing she sees before she goes to bed.

Finally, sleep

_ Adora’s life was good, better than good, perfect. Well...if perfect was real then this definitely would be how she imagined it. Several years passed since the defeat of Horde Prime. Now she was a married woman, to her darling Catra, and had two beautiful Children, Hope and the youngest Calico. Still young, despite no longer being in her teens, she finally found the happiness she always wanted. Oh sure sometimes she had to fight whatever bandits and small threats came to Etheria but other than that she was pretty happy. _

_ Right now she relaxed in her private room in Brightmoon castle. The waterfall flowed gently as she had a book in hand. A fairy tale of some sorts, based on some old Etherian legend. Nothing too special really. She felt relaxed, for the first time in a long time. For me relaxing was hard, yet over the years she learned to do a little...day by day. _

_ Today, she enjoyed the quiet, just sitting here on her chair in her private chambers, the little apartment suite they had in Brightmoon Castle. It was an upgrade from the room she once had, for she wanted the privacy of family life while still living in the palace. Glimmer of course agreed hence the suite. It was nice to be so close to her friends, and the other Princesses too. They would come regular for meetings of what not. The alliance was still going strong, despite no need for war. However keeping things together ment Etheria was safe and secure. _

_ Sighing Adora leans back on her chair looking up at the tapestry of her ceiling. Nothing could ruin this silence. _

_ “MOMMY!” A high pitch voice screamed from across the hall. _ _  
  
_

_ Adora groaned, “Relaxed too soon” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The doors to her chambers burst open as two tiny kittens started running around the place hectically. Hope and Calico, her darling, children, her beloveds, the mixture of her and Catar’s DNA as Entrapta called it, the symbol of their love and everything. They were her sweet innocent, loving children who she cherished and saw brighter than any star in the cosmos _

_ … _

_ … _

_ …. _

_ Some days though she wished she could bash them upside the head for being absolute morons and pains in her backside. _

_ Adora just watched as her two kittens chased each other around. Calico looked like he was running for his life as Hope tried to catch him by his tale. It seemed they were having another one of their sibling quarrels. She best thought to let the tucker themselves out.  _

_ Finally Hope managed to get a hold of Calico by the tail and started to drag him out of the room. Adora was going to intervene but she wanted to find out what exactly was going on first. _

_ “N-n-o, I don’t wa-wawanna go in the c-c-canon” Calico was dragging his claws on the ground, leaving marks. Adora always found his stutter so adorable. Though he must be really nervous if it was starting to act up again. _

_  
_ _ Hope tried to pry him, “Come on, just one tiny experiment, that’s all I ask” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “N-no! Mmmm-mMOMMY!” Calico started to cry. _

_ Adora was going to get up until Catra walked in and tried to pry the two together. Adora watched with a smile. She had become such a good mother she couldn’t stand it. So gentle, so understanding, so calm. _

_ “HOPE LET GET OF YOUR BROTHER OR I’LL SHOVE YOU IN THE CANON!” She yelled prying him off her. _

_  
_ _ Adora chuckled, well okay, MOST of the time she was those things. _

_ “Alright fiiine” Hope said as Catra put her down, “But I wanna use the canon” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Put a stuffy in or something’ Catra reprimanded, Calico went straight for Catra’s leg and held on tight, “Oh great now I’m gonna have this to deal with” She gently pats the back of his head to comfort him as he whimpers, “Now, now Lic, it’ll be fine” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “N-no! Staying h-h-h-ere till the canon is gone” He said smashing his face into her leg some more. _

_  
_ _ Catra sighs in defeat and sits down in a nearby chair, Hope jumps on Adora’s lap to cuddle. _

_ “Why on earth do you want to shoot your brother out of a canon” Adora asked. _

_ “To see how far he’d go and compare it to me” _ _  
  
_

_ Catra rolled her eyes, “Please, you’d shoot yourself all the way to Crimson Waist knowing you too” _ _  
  
_

_ “Yeah, c-cuz you're a-an a-a-a-a-air-head” Calico spat sticking out his tongue. _

_ “Lico, no insulting your sister” Catra chastised before patting his back. _

_ Calico frowned, “Yes m-mommy” _

_ “So mom whutcha reading” Hope said looking interested, Catra picks up Calico to place him on his lap, though he’s still whimpering a bit. _

_ Adora held the book, “Just a old Etherian fairytale” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Ooooooh” The kids said unison. _

_  
_ _ Catra smirked, “Oh, y-yeah, c-cl-assy” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It’s good” Adora replied going through, “We have dragons, and magic, and some Castle named Grayskull and- _

_ “Woah, woah, woah….” Catra stopped her eyes widening, “Did you say Grayskull” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I didn’t-” Adora paused and went through the pages of the book, “H-Hey your right, Castle named Grayskull” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Like for the Honor Of Grayskull Grayskull, that Grayskull” _   
  


_ Then suddenly all went to darkness. _

_ Adora now found herself standing in the middle of the grassy field, the same field where the portal was all those years ago. However this time something happened, something she never did before. She went through it. Running as fast as she could she jumped right through the portal vortek. For a moment there was nothing but darkness as once again the images appeared. One of a large castle, old and ancient with a giant skull. Then a more modern looking castle, not like Brightmoon but still massive in size. Then more people, people she didn’t know but she could feel that she knew them but from where she did not know. _

_ “Hello!” Adora screamed looking for something, “Hey! What’s going on!” _

_ There was nothing, no sound, no anything. Just an open vortek. Adora tried to look for something, anything. What did any of these visions mean, what was going on, and why now. Yet she tried to look for it. Her instincts said that it meant something, similar to how.  _

_ “Adora of Eternia, come back to us” said a voice. “Find Castle Grayskull...and the family you lost will finally be found” _

_ “Hello!” Adora called. _

_  
_ _ “Adora of Eternia come back to us, find Castle Grayskull, find your lost family”. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Wait!” _

_ A bright light and then. _

_ “Adora!” _

_ “ADORA” _ _  
  
_

Adora’s eye burst opened as she looked around.

“Adora!” Catra’ cried.

Adora turned to see Catra holding her steady. It took a moment for the heavy breathing to subside. All the while she could feel Catra holding her gently. Just her touch alone was enough to make her feel calm, at peace with herself. So long as they were together nothing bad could happen.

“Bad dream?” Catra asked, her voice quiet and sympathetic.

“Yeah,” Adora said, taking one last deep breath.

  
Catra signed, “I get those too, wanna talk about it”   
  


Adora blinked still shocked that this was Catra saying these things, felt like a lifetime ago she wouldn’t. Yet even in the span of a month she was changing. Slowly perhaps, yet changing nonetheless. Even small progress was great progress.

“Well I uh-” Adora blushed remembering the good part, “it started off great, we were older, married, and had two beautiful children” 

  
Catra looked taken a back but smirked, “Oh yeah, little gremlins I’m sure”   
  
“Oh definitely” Adora chuckled, “Our oldest was a daughter named Hope, she was trying to put our baby boy in a canon for some reason, and he had the most adorable stutter”

They both laughed.

“A canon really?” Catra chuckled, “She must have had your brains”   
  
“Yeah,” Adora scratched her nose but only to frown as she kept going, “Then, everything went dark, I-I went back to the place I came out the first portal from, where Hordak found me”   
  
Catra held her hand tighter now, “Then what happened?” She asked gently, rubbing the palm of her hand.

“Then, then I went through the portal” Adora shivered, “And then, I saw a bunch of stuff, pictures, people, and...and….A voice”   
  
“A voice?”   
  
“Yeah, a voice that I heard back in Sealiness, telling me...Telling me to come home...to...Eternia, find Castle Grayskull and then a weird old looking caste with a grey skull appeared”

“Eterina?” Catra seemed taken a back now, “Is that? Is that where you come from?”   
  
“I don’t know, I-I think so...They said also that, the family I lost will be found” Adora looked down at her hands now, still seeing Catra’s own holding them, eyes widened in shock “I-I don’t know what to do Catra, part of me think I should investigate this though”.

Catra frowned, “So what, follow another voice again and get us all in trouble like last time”   
  


“Now that’s not-” Adora paused for a moment before thinking, Catra’s words had truth to them, “I mean, if, if I did, I’m not going to do it like last time”

“When you left” Catra muttered.

Adora took Catra’s hands now and held them close, she didn’t resist, “Yes, I shouldn’t have done that, I was insensitive. Not a day goes by I didn’t have you come with me to look for that sword, maybe, maybe we could have skipped so much of the hurt we endured, and inflicted”

Catra frowned and sighed, “I like to think that, but a part of me thinks we would have come to blows eventually”

“Don’t think like that-” Adora cupped Catra’s cheeks now and gently rubbed her forehead against hers, “What matters is we’re together now, and I’m not about to start making the same mistakes again. If you don’t want me to follow that voice then I won’t, even if it screams into my head”

Catra smiles back and kisses Adora, “Thank you, but, but what if this is a sign of where you come from, I shouldn’t keep you away from that. Like you said, you might find your family, your parents, I can’t keep you away from them”.

“Let’s talk to the others okay, tomorrow morning” Adora said kissing Catra back, “See what Bow and Glimmer have to say too, will all decide...Together”   
  
“Okay,” Catra nods, “If that’s what you want?”   
  
“It’s what I want”   
  
They kiss each other again, and then again, and then one more time. Each time Adora remembers how far she’s come, yet there was still so much more of a journey to go. Still, with Catra by her side, she knew she was going to win in the end.

“Come on” Catra whispers, “Let’s get some sleep”

“Okay”

Adora lowered her head and rested on Catra’s chest, feeling her heartbeat as she closed her eyes. She still thought about the voice and what that all meant, but for now, she would just enjoy the fact she was with the women she loved above all other things. Eternia would wait, at least, till the morning.

-000-

Morning had come and Adrao continued to think about the dream she had last night and more importantly what it all meant. Eternia, her family, the First One’s all of it was so confusing. She had hoped that she was finally done with being confused and could just enjoy life but apparently there was still a bit more for her to do.

Breakfast had come as soon as they got up, although it took a while to get Catra to wake up. Even when she was a cadet she loved to sleep in, although sadly it would get her in trouble with Shadow Weaver. However now Catra could sleep in a soft bed with her Adora by her side. She couldn’t blame her. Even Adora herself wanted to just be with Catra, cuddle with Catra, feel Catra’s soft fur as she purred to her heart's content. But Adora was an energetic person and she needed her morning jog. But she made sure to get back soon before Catra woke up from her deep sleep.

“Another day, anothing morning with the world's most cheerful morning people” Catra muttered as she and Adora dragged themselves to the breakfast table, “Seriously, how did you stand it, never trust a person this happy in the morning, unless they plan to kill”

Adora rolled her eyes, “Hey, it was nice, a good attitude meant to a good day”   
  
“Pfft, at 8:00 AM, no thank you” Catar snickered as they headed off.

When they headed into the diner for breakfast Bow and Glimmer were already there scoffing down pancakes, eggs, bacon and salad. Catra in particular had particularly taken to morning muffins as something she loved for breakfast. 

“Nothing like bacon and eggs to start the day” Glimmer declared happily, “So good”

Adora just ate her bacon and eggs with calm, yet she still thought of her vision.

“Hey Adora” Catra whispered, “When are you gonna tell them”   
  
“Tell us what?” Glimmer asked casually eating another muffin

Adora blinked, looking nervous, “Oh-uh huh, n-n-nothing, you see-   
  


“Adora’s having a voice in her head telling her to go back home to a place called Eternia” Catra sputtered out, a bit of her muffing crumbs leaving her mouth as she chewed, “Adora’s thinking of investigating but wants your advice first”   
  
Glimmer and Bow were silent for a moment as they looked at one another unsure. Adora then began to tell them of her dream, first of the good part with her family and Catra followed by the darkness, and the void, and the message from the voice. They took in the story with a mix of horror and curiosity.

“W-Well, Adora?” Bow said slowly, “If that’s what you want, we did want to go on a space trip soon, so, why not look and find a planet called Eternia first”   
  
“I know but-” Adora looked down again, a bit of shame in her eyes, “Last time I went chasing a voice, that was Light Hope, and I found the sword”   
  
Glimmer shrugged, “So, you became She-Ra, met us and-

“And lost the person who meant most to me” Adora turned to look at Catra who rubbed her neck embarrassingly as she blushed, “I know leaving the Horde was good, and I definitely would do much of what I did again, but I-I still feel I could have done better”

Catra grumbled, “Well, Adora, not like I was easy or anything”

“But I still neglected your feelings” 

“Yeah, but I was still a stubborn bi-”   
  
“Okay okay!” Glimmer interjected letting out a groan, “Enough with the sob fest, talk about it with your therapist”

“We do” They said in unison.

“Good,” Glimmer said, taking a deep breath, “Look, clearly you are doing things differently this time, from what you told me Adora last time you followed a voice you just ran off, this time you are consulting your friends and loved ones first before jumping into action, meaning you’ve made progress”.

Adora blushed but smiled, “Thanks, but also remember Light Hope wanted to use me as a weapon, if this is my home, how do I know I’m not walking into a First One’s trap”   
  
“You’ll have us” Bow declared proudly, “Will have your back”   
  
“As will I” Catra said taking Adora’s hand, “If your going then I’m going, no question asked”   
  
Adora smiled kissing Catra’s cheek, “I know that dummy”   
  
“Idiot” Catra smirked, kissing her back.

“Well then I really see no argument” Glimmer said standing up, “I declare that we are going to Eternia, will just need to insure that everything is ready for when for when we leave so Brightmoon’s and Etheria’s reconstruction continues smoothie and that we actually know where we are going”   
  


“Great” Adora took a moment to think, “Wait isn’t the ship with Entrapta”   
  
“Yeah,” Bow nodded, “In fact she might know where Eternia is, I’m sure she’ll make a great navigator”   
  
Catra groaned, “Oh great, that means she’ll want to come”   
  
“So?” Adora asked.

“That means, you know who, is gonna wanna tag alone too” Catra let out a deep groan.

  
Adora took a moment before she realized who she meant “Oh, you mean”   
  
“Yep…” Catra frowned the biggest frowned she could muster, “.......Hordak”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Thank you to Mr.Multiverse for the idea of a She-Ra/He-Man crossover and thank you @youareluvd from wattpad for letting me use the character of Hope and Calico in the dream sequence


	3. Chapter 3

Adora tapped her foot impatiently as she looked on the computer screen seeing the various planets pop up. Catra took her by the hand and held it tightly. Melog rubbing up against her leg the whole time keeping her calm. Despite all of that though, the tension was seen all over her face.

“Eternia, Eternia, Eterina….?” Entrapta muttered to herself as she looked over the data. Various planets and other numbers appear on the computer, “Wow Prime’s logs have so much Data”

“Do you really think Eternia is a real place,” Catra muttered skeptically, “Like for all we know it could be just a myth or a made up place or I don’t know...a  _ illusion”  _

Adora nodded, “That’s what the voice in my head said”.

“Yeah and look what good that’s gotten you-“

Adora just held her hand and Catra took it tight.

Going to the Crypto Castle was easy enough, Glimmer just poofed them there much to Catra’s dismay. Of course they had to warm Entrapta first which took a while. However the moment space was mentioned she insisted they come right over. However in the back they could hear Hordak grumbling about something about ‘loss of productivity because of guests’ or something. Even still he didn’t like having people over. However it was Entrapta’s castle so her rules she supposed. However if there was one princess who could find the planet it was her.

Adora had always liked Entrapta, far more she felt than the other Princesses did. Apart from Bow, and Scorpia obviously there was always, a bit of tension between the science Princess and the others. Granted she did join the Horde for a while, but to be fair everyone in the Rebellion thought she was dead. Still some of her quirks did seem to get on the other princess nerves. Adora herself never felt bothered by them. The only one she was intrigued by was her relationship with Hordak but even then she didn’t care if she liked him, Adora had no right to judge her because she after all was dating Catra.

As Adora had said they had to get information on Eternia first before they could just go there on Darla. Ever since they let Entrapta ‘borrow’ the old First One’s ship, she had made several modifications to it in the last few months. Mostly fixing up the engines, giving it a better hyperdrive, so now it could go into warpspeed and make travel time shorter, as well as give it a far more useful and cleaner mode of energy for it to run on. However without coordinates this trip would be for not and getting some background info on the planet could be useful. Thankfully Horde Prime’s database was still very much intact as perhaps more up to date on the known galaxy then say The old First One’s computer was. If they were going to make this journey then they would need to make sure that the journey would be a safe one and Entrapta was probably the best person who had more knowledge of the ship then even Adora did, and she technically was able to access it because she was She-Ra. 

As they waited for Entrapta to finish making the calculations Melog circled around Catra and Adora’s leg meowing for a moment but mostly rubbing against her own knee at the moment. Adora gave the magical shape shifting cat a pat on the head before he returned to Catra's side. They could probably tell that she was a bit nervous, they both were.

If Eternia was a real place and not just a passcode this could lead them straight to where the First One’s may be, and maybe even her parents. That thought alone made Adora stomach twist in all sorts of different knots. So many questions, so many uncertainties and variables. She wished she had a piece of paper so she could start making a list of plans and contingency plans and contingency plans for the plans in case the other plans failed to help.

Entarpta was typing on her main computer as fast as she could weaving a heap of sweat from her brow. She was deep in concentration as she went over file after file after file. So much Data from these databases they had collected. It must have been a field day for her. Or perhaps more like a field lifetime.

“The universe is fascinating” Entrapta said looking up at her computer, “All the stars and planetoids, oh and the Asteroids! I love the asteroids! They are so much fun! Maybe i’ll find us a pathway through them”   
  
“Um, Entrapta, maybe that's not such a great idea,” Bow insisted, looking nervous knowing her love for going into dangerous areas of space. Like asteroid fields, she for some reasons loved asteroid fields

  
Entrpata frowned and kept tracking, humming to herself a bit. 

“This trip is going to take time” Glimmer said more to herself as Entrapta kept looking, she started to pace around the room, “I’m going to need to think about forming a team, make sure things here stay safe”.   
  
“A team? What do you mean, isn’t it gonna be the Best Friend Squad” Bow asked looking surprised.

Catra rolled her eyes, “No, we need some backup, Adora heard this all from a voice, for all we know it could be a trap. If a voice is calling to you then for all we know it could be an evil voice”.

“Or it could be a good voice that knows I’m out of Despondo's,” Adora suggested her confidence waning however,

  
“We don’t know that” Catra said angrily, “I’m not going to risk it, not again, not after Light Hope -”   
  
“Let me be She-Ra, save the universe the from Horde Prime and-”

“Caused us to separate in the process” Catra said again, her voice becoming a bit shaky “Like I said, I’m not taking the chance, if we’re following voices then we need to be ready this time”

“Catra we-”   
  
“I agree with Catar on this one,” Glimmer said, to everyone’s surprise “I want at least a few more Princesses with us, not everyone but enough just in case. Plus, like Catra said...If you're gonna follow voices then we’re gonna do it right this time...No separations, no misunderstandings, no more pain. Plus after what I almost got myself in with Light Hope, I’m iffy on all things First One’s or ancient, or scary voices!”

Adora took a moment to argue but took a deep breath for she knew deep down they both were right, “Right? No more pain, just discover” she took her hand and smiled.

Catra was right, she was always right. Well maybe not always but nine times out of ten she was right. Adora had last time pretty much just left to go off and hunt down a voice without really planning or thinking it through. The consequences had been dire for everyone involved. For herself, for Catra. Sometimes Adora wished she could just do it all again but better knowing what she knew now. Guess that was all part of growing up and learning from one’s past mistakes. Now though, now things could be different, she didn’t have to just    
  
“Exactly” Catra nodded, turning to Glimmer smirking. “And that’s why I like you Sparkles, least you have better sense then the rest of these idiots”

“Thank you” Glimmer smiled, “And don’t call them idiots please”   
  
“Ugh, fine”

Bow seemed taken aback, “You two are planning?” pointing to Glimmer and Catra , “You two? Plan...I mean I see Catra but you Glimmer”

  
“Hey, I can be a planner” Glimmer scowled, “C-Catra’s helping me learn how to be a good one”   
  
“She’s honestly not that bad once she puts her head into it” Catra smirked at Glimmer, “I mean hey I know you can play dirty, proved that during the war”

Adora chuckled, “Glad to see you two getting along now”. 

Really, Adora loved seeing her friends getting along. The Best Friend Squad, and they really now a squad now. All of them working together for a greater goal. It reminded her of her time in the Horde, except now with real bonds of friendship being formed. As mushy as it sounded it just made Adora feel all warm inside seeing what should have been from the start. It made her realize that Catra’s concerns were definitely well founded.

“Hey, well, Catra is good at this sorta stuff” Glimmer said, giving Catra a smirk, “And as Queen I have the resources to make it happen”

“Why do I have this sinking feeling of you two teaming up together?” Bow said, chuckling nervously.

“We made a deadly team on Horde Prime’s ship” Glimmer giggled.

Catra smirked, “Yeah, I guess, granted I most did the deadly part”

“Ha! Whatever you say Horde Scum”

Catra smirked, “Stuff it sparkles”

Taking a deep breath Adora wondered just what Eternia would be like. Again she had only heard the name but only that. For all she knew if this was her home planet then this is where she came from. Though what was that like? Was it a lava planet where everyone lived in volcanoes? Or maybe a snowy planet and she should be used to cold weather like Frosta. Or a sea planet and she could breath underwater the whole time. So many possibilities, her mind started to race.

“Adora,” Catra put a hand on her shoulder,” I can tell your spiraling, tell your mind to take a hike”

“Catra-” Adora chuckled, “You know that's not how it works”   
  
Catra groaned, “I know, I know, that’s what my therapist says anyway”   
  
Melog brushed up against her leg to calm her. Adora just gently petted her head, feeling her soft fur against her fingers. She can see why Catra enjoyed her company, it was quite soothing.

“Oh, thanks” Adora took a deep breath, “Just a little nerve racking you know, I could possibly be seeing my home planet”   
  
“Possibly” Catra correctly, “For all we know this could be a trick”

“I don’t think it is” Adora said flatly, thinking about the voice again, “It seemed so genuine”   
  
“Yeah, and so did Light Hope and look where that got you” Catra hissed.

Glimmer nodded, “I agree with Catra on this one too...Again weird as it sounds...I don’t necessarily trust listening to voices, even though I do support finding Etheria, I rather be cautious”   
  
Bow grimace, “Again you being cautious just seems wrong to me for some reason. Progress, but still wrong”

As Adora, Catra, Bow and Glimmer just stood around Entrapta’s lab as they waited for the results. Wrong Hordak as he was now calling himself, Zed, arrived bringing a tray of delicious tiny food for them to eat. He had taken up cooking ever since their first time trying to cook on a spaceship and he was quite good at it actually, a real natural.

“Oh wow this is good” Glimmer beamed, taking a bite out of one of them “Great job Wrong-I mean, Zed”!

He beamed, squealing with delight as the others took a bite of his food “Oh thank you, thank you brother, I am so very pleased you like them”.

Suddenly a loud clang came from outside as none other than Imp came running in with a tool. Everyone watched in shock, Catra eyeing the gremlin with a sneer. Only to be outdone by Hordak who was chasing him into the lab. The old Horde Lord sneered as he looked for the tiny creature

  
“Imp, give that back, it’s crucial for everything to be perfect” He snarled slowly approaching him, shadow hovering over him.

Imp opened his mouth to give what had to be an old recording of Hordak saying “Never! Never! Never!”   
  


“Imp!” Hordak sneered, chasing after the tiny little demon “Give it to me, or I swear you will suffer a punishment so severe you will….”   
  
Catra just laughed, “Oh please Hordak, you’re  _ punishments,  _ were never that server”

Hordak scowled at her as he watched his little monster scatter around the room until he landed face flat in front of Entrapta’s computer. Sticking out his tongue he gave a mocking laugh to everyone until Entrapta frowned, putting her hands on her hips and said in the most stern tone that Adora had ever heard her speak in.

“Imp put it down,” She demanded her tone be quite firm from what most people were used to.

Imp hissed jumping on the computer making noises.

“Imp!” Entrapta then glared at him, “Put it down”   
  
Imp hissed again.

“Put it down...Put it down…Now!”

Imp hissed one more time but did what he was told much to the shock of everyone including Hordak. Adora vaguely remembers how the little thing just did whatever they wanted. She noticed Imp glare up at Hordak one more time and him glaring back before he scattered off. It was funny though watching Entrapta essentially become a stern mother to the evil tiny devil baby.

Adora rarely saw him back when she lived in the Fright Zone but always remembered he would hiss at her whenever she passed.

There was a moment of silence as Hordak went to pick up his stolen. “Thank you” Adora heard him mutter to Entrapta.

“Sorry about Imp” she said, gently holding his arms, “he’s been a little cranky since I put him on a diet”.

Hordak chuckled, “It’s not your fault he doesn’t understand basic health. He’s always known to consume that which is not basic regulation, even back in the Fright Zone. Always nabbing the contraband we took from the outer villages”.

“Well that and Kyle apparently was a bit of pushover for feeding him treats” Entrapta giggled.

Catra and Adora just eyed one another but couldn’t help but chuckle. They acted like such a married couple already it was amazing that they just didn’t tie the knot. Of course it had only been a few months since Prime’s defeat, and they probably wanted to take things slow. Hordak himself was still trying to fit into Etheria society as best he could. He was improving, but slowly.

Everyone else though just looked a bit weirded out by the whole situation. Which sadly was much of Etheria with regards towards these two. Adora hoped one day those wounds would health or at least fade as time went on.

Adora looked at what Hordak was holding and recognized the shape easily, “Is that a model of a Horde Tank”

“Uh…” Hordak cheeks turned red as he looked at the tiny thing “Yes”

“Why do you have a tiny tank?” Catra asked.

Hordak sneered, “If you must know it’s for my scale model of the Fright Zone I have been working on for the past few months”

“Wait you like to make models” Bow eyes started to glitter up, “That is so cute”

“Who would have thought you have a hobby?” Glimmer muttered.

“I know the model are so tiny” Entrapta said giggling with joy, “He’s even making tiny figurines to put around, he’s already made a dozen little tiny Horde troops”

“OMG that is even cuter!” Bow squeed.

Catra snort laughed “Really? What do you have tiny figures of us too” 

Entrapta nodded, “Oh yes he does, made little models of all our former Horde friends”   
  
“Really?” Catra snickered.

“Really!” Bow’s eyes were twinkling now with delight.

  
Hordak sneered, grinding his teeth before boasting, “They are to represent the accuracy of the Fright Zone during our time there. I am basing it off memory and the few aerial images I was able to recover from our main databanks while Force Captain Scor, I mean  _ Princess  _ Scorpia and I were rehabilitating the place for future habitation”.

“He plans to do one of Dryl in the future” Entrapta commended, “And then of Brightmoon, he’s even working on the…”

“Entrapta please….” Hordak sighed, breaking his gaze on Entrapta and looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow, as if realizing that they were here for the first time. “Entrapta, why do we have guests in the first place? Did you organize a surprise slumber party without telling me”

  
“Slumber party?” Entrapta looked confused before gazing at the group, “Oh right, them, no, no, they needed my help looking for a planet”   
  
Hordak looked intrigued now, turning to the screen as Entrapta continued to type “Ah, which one in particular”   
  
“A planet called...Eterina”   
  
As soon as she said that name both Hordak and Zed frooze for a few moments before shaking their heads. No one else but Adora seemed to take notice of this. They just stood there in silence, their faces though haunted, confused, as if trying to remember something but unable to. Something was holding them back.

“What was that about?” Adora said walking over to Hordak, “I saw you flinch when she said Eternia”   
  
Hordak shook his head, “I uh, I-I’m not sure...Something, something about that name, rings familiar to me”.   
  
“It was a no-no world” Zed said nervously, “Prime doesn’t like that place, doesn’t like it, but why?”   
  
Catra raised a eyebrow, “Sounds like another Krytus incident”

“Catra do you-” Adora stopped as she shook her head.

“Nope, that wore off thank goodness” Catra took a bite of tiny food, “And I’m not thinking of trying”   
  
Hordak tapped his chin and tapped Entrapta on the shoulder, “Entrapta, may I look at the archives perhaps i could get the information quicker”

“Of course” 

Hordak stepped up to the computer and typed something in, several images and files emerged for a moment before an image of a planet popped up. Adora took a look closer but couldn’t read what it said, it came from Prime’s old archives. 

“Eternia is close by” Hordak replied reading the images, he pushed another button and more files emerged this time in First One’s, he was comparing the data, “According to both First One’s and Prime’s data, Eternia is... _ A sister  _ planet to Etheria”   
  


“Sister planet?” Catra scoffed, “What the heck does that mean”

“Yeah, can planets have siblings?” Adora asked, “Is there a parent planet too...How would it have given birth though?”   
  
Hordak sighed “It means that the planets are linked to one another, they share many of the same elements and atmosphere. Hence why it sounds so similar to this planet Etheria”.

Catra gave a faint hiss at him but did nothing about it. Adora however seemed interested, she never thought about it at the time, but Eternia and Etheria did sound very similar.

  
“Well at least we won’t have to wear space suits most of the time” Adora assured.

Entrapta's eyes widened as she kept looking over the data, “Oh wow, there are quite a lot of similarities between the two planet, even the moons give off a similar energy meaning that there is magic. Quite a bit of magic compared to some of the other worlds we visited”

“Perhaps the First One’s never got to the place” Adora replied looking up at the screen now.

“Still, why do Clone Bro’s here get skittish about the place” Catra said glaring back at Hordak.

  
Hordak scowled at her, “Because, despite being free of Prime, there are still some things we haven’t yet unlocked yet” He sighed looking sad now, Adora could get a sense that it was a moment of humiliation on his part. To be under Prime’s control for so long, that a large part of his life was not under his control. In a strange way she could understand, yet in an ironic sense of fate he also did that to her. At least, unintentionally so. 

Still she felt for him.

“Well, we want to go to Eterinia so we are going to need Darla” Adora responded.

Entrapta's smile grew to unquestionable heights as she let out a happy shriek, “ _ WE GET TO GO TO SPACE AGAIN! YES!  _ Oh I can take Hordak and Zed too….This would be great, I’ve been meaning to have these two come along. Give me data, knowledge and everything! Family road trip”

“Will be happy to have you and Zed come with us Hordak” Adora said cheerfully”

“Well at least maybe we can bring some Horde logic to this bunch right boss” Catra snickered patting Hordak on the arm lightly

Hordak looked at Adora again confused ignoring his former Force Captain’s antiques, his expression stoic before saying. “Darla still needs a few upgrades. It will take some time for us to get ready, plus...I feel...Uneasy about this”

Zed nodded, “Yes, while I do want to help all my brothers, I feel something about Eternia, and I do not like this feeling”   
  
“Well if it's something Prime doesn't want you to know then we gotta find out” Entrapta argued back.

“Oh, Brother Entrapta is right, we  _ should  _ talk about Eternia, I will talk about it right now!” Zed declared with the utmost of confidence in his voice, only to have his enthusiasm peter out, “If I only I knew why we weren’t supposed to talk about it in the first place”

Everyone groaned minus Adora who just had this sweet smile on her face as she tried hard not to chuckle.

“Good effort” Adora said patting Zed on the arm, “And I agree, as far as I’m concerned you two are rebels now, so, rebel all you want”

  
“Uh Adora, not to be rude but I never agreed to have Hordak officially become a Rebel” Glimmer muttered in her ear giving Hordak a suspicious look.

“I’m being nice, okay-” Adora whispered back.

  
Catra rolled her eyes but smiled at Adora either way

“It is strange, being considered a rebel” Hordak replied tapping his chin, still looking as stoic and stern as ever, yet the ease on his face was definitely noticeable compared to so many other times Adora had encountered him “The only time I’ve ever rebelled was when I threw prime down a shaft, only to then...get possessed by him seconds later” He frowned looking ashamed again.

  
  


Entrapta hugged him, “Don’t sell yourself short Hordak, the fact you did it at all was a great feet”   
  
“I know, but still, I still feel like I have failed in the art of rebelling” Hordak commented.

“Nonsense, you being here with me, Prime would hate that, so your being a successful rebel already”

“Welcome to the club boss” Catra snickered.

“Why are you calling me that” Hordak muttered.

Catra chuckled, “I like messing with you even if we are...Friends...I guess” She muttered that last part

“I do not understand the concept”

“Don’t think about it too hard,” Catra smiled.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Never thought I’d be standing next to you and Hordak and having a casual conversation”

Imp chuckled from his little perch he was standing on watching, and probably recording the whole thing for prosperity sake. Hordak growled up at him causing him to go to another corner of the lab but he didn’t do anything about him still being there.

“Well, I must say, rebelling is quite a thrill brother, I quite enjoyed my time as one” Zed said cheerfully.

“Great”! Adora declared cheerfully. “Well you three get Darla ready, and you’ll be on the team that goes along with the Best Friend Squad” 

“Um Adora, can I talk to you for a moment?” Glimmer asid taking Adora aside, Catra followed her as well, Bow stuck with Entrapta and Hordak as they began to look over darla. Bow being a tech man himself knew a thing or two about the ship. Yet he was good at enough that he wanted to be helpful to them.

“What’s up?” Adora asked.

Glimmer sighed rubbing her forehead, “Adora, I don’t normally question you-

“I do,” Catra snickered.

Adora rolled her eyes before looking back at Glimmer

“But-” Glimmer continued “Why are you being so nice to Hordak? I mean I know your nice to everyone but you are being particularly nice to Hordak right now, and I’m just curious if there is anything we should know”   
  
Adora was taken aback for a moment, this wasn’t the question she was asked. “Glimmer I? I wanna be nice since he’s been through a lot. It’s time to move forward right? The war is over, I mean, that’s what I’m doing with Catra...that and well more” She blushed for a moment.

  
Catra blushed back.

“Yeah, I know, and I want to too but, Hordak’s different-” Glimmer said sounding a bit annoyed, “I mean, Catra, you, well...You saved me, and then Adora, but Hordak, look, I’m sure he cares for Entrapta greatly, but I still don’t...It’s odd okay!”

Adora sighed, “I understand, but I just...I remember something from my past and well...I feel for Hordak okay, and I want to make him feel at home here in Etheria”

“I get it-” Catra nodded, “As much as I didn’t like Hordak, he and I, we’re a lot alike, I saw what he’s been through with Prime, I think we should be a bit more...lenient...or you know...maybe not put every bad thing that’s ever happened on Etheria on his shoulders...To a point”.

  
“Yeah but...I guess...clones…” Glimmer let out a long sigh, “I, I understand, guess this will be something that I just need to work on for myself”   
  
“You’ll get there,” Adora said taking Glimmer’s shoulder, smiling, “And if you don’t, that’s okay, but like I said, it’s time to move forward”

“Beside’s he’s doing the community service you and the others imposed on me, him and whoever we managed to rope into it” Catra added, sounding a bit defensive, “He’s surviving his time, and if he joins us, isn’t that him helping She-Ra, so as far as I see it, he’s doing even more time just...In space”

Glimmer nodded, “Right...Well….I think I need to make preparations, If we are going to leave we need to make sure we don’t live Etheria unprotected”

“Great, so, who's gonna be part of the team” Adora said getting excited, “Soon will find where I come from and maybe my family and history”   
  
Hordak eyes widened for a moment and Adora saw that he looked nervous now, “F-Family?”

“Yeah?” Adora said looking confused, “My family might be there”

“I see” Hordak said taking a deep breath, “Excuse me, I remember I have something in my lab, Entrapta, excuse me” 

He walked off leaving Adora confused, perhaps this is something she would have to keep an eye on during their trip.

  
“Oh, Catra” Entrapta hopped off the computer and went to the shelves, “That thing you wanted from Prime’s ship, we found it”   
  
Catra blushed, “Um, not now, it’s fine, you don’t-”   
  
Too lateh, Entrapta pulled it out and handed it to Catra, as Adora looked she recognized the red metal piece anywhere. It was Catra’s old mask, she almost forgot about it, but now seeing it, Adora realized how strange it was that Catra wasn’t wearing it anymore. She had had that thing the entire time during the war. Only to have it taken from her as well as her long mane by Prime.

“Catra?” Adora asked.

“It’s nothing,” Catra blushed putting it away, “It’s just a old memento, you know, never got to decide to get rid of of it or not”

  
“Ah, okay-” Adora said, thinking about, like Catra’s hair she didn’t really decide to get rid of her mask, “Well I’m glad you were able to get it back”   
  
Catra sighed looking almost sad, “Yeah, me too”

-000-

As soon as they left Dryl Glimmer had organized an emergency meeting of the Princess Alliance to see who would accompany them on this mission to Eternia. The planet after all was still reeling from the war, first by the Etherian Horde and then Horde Prime. Much reconstruction still needed to be done. Adora felt a bit nervous about the fact she was leaving her friends and home behind to follow a voice in her head. But Catra assured and Glimmer assured her that if she wanted to do what she wanted then she should, and her friends would support her to the last, doing what they could. 

Everyone was there, and there were a few grunts and groans. Mermista herself wasn’t sure about the whole following a voice thing. She thought it was stupid but Frosta thought it was cool, thinking it might be a ghost and they should try and catch it. Adora just sighed but smiled at the bickering of her friends she had come to know and love as her family. Her true family no matter what anyone would have to say.

“Hey! What are  _ they  _ doing here” Mermista groaned.

Adora turned to see two Horde Clone’s standing in front of the door, except now instead of the usual white robes that she had first seen most of them they now had on armor akin to the royal guard of Brightmoon. 

Like Hordak, and Zed, many of the Horde Clone’s had taken up residence in Etheria, some transitioning better than others. Some still had a bit of a violent streak, but also a thirst to take orders and obey. Of course no one wanted these poor things to become slaves or servants to unsavoury characters out there. So Glimmer, despite being hesitant, had an idea, well Entrapta had an idea that Glimmer eventually agreed too. Let some of the Clones join various Royal guards throughout Etheria. Every princess had a very different reaction to them. Mermista hated the idea and thus declined, Frosta loved it. Glimmer was hesitant but a few clones she found a few weeks ago really wanted purpose. They even cried a bit as they begged. So in her generosity and Entrapta insistence, she agreed.

When Glimmer entered they both stood at attention and said in unison, “Glory be to Queen Glimmer”   
  
“Hey guys-” Glimmer blushed, “You can uh...Tone it done with the glory stuff okay, no need for that, just a salute would do”.

“Yes Queen Glimmer” They both saluted, “It is a honor to bask in the glory of your presence”

One of Brightmoon’s Generals appeared looking a bit nervous, “Sorry about your highness, they are good soldiers though and good at taking orders, while learning to be independent. They have learned the value of teamwork though, and not the ...Hive mind type of team work”

“Our battalion is our family” One of the Clone’s said, “Or so says or commanding officer”   
  


Glimmer sighed, “Yeah, yeah….Hopefully Zed can have a talk with them about that” she muttered as she sat back down, “Well at least thing are going well...and that’s all that matters” she sat back down rubbing her forehead in exhaustion

“Ugh, clones” Mermista muttered leaning back, “Still can’t believe you made them part of the guard”

“They are loyal and efficient,” Glimmer argued as she sat down, “Plus it’s better than them being a problem or worse. If they are going to live here I’d rather have them be productive members of society like everyone else”

Adora nodded, “Yeah, so long as they’re happy...I hope, I don’t see a problem”

“Better than what they had before” Catra muttered, ears drooping, Adora placing her hand to comfort her girlfriend.   
  
Mermista just muttered something under her breath as she leaned back in her chair. Adora knew some of the Princesses had issues with the Clone’s and Hordak, but they were rebuilding. Heck some of them still had an issue with Catra, and she got to be part of the meeting. Some wounds would take a long time to heal. Thankfully like with the clones some of the princesses were able to make peace faster than others.

“Okay,” Glimmer said taking a deep breath, “As you know, Adora, Bow, Catra and I are going to be going to space to the planet Etheria to find Adora’s missing home, however we are bringing back up, Entrpata and Hordak have agreed to join, we want a few more volunteers so anyone…”

“I wanna be part of the team!” Scorpia raised her claw.

“Oh-okay” Glimmer wrote it down”

  
Adora smiled, and even saw Catra give a small snicker as she shook her head chuckling. 

“Well if Scorpia’s going I’m going too” Perfuma said raising her hand quickly, only to blush, “Um, that is, I’d love to help in any way I can”

“What oh wow, we get to be space buddies” Scorpia beamed looking at Perfuma and then gasp, “Wait and with Entrapta there, and of course you Catra...Oh my gosh do you know what this means”   
  
Catra rolled her eyes, but smiled “No, but I feel a you’ll-”   
  
“THE SUPER PAL TRIO IS BACK IN ACTION!” Scorpia declared with excitement, so much so that when she got up she almost knocked over the table. Once she calmed herself she sat back down but was still excited all the same but the revelation. 

Catra groaned as Scorpia held tighter, “Well, that’s great Scorpia, glad we can all be Super Pal Trio again”   
  


“I know, it’s exciting, just like old times!” Scorpia beamed “Well, minus the conquest backstabbing and betrayal.

  
Catra chuckled nervously, “Yeah, I know-”   
  
“Oh I’m excited” Entrapta said, “This trip might be a good way to collect more social data in confined spaces”   
  
“Okay, Scorpia and Perfuma...” Glimmer made a checklist. “Now I don’t want everyone to go, so Mermista, Frosta, Netossa and Spineralla, I need you four to stay here and look over reconstruction, and make sure no Horde remnants cause any trouble”.

Mermista sighed leaning on her chair, “Fine, beside I have a kingdom to rebuild anyway, no thanks to Cat girl and bat boy. Speaking of, why are they going anyway, they still have to help me rebuild”   
  
Catra sneered, “Where Adora goes, I go, reconstruction or not!” 

“Shows how much you care anyway” Mermista sneered back at her.

Melog nodded in agreement and gently rubbed against Catra’s hand until she decided to pet his forehead.

“If it makes you feel better, then consider it part of their community service to Etheria by aiding She-Ra. Beside’s they’ve done quite a bit, especially last week with Grizzlor and Octavia” Glimmer said putting the paper down, “Obviously my dad Micha will take over temporary leadership of Brightmoon while I’m gone, I’m sure he has much experience then I ever could anyway”   
  
Micha frowned, “No kiddo, don’t sell yourself short, you have done a great job, more than anyone your age has ever been asked for”   
  
“Ah dad-” Glimmer looked embarrassed but smiled.

“Why can’t I go!” Frosta said.

“Because your one of the stronger princesses Frosta” Glimmer chided, “We need you here in case something happens”   
  
Frosta snarls, “Fine! But only because I wanna punch any baddies who get out of line”

“You know I like her more and more” Catra whispers to Adora who chuckles back.

“Well, fine I guess it can work out” Mermista muttered leaning back on her chair again, “But I still don’t have to like it”   
  
Glimmer nodded, putting the papers down on the desk “Besides, Hordak and Zed said something about Eternia being a  _ no,no _ planet, meaning it must be connected to Horde Prime. I think it’s important we learn what we know about our former enemy. Perhaps it would help booster our own planet defenses no that we’re part of the wider universe”

Zed nodded, “There were actually several  _ no,no  _ planets now that I think about it, Krytus being one of them, Eterinia another, one named Third Earth from what I recall, oh and he didn’t like a place called Cybertron for some….”

“Or it could just mean we are walking into the trap and the voice Adora heard is the thing that stopped Horde Prime making it a  _ no,no _ planet” Catra interjected, her cynicism not helping. 

“Catra, that’s why I agreed to bring more people to remember,” Adora said.

Catra groaned, “I know, but I still feel something is wrong about all of this, it just doesn’t feel right. Like seriously NOW Adora starts finding out stuff about her home planet and all that” she stands up in exasperation.

“I know it’s odd, but Etheria just returned to the wider universe” Adora countered, still sitting down, Catra looked at her still uncertain, “For all we know a lot of repercussions for destroying Prime are still working themselves out, who knows what’s going on”

Bow nods, “I agree, Etheria’s been apart of the Despondos for thousands of years, and we got a big wake up call to intergalactic affairs in like what, a few month ago, it’s a big transition for everyone”

Adora agreed, yet understood Catra’s cynicism. Not only because Catra was always cynical about things more than most. Which she found actually quite helpful, considering the other Princesses sometimes naivety of the world. Despite fighting great evil, they still tended to be a bit too  _ Princessy  _ for her taste, even being among them for so long Adora still had much Horde left in her then she cared to admit. That’s what having Catra back in her life was so wonderful, that shared experience and way of thinking, while not always correct, if balanced could be of great help. 

Still, Adora knew Catra worried about her, more then she showed or was willing to show at times. Especially after the Heart. It was also just sometimes nice to know that Catra would take care of her if need be.

“Right” Glimmer coughed getting everyone’s attention, again breaking Adora’s inner thoughts. “Well, since everything is ready, will need to start making preparation for launch, foodstuffs, weapons, dresses”

“Dresses?” Catra scoffed.

“Fine you bring your suite, but bring a dress too...”

“Why?” Adora said, looking just as confused.

  
Glimmer rolled her eyes, “You said in your vision you saw a Castle, Castle means royal and royals hold balls”   
  
“Even on other planets?”   
  
Glimmer expression became stern “Adora...I need to assume some things in the universe are universal”   
  
“Like all princesses are wusses” Catra chuckled, only to have Glimmer return a scoffing look, “Okay, okay...Fine!”

  
Adora got up clasping her hands, “Well then, let’s get ready”

  
  


-000-

“Alright let’s see, shirts,  _ dresses... _ ugh...food provisions…” Catra kept going over the checklist, “Ugh, how do we still need all these provisions for eight people, I’ve had battalions that needed less...granted all we had was ration bars but still! Starting to see what Hordak saw in being efficient”.

“Well that and rations bars aren’t the same as cakes and muffins, and tiny muffins” Adora added, “And fish”

“Hey don’t bad mouth fish in front of me!” Catra hissed.

Adora snickered, “What happened to being efficient?”

Catra groaned, “Seriously, how did we not beat you when you were stuffing yourself with junk”   
  
“We burned out our carbs” Adora proclaimed, “Well i did at least”

“Of course, no stopping you” Catra chuckled giving her a peck on the cheek, “No, go to sleep you’ll need your rest,”   
  


“Okay, goodnight Catra”

Adora was amazed by just how organized she could be when she put her mind too it. Normally Adora was used to Catar being messy and untidy, however she supposed that running most of the Horde army and the Fright Zone taught her a thing or too. However she wasn’t surprised, Adora should have known by now that whenever Catra put her mind to something she could do it with pretty much ease. Ease she wished she had herself.

Prep took a few days, Adora wanted to make sure she had everything packed and ready to go. Cloths, provisions, anything she could think of. She made lists, and lists for the lists. As the days got closer to the big day, the more nervous she was starting to become. Even her sleeping was becoming a bit uneven. It was during one night that she just looked up at the ceiling all night, only to the gentle touch of Catra’s hand rub up against her cheek.

She wished she could sleep though, go back to those nice dreams. Like the ones she had on the heart with Catra and her going to a ball. Or the one of her and those two kids, being a mom raising a family. Maybe she’d have another dream, like her and Catra on a date, or her and Catra riding SwiftWind in the sky. In fact nine times out of ten her dreams involved Catra. Except one time involving a large tub of ice cream that tried to devour her. 

Adora continued to moan and grunt as she tried to sleep only to once again just look up wide eyed at the ceiling. Her rustling was becoming far more restless as the night went on untils she felt something touch her cheek.

“Go to be Adora” Catra’s signed, her voice soothing as she continued to pet her cheek, “Have more dreams about our future kids trying to toss themselves out of canons”

Adora sighed, “I can’t Catra, I, I just want to know what I’m going to find when we get there”   
  


“Like what?”   
  
Adora took a moment to think exactly what she was going to find. But this could be her home. She might find fellow First One’s. Something about that though just made her uneasy. If what she knew was true then the First One’s were nothing more than just an Empire that tried to control the galaxy, the same as Horde Prime. On the other hand, she might find her family, her actual family. 

No...No she could not think like that. Etheria was her family, Catra was her family. Family by blood meant nothing if they weren’t worth it.

Still, if there was a chance she had parents, and maybe they were good parents. Then, something about her past would have been discovered. But would that thing be good was still the question. However other questions emerged, how that could affect her relationship with Bow and Glimmer, the other Princesses, being She-Ra. Most importantly, how would all of this affect Catra. She would not let her actions destroy what she had gained back again. Speaking of she turned to look into those beautiful mismatched eyes and just smiled, feeling a calm wash over her. 

Melog who was sitting on the foot of the bed meowed and cuddled up next to the both of them. Catra rubbed his back while she continued to gaze into Adora’s eyes. 

“You're an idiot, you know that '' Catar smirked.

Adora nodded, “Yeah, but I’m your idiot”   
  


“And I’m yours too you know” Catra responded gently brushing her hand against Adora’s hair, “Though I gotta admit, I’m a little nervous too...You know, what we might find. Could be evil or something”   
  
“Maybe, but we can take it”   
  
Catra smirked, “I didn’t say we couldn’t”

“I know-” The two of them just chuckled and sighed happily.

“Hey Catra,” Adora said now looking back up in the ceiling, “If we, if we find my parents, and they are bad people, you-you’d still love me right?”   
  
Catra rolled her eyes, “Of course dummy, I’d love you even if you were related to like...the overlord of evil himself”

“Really?”   
  
“Yeah, I mean Shadow Weaver was basically our-” Catra paused for a moment biting her tongue.

  
Adora sighed, this was still a touchy subject, she scootched her body closer and sighed, “I know”   
  


“I’d love you even if your whole home planet was filled with nutbags”

Adora sighed, “I know, it’s just, what if I find something, it’s just. It’s just not fair, I get a planet and we don’t even know anything about  _ you _ “

Catra looked at Adora puzzled before chuckling, “Please, I don’t care about knowing anything about my past Adora. My past stinks, for all I know the Horde killed my parents in the war or they gave me up to the Horde. Either way, that means nothing to me, you have the more interesting backstory not me”   
  
“Don’t sell yourself short please” Adora said, sterner then she meant too, “You are so wonderful and amazing Catra, I wish I could be like you sometimes”   
  
“A crazed girl who went on a rampage because her best friend left to find a better life?”   
  
Adora frowned, “A brilliant, beautiful and amazing person who suffered so much and came out on top in the end”.

“Adora I-” Catra wanted to cry but she held it back for a moment, “You know I’m right behind you all the way on this, even if I am not sure this is a good Idea”   
  
“I know, and I know everyone will see that one day” Adora gently cupped Catra’s cheeks and pressed her forehead against her own. Both their eyes were now linked to each other once again. How lucky she was at this moment to be with the person she loved more than the universe itself. Nothing was ever going to change that no matter what she found on this Eternia.

That was a Promise Adora made to herself.

Yet Adora wished that Catra would stop pushing herself. She was trying, every day. Trying to be a better person, a better friend and a better girlfriend to Adora. Perhaps one day, she would be more, wife, mother even if Adora believed her dreams to be a symbol of what was to come. If everything went perfect of course.

“You know,” Adora thought, causing Catra to groan.

“That sleep is a terrible idea” Catra said sarcastically

  
“No, that...How could we ever be parents, if we never had good role models ourselves”   
  


Catra turned around to look at Adora again, “I don’t know, just don’t do whatever Shadow Weaver did”   
  
“Yeah but-” Adora paused trying to think, “That’s what NOT to do...But what do we do?”   
  
“I don’t know, not like we have kids”   
  
“But what if we do, how do we actually stop them from firing each other out of a canon”   
  
“Don’t buy a canon”   
  
Adora frowned, “That’s not what I meant, we don’t have any real role models Catra, and I, we, never had real or good parents' ' she sighed, her eyes darting down again.

“Hey, parents or not, I think we’d make killer parents if we wanted” Catra said taking Adora’s hand, “But that day is long off anyway right?”   
  
Adora took a moment to think about, “Right? But I do want that day”   
  
“Then get it you shall” Catra smiled kissing Adora again, “But please, got to sleep”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The day was here, the trip to Eternia was about to begin. The night before Adora had difficulty sleeping. It was only because of Catra’s insistence and purring did she eventually fall asleep. The last few weeks as they prepared her girlfriend had been worried about. Making sure Adora would try to relax and feel at ease as they made preparations for the maiden voyage. Still, in the back of her mind she would wonder just what was awaiting her out there.

She could still remember Catra saying over and over again. “Try not to think about it so much” She would even message her shoulders some nights too.

“I know, still, only a few days, and maybe, maybe I’ll be returning-” Adora would pause, for she couldn’t say home, Etheria is her home. Besides every time she was about to say it, she could sense Catra getting worried. She wasn’t about to leave, or make Catar leave that was for sure.

Adora’s mind was racing.

Was her family really out there in the first place and if so, what would they be like? They could be horrible people for all she knew. The First One’s so far had not put their best foot forward in regards to what Adora knew of them. Almost taking Etheria’s magic, building a weapon that Horde Prime had used to destroy the universe. As far as she was concerned they were tyrants who almost enslaved everyone only in the end to be destroyed. However that was thousands of years ago, where they are the same now. Had they changed. 

Did they redeem themselves too like Catra had? 

Speaking of, Catra had spent a lot of time making preparations along with Glimmer and Bow. All of them making preparations, checking and double checking, as well as assuring that Etheria would be safe until their return. 

It amazed Adora just how well Catra was at organizing things. Then again it shouldn’t have been a surprise. She had pretty organized the Horde army to victory. According to Entrapta when she was second in command the Fright Zone operated at 600% efficiency, if one could believe such a statistic existed. Perhaps not her greatest claim to fame, but whenever Adora used to remember the Catra who would shirk responsibility when she was younger, it made her guilty to realize just how truly she underestimated her. Catra was so smart and so brilliant, Adora only hoped she saw that in herself.

On the night before launch Catra had spent all day with Adora, just to make sure she would be okay. How she remembered that last night when both were in bed, and her mind was racing faster than any night during the war itself. 

Adora had been going over everything she had picked on her list, Catra had done most of the organizing. She was surprisingly good at stuff like that. All those years of her thinking she was a messy cat, Catra was actually really good at making sure all the logistics and supplies were ready, and even a few things that might be needed as contingencies. Guess commanding an army, one would need that sort of experience. Thankfully it also came in handy for space exploration with friends and two Hordak Clones.

_ “Catra, I’ll be fine,” Adora said, assuring her going over the list again, “I just want to make sure I have everything...maybe Glimmer was right I should pack a dress, or maybe a sword...No a dress...No both” _

_   
_ _ Catra smirked, taking the list and tossing it aside causing it to hit the wall “I know, but I still rather be safe. I didn’t get to be there last time you went off, I’m not making that mistake again” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You don’t have to prove anything to me you know that right?” _

_ Catra signed, “I know...But like, if we do find your family, what if you love them more, or” _ _   
  
_

_ “Or what?” _

_ “Or they don’t like me?” Catra said looking nervous now curling up on the bed. _

_ Adora frowned, “Catra, if they don’t like you, then I won’t like them, end of discussion” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No Adora, don’t give up something great for me-” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “They might not be great and you’ll still be greater by comparison” Adora assured Catar again gently touching her cheeks, “Nothing will ever change that, family or no, you and Etheria, you will always be my family” _

_ To assure Catra she meant it, she planted a firm kiss on her lips, just another promise to make sure that she knew and that Adora knew herself, that this right here was family, no matter what awaited them out there. _

Finally when the morning came, Adora found her team already on Darla. Entrapta was busy tinkering with the controls, Hordak and Zed by her side helping in anyway they could. Glimmer and Bow were to another side talking to another. Scorpia was looking at the ship with awe while Perfuma seemed a bit nervous, she planted a few potted plants in areas where they would stand, the place being a bit too metal for her liking. Melog for her part was keeping an eye on Imp who had a very mischievous look to him as he eyed Hordak for whatever latest prank he had in mind. Emily was zooming around Entrapta beeping and bopping.

Adora had a feeling it was probably gonna be a bit uncomfortable for the likes of Bow, Glimmer and Perfuma to have Hordak along. They had known him only as the enemy for so long that being a travel buddy now might be a bit of a hard transition. Adora for her part wa just happy to have Entrapta along to help drive the ship, and if that meant brining Hordak along that it was something that 

“Can’t believe we brought Imp too” Catra muttered to Adora who chuckled, “Probably gonna wreck the ship cuz Hordak can’t discipline them for-

“I can hear you” Hordak shouted from afar.

“I know!” Catra laughed as Hordak just went back to mumble something, “I love teasing him knowing he’s not gonna kill me”

Adora rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah...Unless he asks me”

Catra gently hit her on the ribs.

“Well Darla is almost ready for launch, just a few more seconds” Entrapta said beaming, going through the various computer screens, her hair leading her to one area of the ship to another. In hands were tools that she was using to make tiny updates and repairs. “Oh this is so exciting, I can’t wait, going back into  _ SPACE _ !”

Adora grimaced, knowing Entrapta what that meant was going into asteroids fields, blackholes, and the dark empty void of space. It was a good thing though she would be piloting the ship for the most part, otherwise her fear for the trip would be more than just meeting possibly her people.

“I know, just like old times” Zed beamed, giggling with glee, Adora coming out of her thoughts by his laughter “Will we be overthrowing injustice and tyranny again? Oh I do enjoy a good rebellion. I saw a sign that sid no running...and I rebelled against it”.

Entrapta took out her recorder “Not to self, teach Zed the difference between just and injustice law...Oh note to self, get philosophy books”   
  
“Hopefully nothing that bad happens,” Glimmer said calmly, giving Zed a pat on the shoulder, “Hopefully will have just a calm trip, and maybe some self-discovery but nothing too drastic. I really don’t want us getting involved in another war anytime soon. Especially since we just finished the last one”.   
  
“I mean we are gonna find my people maybe?” Adora said, “That is a big deal”

Hordak scowled, “I still have uneasy feelings about going to this.. _ Eternia... _ something from the past itches on the back of my mind. Horde Prime hid this place from us for a reason, like Krytus, and the other worlds. One can only imagine what drove him off”   
  
“I too wonder about this brother” Zed nodded happelly, “But I am excited to find out, just so I can be even more rebellious against the legacy of Prime!”   
  


“What exactly scares you guys anyway?” Catra asked Hordak to walk up to him.

Hordak eyed Catra for a moment before speaking, “Much like Krytus it is a secret within Eternia that bothers me. Prime wanted no one to know about it, but what I do not know”.

“Great, so we’re going to a planet because of a voice  _ AND  _ is a place Horde Prime didn’t like” Catra said sounding exasperated, “Adora, again, I know I say everything is going to be okay but are you sure this is what you want”   
  
Adora nods, “I’m sure this is what I want, I want to try, just I can get some closure on my past”

“Hey, whatever your past is, you're still Adora, and nothing changes that” Glimmer put a hand on her shoulder.

  
“Yeah, Best Friend Squad Forever!” Bow brought them and Catra into a tight Embrace. Adora felt wonderful to have such great friends. Her confidence grew, knowing that together they would discover the mystery and defeat whatever foe they came up against. If there was any foes to fight that was.

Scorpia squeed, “Oh isn’t that adorable!” 

“Yes, adorable” Perfuma said looking more nervous then happy, “Um, h-how long will be in the cold empty vacuum of space with no green, natural air of sunshine for”   
  


Entrapta looked at the computer making her calculations, “According to the charts, around a day, maybe a bit more, the hyperdrive will cut time short”   
  


“G-Great” Perfuma looked nervous, holding Scorpia tight”

“Dad and Aunt Cass should keep everything in Brightmoon under control while I’m gone” Glimmer said, “Plus the others will be checking in from time to time with regular updates, just to make sure we know we’re going on”.   
  
“Good thing I upgraded the tracker pads comms network to get a good signal” Bow said proudly.

Adora watched them both laugh, enjoying each other's company. She was just so happy that the two of them had finally become a thing. After so long knowing them, they deserved one another. It reminded her very much of her first dream, her and Catra, Bow and Glimmer, all of them happy and together living a life they both deserved. Every day it seemed she may finally be getting closer and closer to that reality. One where she could finally just be done, live the future she wanted, happy, calm, and at peace, no more war, no more battle. 

“Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out” Perfuma took several breaths as Adora watched her trying to reach calm.

  
Scorpia didn’t seem to worried, “Ah, I’m sure everything will be safe, Entrapta is good at all this tech space stuff and since Hordak is actually from space then will probably be doubly safe”   
  


“Scorpia, I love you, and trust your judgment, but I still don’t know how I feel about Entrapta and Hordak being the things making us safe” Perfuma said, her voice shriller than normal, “I know he’s good now but, still….”

“Ah will be fine, I think-” Scorpia wrapped a big claw around Perfuma, “Right Entrapta?”

“Okay!” Entrapta declared excitedly, breaking Adora of her thoughts. “Darla is pretty much ready to go, are we ready for the space trip of a lifetime”   
  
“No…” Adora took a deep breath.

Entrapta became sad all of a sudden, “Oh, well I thought with all this time spent and -”   
  
“She doesn’t mean it literally Entrapta” Glimmer responded, “She’s just nervous but she’s still gonna do it”   
  
“Oh,” Entrapta nodded, “I still don’t get it but okay”   
  
Hordak grumbled something about, “Etherians, can’t you just speak clearly”.

“Indeed,” Zed nodded, smiling, “But I am willing to learn all of their strange dialect!”   
  
“That’s the spirit!” Entratpa laughed as she headed over to the controls, “Now, let’s get this ship started, we got a planet to go too”

“Hold it!” Catra then got up on top of the control panel to look at all of them for a moment, “Alright listen up! We are going into space...again...We’re going into strange and possibly enemy territory”   
  
“Or friendly territory” Perfuma asked, getting a glare from her, “Just trying to not fill the room with negative energy

Catra rolled her eyes, “Whatever, we have provisions for the ship, weapons…

“You brought weapons” Glimmer looked shock

“Well duh” Catra muttered, “Mostly just whatever I could scrounge from the Fright Zone and the armory back in Brightmoon”   
  


“Oh wow, I haven’t used a stun button in for ages” Scorpia said, looking nostalgic.

“I can always make bigger and better weapons, plsu we have Emily” Entrapta hugged the big round bot who bleeped and blooped.

“Right! Anyway!” Catra said, looking a tad annoyed, “But the most important thing about this trip is...We...stick...together! We don’t leave...We ...STAY!” she eyed Adora sternly for a bit who nodde.d

Adora knew what this was about really. Catra was afraid of losing her again to something grander. She would not let those fears come to pass.

“Okay” Catra leaped from the controls and headed back to Adora, “I’m good”   
  
Hordak grunted, “From the footage Entrapta and I went over you were never this concerned with unity when you were Force Captain”   
  
“Different people remember,” Catra smirked back at him.

“Alright!” Entapta yelled, causing everyone to jump, “Let’s do this!”

Entrapta activated the ship's main thrusters as Adora sat in the Captain’s chair ready to make the launch. Thankfully some time spent with Darla allowed Adora to become relatively comfortable with the initial controls. However things were made difficult with Catra already jumping into her lap.

“Hey Adora” She snickered.

  
Adora rolled her eyes, “Really? When I’m about to launch the ship”   
  
“What? You should be fine” Catra smirked her tail twitching as a solf purr came from her.

  
“Ugh, whatever” Adora said, still giving Catra a smile and a kiss on the lips before returning to the controller, “

“I would like to not die because of Catra’s inability to control herself” Hordak muttered.

“Will be fine” Adora assured him, “Now come on, we have a planet to visit...Also...Nice little speech, you definitely have the leadership instinct in you”

Catra sighed, “Yeah well...With all these chuckle heads...Just wanna make sure we make it bac to Etheria”   
  
“We will Catra” She pecked her on the lips, “We will, I promise”

Thankfully the launch was successful and they were already heading out into the ship's atmosphere. The engine roared at full speed. Entrapta laughed with excitement as they passed the clouds and began to enter into the empty void of space. Dozens of stars now surrounded them. All of them were shining brightly as the ship passed them by. Everyone was on edge for a few moments before the ship started to stabilize and they were now at full blast.

After a few more minutes the stars began to pass by them. The endless infinite of the galaxy just outside their view screen for all to see. Now that there wasn’t a war going on Adora took a moment to realize just how majestic and beautiful they were. Every star was a planet, and a planet that could have some sort of civilization to them. Although no site was beautiful of that of Catra, as her own eyes gazed upon the endless horizon now before them. She just continued to sit there on her lap for a few minutes. Both girls looked at the stary fields.

“Nice isn’t it” Adora muttered looking out the screen to see the beautiful twinkling lights in front of her. Since they weren’t being attacked and fleeing an evil armada she actually had a chance to appreciate them for the first time.

  
Catra nods, “Yeah, it is” she smirks and leans on the edge of the window.

Suddenly the mood was interrupted as they heard a painful moan, Glimmer was getting up, she looked sick, “Ugh...Space turbulence….Why must I suffer because of it”

“Don’t worry, I got the anti-acids” Bow said holding a bottle of pills, “And fizzy drinks”   
  
“Oh yay!” Entrpata beamed, taking one for herself, “Hordak, Zed, you want?”   
  
Hordak shook his head, “No thank you, I am not really akin to such drink”   
  
“I’ll try one,” Zed said happily, taking a fizzy, “I have yet to expand my fluid horizons as part of my growing acts of defiance against Prime”.

Zed automatically took one and gulfed the whole thing down in one go. Everyone looked nervously, that was not how you were supposed to drink fizzy drinks. At least not normally. Hordak let out a soft groan, as he frowned giving his brother a disapproving look. Entrapta was scribbling down notes. There was a brief silence until the loudest burp Adora ever heard came from the Clone’s stomach lasting for several minutes.

“O-Oh my” Zed covered his mouth as he finally stopped, “T-That has never happened to me before”   
  
Catra cackled, “Oh man! That was great!”

“Fascinating,” Entrapta said.

  
Bow shrugged, “Meh, Glimmer’s done louder”   
  
“Bow!” Glimmer hissed giving a light punch in the ribs, “That was one time”   
  
“Yeah, one time she says” Bow snickered.

Glimmer groaned and walked off.

“Disgusting” Hordak growled, “Reminds me of the soldiers I witnessed during the early days of building the Horde”.

As the trip pressed on Adora just sat on the Captain’s chair and made sure everything was going on okay. Of course Entrapta helped a lot with the navigation, although they had to dissuade her a few times from going into a black hole. Thankfully Hordak pointed to the logic as to why that was a bad idea.

Getting up from her Captain’s chair for a moment Adora took this time to stretch and walk around the main deck. Doing a few squats to get her blood circulation on her knees going. All around she saw her friends talking or just looking out the window. Catra and Glimmer were bickering about something, it must not have been that bad as Bow continued to laugh about it. Entrapta and Wrong Hordak, sorry, Zed, were tinkering with Darla, then though, then there was Hordak. Again Adora was never sure just what to make him these days. However he was looking out into space, almost observingly. 

He saw the former Horde Lord talking to Perfuma of all people. It seemed like a quick conversation before she returned to Scorpia’s side

Adora slowly walked up to him, unsure whether to bother him, but once again it would be a good time as any.

  
“H-Hello,” She said nervously, “H-Hordak”   
  


Hordak looked down and nodded, “Adora” his voice was cold but not menacing, if anything it seemed unsure

“So um, you and Perfuma, Chit-Chatting, good to see you getting along with the other Princesses” Adora said laughing nervously, as Hordak just gave her that very stoic demeanor. Even when good the red eyes freaked her out.

“Ah yes, I was just wondering if even in our travels my arrangement of the Plumerian Princess would remain intact”. Hordak responded.

Adora raised an eyebrow, “Arrangement?”   
  
“Hordak’s in therapy!” Entrapta blurted out as she passed them by with a bunch of tools, only to pause and hug “And i am so proud of him, making his first big step into psychological recovery and healing, I’d attend myself to understand the physiological sciences but I know things get personal and private and I don’t want to discourage it but still...So proud” She walked off with the tools as she began to work on a section of the ship.

“It is...Helpful in some ways, but I do wonder if she understands the complexities of my life as Entrpata would put it” Hordak continued, “Being a clone is not the same as being a Etherian, but I suppose it’s better than nothing”

Adora looked at Hordak awkwardly and tried to smile, “Oh, t-that’s nice” she said turning to the window, there was a brief awkward silence between the two of them “Lovely isn’t it, the Stars I mean” Adora said stammering a bit as he got nervous.   
  
Hordak gave a solf growl but nodded, “Yes, they are, I suppose, aestically pleasing to behold”

  
“Yeah,” Adora looked around, “So um...Why aren’t you uh...With Entrapta doing Science? Just want to look”   
  
Hordak eyes narrowed for a moment before returning to normal, “No, I am just observing, it has been only until recently since I returned to the stars. Only the last time I suppose was not as pleasant as now”   
  
“Oh because of Prime?”   
  
“Yes”   
  
“Oh, sorry about that”   
  
“You have nothing to apologize for” Hordak replied, “It was not your folly, that was my own, it is fascinating though that I return now as part of an expeditionary group with you and your companions. To find perhaps a group of people who Prime considered a great enemy”.

“Well, Entrpata knows how to work Darla and…” She paused realizing how that sounds, “Not that we  _ wouldn’t  _ have not invited you it’s just-”   
  
“It’s alright,” Hordak raised a hand, he seemed quite at peace with all of this “I understand, believe me, I know I have not fully assimilated in your culture or the forgiveness of your fellow Princesses. The one known as Mermsta is rightfully displeased with me, I did destroy her Kingdom...With Catra’s help I may add, seeing as it was her plan. But I suppose I am deflecting the blame”

Adora grimace, “No, no you both did that...And you're making up for it every day! Just by being better people. Plus, you are still good to Entrapta, and ..I’m glad she has a great friend like you”.

“All I want is to be by her side” Hordak said looking at Entrapta and Adora could see the faint hint of a genuine smile, “From now till the end of my days”

Adora nodded looking at Catra now who was still bickering with Glimmer, “I know the feeling, well not about Entrapta but about being by someone side”

“Catra is lucky, she has assimilated better” Hordak commented, looking down at his feet “Most Etherians don’t see her as the enemy anymore, especially the Princess”

“I wouldn’t say that” Adora said looking at Catra worryingly, “She still gets a few glaring eyes, Mermista is still not that happy with her about Sealiness as well...Believe me, she’s got a long way to go before people trust her...Or she even trusts herself”

  
Hordak grimace, “I see...I hope she can earn their trust” 

“I know she can” Adora then looked back at Hordak and smiled, “I hope she can earn your trust again as well...You two...Your alot alike”

“Perhaps...We both suffered under Prime...and each other” with those last words Hordak walked over to Entrapta.

Adora sighed, why did she keep revisiting Hordak. She talked to him more than Catra probably did. Yet there was something about how their past connected with one another that kept bringing her back to him. Like, like, she owed him, maybe? No, that didn’t seem right. She didn’t owe him anything. However, she wanted to put an effort into becoming, if not friends, then defienty on better terms. She would try to figure it out as the journey went on but for now they had a long way to go.

“Oh my Space is very...Baron” Perfuma could be heard from afar, sounding very nervous “I’m sure with some mediation I will find my center”   
  
Scorpia beamed, “I’m sure you will, but wow! In space, I mean this is kinda awesome, well not kinda, but like amazing! Super Pal Trio in Space!” She pulled in Catra and Entrapta for a big hug. 

Adora gave Catra a look as she smiled back, even though the hug looked bone crushing.

Despite a long trip, Adora knew it would be tolerable at least.

-000-

Tolerable was thankfully the name of the day for the trip.

Adora spent most of her time with Catra either on her lap or just by her side as the two talked, or just full out flirted with one another, sometimes getting the annoyed glares of the other passengers. Perfuma and Scorpia kept to themselves sometimes heading into a cabin when Perfuma was having space sickness. Apparently not being around plans or dirt or anything green definitely did not suit her. Hordak and Entrpata more or less looked over maps and charts while making sure all the ship's stats were functioning properly. Bow and Glimmer for their part just played a few random games they brought with them or cuddled in the corner, sometimes joining Adora and Catra too to just talk and chat, trying to keep distracted while they flew through the stars.

Despite some slow time, it was just nice to relax and be in space with her friends. Especially just having Catra with her during this next big adventure already made her feel at ease. 

“So, what do you think Eternia will be like” Adora asked Catra who was sitting on her lap, “I’ve only ever said it as a passcode”   
  
Catra shrugged, “Weird, probably filled with people we’re gonna have to fight, people who wanna take you away and do horrible experiments on you”   
  
“Catra” Adora frowned, “Do you have always see things like that”   
  
“Someone has too” Catra muttered, “Outside of maybe Hordak, everyone else is sunshine unicorn rainbows here, you need a realist”

“I know but-” Adora sighed, “Ugh, maybe you're right”   
  


“I’m always right,” Catra smirked.

Adora laughed, Catra always found a way to make her laugh even when she was being a pain, “Maybe your right...I guess I’m nervous, who knows what I’ll find, a people, bad people...Good people”   
  
“You’ll find people” Catra replied looking out in the stars, “Just make sure there the good kind”

“We are getting closer!” Entrapta said as the screen of a new planet appeared.

“Hope everythings ready, don’t think my stomach can handle a rough landing like last time” Catra said, holding her stomach.

Hordak groaned, “I assure you Entrpata made the correct modifications to Darla with complete accuracy”   
  
“You sure?”

“Positive with my life”

“Well, good because you may have to bet that,” Catra said holding onto something as they started to enter the atmosphere, “Etheria knows I won’t”

Adora felt a knot start to form in her stomach. The trip had gone relatively smoothly for the last few days. Apart from a few incidents involving Zed and a couple of cables, Darla had managed to stay the course to Eternia. Now they were here and all the calm and anxiety that Adora had managed to keep down, mostly due to her beloved Catra was back in full force. Mind racing every which way, unsure of just what she might find here. Her people, her family maybe? What if they were horrible, what if they were attacked.

“Hey,” Catra held Adora’s hand as they started to the atmosphere, “I’m here”   
  
Adora turned and smiled at her, “I know, and thank you” she kissed Catra’s cheek.

“Stop that-” Catra muttered.

Adora laughed “You love it”   
  
“Dummy”

As the planet drew near Adora looked at it with awe. It looked like such a lush world. A large continent of land stood before them, surrounded by ocean and water. The planet reminded Adora very much of how Etheria looked from afar. Perhaps that’s why Eternia was it’s sister planet or something as Entrapta had mentioned. 

“Alright everyone hang on, we are entering the planet atmosphere... _ Now!” _ _   
  
_

Down they went. 

The stars vanished as now the blue sky of the planet started to cover them. Things were turbulent for a moment before the ship straightened out again. Now before them below, lush green land and jungle as far as the eye could see. Adoara looked at the planet wide eyed, so this was the planet of Eternia in all of its glory. It was definitely a sight to behold, yet it did lack the safety and majesty that was her beloved Etheria. 

“Amazing!” Perfuma beamed looking out the window, “Look at all the fauna...a bit wild though, perhaps it could use some sprucing up”

“Cool! My first ever new planet!” Scorpia smiled, wrapping her arms around Perfuma and Catra in a big hug “Can you believe it guys!”

  
Catra laughed patting her shoulder, “Believe it Scorpia, believe it”

“Yes, it is quite amazing, even though thinking about we are quite high still” Perfuma said looking nervous.

  
Imp opened up their mouth and said in Entrapta’s voice over and over “Crushing void of space, crushing void of space, crushing void of space….”   
  
“N-Not helping Imp” Perfuma muttered.

“Now you know my pain” Hordak muttered as he looked out the window with stoicism while Entarpta took several notes on her trackpad.

“Fascinating” Entrapta beamed looking out on the horizon, “Our sister planet, from afar I can see a few continental similarities from how the land mass is formed but the flora and fauna do seem a lot more wild than back home on Etheria. Hordak, does being here make you recognize any of it”

Hordak shook his head, “I’m afraid not, yet it still nudges in the back of my mind that there was a reason Prime feared this place”

“Hmm, well will find out when we get there then” Entrapta shrugged going back to her tracker pack

Adora continued to just watch as they continued to hover over then planet sky. Everyone was defiantly taken in by their first world they had visited after the war. Suddenly her head panged as the image of a Castle emerged, one made of metals and silvers. The images appeared as soon as they vanished. Flashes of light and other things she didn’t recognize all.

_ Return Home Adora of Eternia _

“The voice” Adora eyes opened a she looked around, “I heard it the voice”   
  
“I didn’t hear anything,” Bow said looking worried.

  
Catar took Adora’s arm to hold her steady, “Hey I got yuh, what did the voice say”   
  
“It just said...Return home, and showed me the image of a big castle” Adora said trying to remember, “Large and metal like, bigger than the one of Brightmoon”   
  
Glimmer scoffed, “Oh please, our Castle is the biggest in Etheria thank you! Made sure of that myself when I decided to make a few... _ updates _ ”   
  
“You have a bet with Frosta again, didn't you?” Bow muttered.

Glimmer blushed hard “No……...Yes...Says her Kingdom is mightest my-”

“Okay!” Catra interjected, glaring at Bow and Glimmer to quiet down “Adora is having flashes in her head, let's focus on that okay”

Adora chuckled, standing straight again, hand over her head “I’m fine, I’m fine Catra, just...We need to find this place, if it’s here”

“That could take a while if we don’t know where to go and we don’t-”

Again the ship began to be rocky but this time because something was trying to hit it. Outside they saw machines starting to roll around. They looked like spaceships. Adora quickly went to the Captain’s chair as they started to fire back lazers.

“They are opening communication with us,” Entrapta said.

“Open it”   
  
A purple sphere popped as the comms activated a random man began to speak, “Unidentified craft this is Man of Arms commander of the Eternian royal guard, you have violated Eternian Air Space, come with us, or we will open fire”   
  
“Man at Arms, what kind of name is that?” Catra muttered, “And who does this guy think he is”   
  
“Well we did kinda just come to his planet announced so…” Adora seemed unsure and pressed the reply button the ship, “Um, hi, this is Adora of Etheria, yeah like um...Sure, will come with you, we’re kinda looking for this weird Castle and...Um….Yeah”

No response, Adora wondered if she did something wrong. Everyone else became tense incase something was about to go down. The sound of silence was deafening.

“We may need to be ready for an attack” Hordak suggested.

  
Thankfully the comms turned back on as Man at Arms voice began to speak, “Come with us, please”

Adora looked surprised, the voice sounded almost calm now compared to what it had been earlier, “Um, okay, we’re coming”

“Well that was easy” Scorpia said.

Catra eyes narrowed, “Too easy could be a trap”.

“Well, I say, we spring the trap if it is” Glimmer suggested, “Beside I doubt they can take all of us”

Adora took a deep breath, “Plus, I don’t think we have that many options”

They followed the other ships towards a large castle. It was very metallic, almost bigger than Brightmoon. Adora could hear Glimmer muttering something about hers was better or something as they made landing.

Once Darla landed on a platform everyone got out.

There they saw the man who must have been so called “Man at Arms” a tall looking fellow, with a bug burley mustache in large armor and helmet. Catra gave him a death glare while Adora just seemed nervous about the whole ordeal.

“Stay calm” She told herself, “Don’t make any sudden movements”

Glimmer got in front of them 

“Glimmer what are you doing!” Adora whispered angrily 

“I’m a Queen Adora I know how to handle diplomatic stuff” Glimmer walked up Man at Arms and gave a polite bow, “Hi, I’m Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon,from the planet Etheria, these are my friends, Bow, Scorpia , Entrapta, Perfuma, Scorpia Adora and Catra….also I suppose Hordak and Wrong Hordak I mean Zed and, um...we are travelers and we come in peace” she laughed nervously any regality slowly leaving her. 

“Real diplomatic Sparkles” Catra snickered   
  


Man at Arms remained silent as he walked up towards them, looking at them with suspicion. “Etheria is a world long considered lost”

“Yeah well long story short is back” Catra growled, “Look, we aren’t heat to cause trouble so just let us go”

“Actually it’s quite a fascinating story involving several inter dimension portals and space time-“

“I don’t think we have time for that Entrapta” Glimmer interrupter much to Hordaks displeasure

Adora stepped up now, getting tired, “Look, I , I’m Adora, these are my friend from Etheria, and um...This is gonna sound weird, but we’re looking for my parents, see long story short I was taken by a portal when I was a baby, and well...I think this was the planet and possibly the place. Anyone here you know who might have lost a baby? Cuz...Surprise! I’m all grown up now”

“Subtle” Catra face palmed.

Man at Arms looked surprised as he walked up to Adora looking at her for a few moments. Adora for her part looked nervous. Either he would believe her or kick her off the planet for sounding like a crazy person. Part of her wanted to tell him about the voice, while the other part thought best to keep that detail quiet for now.

“Come with me, all of you” Man at Arms said before walking off.

Adora beamed, “See guys, we’re getting somewhere”, she started to follow

“Yeah...A jail cell maybe” Catra muttered.

-000-

Man at Arms led them inside the royal palace. Adora was reminded of when she first entered Brightmoon for the first time, although while that palace had been quite sparkly and majestic, this place seemed a little more sterile. Nothing compared to the lifelinesess of the Fright Zone but still, a bit uneasy. They kept walking down the grand halls passing several guards, but also other colorful looking individuals. A half Birdman hybrid, a giant robot looking person who Entrapta automatically took interest in.As well as a few others.

The palace itself was enormous, imposing, powerful almost. It reminded Adora a lot of Brightmoon at first when she first came here. However it was not the same almost majestic feeling as well. This place looked far more advanced than Brightmoon and far more imposing. Various soldiers walked passed the grounds, all of them in deep armor, with powerful looking weapons and shields. Everything being quite militaristic. 

Though there was a lot of plants like on Etheria, many of which Perfuma was definitely giving a interesting look at, it didn’t have the same beauty as home. At least Adora didn’t think so. Something about the place felt advance, perhaps these were really First One’s but she wasn’t able to see any of the language anywhere. 

“Who are all these people” Glimmer whispered as they kept walking.

“Local Eterians, I guess” Adora whispered back.

“Very muscular I must say” Entrapta said taking notes on her datapad, “They must have extreme workout sessions or on some sort of diet that increases muscle dexterity ten fold”

“Adora, this place is giving me bad vibes” Catra said her eyes darting from left to right, “Everyone seems on edge”

“Well we did just land a spaceship so…” Bow gesture.

  
Catra shrugged, “Maybe, but they seemed on edge the moment we landed, this seems a bit more”   
  


“Maybe it has to do with why this place is a no, no planet” Entrapta suggested looking to Hordak, “Anything in your databanks yet?”   
  
Hordak shook his head, “Unfortunately not, though considering no one has pointed out me or Zed at all, it appears this might be one of the few rare planets Prime was not able to touch”

“Well that’s a relief” Catra muttered, “Good to know you don’t make us stand out”

  
Hordak scowled but kept quiet.

Adora kept looking around wondering what was going on. Did they really spook them that badly. Or something else was happening. What if this was a trap, what if they had to fight. She and her friends would be ready but they had just gotten here and she didn’t want anything wrong to happen just yet. She just wanted to know where the voice came from and finally be able to solve the mystery so she could go back to Etheria and be with Catra and finally have the future she wanted and….

“Adora! Adora jumped and turned to see Catra giving her the most grumpy face ever, “Adora” She said again calmer, “Remember, mind...Tell it to take a hike”   
  
“Oh...Right” Adora took a deep breath. She took Catra by the hand, it was the one thing keeping her grounded at the moment. Her friends were here, her family was here. This is what was going to get her through.

  
“Hey, it will be okay” Glimmer added putting a hand on her shoulder, “We’re all here”   
  
“That’s right” Bow beamed, “Best Friend Squad won’t let anything happen”

“Hate the name” Catra muttered before smiling, “But he’s right, whatever happens we’re doing this together”.

Before Adora could respond the door opened up as Man at Arms arrived only saying one thing, “Adora, please come in...Alone”

Adora heart froze as she looked at the small crack at the door, she looked towards her friends who each gave a nod before heading inside. The door behind her began to close but before she could do anything she heard two simple words.

“Yeah, no”

Without warning Catra slipped through the door right before it closed behind them and leached onto Adora’s arm holding it tight.

“Like I’m about to let go” Catra snickered.

Man at Arms was taken aback, “The King and Queen wish too-”   
  
“They deal with Adora, they deal with me” Catra sneered holding Adora arm tighter, “I’m her girlfriend, got it, someone’s gotta look out for her”   
  
Adora smiled slightly at Catra, “Sorry, but I wouldn’t wanna try, once she latches onto something it’s kinda hard for her to let go”.

Man and Arms groaned, “Very well, follow me”.

Adora felt Catra hold firm as they entered the throne room. The place was large and majestic like brightmoon. However it wasn’t as sparkly, more metal in nature. Though nothing compared to what Prime’s or Hordak’s old throne room were like. Still it was quite imposing and Adora still felt a bit nervous as she and Catra followed Man at Arms down the hall. 

“It’s okay,” Catra whispered holding her tight, “Whatever happens I’m here, always remember that”   
  
Adora smiles, “I know, thank you, and don’t let go”.

“Never”

Adora took one more deep breath as she made her way towards the thrones. Her mind continued to race at just what she was about to find, or what they were about to say. For all she knew she might be put in a prison or executed, or just sent away .As they got closer she saw two must have been the King and Queen of the Kingdom. The King was a muscular man with a big beard in gold and grey armor. Almost like a warrior King. The Queen whoever was quite regal, and she had a very gentle if saddened expression on her face. Adora wondered why she seemed upset at the moment.

Man at Arms stopped them both and stood before them now “Presenting King Randor and Queen Marlena '' he said, giving the royal a boy.

“Geez, buff looking King” Catra muttered, Adora just nodded in agreement.

Adora waved, unsure just what to do “Um...H-Hi, I’m Adora, this is my girlfriend Catra”

Silence.

“Oh shoot” Adora bowed forgetting etiquette, “S-Sorry your majesties, “I am a Adora of Etheria and this is my girlfriend Catra….also of Etheria”   
  
“You just said that” Catra muttered, not even bothering to bow.

Again the King and Queen remained silent. Already Adora could feel that she was screwing this up and was going to get her, Catra and all her friends in trouble. She wished Glimmer was here, at least she was good at all this royal stuff seeing as she was a royal herself.

“Right,” Adora took a deep breath, “Look, we think I might be from this planet, since when I was a baby I got taken by a portal and a kinda evil A.I and um….”

“Go on,” Queen Marlena said looking at Adora calmly, something about her felt...Familiar, yet she wasn’t sure.

“Well long story short, I’ve been um….Looking into my past, and well, I found this planet of Eternia” Adora chuckled nervously, “Does the term First One ring any bells”

King Randor looked at Marlena and the two of them looked before the Queen rose from her throne and slowly headed towards Adora. Her heart began to race, she could feel Catra holding on a bit tighter now, protective. 

“Adora” The Queen said taking a deep breath, “Many years ago, we, we lost a child...One day she was hear and then….She vanished”

“Oh, I-I’m so sorry” Adora looked shocked.

The Queen nodded, “Yes, she had eyes like yours and her hair was also blonde, and...She was a First One”

“Hey, just like me” Adora said, sounding shocked.

“Adora” Catra said, her voice a bit shaky, “Adora, I-I think they are talking about you”   
  
Adora looked at Catar confused, “Wait why would they be talking about-”   
  
“Adora,” Queen Marlena said, “I’m a First One...Like you, and...if I’m right, I-I am your mother Adora, and Randor is your father”   
  


King Randor got up and slowly began to approach both of them.

Adora felt everything stop, her one instinct though was to lean into Catra a bit more, who kept a tight hold making sure she was okay. Her tail wrapped around both of them as if to shield them from something, much like how it was in the Fright Zone when Shadow Weaver was punishing them. Yet her mind wasn’t even processing everything.

“Is something wrong,” King Randor thought, “I thought you would be ecstatic to-”   
  
“Um hello,” Catra spoke up now, “You just dropped a massive bomb that you were her parents, you just don’t expect her to process it all at once do you!”

“Catra” Adora said still blinking a bit, “It’s okay,”   
  
“Um, clearly it’s not you looked like you got hit in the face by a missile” Catra hissed back.

“If you need time to process this” Marlena insisted, “Please we can-”   
  


Suddenly the doors burst open as another person emerged, tall and a bit muscular, but around the same age as Adora, with the same blonde hair but brown eyes. Something about him seemed oddly familiar, it was like looking into a mirror almost except, a male version of herself now standing before her now. By his side was a large green cat on all fours. He looked nervous as he saw everyone in the throne rome now.

  
“Hey what’s with the crowd out there” He said walking up to the King and Queen, his voice quiet relaxed and calm “No one told me we had guests, I know I’m supposed to be all  _ royally responsible  _ and stuff, but at least give me a warning or something _ ”  _

“Son, not now,” Randor said sternly.

“S-Son” Adora gulped, “Y-Your Son”

Marlena took a deep breath and nodded, “Yes, h-he is your twin brother...Adam”   
  


“B-B-Bro-” Too late Adora felt everything go dark and she hit her head with a loud thud, the last sound she heard was Catra say, “Adora!”   
  


Then everything went dark for a while.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Adora...Adora…” Adora vision slowly began to return to her as she opened her eyes, the sight of Catra already making her feel much better.

“Cat-ra” Adora moaned feeling her head hurt, “I had a weird dream, I dreamt that-”  
  
“You discovered your long lost family and you had a brother?” She said quickly.

Adora blinked looking at her confused, “Y-yeah, how did you...Oh! Do you have physic powers, have you been holding out on me”  
  
“What no!” Catra groaned, “Because it was real...and you fainted...we’re still in the throne room”

Adora quickly got back up and found herself back in the throne room. Everyone was just looking at her concerned, all except the one called Adam who just gave her a smug look. For a minute though the two locked eyes at one another and Adora felt like she was looking at a mirror, except if she was male. He also had a red jacket, just like her, although his quite bulkier, guess toned body ran in the family. Judging by his look, he also seemed to be around the same age as her. 

“Oh…. Uh, hi, sorry about that” Quickly Adora felt her mind starting to race.

  
These were her parents, and this was her brother. Family, her actually family. All these years of never knowing her family, living her life in the Horde, where the closest thing she had to family were Shadow Weaver and Catra. Then later her friends in Brightmoon and the other Princesses. But here, standing before her, were her birth parents, and a brother of all things. How was she supposed to feel. For she didn’t feel happy at the moment but not upset nor sad. Scared perhaps, a fear of the unknown, hesitant for she didn’t know anything about them. However, the emotion that dominated her thoughts right now were curious, curious on how all of this was going to affect her future, and more important 

Randor stood there before getting to his knees an expression of sadness on his face as he summoned Adam to move closer. Marlena joined her as well. All of them now just look at Adora as if she was some sort of alien or lost relic. It was all so very confusing, emotions were riding high as everyone's expressions changed expression from hurt, fear, anger and confusion. At long last she was standing before the people who had given birth to her, who would have raised her, who would have given her a life of joy and happiness. 

A million emotions started processing through her head and she had no idea what to do. Adora eyed Catra and tried to find her center. Let those multicolored eyes ease her back into a sense of calmness.

However without losing that, she would never have gone to Etheria, become She-Ra, save Etheria from the Horde and Horde Prime and most importantly would have never met Catra, the woman she loved more than anything in the entire universe.

On the third hand if these were her parents she could only imagine what was going on with them. Were they angry with her for being missing. She doubts that given their sad expression. Still, it must have been a shock, considering how long she’s been gone they probably didn’t expect to ever see their long lost daughter ever again and her brother, she wondered how he felt.

“Hey, hey...Give her room!” Catra hissed causing the family to back away.

“It’s okay Catra” Adora said slowly getting up, “It’s okay...It’s okay”  
  
“Adora…” Catra held her a bit tighter now, looking defensively at the, “Don’t push yourself”  
  
“I’m not,” Adora said again still holding her close, “I’m fine, I’m fine”

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Adam said, finally breaking the silence, “Who is she? And why is faiting?”

Adora turned to see him and then by his legs a large looking cat with green fur and yellow stripes. He actually looked terrified as he hid behind him.He gave a soft meow as Adam patted him on the head.

“Pfft, you're scared, Cringe? Come on...She fainted right in the middle of the throne room, how dangerous could she be”

King Randor glared at him before taking a deep breath, “Adam, this-this is your sister...Adora”  
  
Adam was quiet for a brief moment before gawking, “My what?” he said quietly.

“Sister” Marlena said taking a deep breath, “Twin sister to be exact”  
  
“Woah, woah, woah, wait...Hold on, time out” Adam said standing back up now, Adora could tell he was becoming just as confused as she was, “Sister? You never once mentioned a sister, let alone a twin sister?”

“Oh this odda be good” Catra whispered to Adora, smirking.

Adora watched as Randor and Marlena looked at each other saddened.

“We-” Randor sighed, “We didn’t want to upset you, so...We never told you, you were only a baby when we lost her”

Adam looked like he was about to say something. Adora felt bad for him, he probably was going with just as many emotions as she was, perhaps even more. If he thought she was an only child for years that would have to affect him. Part of her wanted to talk to him, make him know that he didn’t have to feel anything if he didn’t want to. 

“Adam I-” 

“So do I have to like, share my stuff with her and room?” Adan interrupted, quite condescendly, “Oh and I’m not playing babysitter that’s for sure”

Randor seemed taken aback, frowning “No but...I think you should be taking this a bit more-”  
  
“I mean hey she can have my room, but as long as she doesn’t want any of my stuff or Cringer or anything then whatever” Randor glared at Adam giving him a stern fatherly look that would kill, Adam seemed to relent and say “...Cool...A sister...That’s, that’s something” 

Adora looked at Catra uncertain he was definitely nothing she would expect a actual blood brother to be like.

“Just don’t go into my room and look at my stuff and we should be cool, cool?” Adam just stated.

  
Adora looked at Adam and gave a light nod, “O-Okay?”  
  
Catra scowled at him, “ _Loving_ him...Not” She hissed.

“Well, now that one big hurdle is done” Queen Marlena said helping Adora up, although Catra kept a close eye on her too, “I suppose we should start to make proper introductions and-”  
  
“Woah, hang on time out!” Catra cut in now, Adora hadn’t said a thing but she had a feeling things were about to get intense, “This is a big shock for her okay, let her process it a little, trust me I know Adora, her mind is going twenty different directions all of them dumb and stupid”  
  
“Yeesh, angry kitty aren’t yuh” Adam said, smirking.

“I’m her girlfriend you jerk!” Catra hissed.

Adam took a step back, “Okay, okay...That’s cool, my sister has a cat girlfriend”  
  
Adora smiled, “It’s okay Catra” she said gently taking her hand, making sure she knew it would be fine, she turned to face her mother and father, if those were the right terms, “It’s a lot to take in...But, I came here to find out more about myself and origin, so...I do want to get to know you, just...I just need to process this, plus...Plus my friends are out there and-”

The doors to the throne burst open as Glimmer just came rushing in now, Man at Arms trying to stop her but she just teleported away from him before she could get caught. The others started to pour into the throne room one after the other now. All of them looked worried as they started to gather towards Adora. Entrapta, Hordak and Wrong Hordak stood a few feet behind yet still remained with the crowd. Melog then poofed next to them.

“Melog?” Catra blinked, looking a the purple cat now rubbing against her leg “Have you been here the whole time”  
  
Melog meowed.

“Hey, a cat, cool...Cringer’s better though” Adam snickered.

“Who?”  
  
“My pet cat duh” Adam chuckled.

Cringer slowly walked up to Melog who looked at him with curiosity, they stepped closer as the green furball stepped back looking nervous. Both mewoed and cooed a bit.

“Gee you a big scaredy cat or what?” Adam muttered.

  
Cringer just mewoed as Melog raised an eyebrow.

Adora rubbed her head, “I have a lot to learn don’t I”  
  


“What’s going on? Why is Adora on the ground,” Glimmer said looking at Randor and Marlena, she took a moment and gave a bow, “Your majesties! I’m Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon, why is my friend on the floor”  
  
“A queen, my, my Adora, you have made friends in high places” Queen Marlena said sounding impressed, “No need to worry, Adora is just a bit overwhelmed”  
  
“Overwhelmed? Why!” Glimmer asked, sounding worried.

Adora looked at everyone and just said, the words sounding unreal to them, “Everyone, these are my parents….And my brother”  
  


A moment of silence, everyone just looked at Adora as if she had something in a foreign language.

Bow was the one who finally spoke, eyes bulging out of his head and screaming, “Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!”

“Perhaps your friend Catra is correct” Marlena stepped up again, “Maybe some time to...Process is the correct course of action”

-000-

Well after a brief moment King Randor had proposed a private dinner with his family and Adora’s friends. Apparently a few others would be attending too, some close associates that they should get to know. Adora wasn’t sure but if it would mean getting a bit of info on this place and her supposed parents it was better than nothing. Although she felt as if that was coming more from a place of paranoia then actual interest. Old Horde instincts of research and learning about one’s enemy started to kick in. Speaking of, she never told them just how she had survived and what her life was like. Randor had asked but Marlena said they should discuss at dinner. At least her ‘mother’ was giving her space. As for Adam, he seemed very indifferent to the whole thing.

A family, she had a family. Actual parents who she was related too, had given birth to her, would have probably raised her had Light Hope not taken her to Etheria and she ended up there. Her mind started to race as she had so many conflicting emotions though. On the one hand, she could have been a princess living in a castle with parents who loved her all her life, or at least possibly would have loved her. She honestly wasn’t sure about that. But on the other hand despite going through all the trauma and pain, she would have never met so many of the most important people in her life, Glimmer, Bow...Catra, her Catra. It was like looking into the life of someone who was meant to exist but didn’t.

Speaking of Catra.

She and Catra were thankfully given a room to themselves where they could prepare for dinner but also just take a moment to relax. As Adora sat on the bed she just let herself process everything that had happened while Catra just paced around the room, she seemed a bit miffed, but also worried. Perhaps her own paranoia about being in a strange place clicking in as well. Melog was at least comforting as they sat on Adora’s lap, their meowing was quite peaceful though their fur was red reflecting Catra’s sour mood.

Adora could tell from the moment they revealed themselves to be her family she didn’t like them.

“I don’t like that Adam guy, seems like a jerk if you ask me” Catra muttered her ears twitching.

Adora didn’t even respond, “I hardly know him”  
  
The door suddenly opened as Bow and Glimmer arrived giving Adora that ‘we are worried about you’ look that they had so often given her. 

“So…” Bow said first looking nervous, “A family, that’s cool”  
  
“Yeah-” Adora said emotionlessly.

Glimmer sighed, “I bet it’s a lot to take in, I mean, not the same but I was shocked and confused when I found out dad was still alive...of course I was on Prime’s ship at the time and not well...here”

“I don’t like it” Catra hissed, “Something just feels off about this whole thing”  
  
“Like what?” Bow asked.

  
Catra rolled her eyes and growled, “Adora was summoned by a voice, well, no one mentioned any voices. All we know is that these people _claim_ to be Adora’s parents, and from what I remember the First One’s are a bunch of space jerks who steal magic. What if they just want to steal Adoar’s magic hmm! What if this is all one big trap and at dinner we get attacked”.

“Then we handle it Best Friend Squad style and kick but” Bow declared.

  
Adora laughed, the first good laugh she had all day, “Yeah I think we can handle it”  
  
“Adora” Catra growled looking seriously at her, “I mean it, I don’t like this”

  
“I know you don’t, and neither do I -” Adora said a bit firmer then she meant to, quickly she recomposed herself, “I met my supposed mom and dad and apparently I have a brother who may or may not be a jerk I really don’t know” she started breathing heavily, “And apparently there a actual king and queen that make me a actual princess and not a metaphoric one and...and...and…

Catra swatted Adora with her tail and that got her to be quiet, “Better?” she asked.

“Yeah…” Adora took a deep breath again, “We’ll, the best thing we can do I guess is just get to know them. They seem willing, so let’s be willing in return”

“It’s sorta cool that you're like an actual princess and not one chosen by the universe” Glimmer said, her cheerfulness returning, “Guess now all those years of studying royal editique will finally pay off”

Adora sighed, “Yeah...Not sure how I feel about that either”

“Don’t worry will be there for the big intro Dinner” Bow beamed, “So, you’ll have your squad on your side”  
  
“Oh I hope screw this up” Adora rubbed her forehead, “I mean I wanna make a good first impression but I don’t know how to feel...So many emotions, my head hurts”  
  
“I still don’t like this, like how do they lose a baby, and why did Light Hope pick you” Catra started asking, “Are they both First One’s, do you actually see any first one’s stuff, because I don’t”

“True” Adora started thinking, “I guess will ask during dinner”  
  
“If they tell the truth” 

“I could try and perform a sneak truth spell,” Glimmer suggested.

Adora shook her head, “No, I don’t want to stir anything, not yet anyway”

“Yeah I don’t think putting a spell on mom and dad is the great way to make a good first impression”

Everyone looked up to see Adam standing by the door leaning against the wall. Melog hissed as Catra glared up at him. By his legs his own cat Cringer just looked spooked hiding behind him. Noticing this Adora looked at the cat and held out her hand giving them a gentle smile.

“Hey, it’s okay” She said getting off the bed and down on her knees, “We’re going to hurt you”

“If they don’t hurt us” Catra sneered, eyeing Adam.

Cringer however slowly moved away from Adam and approached . He looked nervous still looking at everyone for a moment before locking eyes with Adora. The two just gazed at one another for a moment. Adora just smiled and continued to hold out her hand waiting to see if he would take it. Slowly, ever so slowly he moved closer, until his head touched her pawn and he gave a solf purr. 

“Aww, hey there...Cringer right? I’m Adora.” She said looking up at Catra who frowned, but it turned into a light smile soon.

Adam snickered, “Guess he likes you, good sign”

Melgo hopped off the bed and walked towards Cringer and gave a small sniff followed by a Meow. The big green cat flinched as he scooted back to Adam’s legs looking nervous again.

“Ah come on Cringy, they look nice too if you know what I mean” Adam snickered rubbing his head.

“Yeah,” Adora turned to look at Adam now, “H-How long have you been spying on us”  
  
“A bit, not long” Adam said walking inside, “Just thought I’d take a moment to see my _sis_ and friends in action before all the formal dinner junk starts”

“Gee, way to be blunt” Catra muttered.

Adam looked back at Catra still smugly, “I like you...Looks my so called _sis_ picked herself a keeper”  
  
“Oh um thank you-” Adora said blushing, “Definitely took a while to get there”

“Huh, well that’s gonna be a story to tell the folks, also what’s with the pale looking bat guys, they look like something you find out of the dark hemisphere”  
  
The phrase hit Adora like a sack of bricks. She was going to have to tell her and Catra. Not the girlfriend part but how they got there. What could she say that she and Catra are best friends who had a brief falling out and found themselves on opposite sides of a war. That Hordak was the person who found her as a baby yet took her back into the Horde to be raised a soldier and worse, found herself in the hands of Shadow Weaver, something she was still dealing with to this very day.

“Um, you okay?” Adam said breaking Adora from her inner thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Adora blinked, still a bit light headed.

  
Catra hissed at him, Melgo hissing back to reflect her mood, “Maybe you should scream, let Adora deal with this in pieces.”  
  
“Okay, okay...Mother said dinner should be in an hour in the banquet hall, I’m supposed to show you the way” Adam said as he and cringer slowly stepped back before walking out the hall leaving Adora alone again with her friends.

“Okay…” Glimmer moaned, looking at Catra “I can see why you don’t like him, he’s kinda bratty, reminds me of some of the Prince’s I had to deal with back home when I was younger, so self-centered. That’s why I became friends with Bow”  
  
Bow wrapped an arm around Glimmer, “Yep...The average regular guy” he said with a smooth voice.

“Yeah, whatever, I grew up hating all royals anway, and I don’t trust them...Well minus you Sparkles obviously...and Scorpia...and Perfuma...and I guess Adora….” Catra rolled her eyes, “Okay, maybe not all royals!”  
  


“But you heard what he said I have to explain everything to them,” Adora said starting to panic, “My past, the Horde, me and Catra’s um...little dispute”  
  


“You can say it Adora, I tried to kill you

“Multiple times” Bow added, Catra glared at him.

Adora bit her lip, “And what about Hordak, we brought him here, what do I say, hey, here’s the guy who rescued me as a baby and made me be part of his army to conquer our world”

“The truth” Glimmer shrugged.

“WHAT!”  
  
“Tell them the truth” Glimmer said again, quite calmly, “It’s a complicated story Adora, everyone here has a complicated part to play, but we all came out stronger in the end. Hopefully...Your parents, if they are your parents, are understanding, and if not….We’ll leave, or fight our way out trying”

“Well I don’t wanna do that,” Adora said, “But I do think maybe the truth should just be told, I can leave out the more...um...harder details”

Catra took a long sign of annoyance, “This is gonna be a _long_ dinner”

Adora sighed as she got up from her bunk whispering to Catra, “I’m going to go into the hall for a bit and get some air” before walking off, her girlfriend nodding in understanding. She didn’t like leaving the group but she needed to think for a moment on her own, it definitely helped. The others were still talking while she left the room. 

The hallway itself was large and baron, though still regal like Brightmoon. Adora decided to maybe take a walk down just a few feet from her room, not far enough to get lost but a good distance to get her thoughts in before dinner. She took several breaths, trying to focus herself as Perfuma would want her too. After several more breaths she started to feel calmer now about the whole ordeal, until she came across a door where a loud explosion rang.

“What the-” Adora was about summoning She-Ra only for the door to burst open and Entrapta and Hordak arrived, coughing as smoke came out of the room.

“Wow! Never gonna do that again!” Entrapta cackled waving away the smoke.

“Y-Yes” Hordak wheezed, “Perhaps next time we don’t put those wires together”  
  
“Agreed!” Entrapta then saw Adora and smiled, “Oh, Hi Adora, don’t mind us, just doing some SCIENCE!”

“Oh sorry, just um...Taking a walk before dinner”  
  
“Oh right! Dinner, I hope they have tiny food, oh I should find the kitchen to tell them, be right back, gotta go find the vents!” Before Adora could say anything Entrapta rushed off her hair helping her along as it was now just her and Hordak again, “Also walking is good, helps get the circulation going and clears the mind of any jumbling thoughts, allowing for better concentration”.

“Uh ...huh….”  
  
“Oh also, Hordak, I better make sure your eyeliner is nice and tidy, they might notice,” Entrapta said, causing Hordak cheeks to go red.

Adora blinked, “Wait eyeliner?” she then looked at the black around his glowing red eyes, “So wait all this time it’s been…”

“Entrapta I’m sure Adora does not need to know about my personal affairs” Hordak interrupted, definitely embarrassed by the results.

Entrpata seemed confused, “Why you’ve been wearing eyeliner for years, you told me yourself that one of your first Force Captains suggested you wear to blend in more. Oh which was one was, Leech, Modulok...No wait it was Manteena”  
  


“Entrapta please” Hordak grinned nervously, “I’m sure Adora again doesn’t need a history lesson right now”

A moment of silence then came over all of them now as they all just stared at one another.

“Hey! Sooo….Excited for Dinner Hordak?” Adora asked nervously, breaking the silence. 

Hordak blinked, “Not particularly, a meal is a meal, I have only discovered I have a penchant for enjoying fruits”. He spoke quite matter factly, “It allows me the same nutrional value as the amniotic fluid although my brother Zed has unfortunately taken a kin to sweets. I’ve been trying to tell him the difference between a treat a unnatural meal”

“I see…” Adora nodded not understanding half of it.

“I can see your talking,” Entrapta said, taking a few steps back, “I’ll let you guys have at it, I got some science to explore and I thought I saw a giant robot somewhere” She walked off leaving them alone.

Hordak looked at Adora unsure what to do? “So...Um...How about you? Are you looking forward to this public dinner we are attending”

“Uh, y-yeah, you know...New planet, my parents I guess, oh gosh my parents, my first family dinner” Adora started getting nervous, “What if I don’t make a good first impression, what if I say something wrong what if I-

“I am sure Adora, that you will impress, you are She-Ra after all” Hordak said, stoically yet with a surprise sense of comfort in his tone, “If anything I’m the one who probably should not attend”  
  
Adora seemed taken aback by Hordak’s words, “Wait? What? Why?”

“Adora, these are you parents correct,” Hordak said again his face giving a saddened expression, “I am the one who put you in the Fright Zone and essentially forced you to live a life of servitude to my ill gotten conquest”

Adora blinked again surprised, was he really talking about his right now, had he been thinking about this. She paused as she tried to think of a response. The memory of the two of them on the field had definitely been on her mind too. However she hadn’t thought about Hordak’s part of all of it, especially since he was here.

“Well,” Adora said thinking, “What else you could have done, leaving me there would have been worse”

“I suppose” Hordak held his chin and looked down on the ground to think, “W-What should I say if I am asked? Or...If you tell them?”  
  


Adora paused, he was scared of what people would think about him. She didn’t blame him, even people in Etheria still had issues with him. Rightful so in some cases, yet she still felt bad for him, he was trying, as Catra was always trying. In many ways the two of them are similar in that it was almost shocking when one thought down to think about and Adora had thought about it quite a bit after the war had ended. 

“Well, i don’t want to lie to my parents, or at least I don’t want to lie to these people who seem nice…” Adora took a deep sigh, “I will tell them the truth, but that means, I told them that for us and everyone it was...complicated”  
  
“Do you think they will see it that way?” Hordak said, looking nervous.

Adora eyes narrowed, “Well if they don’t, then we leave, and that’s, thats”  
  
“You’d do that to your own blood?”  
  
“Hey, Etheria is where my family is...Blood or not” Out of everything she said at the moment this was something she believed whole heartily. 

-000-

Dinner time had come and Adora was more nervous now then she had been a few hours ago. The grand hall was quite elegant. A large hallway with several murals, many of them of warriors. It must have been part of the culture. Definitely different from the more angelic nature of Brightmoon. 

Passing by the saw several soldiers and patrols around the palace all of them on high alert, many of them seemed on edge.

“Everyone here looks skittish” Catra hissed looking around.

  
Adora shrugged, “Royal stuff? Maybe” 

As they walked into the hall Adora had several cards in and, going over them one after the other. Even some of the civilians they passed by seemed a bit nervous as Man at Arms led them through the palace walls. She wondered if it had something to do with her arrival, was she really that scary. Part of her wanted to know but decided perhaps a question should be asked at dinner.

“Adora?” Catra looked over her shoulder, “Do you? Do you have flashcards?”

“Yes! I have made several subjects and topics for what to talk about as well as some notes on how to explain our very emotional complex past” Adora beamed looking proud at herself.

  
Catra just laughed, “Oh Adora, only you...Only you…” she took the flash cards and tossed them out the window, “Just be yourself okay” she kissed Adora on the cheek as they headed to the table.

Aora felt a bit intimate now as she saw it wasn’t just the King and Queen but a whole row filled with quite a colorful cast of characters on the Eternian Side of things.

“Ah, yes,” Randor said, “Introductions are in order, Adora these are ….The Masters of the Universe”

“The what?” Catra snickered.

“The name of our most elite group of warriors, also known as the defenders of Eternia” Man at Arms replied.

“This is Stratos of Avion, are fiercest flyer” Randor pointed to the half man half bird looking individual wearing a pair of goggles and large feathers around his arms.

  
“Greetings” Stratos spoke, his voice had a thick undefiental accent.

Randor pointed to the man next to Stratos, a large bulky figure with a big helmet and massive muscle mass, “This is Ram Man, our toughest warrior”  
  


“When are we gonna get eating” Ram Man groaned looking at his stomach, “Feel like I haven’t eaten in days”

“You ate two hours and three seconds ago” A large robot spoke.

“That’s Roboto” Man at Arms spoke, “One of our more interesting creations”  
  
“ROBOT!” Entrapta quickly rushed over to him looking at the robot with a keen eye, “Wow, so advance, how sentient are you, do you feel, what your power source”

“I run on hardwiring,” Robot replied.

Entrpata wrote that down on her pad, “Fascinating, please tell me more” She winked, looking excited.  
  


Adora could hear a small rumbling as Hordak gave an annoyed glare at the Robot. She couldn’t help but give a faint smile that the former lord Horde was actually jealous. Not that he really would have anything to worry about in the slightest. At least from what Adora had heard from Catra and his and Entrapta’s relationship.

“Yes well…” Randor interjected continuing the introductions” These two are Man-E Faces and Sky-Klone’

Adora looked at a robotic looking cyborg who turned around looking no longer like a human but a robot’s and then a monster creature and then finally a person again. While Sky-Klone was a blue skin looking person with a weird headgear and back gear.

“Finally” Man at Arms spoke now as he stood behind a young woman with long orange hair in green armor, “This is Teela, my daughter” 

Adora and the others gave a nod before sitting down on there side of the table. Except Entrapta who Hordak had to gently pride away from Roboto, though she kept jotting down notes on one of her note pads.

Once everyone was sitting Adora took a moment to just look around, so far things were looking good, however one person was missing.

“Where’s Adam?” Teela said groaning in annoyance, “Not that I should be surprised”.

  
“He’ll be here,” Man at Arms said.

King Randor looked disapprovingly towards the Queen who sighed.

“You’d think he was interested in such an important dinner” Randor muttered to his wife.

“I’m sure he’s still taking it all in,” Marlena replied.

Randor frowned, “Still, show a little respect” 

Adora felt guilty, she forgot that her arrival had pretty much changed Adam’s life as well. He was an only child and here she was apparently his sister and everything else. That had to be a lot ot take in. Maybe she really should have a talk with him, a real good talk when she had the chance.

As Adora looked at the others, they all seemed relatively calm, except for Hordak who seemed quite stiff, looking down at his knees or at Entrapta. Wrong Hordak, Imp and Emily though seemed well however. She felt for them, they seemed out of place in her family reunion. Although if it wasn’t for the former Horde Lord, she wouldn’t have even been alive to witness this day. Perhaps that would be a good way to frame it when it was time to tell her tale. Imp for his part was just wiggling in his baby chair while Zed kept an eye on him to make sure he wouldn’t get into trouble.

“I really like some your robots” Entrapta stated sitting next to Hordak as she eyed Roboto, again Hordak grunted “They looked quite advanced, maybe I could tinker with them a bit, I’m a bit of a robot expert myself, oh and do you have any tiny food, I can’t really eat it unless it’s tiny, it makes me uncomfortable if I-”

The door finally opened as Adam showed up with Cringer in tow, his hair was a bit messy as he let out a loud yawn, “Sorry, hope I wasn’t too late” he muttered as he took a seat.

“Really Adam? Napping?” Teela frowned. “Just like you, something big happens in your life and yet you sherk it off like it’s no big deal”

Adam shrugged, “What, I gotta get my beauty sleep somehow, a prince's work is never done”

“Work, ha! You hardly work at all” Teela rolled her eyes. 

“That’s because I know how to pace myself” Adam snickered leaning back on his seat a bit placing his arms behind his head

Adora just remained confused as she sat up straight, a bit surprised by her new brother's lack of manners about all this. He was definitely far more laid back and at ease than her own more uptight nature. Perhaps it was years of him living the life of luxury as a prince while she was just a soldier in the Horde and then a leader of the Rebellion. Her life had known nothing but war while he probably knew peace.

“Most humans only require eight hours of sleep a day” Robot replied.

Entarpta nodded, “Oh, nice data point”

“Well that is quite obvious” Hordak interjected looking over at Adora, Catra and Scorpia, “It’s why we had a strict sleep schedules, healthy soldier are more productive and make for peek efficiency”

“Then why did my data logs from the Fright Zone indicate that the sleep schedules of various soldiers became quite chaotic in the last days before Prime’s arrival” Entrapta asked looking confused.

Catra's face turned red as she sunk into herself. 

Adora felt she might be missing context here as she looked at Catra.

“Sorry” Catra muttered, eyes darting all over the place “I may have um...Pushed some of the troops a bit far during the last push”

“Would explain why some of the troops were slow in those final weeks” Hordak muttered to herself.

“Yeesh, sounds like you guys were in a war or something” Adam asked.

Adora grimace, not ready for the conversation yet, “Oh, um..I-It’s nothing...Just silly nonsense, ignore them” she took Catra by the ear as she headed to the table.  
  
Adam leaned back at his chair with a raised eyebrow.

“I hope they have a salad dish” Perfuma said sounding nervous as she looked at all the empty plates, “Not that I’m sure the food is good”  
  
“This palace is so rad, look at all the guards” Scorpia said looking at the line of guards outside the window.

Adora was right, as they had been going around the castle they had seen many soldiers and guards around the palace more than those in Brightmoon during the war. They all seemed quite on alert about something. 

“Excuse me” Adora said holding her hand up, “Um, I notice you have a lot of guards around the palace, I mean I know Kings and Queens and all, because I live in a castle but it’s a lot”  
  
“We like to keep on High Alert” Man at Arms said, looking at Adora with suspicion, “For safety reasons”

Catra glared at him back, “You have nothing to worry about from us if that’s what you think”

Tension came before Glimmer let out a light cough and said, “Thank you King Randor, Queen Marlena for throwing this really quick dinner for us”

“It was nothing really,” Queen Marlena replied.

“Nice save Glim” Bow whispered.

  
Glimmer chuckled, “Trust me, I’ve dealt with way worse back home”

The servants passed along the food as everyone began to eat. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the dinner, Perfuma having the salad like she asked. Entrapta seemed to be a bit unsure about the food since it wasn’t tiny enough. Hordak merely sat quietly and took a few pecks, feeding a few bits to Imp every now and then just to quiet him down. Glimmer and Bow seemed content, giving each other little winks. As for her parents, Man at Arms and Teela they just ate in peace, although Adam kept looking up at all of them with suspicion .

“Finally! Food!” Ram-Man beamed looking at a big juicy statke right in font of them, “Can’t wait to burn this off”  
  
“Oh, you like to do that too” Scorpia beamed.

  
“Yep, a good workout after food keeps me nice and fit” He lifted a arm to show off his muscle.

“Nice!” Scorpia chuckled, “I like that and now a bit of mediation”  
  
“Meda what now?” Ram-Man asked.

Perfuma gasped, “You don’t know what mediation is, oh you should try, it’s good for the soul and will help ease any stress or negative energy you might have”  
  
“Do i get to smash something?” Ram-Man asked.

“Um...No”

“Uh...Thanks but no thanks then” Perfuma frowned at this, Scorpia taking her hand gently.

“This is delicious your majesties” Glimmer said giving a polite bow, hoping that it would ease any tensions, “Thank you for hosting us, we a honored to finally get to meet Adora’s actual parents” 

Queen Marlena smiled, “We are honored to have her friends join us for this happy reunion Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon”  
  
“Oh please, I’m just Glimmer here” She blushed.

“Well it seems Adora has done quite well for herself if she knows the Queen of a Kingdom” Randor chuckled taking a bite out of his food.

Adora laughed nervously as trid to eat as if nothing was on her mind, but again she was easy to read. At least again to Catra who took her hand under the table. It was good that her friends were here during this first reunion. She had no idea what to say or what to do. These were here parents and they were a legit King and Queen. Not only did that make her royalty it meant she was even more a Princess then she was when she was She-Ra.

“Daww, cute” Adam chuckled looking at Adora, “Wish Teela would do that for me”  
  
Teela scowled at him, “As if”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Hate him already” She muttered to Adora.

“Catra” Adora hissed, she didn’t want any rivalries already.

“So how’d you meet anyway?” Adam asked, taking a bite of what appeared to be at stake.

Adora eyes widened nervously, “Us, well, um…

“We’ve been friends since we were kids basically” Catra said glaring at Adam, “Don’t really remember when, all I know is there hasn’t been a moment in my life where Adora hasn’t been a part of it” this time her expression softened as she looked at Adora.

“Yeah,” Adora smiled back feeling calm, just looking at Catra did that to her.

“Ugh, mushy” Adam muttered.

“Well I think it’s lovely” Queen Marlena replied, “I’m happy Adora that you have someone special in your life” she turned to Randor and smiled, and Randor took his large hands into his wife's much smaller ones.“But come Adora tell us more about yourself, we want to know”

“Me, oh well, I-I’d actually like to know you first, you-you said you were First One? Is...is this like the First One capital or something” Adora asked sounding nervous.

  
Catra sneered, “Yeah, I wanna know too, lets just say First One and Etheria don’t have the best history”  
  
Marlena sighed, “No, this is not the First One homeworld, I’m a First One, but I’m not from Eternia, I come out of the stars, I was a pilot, crash landing here years ago”.

  
Adora heard Hordak let out a soft grunt before Marlena continued.

“It wasn’t for me meeting my Randor, I don’t know what would have happened to me” She said,

Randor nodded, “Yes, I healed her and well we fell in love and then well...You should know the rest”

Adora blushed, “Right, um...Now okay, guess you have questions for me”

“Yes, like how did survive as a child” Randor said looking worried now, “I hope that these kind people of Brightmoon as your friend Queen Glimmer said raised you”  
  


“Oh um….” Adora bit her lip, mind going a hundred miles a minute to think of a story, “Well..It, it was actually Hordak...Yes….Hordak found me as a child”

Adam looked at Hordak with a raised eyebrow, “You mean the guy who looked like he came straight out of the dark hemisphere”

“Adam!” Queen Marlena chastised him, “Show respect”  
  
“It’s quite alright,” Hordak assured him, “I deserve as much”  
  
Randor looked taken aback, “Why? You saved our daughter when she was a child, for that we owe you a great debt Hordak”  
  
“No please, it was not for….altruistic purposes” Hordak took a deep breath looking unsure.  
  


“Hey, you saved me…” Adora said laughing nervously, “Come on! Pasts the past, we’re all friends now right”  
  
“Adora? I don’t understand” Randor asked.

Adam nodded, “Yeah, what yuh hiding sis...Sounds like we don’t know the whole story”

“Allow me” Horak stood up

  
Entrapta seemed a bit worried, taking his hand “Hordak, not that I doubt your logic but-”  
  
“It’s okay Entrapta the truth must come out” Hordak spoke, Adora could tell that this must have been eating him up inside, “King Randor, is it? It’s true….I was the one who found your child as an infant, I too had been taken by a portal and landed in Etheria. For you see I am a clone of the infamous Horde Prime, do you know of him”

Randor shook his head, “I’m afraid not”

Adora turned to Queen Marlena who seemed silent but hesitant. She wondered what Hordak was about to say as all eyes started to come on him now. He stood up for a moment, arms behind his back, as he took a deep breath before speaking again in his usual stoic demeanor, yet there was something else in his expression. A look...a look of guilt.

“You should be grateful then, it seems that he neither knew about nor cared enough about this planet to harm it” Hordak said taking a deep breath, “For you see….I am or was, one of his clone”

“Clones?” Adam leaned back in his chair, “Okay this is getting weird”  
  
“Yes,” Hordak nodded, “He built a army a clones to conquer and enslave all he saw, I was cast out by him years ago because of a defect, I mean….a _disability_...that I have “ he looked to Entrapta who smiled and nodded, apparently she was teaching him to see himself in a better light. “I too was taken by a portal and ended up in Etheria ...alone….with no one”

“I too am a clone of the horrid Horde Prime” Zed added

“Sounds horrible” Queen Marlena said looking sympathetic towards him, “But I don’t understand, how does this affect our feelings for saving our daughter”

Hordak took a deep breath, Adora did not want to be having this conversation right now. She looked to Catra who just held her hand as everyone else listened, all her Etherian friends felt quite awkward due to his blunt honesty. Perhaps he didn’t know anything about subtly or lying, but then again he was with Entrapta, and if she was one thing she was definitely blunt.

“Yeah, Hordak, who cares!” Adora said again laughing nervously, “You saved me, that’s all you need to…”  
  
“But they think I raised you as a father figure which is far from the case” Hordak said to Adora not understanding the situation, “Adora came to Etheria years after I did, but by then things had... _changed”_

“How so?” Randor continued.

  
Hordak took one more breath, “By the time she had arrived, I was determined to return to Prime’s side. Thus I built my own version of the Horde on Etheria, using the lands of Princess Scorpia’s descendants that I had um...acquired, I had built a mighty Empire, hoping to conquer the planet as a gift to my progenitor in hopes to prove that I was worthy”

Adora sighed the truth was out of the bag, even Glimmer facepalmed knowing that this was going to get some stares from people.

“Then one day” Hordak continued, “I saw the a energy reading similar to the one that brought me and my ship to Etheria, I personally oversaw it’s inspection but by then the reading had gone, the portal vanished...and I found your daughter” he turned towards Adora, “I wish I could say I felt something that day...But I was to blindly by my loyalty to Prime. Though...I will say, I did feel something, an uncertainty, perhaps, perhaps pity, perhaps, perhaps mercy. Either way, for whatever reason I brought her with me to the Horde, and like all the orphans I’ve found over the years, I took them in to be cadets”

Randor looked more confused than upset, “Wait...I don’t understand? So...You took her in, just so she can be a soldier”.

“I can assume you are upset by my story” Hordak continued, his stoicism remaining but as well as that guilt “But yes, when I brought your daughter back to the Horde I had put her with the other cadets under the care of a witch named Shadow Weaver. She would have grown to just have been another soldier in my army had she not defected when she did” 

“Excuse me?” Randor gasped.

  
“But it all turned out okay in the end” Adora said interjecting now getting nervous, “I defected, met Bow and Glimmer and we defeated Horde Prime and saved the universe. Plus it wasn’t like Hordak took me by force, that was Light Hope...A First One’s A.I”

“First Ones?” Marlena asked again, “A first one A.I took you”

“Yep”  
  
“Wait, you what?” Adam now looked confused, rubbing his forehead “Go back to the whole saving the universe thing? When did that happen, I think I-I mean I think Eternia would have known if the Universe was in trouble since you know...it’s the universe”.

“Universe is a big place, you don’t know what’s going on” Catra muttered

“It’s okay Catra” Adora held up a hand before continuing, “Yeah, me and everyone took down Horde Prime in the end and destroyed his evil empire that ruled the universe, and hey so what if Hordak is now my ...uh….not enemy, he did the right thing in the end, Catra was my enemy for like three years too during the war when I defected, she even tried to kill me a few time” Adora chuckled nervously, “I got the scars to prove it see-”  
  
“They!” Catra put her down, “Don’t need to see”

“Anyway” Adora turned around facing her Eternian ‘family again, “And she helped me defeat Horde Prime and we saved the universe and now we’re restoring the universe again”

Everyone was silent now. Adora smiled and hoped to defeat the tension. Looking at Glimmer she just should have her head and rubbed her forehead. She could tell that things hadn’t gone as well as she hoped as the Eternian side just looked shocked, confused and not quite sure what to make of her story or what had just happened.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing the scars” Rambman spoke up, “Maybe we could compare, got a few good ones when down in Subternia one time, let’s just say walking in the dark...bad idea”.  
  
“Excuse me” Scorpia spoke up up now, “But can we get some more salad hear, stake isn’t really doing it for Perfuma’s digestion”  
  
“Scorpia” Perfume hissed, gently placing a hand on her claw “Maybe, maybe we should all take a deep breath”

“It seems like you’ve had quite a life young Adora” Stratos spoke, “And I thought my own youth was eventful”  
  
“Hold up, hold up!” Adam interjected, ignoring them all, as he stood up now looking at Adora, “So you're telling me that this...A.I took you when you were a baby only for...Hordak was it? To find you, take you into his world conquering army and raise you as a soldier, then you defect” 

Randor stood up now, “What do you mean by mythical warrior?”  
  
“Oh right!” Adora stood up and held out her hand, “ _FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!”_ _  
  
_

A bright light begins to shine around her, blinding everyone for a moment as the magical energies channel around her until she transforms into the mythic warrior She-Ra in all her glory. Like usual Catra couldn’t help but gawk, she’d never admit it but she liked it when Adora transformed. It was all in the muscles. 

  
“See warrior!” Adora beamed showing off her muscles, “Even got a sword, and I have magical healing powers!”

“I-I see” Randor sat back down again, his expression exhausted and confused, “This is...Much to take in”

Adora wasn’t sure what he was thinking but she had to say something, “Um, Mr.King, uh dad, um...Person who is father by blood...sir…” Randor look saddened but nodded, “Great, look, I know, things seem odd, what with some of my old enemies who tried to kill being my friends and in Catra’s case my girlfriend, but look...The past is the past now, we’ve healed, Etheria is at peace and is healing. I’ve been a lot of time trying to rebuild and helping the various Kingdoms get back on there feet” 

Randor stroked his beard, and nodded, “Go on” he said calmly.

“I know it’s weird to think of people like Hordak and even Catra as my friends, maybe you aren’t used to having enemies turning”  
  
“Got that right’ Adam hissed.

Adora wondered what he meant by that but ignored it, “All am I asking is please, so long as we’re here, treat them as my friends too, all I want to know is where I come from a bit, that’s all...Please”

There was a moment of silence, Randor was definitely in thought while Man at Arms, Marlena and Adam all watched as if expecting something to happen. Adora turned to Hordak who looked nervous, perhap expecting to be taken away, while Catra had an intense look on her face, ready for a fight.Finally Randor stood up, his kingly presence quite becoming.

“Very well Adora” Randor said nodding, “Even in the brief time I’ve seen you, I can tell you are quite mature and wise for your young age, and have been through much it seems”

“You have no idea” Adora groaned rubbing the back of her neck nervously

Adam rolled her eyes, “Yeesh, comes back in a day and already trying to one up me”

Teela glated at him hitting him in the shoulder.  
  


“Anyway” Randor continued, “You do seem wise Adora, perhaps my son could learn something from it...And as my Honor as King I will accept your request and not let any personal biases and judgments against your company, even if I have... _questions”_

“We’re an open book” Adora assured her.

  
“Honor as King” Catra muttered, “Never mattered much”

  
Adora punched her shoulder, “Thank you...King...Father...Sir….”  
  
“Call me whatever feels comfortable” Randor assured her.

Adora smiled, it was going to take a while but maybe, just maybe, she would learn to make them feel like family. Although the look Adam was given her now, and the fact Catra didn’t seem to like this either, it was going to take a while. There was a big divide she was going to have to fill at the moment.

Before Adora could say anything else, a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the table as a newcomer appeared. He was a small looking creature, wearing a red robe, pink scarf, and a large pointy hat. She couldn’t see his face for it was completely covered in darkness except for his eyes which were big and colorful.

“Uh hi, am I late” The creature said in a high pitchy voice.

“Great timing Orko” Adam snickered, “Sis, this is Orko, court magician”

“Magician” Glimmer stood up straight smiling, “Oh, a fellow sorcerer, do you know basic ruins or more advanced work”

Orko looked at Glimmer a bit confused, “Well um….I can pull a quarter from your ear” he pulled out a coin from Glimmer’s ear.

Adora jumped back in fright, “How did he do that”  
  
“Oh is this our guest,” in a puff Orko summoned a bokay of flowers, “For you, from Orko the magnificent” he took a look at her and gasped, “Hey, you look kinda like He-Man but female, if that’s your preference of course”

“He-Who?”

Orko gasped, “You don’t know about He-Man, Eternia’s greatest warrior against the forces of-

“That’s enough Orko” Randor said glaring at him to be quite before returning to calm, “Adora, you are welcome to roam around the Castle anywhere, it is, or was going to be your home, in fact tomorrow, I would like you and Adam to accompany me, Eternia is where you would have been raised, you have a right to see it”

“Oh um, a family outing then” Adora chuckled nervously, “C-Cool, that’s great”

Catra groaned leaning back in her chair and muttered, “Yeah...Great”

Adora held her hand, and she took it and held it tight. Despite the bad mood, at least Catra wasn’t letting go this time. So at least she could say, she was making progress.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is....THE BIG ONE....See you then


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks...The big one, Adora meets...You know who

Dinner had gone better than expected, but still, it was pretty awkward the whole time. A lot of the tension after some of the reveals of Adora's past were still being processed. Having to explain to your newly discovered you were dating your best friend turned enemy was definitely not a normal occurrence. Nor that the former Warlord of the planet you were fighting is now your ally. She could tell the King and Queen didn’t quite understand.

Adora worried throughout the rest of the trip they wouldn’t be accepting of Catra, and that hurt. She wasn’t going to embrace any parent who didn’t accept her and Catra together.

It was a relief to just go back to her room and rest after that night. Adora just wanted to be alone with Catra for a moment, not have to think of the first big day she had with her so-called “Family”. She still wasn’t sure what to make of them. The King and Queen seemed nice yet they didn’t seem to understand the complicated nuances that were her entire past, judging by the fact Randor kept eying both Hordak and Catra during the rest of the dinner. She could tell that he was suspicious of them already because of the backstory they had given, but at least it was an honest one and not a lie .As for Adam, she didn’t know what to make of her so-called twin brother. He was snarky, seemed rude and she honestly couldn’t tell if he even liked her. It was something that gnawed at her all through the night as she tried to go to sleep.

However like on her worst nights during the war her mind continued to race. All sorts of worst case scenarios, bad thoughts and stress just rushed into her brain. It made her dreams uneasy, and a few times she woke up seeing her hands clenched into a first. She must have been having a fight dream again. Something that hasn’t changed in all her years of growing up. That was life in the Horde for her she supposed.

When dawn approached again, Adora was already up, wide awake, her mind racing pretty much. Carefully she tried to scuttle off the bed, only to find a hand grab hers as quickly as it could muster. Looking down, Adora could see Catra blue eyes peek open.

“Adora,” Catra signed, letting out a loud yawn “Come back to bed”   
  
“I can’t, I feel wide awake” Adora said stretching her arms, “Going to take a morning jog before me and the King go on our trip?”   
  
Catra groaned, “But it’s so  _ early... _ and I wanna enjoy you before you have to spend all day with Allen or whatever his name is _ ”  _

“Adam...and will have plenty of time to spend together  _ later _ ”” Adora chuckled petting Catra’s head, “I’ll be back before you know it”

“Ugh, fine!” Catra gave a loud yawn as she stretched her legs and arms, her tiny claws popping out before retracting, she looked up at Adora and smiled, “Love you... idiot”   
  
“I love you too” Adora smiled, kissing her forehead.

Getting up, Adora got dressed in her usual red jacket, put her hair up in a ponytail with poof and walked out of the room to take a nice walk around the castle halls for herself.

Adora took a deep breath as she walked through the castle hallways. It was still relatively light outside so it wouldn’t be that hard to run into anyone. The only people she met were a few passing guards, but nothing too bad. Much like the guards in Brightmoon they gave her stern looks, but that was to be expected. They were just doing their jobs, nothing she could complain about. Although they seemed far more armored up then the Brightmoon guards. Perhaps it was a cultural thing, but she didn’t want to judge.

She walked down several hallways, up a few flights of stairs and down a few more. Adora walked every way she possibly could, hoping to not get lost among the great palace halls. Still it was nice to just be by herself, let her thoughts run. Despite what Catra told her, sometimes she needed to just think, let everything that had happened in the past few days just run through her mind. First she would have to get her parents in Catra’s good graces and Catra’s her parents good graces. They would learn to love her as she did and if they didn’t well...Adora would cross that unpleasant bridge when she got there. 

Then there was Hordak.

It was still strange her concern for Hordak of all people was one of her primary concerns. However bringing the former Horde Lorde who brought her into a life of servitude as a soldier only to meet her parents was definitely awkward in hindsight. She was thankful that her parents weren’t taking action but how long would that last. If they were worried or angry at Hordak things could end up worse for him, and his life was tragic enough as it was, he didn’t need any more trauma. No one did at this point, they had all been through so much. It was all so very confusing and sadly more nuanced and complicated of a relationship then probably most people had to deal with.

Adora couldn’t tell but she had a sense her newly discovered ‘parents’ didn’t quiet understand the whole story. Worse still, she was hoping to get on her good sides. Catra would have scoffed of trying to get the approval of someone she just met. It was sorta like how she always needed Shadow Weaver’s approval back in the Horde, but at least she raised her, despite being terrible. These people never knew her except for a few hours, yet Adora felt compelled to get there approval for what. Because they were her birth parents, that wasn’t fair. However that was how she felt deep down inside. This place could give her answers to her origins and she desperately wanted to know, just to have that knowledge and finally get some closure to that one part of her life that still remained a mystery to this day.

Yet still she felt guilty. Guilty that she even wanted to know, instead of just being grateful to the wonderful life and family she had on Etheria. Her home, with all the ups and downs of life that she had experienced. Despite a part of her that really, really wanted to know. It just made her feel even worse being here.

Taking a turn Adora found herself in what must have been the castle gardens and main plaza. As she took a step down she noticed two familiar faces out there. Scorpia and Perfuma, both having what looked to be a meditation session. Even from this distance she could hear what they were saying

“Let the universal aura flow through you” Perfuma said as she took a deep breath, “Concentrate you're zehn”   
  
“I’m concentrating” Scorpio took a deep breath.

“Now, visualize the thing that makes you happiest” Adora saw Scorpia turn to Perfuma and open her eyes only for a second, before closing them again and taking a deep breath.

“Oh yeah, I got it”

Taking a turn Adora found herself in what must have been the castle gardens and main plaza. As she took a step down she noticed two familiar faces out there. Scorpia and Perfuma, both having what looked to be a meditation session. Even from this distance she could hear what they were saying

“Let the universal aura flow through you” Perfuma said as she took a deep breath, “Concentrate you're zehn”   
  
“I’m concentrating” Scorpio took a deep breath.

“Now, visualize the thing that makes you happiest” Adora saw Scorpia turn to Perfuma and open her eyes only for a second, before closing them again and taking a deep breath.

“Oh yeah, I got it”

“Hey Adora” Perfuma called out to them, “Wanna join us”   
  
Adora walked up to them thinking about it for a moment but shook her head, “Sorry guys, gotta get my morning jog in, need to be in tip top shape”   
  
“How come? Not like you're expecting to go into a fight or anything” Scorpia smiled.

  
Adora shrugged, “Still, like to stay in top form’   
  
“You’ve always been like that” Perfuma chuckled, “But Adora, are you sure? I know last night was a bit um...Stressful”   
  
Adora’s face turned red, “Stressful, h-how was it stressful, just a dinner were everything about my past just blurted out and goodness knows what my newly found parents think of my girlfriend or you guys or the former ruler of the Horde and his girlfriend...Nope, nothing to be stressed about”   
  
“Oh Adora” Perfuma signed smiling, “I know it must be odd, your energy is all out of source, but have faith that the universe will find equilibrium once again with these new parts of your life now part of it”   
  


“New parts?” Adora scratched her chin, “Oh you mean...Well that’s the thing, I don’t know how much I want these new parts of my life in my current life”   
  
“Your parents and brother seem nice to me,” Scorpia said, “And I’m a great judge of character most of the time...Like with Catra, I always knew she was good, i mean it took a while and a lot of heartbreak but we got there in the end and I definitely knew Perfuma was great from the moment I saw her”

Perfuma gently padded Scorpia’s shoulder, “Yes, well Adora, I’m sure you’ll find your balance again...with whatever what elements you wants”   
  
“Thanks Perfume” Adora smiled as she walked off leaving both of them to whatever it was they were doing. Before she went she got up to see the large limbering body of the one called Ram Man now standing before her.

“Oh, hi!” Scorpia waved.

  
Ram Man raised a eyebrow before waving back smiling, “Hi, uh, I remember you guys talking about that mediation stuff last night at dinner and well um...I-I wouldn’t mind giving it a try”

“Really!” Perfuma beamed, “Yes, yes, please set down, oh your aura will be so thankful!”

Adora smiled waving them off, she could tell they were going to have fun.

Despite the good words of advice, she sorta wished Bow or Glimmer were awake, there advice was always a bit more welcome in stressful moments.

Finding a nice little platform, she found an area that had a good view of the surrounding areas. As the sun began to rise, it showed Adora just how beautiful this planet really was. From the mountains to the fields beyond, she could even see a few towns and villages from this view. Probably like the ones back home, all with people just living their lives and enjoying peace.

“Nice ain’t it” Adora jumped and saw Adam and Cringer walk up towards her, he leaned against the wall and looked out with her. “So...My sisters a weird warrior woman named She-Ra huh”.

“Yeah?” Adora blinked, clearing her throat a bit, “So um, Adam, look, I know it must be weird having a sister now and all, I mean, I never had a sibling, closet thing maybe was Catra but then that became more and well you know… Stuff and stuff...”

Adam just raised a eyebrow and chuckled, “Your stupid”   
  
“I am not!” 

“Are too!”

Adora frowned, “Whatever” she folded her arms and huffed before looking at him, “So...You like to get up early too?”   
  
“Nope, hate it actually, I prefer a good long day in bed anytime” Adam stretched his arms and legs to emphasize the point, “But with everything going on, kinda hard to sleep when the old brain won’t shut up and leave you alone”.

Adora let out a faint sigh, “I know the feeling”

“Yeah….” Adam sighed looking out into the horizon, “So, your my sister huh?”   
  
Adora was taken a back but nodded, “Yeah, guess I am, sorry if you liked being a only child”   
  
“Eh, I could take it or leave it, maybe dad will try to get you to take the throne and then I don’t have to do any of the hard work anymore” Adam chuckled as he leaned back against the wall smirking.   
  
Adora eyes widened, would her parents make her stay and say she had a duty to this Kingdom that she never seen before. Would she be asked to leave Etheria for Eternia, leave everything she had known and loved just for a place she had just discovered.

“Hey, hey...Eternia to Adora, come in Adora, do you read me!” Adam waved a hand in front of her face.

“What oh s-sorry, mind was going again” Adora chuckled.

“Are you that easy to get too, oh man I’m gonna have fun being the annoying brother” 

Adora frowned, “Great, I get enough grief from Catra, now I’ll get it from you, not helping your case if I wanna make you part of my circle of friends”   
  
“Sorry, sorry” Adam chuckled.

“You are taking the fact you have a long lost sister really well” 

Adam shrugged, “Not the weirdest thing that’s happened to me to be honest”   
  
“Really?” Adora raised a eyebrow, “What’s weirder than finding out you have a sister from another world, not only that I’m also a mystical warrior named She-Ra...Hmm….What can be weirder”   
  


“Yeah…” Adam muttered, “Come on, father is waiting for us”

Adam held out his hand and slowly Adora took it and began to follow him. Thinking about it, Adora must have had a thing for befriending trouble makers, first it was Catra back in the Horde, now it was her very own brother. No one would ever think of it because of just how by the books she would tend to be. She was definitely full of surprises.

  
Adora was surprised how quickly he wanted to get to know her. For most of dinner he seemed quite distant at dinner and now a complete one eight. What happened? Whatever the case at least this was progress, so she definitely was counting her blessings right now.

They passed a large area with a chess set embedded into the ground. Large holographic chess pieces were flicking on the ground. In one chair, a large metal robot was sitting down, and on the other a blue skinned gold armored person of some sorts. Adora didn’t recognize any of them as they passed by.

“Oh that’s Roboto, and Syclone, two of the Masters, there just having their usual chess match” Adam explained.

“Masters?”   
  
“Yeah, the  _ Masters of the Universe,  _ that’s what we- I mean they call themselves, they are Eternia’s great defenders” Adam explained, 

Adora gasped and frowned, “Well, I actually you know SAVED the Universe, from Horde Prime...A universal planet killing melgomatinac evil person...So that title is sorta void at this point”

“Oh, did I strike a nerve” Adam snickered.

Adora groaned, “Hey! It was heroin, and quite traumatic”   
  
“Sure it was” 

“It was!”   
  
Adam just laughed a bit as they kept walking, “You’re kinda easy to get under, I bet your girlfriend has fun teasing you alot”   
  
“Yes she does!” Adora said with pride only to blush realizing she revealed to much, “Or you know whatever”

“So how does one date one’s arch enemy anyway?”

“Um...By growing up with them since they were a child and developing an extremely close bonde that is unbreakable no matter how it was” Adora answered sincerely, “Look um...S-So, who else makes up  _ The Masters of the Universe”  _ she hated that name sounded so egotistical.

Adam rolled his eyes and smiled, “Well, Man at Arms, you met him, Roboto, Syclone, someone named Stratos, you’ll notice him by his wings, Ram-Man, he’s a big guy, not bright, but very kind, Man-E-Faces, e’s sorta our local actor around here...Oh and I guess Teela, but I argue that one”

In the distance, Adora could see King Randor as well as what looked like some sort of transport awaiting them. Man at Arms was also by his side as well as Teela, Adam’s friend from dinner. 

“Ah son, good, and Adora, glad you could make it” Randor beamed, Adora couldn’t help but get a bit enthusiastic. He seemed so kind and sweet, part of her hoped it was all real, it felt almost to good to be true. Best to keep on her toes, “Will be traveling to Cathenay today, it’s a trading village, I’m sure you’ll love it”

Adora chuckled nervously, “Yeah...L-Let’s go”

  
  


-000-

The cockpit to the ship was small, a few empty seats here and there. Definitely not as large as Darla but comfortable looking. Then again this was a transport shuttle and not a full on spaceship so Adora reckoned. She was able to see a lot of the flora and fauna of the planet from up here though. Again it was quite a lovely planet though none of it had the same sort of beauty and majestic peacefulness that Etheria had. Behind her Teela and Adam merely just looked out the side of the Window while Man at Arms remained on alert. Orko though was also quite impressed by the view.

“Adora, you can sit next to me if you wish,” Randor said, patting the seat next to her on the ship.

“You can pilot it?” Adora asked.

“More or less, your mother, I mean, Queen Marlena, she was an expert pilot where she came from, she’s been teaching me” Randor said a nostalgic smile coming across her face, “Now if she ever had to pilot, she can do amazing things”

Adam groaned, “So the chances of us dying are moderate”. He leaned up against his seat putting his feet up.

Randor frowned, “I’ll have you know your mother said I have made massive improvements”

“Sure you have” Adam snickered, “And I’m becoming more astute” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here in case trouble arises as well as Teela” Man at Arms stated only to get a dirty look from Randor, “Not that I’m sure will need it”

“We might since Adam is here” Teela chuckled.

Adam rolled his eyes, “Har, har...very funny”   
  
Adora chuckled sitting down next to King Randor. She supposed this was going to part of the family bonding time. It was strange to think that if she lived here this might have been a normal occurrence, teasing family members for poor flying habits. Of course she got teased all the time, mostly by Catra for this thing or the other whether it was now or back in the Fright Zone.

“Hey don’t worry if we crashed I crashed a skiff once, a few times actually, even simulation practice” Adora stated hoping to join in the fun.

“What’s a skiff?” Teela asked.

Adora blinked before realizing the question, “Oh yes, a skiff is a transport shuttle good for getting Horde Strike Forces onto the battlefield quickly. Normally used in attacks on local villages, while the large transports we’d use to attack the larger cities and Kingdom capitals”

A moment of silence from everyone as Adora saw them all staring at her in bewilderment.

“Oh,” Adora blushed realizing what she said, “I never used one, I defected before I saw any active combat, but that’s just standard Hord regulation really...Now if you asked Catra, she’ll tell yuh all the unique tactical ways you could use skiffs for efficient strikes and...oh wait that sounds just as bad”

“Yuh think” Adam muttered.

Adora blushed sitting down, “I’ll be quite now”   
  
“I’m sure Adora has many tales to tell us, but come, i want to show you what ... _ should have ... _ been your home,” Randor said as he activated the shuttle.

The engines started to hum as the transport started to rise up into the sky. With a thrust they lifted off, the palace slowly moving away from them now. Adora looked out the window to get a good look. Again she had that euphoria of seeing the planet from afar. It was quite a magnificent sight seeing all the trees and the jungle. The vast landscape from afar, even the castle seemed quite magnificent and beautiful.

“If you think Etheria is beautiful from up here” Randor smiled, “Then wait till you see it up close”

The trip from space took a few minutes until they reached the small town of Cathenay.

Cathenay itself was a nice Eternian town. Reminded Adora of some of the market areas near Brightmoon Castle. Shoppers were all over buying from various stands and stalls. Many of them had fruits, or foods of various types. Some she recognized as being similar to Etheria, while others were a bit more unique and must have been native to the planet. While a few of the stalls had rare jewels, or cups of some nature that looked expensive and fragile. 

As soon as Randor landed he was greeted by well wishers. Subjects most likely, and he waved back. Man at Arms for his part looked more or less on guard, as if expecting a attack. Adora knew that sometimes when the royal went out and about there was always a chance for trouble. She had been with Glimmer plenty of times for places, however Glimmer was always reckless when it came to her own safety at times, even her guards tended to not even bother knowing she’d just teleport away from them. It was always her or Bow who kept watch in case someone tried something or there was a Horde attack.

Adam for his part just seemed very relaxed about the whole thing, going over to a few shopping stands to look over some items and see if anything caught his gaze. Randor walked over to Adora as she took it all in.

“It’s nice not to see a town in peace,” Randor said, gazing at everyone smiling, passing by without a care in the world.

Adora took a moment and saw a hint of sadness in his eye, it reminded her a bit of King Micha. Both had a look of what seemed to be wasted years. She couldn’t help but feel sad for him, it wasn’t his fault she was taken. 

“You were up early” Randor said, “Hopefully not because of this trip?”

Adora blushes nervously, “Oh uh sorry was I not supposed too, sometimes I get up and I like to exercise or train or-

“Not at all” Randor interjected, “I too tend to get up early from time to time. All the time actually, I like to get my work done”

“I know this might be much for you Adora” Randor stated taking a deep breath, “Finding out all of this so soon”   
  
Adora nodded, “You can say that, I hope I’m not intruding on your family”   
  
“My? Don’t you mean-”   
  
Adora frowned, “I can’t say that, at least not yet”   
  
Randor seemed saddened but understood, “You know Adora, you said you were a soldier, correct?”   
  
“Yes?” 

“Look, I would never want to seem like I approve of your uprinting, but I can tell you have made quite an independent life for yourself” Randor then eyed added looking concerned, “I worry that my son might be lacking in some of these areas of responsibility. He’s a bright boy, kind hearted, but I feel he lacks a certain discipline that he will need to be King”   
  
“Oh um…” Adora rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “And you want me to...Talk to him”   
“Yes, well no” Randor looked nervous, “I mean...I hope that maybe someone his age, and I suppose related to him might be able to ...Guide him in the right direction”

Adora blinked looking confused, “Well...I guess”   
  


“Adam!” Randor called over.

  
“Yes father” Adam walked towards them.

“Give Adora a small tour of the town, me and Man at Arms have a few things to discuss, have Teela come along too”   
  
Adam looked at Adora and nodded, “Yes father”   
  
Adora frowned, she already felt like a burden to her, still she followed him as they began there tour. Teela joined them shortly as they began to walk through the marketplace. 

“Welcome to Cathenay” Adam said introducing Adoar to the city, “Nice little trading hub, pretty much can find anything really, I’ll give you a bit of a tour”

“You can give a tour,” Teela questioned, “You get lost running around the palace have time

“I can do it, I know a lot of stuff about Eternia”   
  
“Please, you slept during your last history lesson” Teela rolled her eyes, turning to Adora now taking a deep breath “Chantenay is an old trade tub like Adam said, been around centuries, back when the Elders ruled over Eternia, one can fine pretty much any sort of object or trading good needed. They sell some of the best produce from the past farms in the countryside”   
  
“Oh...neat,” Adora said, not knowing anything about what she said.

Orko nodded, “Yeah, I love myself some good Eternian Fruit Berries...Mmm...Delicious”

Adam showed Adora the various shopping stalls and stands, describing what every little nick nack and item was and if she had any questions answering them to various degrees. As they moved around the place a few of the passers by were muttering about Prince Adam and the girl following them. Though Adora tended to just ignore them. He didn’t seem quite bothered by it, even gave a few waves, but most of the time people just ignored him which according to him was  _ “Fine by him”  _ .She was honestly surprised how laid back he remained after their little splat. It was gnawing at her the whole time but she never knew how to bring it up again. 

Adora definitely appreciated Adam trying to take the time to show her Eternia. He was very relaxed. The fact he was going against his father's wishes so soon was definitely a shocker to her. For someone who had all the responsibilities of being a prince, he sure didn’ts show it. He was so relaxed and chill all the time. She would think the stress of all that responsibility for the future of his planet would make him a little bit worried. 

What was his secret, she wondered. 

“Hey, stop being in your own head and take a look” Adam pointed down.

  
Adora looked at his direction and saw it even from this site. Eternia. Or at least the part of Eternia they were going towards. She saw the vast landscape around her just like she did when they had first arrived on Darla. It was quite a sight to behold. She could see a long lake going for what seemed like miles. Various farms all around, with crops seeming to be growing. In the distance she saw a small town around them that tended to get closer.

“Aren’t you worried?” Adora asked.

“About what?”   
  
“Well you're a prince right, so like, enemies, assassins, paparazzi, I mean I’m kinda famous back home so I’m sorta used to the attention, but I don’t have a Kingdom to run so…”

Adam shrugged, “It’s whatever”   
  
“You don’t take responsibility well do you?” 

“And you do?” Adam snickered.

  
Adora frowned back at him, “Yeah, I was raised to be a soldier, all we ever did was be responsible, disciplined, learn basic combat skills, tactics, study, we had a regulated schedule and we stuck to it every day. Even as She-Ra I knew I had the weight of the world on my shoulders first fighting the Horde, and Catra, and then an alien invasion. You try doing all that some time and see how you like it!”

“Oh don’t let him talk big” Teela interjected, “You’ve never taken responsibility seriously one day in your life”   
  
Adam remained silent after that. Perhaps she hit a bit of a nerve. Teela must have overheard as well for she gave Adora a strange look before focusing back on the road.

“Hey Adam!” Adora finally spat out once they were alone again, “I-I’m sorry about what I said I’m sure being a prince is hard” 

“Yeah, well, I’m sure being a warrior Princess is hard too” Adam replied curtly, “It’s nothing really, I’m used to it at this point yuh no...I mean I’m just the Prince, never seen battle a day in my life”

Adora again just looked confused, “Okay, I-I just...How are you taking all of this so easily, I’m freaking out about finding this family which I am honestly not sure if still real, like I want DNA tests and everything, but you, you are just going with it! How! Why!”   
  


“Like I said, not the weirdest thing that’s happened to me” Adam said before taking Adora by the shoulders, “Besides, it’s not like I got a little freaked out on first but I uh...I did some uh, soul -searching, yeah that’s a good word for it and well...I kinda was able to except it”

“That’s good,” Adora said beaming, “And you know I’m sure being a Prince is just as important you gotta run a Kingdom and everyone, I never had to do that, I’ve seen Glimmer talk about it and it sounds hard. Heck even Catra kinda had to do some of that stuff when she was Hordak’s second in command, she always talk about how most of her time was either logistics or making sure Kyle did screw up the paperwork”

“Still weird that my sister is dating her former arch enemy”

“Hey!” Adora frowned, “She was my best friend for years, we grew up together, raised by Shadow Weaver together, it was only after I left the Horde and became She-Ra did we start fighting”

Adam looked at Teela, “Well I know the feeling about growing up with someone, of course that was more annoying than surviving. Although with Teela….Well...It feel like surviving sometimes, OUTCH”

Teela had wacked him with her long staff, “I heard that, and believe me you were no picnic either” she turned to Adora now, “But um, why, why did you get back together? Even if you were fighting”   
  
“Because” Adora looked sad but smiled, “We loved each other, we just didn’t, we just didn’t know how to tell each other, until something nearly tore us apart for good”   
  
“Horde Prime?” Adam said.

“Yeah,” Adora nodded, “He almost took it all, but thankfully...thankfully we were able to stop him, and realize our feelings for each other before it was to late”

Orko sniffed and pulled out a tissue and blew, “That is so romantic” he cried, “Why can’t all stories be like that”.   
  
“Well, it’s certainly strange, falling in love with your ex-arch enemy and then have the guy who tried to take over your world be your friend” Adam shrugged, “But hey, it’s your life I guess, who am I to judge, though I do think father a bit iffy on Catra and Hordak for that matter. He was giving them the unsure look, and he’s a pretty open guy”.

“Well like I’ve told Catra, he will either except her or not, and that will be all on that matter” Adora said sternly before perking up again, “But come on, let’s look around some more”

“Great!”   
  


Before he could even finish a loud explosion came from the sky one of the buildings began to collapse in around itself. Civilians started to run in panic as more explosions came. Chaos erupted the market now. Adora was in a panic unsure what to do, she would have turned into She-Ra but was blasted back and was separated from Adam and Teela.

“Adora!” She could hear them shout, but the smoke around them started to become too thick as the town was under attack.

Who was attacking, she wondered and what was going on. 

“What’s going on!” She grabbed one of the civilians, a man by the soldier and asked.

“Run, he’s here!” One civilian shouted   
  
“Who's here? '' Adora asked, looking nervous, as more explosions started to engulf the town. The ground shaking caused her to trip and fall.   
  


Adam and Teela finally managed to rush towards her helping her back up. The town was completely on fire now, the destruction and chaos spreading. Several buildings were ablaze, the ground beneath started to shake. Rocks were being tossed all over. All the while various civilians fled for their lives the looks of pure terror on there face

“Adora, Adam!” King Randor came running towards them, Man at Arms with blaster canon and sword in hand. 

The explosion continued to engulf the town.

  
Randor drew his sword, “Get back….”

“What’s going on!” Adora asked nervously. She had seen this before when the Horde attacked however she would at least hear the sound of blaster fire or a tank rolling in. Here she saw nothing, heard nothing.

**_“MYAAAAAAHHHHH!”_ ** Cried a high pitch voice.

What a voice, it was a voice she had never heard before but she could tell just by it’s high pitch unnatural sound that it was someone she did not want to be near right now. She saw Adam and Teela stand up drawing their weapons. Randor and Man at Arms stood at the read. Adora wanted to summon She-Ra but before she could the voice spoke again and it was in that same nazly high pitch that despite all intensive purposes sent a shiver down her spine.

**_“BY THE POWERS OF DARKNESS….EVIL…..AND FEAR!”_ **

From the shadows she could see the figure raise a large staff with a ram’s head appears glowing bright and blasting itself right at Adora only for Randor to jump right in front of her taking the blast head on falling back against the wall, it reckshayed and bounced off hitting Teela, Man at Arms, Orko and Adamr. Looking straight the dust began to clear, and from it, a cloaked figure began to emerge. 

“King Randor! You royal boob” 

Randor groaned as she got up and groaned, “Keldor!”   
  
Tall, muscular, his skin is that of a pale blue. But it was his face, or lack thereof, that shocked her. For instead of a face a large floating skull made up his head, covered underneath by a hood. Within the eye sockets tiny red dots began to glow, but only for a minute before rescinding returning them back to a black void. 

“How many times must I tell you...I no longer go by that name. I am Skeletor! Overlord of Evil! Thanks to you if you don’t recall” He chuckled now eyeing Adora, “And who is this? Another addition to the royal court I see?”   
  


Adora sneered.

“Stay away from my daughter!” Randor sneered trying to get up, but he was in pain.

“Adam, go get the others” Man at Arm said, prince Adam getting up and heading off.

  
Adora wondered why he didn’t stay and find but not for long, Skeletor was eyeing her now, the dark void of his eyes glowing red.

“Daughter?” Skeletor hissed, “Well now, that’s a surprise, keeping secrets I see? Whatever happened to royal transparency? I must say, first you takes the crown from out of the elders nose and now you get another child...Then again, he was always the golden boy”.

Adora stood up now facing him right in the face, she held fast and strong as she always did, “You will not hurt these people, not as long as I’m here”   
  
“Oh?” Skeletor snickered, “A princess who thinks she can fight I see...What fun”

“Oh...I can fight” Adora eyes narrowed, “More than you know…..FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!”

“WHAT!”

The light began to flash as Adora was transformed into She-Ra. Skeletor looked shocked to see what had just happened, his magic vanishing for a moment.

“Impossible, you're just like…..” Skeletor shook his head and by the looks of things his resolve strengthened, “No matter…..” He held out his arm and pointed at Adora, “Evil Warriors! Attack!”   
  
“Wait evil who now?” Adora didn’t have much time.

“Beastman! Claptrap, Trapjaw! Attack!”

From the smoke now, others emerged. Horrible creatures all muscular and quite rugged. Many of them reminded Adora of those found in the crimson waist. Although all of them were heading towards Adora. 

“Don’t worry boss!” Beast Man growled, “I’ll clobber her for yuh”

Three of them, a brown hair beast, a red large lobster, and a man with a red helmet and jaw with metal arm all tried to charge her. But she was able to hold them back swinging her sword and blasting them with her magic. They landed with a thud, it was just like fighting the Horde back home.

“That’s smart,” Trapjaw grunted before laying down unconscious.

“What are you?” Skeletor hissed sending another round of his thugs, “Merman! Whiplash!”

“We got her lord Skeletor!” Whiplash charged forward.

Adora dodged their attacks with ease, one large sea creature on two legs tried to take her down with his trident, while another green lizard tried to smash her with his massive tale. Again she was able to take them down. However they were quite fierce, thuggish in nature, they were willing to go to extremes to take down their opponent. She realized they had no real discipline or strategy, it was all brute force, quite different than what years of training in the Horde had taught her. Even the casual grunt wanted to have some strategy for them.   
  


The two grunts tried to pin her down but Adora was able to dodge her attacks. She swung hard against them, knocking Merman back against a wall. Meanwhile Whiplash tried to hit her with is tail, but She-Ra’s shear strength was able to toss him all the way back 

“NYA!” Skeletor shrieked, “Witless fools! Do I have to do everything for you?”

Without hesitation Skeletor charged right for her, taking out two swords, the two clashed. Now this was more of a strategy. He was still ruthless yes but there was far more training and tact to his strikes then the others. Adora knew that this Skeletor was quite an opponent, and one she should not underestimate.

“How?” He asked kicking Adora back a bit, “How do you have the Power of Grayskull as well!”   
  


“The what?”   
  
Skeletor’s eyes glowed red, “Don’t play dumb, I heard your battle cry...Why does Eternia’s Princess have that power!”   
  
“First off I’m not Eternia’s anything” Adora said striking back, “Second, this is not Grayksull’s power, this is Etheria, and I am She-Ra!”   
  
“She-What? What kind of muscle bound name is that. No matter I know just how to deal with you” Skeletor summoned his staff back to him and blasted her back, “Evil-Lyn!”   
  


From behind a newcomer emerged, a female sorcerer dressed in dark purple, her own orbed staff in hand as she blasted Adora with a dark magic. The pain was immense beyond measure as both struck her down. 

Adora let out a scream of agony before they stopped.

Skeletor stood before her now, triumphant, “You seem to carry many secrets, I will find out what those are...You will come with me to Snake Mountain and….” a rock came crashing down at him knocking him back.

Adora looked up and saw now standing on a rooftop a muscle bound warrior gazing from above, with blonde hair like hers and Adam. His massive sword in hand, pointing straight at Skeletor.

“You won’t be taking anyone to Snake Mountain Skeletor!” He declared.

Skeletor glared at him, “He-Man! I was wondering when you’d show up”   
  
“So that’s He-Man” Adora whispered as she watched He-Man land towards her, helping her up.

“So you must be the legendary She-Ra” He said smiling.

Adora was taken aback, “Wow, you heard of me. Or I guess of She-Ra, not really, me, me, per say, but She-Ra...So...yeah….”   
  
“Two of you!” Skeletor yelled, raising his staff to fire again, “I’ll see that this won’t last long!”

He-Man struck first, Adora tried to get into the fight but the two of them seemed to have done this dance before. Skeletor and He-Man are striking knowing each other's moves by now. They must have done battle for a long time.   
  


Adora felt like she needed to do something. She couldn’t sit back here and watch. Thus she charged again, knocking Skeletor back with a loud thud. He-Man just looked at her confused but thankful nonetheless.

“Hey Skull head, over here!” She-Ra called out to him.

Skeletor rose and sneered, “Two, three, a family...It doesn’t matter, your doom will soon come!”   
  
“Oh please, I’ve heard stuff like that all the time!” Adora swung her sword unleashing a beam of light on him and some of the Evil-Warriors. 

The light was deflected though as purple energy shielded Skeletor and the warriors. From above Evil-Lyn used her magic and then redirected it at He-Man and She-Ra. The two warriors though managed to dodge but only just, the ground beneath them cracked and broke behind them. Several houses caught fire and civilians were in trouble.

She-Ra kicked into action and helped a family whose house almost collapsed on them.

“I got it,” She said struggling to hold it together, the family nodding, “Go!”   
  
They ran off to safety

Adora gave a light smile only to let out a scream of agony as she was blasted again by Skeletor’s power.

“Ah sentiment” Skeletor laughed, “A hero’s greatest weakness”

“Really? I think it’s a strength” He-Man lunged towards Skeletor knocking him a few feet back, yet he stood.

Adora managed to break free of the falling house as it collapsed behind her, but the family had gotten away along with other civilians. So long as they were safe that’s all that mattered to her. She wasn’t about to let anyone get hurt, not so long as she was here.

“It’s over now Skeletor!” He-Man pointed his own sword at him.

“Oh….I think not!” Skeletor blasted his magic again as he began to retreat the other Evil Warriors following suite. 

Adoar watched as the evil warlord flew on a flying griffin the others on machines, he gazed back at them and shouted to the high heavens, “ _ WILL MEET AGAIN SHE-RA”  _ his cackling echo to the heavens as he flew off.

Once things finally began to calm down Adora looked around as she reverted back to herself. Around her were several civilians who had witnessed the battle and began to cheer and clap. Adora blushed a bit, used to this sort of thing back in Etheria. Soon though a shadow loomed over him as the hulking He-Man was standing behind her, smiling kindly at her though.

“Oh uh, h-hey, He-Man...Wow” Adora blinked noticing how big he was, “Um...Sorry if I got in the way”   
  
“Not at all” He-Man nodded as he helped King Randor up, “My King”   
  
“Thank you He-Man” Randor said looking at Adora who transformed back into She-Ra, “Thank you both”   
  
He Man nodded before running off.

“Hey wait!” Adora called out.

“You’ll get used to that I’m afraid” Randor chuckled.

A few minutes later Adam came back looking disheveled, “D-Did He-Man leave...darn it!”   
  
“Of course YOU miss him” Teela muttered.

Adora blinked, it was strange, not only had she met a great evil named Skeletor, but also a great hero named He-Man all in the same day. All of this was just adding to the thought that Eternia was definitely going to be a strange world indeed.

“Come on” Man at Arms checked the perimeter, “We need to get back to the castle”   
  
“No,” Randor started looking at the destruction, “I must make sure my people are safe”   
  
“I’ll help” Adora said, determination in her eyes, “I might be able to get some of the rubble out”   
  
Randor beamed, “You really are quite a warrior aren’t you….She Ra”

Adora felt something deep inside her chest swell, was this...was this what parental affection felt like. If so...It felt good, really, really good. Suddenly a few of the local townsfolk came towards her now, all in awe by the fact she was still in She-Ra mode. This was a normal occurrence in the early days back in Etheria but here it was a bit fresher, the people here must not have known of She-Ra and to them this was all very new to them.

“Perhaps you and He-Man could teach my son Adam a thing or two”   
  


Adora was taken aback, “Oh well...I don’t know...hey, wait a minute, where is Adam?”

  
  
  



	7. Interlude: A Game of Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief Interlude before the story continues

Entrapta saw the target, she yearned to know more about him. A living breathing robot. So big...So bulky...Filled to the brims with wires and gears and mechanics of all sorts. She wanted to study it, learn how it was made. Know every single detail about the thing, she needed to study it...In the name of SCIENCE! They were sitting on a large chair in front of a holographic chess set playing with the one known as Man-E Faces, who also was able to turn into a robot despite being organic, a strange concept. The two of them are quite in an intellectual dilemma with one another. It was quite an intense battle of wits. It was so fascinating to watch, she wanted to know more.

Eternia hard turn to be quite the expedition so far. So far it seemed on the social level the tension was clear between Adora and this apparently new found blood family of hers. Though she was also curious to see what other activities her and her friends would get on with the other people living here. It was so strange but the tech was definitely fascinating. Wondering just how much of it differed from the stuff on Etheria and some of Horde Primes’s old stuff.

Being on a whole another planet again was so much fun. Especially the threat of war and death. But a planet that had civilization, history, mythology, she wanted to study all of it. Learn it all. Spending most of the day sneaking through the palace vents, looking at the art, symbols, trying to find anything that really told the true story of this planet, this Eternia.

“Alright...Roboto log day 1” Entrapta said, sitting on top of Emily as she talked into her recorder, “They are patrolling the outside of the Eternian palace garden” she continued to gaze out on the robot machine not noticing that a large looming shadow overcame her. Looking up she saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring down at her, and all she could do was beam with joy, “Oh...Hi Hordak!”   
  
“Entrapta?” Hordak raised an eyebrow looking out into the garden, “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m spying on the so called Master of the Universe known as Roboto, so I can get a good study of him” Entrapta responded, Hordak face going into a mixture of confusion and anger.

“Oh?” Hordak looked at the giant robot, “Does he interest you?”   
  
“Yes, oh most certainly” Entrapta nodded, “He seems to be some sort of ...sentient robot, I have to know how he was made, FOR SCIENCE!”   
  
Hordak grimace, “I see, well...Uh...P-Perhaps going up directly and talking to him is the best response in the matter, I do not see why he would not wish to indulge your many inquiries”

“You think so?” Entrapta blushed a bit, “I don’t want to impose, I mean you know...You know how I get...” she frowned a bit, feeling a soft touch on her shoulder looking up to Hordak who was smiling.   
  
“Hardly, if that machine a brain he would be wise to indulge in any question you would ask him!” Hordak spoke with the utmost confidence and pride, it was a trate she always admired in him. 

“Your right!” on Entrapta hairs manage to worm it’s way around his waist, “Come on, let’s go say hi!”   
  
“Wait me, Entrapta-'' too late, he was already being dragged to the gardens, trying his best to keep up.

Entrapta walked up to the chess set to get a closer look at the two of them, waving to the two of them, “Hello there!” She said loudly so that they heard them, “Quite a game your playing, so, would you say your robotic natures give you an edge” She pulled out her datapad rising to Robot’s level, “So how were you created, where did you come from? Any parents?”   
  
Robot looked at Entrapta and said, “I was created by Man at Arms as a chess partner, until a attack by the forces of evil, I upgraded myself to defend the castle and now I am a Master of the Universe...and still a good chess partner”   
  
“I see, I see….Fascinating” Entrapta wrote down the notes as quickly as she could, “And could you perhaps go into more depth on gaining sentience”.

Down below Hordak looked over the chess board.

“Hmm, quote the conundrum,” Hordak muttered to himself.

“Uh excuse us” Man-E-Faces called out in a human voice, “But were sorta in a middle of a game here”

Entrapta deflated realizing what was happening, “Oh...sorry I interrupted didn’t i” she lowered herself down from the high chair and went back to Hordak looking disappointed. Wouldn’t be the first time she was shewed away.

Hordak flowed looking up at the two of them, “I guess they have interesting in stimulating conversation while playing there trivial game”

“No no I get it,” Entranra replied, “chess is a game that requires a high degree of concentration and skill”

“Hardly, if that robot was so advanced” Hordak said loudly, “he would have moved the rook to the king and won already!”

  
Roboto looked at the board and did the exact move Hordak had suggested, “Ah...I see...Quite the strategium”

Man-E Faces reverted back to his human face, “Hey, that’s cheating”   
  
“Taking advice is not cheating” Roboto countered, “Many of the great lords and lady’s have advisors and-”

“Yeah, yeah,-” Man-E Faces lowered his chair and exited “I guess next time then I suppose”.

Entrapta frowned a bit, realizing something was wrong in their tone, “Oh, did we interrupt?”   
  


“It seems they are done now” Hordak suggested as Roboto lowered himself onto the ground exiting the chair, “Perhaps now you could indulge my Lab Partners queries”

Robot looked at Entrapta and Hordak for a second, “You seem to have a good mind for chess, I still have much free time, perhaps you would like to play against me, I would interested to see a organic mind like yours at work”   
  
“Oh, yes!” Entrapta beamed at Hordak, “I’ve never seen you try chess before, I know you’ve been practicing some Etherian games with Netossa during or last visit” 

Hordak blushed, “I-I found the game interesting during my social observations” he coughed, “I-She offered to show me and well…”

“I guess chess is a universal game” Entrpata interjected gets a bit closer to Roboto though and starts examining, “Also I can see many of your gears, they are quite fascinating” she smirks.

Hordak blushes, “I uh…. Very well, for you Entprata” he gives a polite bow.

“Excellent” Robot points to the empty chair, “Please, take a seat”   
  
Entrpata watched eagerly as Hordak got in his chair and Roboto in his. The two rising up to the stands as the chessboard activated. The game hug began and already the two of them were definitely locked in quite the battle of wits. Each moving peace after pace with one another. Chess was definitely a fascinating sport but one she necessarily never took interest in. She loved games of course, they were always fun to play, but she was more into puzzles or cute games like golf. The tiny balls were cute.

“Come on Hordak you can do it!” Entrpata started rooting for him, why wouldn’t she obviously be their lab partner?

  
Hordak seemed taken a back but smiled, “Alright let’s see...My turn” 

Entraptra was fascinated to see how much strategic depth Hordak really had. During her time in the Horde she remembered it was mostly Catra who would always come up with the plans. In fact, she never saw Hordak plan really anything. Always focusing on the portal. Granted a lot of Catra’s plans tended to be quite rash and erratic a lot of the time. Always focusing on Adora too. Though in hindsight a lot of that made sense. Still Hordak was conquering Etheria when Catra was still in diapers so he had to have some good knowledge of strategy. 

“Your strategies are quite logical” Roboto complemented, “Though I do indicate a lack of what my organic friends would call, creativity in your startigums”   
  
Hordak frowned, “Yes, well...Let’s just say where I came from those sorts of things were frowned upon, I am learning”   
  


“Ah, my organic friends say it is good to open one’s mind. That’s what Man at Arms my creator taught me anyhow”

Entrapta ears perked open, “Oh so this Man at Arms created you huh, is he a guy who likes tech?” she seemed intrigued now, she was definitely gonna have to get a good talk with him later if she could manage it.

“Oh yes, very much so, he’s a bit of a inventor” 

“Oooooh, “Entrapta smiled at Hordak, “Here that Hordak another inventor, oh we should meet him and compare notes, who knows what he could create. Maybe we can make like a big canon or, or...a giant portal so the people of Eternia and Etheria could be connected!”   
  
Hordak grunted, “Yes, well, I-I’m sure it would be quite the exchange”   
  
“Oh I’m so excited!”

“Also King to B-5” Roboto moved his King and that was that, “Checkmate”   
  


Horak growled, “Blast!”   
  
It was then Entrpata realized that something was up as she quickly rushed over to her lab partner's side noticing he seemed a bit frustrated, “Hey what’s wrong?” She asked, looking nervous.

“Nothing” Hordak grunted rubbing his forehead, “Just...I lost”

“So it’s just a game” Entrpata shrugged, “Not like it was important or anything like that”   
  
“Still...IT was a failure”   
  
Entrpata frowned, “You lost a game, that doesn’t make you a failure, sometimes you win or lose, that doesn’t matter, you sometimes just have to try again” 

“Your friend is corrector” Roboto said walking up to them, both he and Hordak were once again back on the ground, “Games are fun and good practice for real life experiences sometimes, but losing does not make you a failure” he held out a hand, “You played a very logical game, I would love a rematch any time”   
  
Hordak seemed taken a back but slowly took a hand, “T-Thank you, I’m sorry, I don’t normally find allies this quickly”   
  
“Well you can definitely consider me one new friend” Roboto replied, “I know you are from the strange world of Etheria because of dinner, and I have no reason to judge your past, I would actually like to learn more about your species if that is alright”   
  
“My species?” Hordak raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I have never seen it before, it might prove interesting results, if we are allowed to talk about it that is”

“Well, I am a clone for one thing” Hordak ears drooped, “I’m sure that will not be helpful”   
  
“A clone? That’s interesting” Roboto continued, “Do you know about your protegentor”   
  
“I-I would rather not” 

Roboto nodded, “Understandable, I can tell this distresses you, I will not push further. I do hope we could get to know more about one another in the future. You do play a good game of chess”

Hordak seemed uncertain, “Perhaps...Perhaps”

“Well then” Robot nodded, “Until next time”

  
“Yay! New Friends!” Entrapta beamed pulling Roboto and Hordak into a hug, “Now how about I introduce you to Emily!”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

_ Saliness Burned. _

_ Catra watched from the deck of the ship as she saw Horde Soldiers charge forward. Tanks and various Bots were rolling through the streets firing their cannons at local buildings and skyscrapers, turning them into rubble. Civilians were running as far as they could while the defenses were hardly able to keep up to the technological might of the Horde armies. _

_ Months of planning and preparations, tricking the Princesses into bickering with one another, or going off on fools errands. All the while she gathered up the full strength of the Horde, gathering their resources for the main attack. Meanwhile Hordak prepared an advanced weapon that would manage to take down the seagate once and for all, opening up the seas of Etheria to their forces. _

_ From up here she was able to survey the entire battle field. Rebel soldiers retreated en mass while her own troops continued to make advancements. Tanks began storming the beaches destroying anything that got in their way. Wave after wave of Horde soldiers continued to press into the city. Hordak himself was leading the charge. For the first time she had a inch of respect for her commander and partner in conquest, actually seeing him in the field instead hiding in that pathetic sanctum of his  _

_ As she continued to watch her communicator opened as one of the field commanders contacted her, “Force Captain Catra we’re in position, what is our orders” _ _   
  
_

_ Catra smirked, “Move all our forces down there, no prisoners, no survivors” _ _   
  
_

_ Fire and explosions began to consume the city now, the sound of screams echoed, a once mighty Kingdom was now in flames, and it was all her doings. The sounds of screams were only overtaken by that of heavy blaster fire. _

_ As Catra watched all she could at that moment was laugh, this was truly a great victory. _

Darkness.

Catra eyes darted open now, as she looked around, she was back in her bed at the Eternian castle breathing heavily. Worse though, Adora wasn’t there, she must have gone out again after what happened this afternoon. Her own mind working in mysterious ways. 

Taking a deep breath she muttered to herself “I’m not that person anymore, I’m not that person anymore, I’m not that person anymore” a small trick that Perfuma had tried to teach her whenever these memories started infiltrating her mind.

Thankfully for Catra Melog was there as they ran to rescue jumping on them to make sure they were okay.

“Hey, hey...I’m okay” Catra took a deep breath, “Just...Just a bad dream….I think...I hope” sometimes she could never tell, so much had happened during that year of the war in particular. Did she order the deaths of civilians. It was hard to say, in her mind she probably did, they turned to Melog “Come on, let's go for a stroll”

If there was one thing Catra hadn’t lost even with the war over was that she was good at sneaking around places. Having a magical therapy pet that turned her invisible also helped in that matter. 

Ever since coming to Eternia something didn’t sit well with her. First the fact they were here because of a voice. Then all of a sudden they met Adora’s parents, a one in a million chance. All of this and more just did not sit well with Catra. Her inner cynicism, paranoia and skepticism for all things were ringing alarm bells and she wanted to do something about it. Though, she also really wanted to talk to someone about it. At least, that’s what Adora probably would want her to do first.

Adora was with her brother Adam at the moment, and Catra didn’t have much love for him so far. He seemed a bit arrogant, rude, and quite frankly something felt off about him. Though she could see some of the family resemblance, not just in look but he too had that dumbass idiot that Adora had. Only thing was that while Adora was a sticker for the rules, a goody goody through and through, Adam felt too lacking, in some ways like her but less messed up. Catra would have probably liked Adam if he didn’t seem so smug all the time.

All of this though just felt off, it seemed wrong. Now all of a sudden Adora found a biological family, after what, months of not bothering to show up, years of not even looking for her. Sure Etheria was in another dimension and by the look of things this play didn’t seem that advanced but still, it all felt weird to her. Weird and unnatural, and her gut always told her that was a bad thing. If these people were connected to the First One’s then that had to be bad, something about all of this had to be bad.

Walking alongside Melog down the halls of the castle, he passed several guards and others looking for whatever room they stuck Glimmer in. She thought that maybe she’d be the best person to talk too. Being a royal meant she could get into their heads. The more she walked through the more she got nervous about all these soldiers, it was far more than back in Brightmoon and they had a lot more tech as well. She kept on walking for several more minutes until a door burst open, as someone sparkly and pink appeared.

“Oh, Sparkles” Catra muttered, Melog letting out a soft meow, “Didn’t see yuh there, hey um...Have you seen Adora”   
  
Glimmer shook her head, “No, I think I saw her with Adam though by the window, they looked like they were heading out”   
  


Catra frowned, “Probably  _ family bonding _ . Honestly does it count if they’ve known each other for a day. Ugh it’s like when she met you all over again but less war”   
  
“Oh don’t tell me your jealous” Glimmer merely rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, “First off, Adora is not going to leave you for these people, even if they are family by blood...which still have yet to prove remember….”   
  


“True” Catra muttered.

“Second, your Catra,...Adora just got you back, she isn’t gonna give that up. That’s why she brought you and us. She’s not going to drop everything and leave...not again”

“Easy for you to say, she left for you first time”

Glimmer sighed, “Yes; and while it did have many positives for me and objectively Etheria, I know for you it was...I mean” she saw Catra’s mood sour “….things could have been different. But you're different right? You wouldn’t just go back to Etheria without her, would you?”    
  
“Of course I wouldn’t! Catra snapped taking a moment to breath and regain herself, “I’d rather live on a new planet with her with a family who I know hates me then lose Adora again.”   
  
“See that’s ….Hates you?” Glimmer asked, raising a eyebrow, “I don’t think they hate you, they’ve only known you for a day”   
  
“You hated me on site” Catra hugged herself, “And then hated me more because of well...all the stuff and you know….   
  
“We were at war and I thought you were Horde Scum...Still are, but I no longer hate you” Glimmer assured her, giving a smug smile.   
  


Catra chuckled, losing a bit of her edge “Right back at yuh sparkles...But you saw her so called _ parents, _ they gave me  _ the eye _ , I don’t think the...Complications of our story really came through”.

“I’m sure they’ll get it in time,” Glimmer sighed, “Heck I’m still getting used to having Horde Clone’s as royal guard, let alone being friends with you”   
  
“Gee thanks” Catar snickered.

  
Glimmer gave her a slight punch on the chest, “You know what I mean Horde Scum, it’s strange, I never thought I, we’d be in this position but here we are. On another planet, here to support Adora as she is learning about her origins and where she came from for the first time”

“Yeah….how things change” Catra snickered.

The two of them stood there just looking at each, a brief smile on both their faces. Catra and Glimmer’s relationship was an odd one for sure. One reason is because of the portal incident Catra had caused Glimmer mom had to sacrifice herself to save her and Adora. On the other hand Catra had saved Glimmer, though mostly it was because of Adora from Prime’s ship. Yet despite all that, and probably some still seeded resentment, Glimmer made the effort to befriend Catra, and she did so in return.As they got to know one another they realized just how alike they were. Pig headed at times, determined to win no matter the cost. It was something both had to learn the hard way when the war was on. They also realized, just how much they wanted to look out for their best friends.

“I’m sure you're just overreacting a bit” Glimmer said, trying to give Catra a comforting smile, “Adora won’t choose Etheria over this palace”

“I hope your right” Catra signed.

“Though honestly” Glimmer sighed, “I would be lying if I said I didn’t worry about her choosing this place too”

Catra opened her mouth about to reply when suddenly she heard muttering coming from down the hall, as a few palace guards rushed pass them. With her sensitive ears Catra was able to pick up some of the words they were saying, and by the sound of their tone, they sounded worried.

“We got word from Man at Arms, somethings up”   
  


“We’ll send a division now,” The soldier saluted before rushing off.

Catra ears twitched, “Hey...I’m gonna get going….See you later...Come on Melog”   
  
Melog meowed as she followed her. The two turned invisible as they followed the guards trying to catch up to them. 

Ever since they arrived Catra felt something was off. There were way too many guards here for the castle, and they all looked skittish. From when they first arrived she noticed that many guards were set around the outer perimeters of the palace. She was used to Brightmoon guards all over the place, they came and went all the time. Something was going on here and she wanted to find out what. Perhaps a little good old fashioned investigation was the key. 

Catra was not about to let Adora fall into some sort of First One or Eternian or whoever the heck these people were trapped. For all she knew this was one big ruse and they were going to use her She-Ra powers for their own ends. 

So thus she kept following, trying to keep up, only hit something large and bulky, causing the invisibility to wear off.

“Oh, Catra sorry” Scorpia held out her calw to help Catra up.

Catra looked up at Scorpia still with that positive smile of her, holding out a claw for her to take. Hesitantly she took it. Even after her forgiving her, she still felt that she didn’t deserve Scorpia’s friendship. Still she took the claw anyway.

“No problem,” Catra helped her up, Melog meowed happily to see Scorpia.

“Hi Catra!” Entrapta popped up behind her as well, Emily rolling up a few feet away “Look at all this tech I managed to steal-I mean borrow….yeah...borrow... Me and Hordak are going to do some comparing and contrasting, maybe see if we can fuse it for...things” her eyes kept shifting back and forth as if expecting to be found out.

Catra rolled her eyes but smiled, “Nice, hey have you seen any soldiers passing by, I’m following them”

“Nope!” Entrapta replied, Emily letting out a ‘beep boop’ sound.

  
“Why are you following soldiers” Scorpia asked, looking nervous.

Catra sighed but kept a smile, “I was just um...I was-”   
  
“Is everything okay” Scorpia frowned.

Again Catra felt a lump in her chest, how could she still be so concerned after every she did to her. Scorpia was sometimes just too good for this world sometimes. Made worse by the fact she was still nervous about this place. Deep don though she knew that Scorpia never had any will against her. If anything she probably didn’t have a single bad bone in her body.

Yet Perfuma said that Catra should learn to be more open, so maybe asking her and maybe Entrapta for help might not be such a bad idea after all.

“I was, um, spying on some of those guards okay” Catra muttered.

Scorpia looked confused, “Why?”   
  
“I think, look something weird is going on here, I don’t know what but I can just feel it” Catra sneered looking around suspiciously, “Something is going on and those guards were gonna check in something like, it was attacked or something, I don’t know, but Adora is out and I’m worried”   
  
Scorpia beamed, “You are worried for Adora, that is ..Soooooo nobel”    
  
“I concur that worrying for a friend is a good trait to have so I’ve been told” Entrapta nodded in agreement, “And coming from you that definitely indicates much change in your character”

  
  


“Gee thanks” Catra said looking down at them, Melog giving her a certain look, she knew what it meant and sighed looking back at them, “Can you um...Can you guys help me?”

“Sure!” Scorpia smiled without a second thought, “Anything for you! Ooooooh a Super Pal Trio mission, yes, I have been DYING for us to do something together again!”   
  


Catra looked taken aback, “Uh, y-yeah, sure I guess, a Super Pal Trio mission”   
  
Scorpia pulled Entrapta and Catra into a massive hug, “Hurray! The Super Pal Trio is back!”

“Will there be tech involved?” Entrapta asked.

“Maybe, I saw a few doors with computer locks on them” Catra interjected, trying to breathe through the tight hug.

  
Entrpata screamed with delight, “OKAY! I’M IN!”   
  
“Great,” Catra was losing air, “Scorpia...Need….Air….”

So the plan was symbol really, have Melog turn Catra, Scorpia and Entratpa invisible as they looked for royal guards who clearly were up to something and found out what it was. That couldn’t be too hard right? Well apparently it made sense they had no idea how to get around Eternia’s main castle, since they had never been here before and it was so large and hard to get around. Plus they had to make sure to not bump into any guards.

Catra tried using her sense of smell to find the guards from earlier, she was able to pick up on something. The trio together snuck through the various halls, down large corridors, trying to find something. Scorpia kept accidentally bumping into objects while Entrpata would always gawk and awe at the various tech she found when moving. It was moments like this taht reminded Catra of her horde missions and the same frustrations she had to deal with back then. Although now she tried to calm herself, remembering that they weren’t here on orders they were her friends here to help. She wanted to be supportive and calm.

That was hard when Scorpia almost knocked over a base and tried to grab with her claws, clumsy putting it back on the pedestal.

“Whoops, sorry, sorry” Scorpia said as the four of them returned to being visible again

Catra rubbed her forehead and breathed, “It’s okay, just be careful okay”

“Right”

They kept going, passing several more hallways and rooms. Always going from one hall to the other, yet no sign of those guards from earlier. Scorpia and Entrapta were trying to keep up as best they could but Catra was a bit too fast as she ran down the halls. Focusing all her energy on them, that when she did turn back she saw the two of them, they both looked incredibly exhausted.

A tinge of guilt came at her, they were still following her after all this time.   
  
“Um...Thanks again” Catra said, worrying she was hurting her feelings for helping again, “For helping me, it means alot”

Scorpia smiled, “Hey, anything for my Wildcat!”

“Plus I might get hack into something” Entrapta said taking out her computer tablet, “I’ve been dying to get a good scan on these place computing processor, I bet it’s not even up to code”

“Great great-“ Catra mumbled as she tried to pick up the sent, “They have to be near by the couldn’t have gotten far”

“Hey Wildcat?” Scorpia sounded nervous, “So I know you're worried about Adora, which hey is great and all-but um...why exactly again? Yo were still really vague”.

Catra sighed and turned to face Scorpia looking serious, “Because this is a strange planet with strange people and for all I know they may wanna use Adora for some sort of twisted reason. After all they are connected to the First One’s” 

“I see, I see-” Scorpia nodded, “Makes sense to me”   
  
“The possibilities are high given Adora’s track record of running into trouble and being the pawn of someone’s much large scheme” Entrapta said doing the calculations in her head, “So it’s probably good to investigate given the circumstances, I wanna make sure these people are no threat to Hordak as well”   
  
“Yeah see, wait what?” Catra blinked.

Entrapta nodded keeping her chipper demeanor though, “Oh yes, after dinner I can tell the social tension between Hordak and the Royals grew exponentially, and despite the King keeping his word not to harm Hordak, I want to make sure that this place is a safe space for him to be at the moment, before needing to take drastic actions”

“Such as?” Scorpia asked nervously.

“Building necessary combat armor, a plasma cannon, re- activating any old bots to use as self defense” Entrapta went on, “That sort of thing”

“Wait bots?” Catra asked.

Entrapta nodded, “Yeah, I brought a few on Darla just in case there deactivated, they were from the Fright Zone. In fact that’s one thing we gotta do when we get back. A lot of bots are scattered around the place decatived, hate for them to activate and go into primary mode”

“What’s that?” Scorpia asked.

  
“Oh you know, normally just attack anyone on site that sorta thing, thankfully of the Fright Zone is abounded then that should not happen, I took that out of Emily though when I first met her, it was messing with her systems, hence why she’s so different from her brothers and sisters”. Entrpata looked back at the bot and smiled patting it on the shell, “But that’s what makes her special”

Catra and Scorpia looked nervous now and just slowly nodded. If they knew one thing was for sure she would defend Hordak come heck and high water.

“Okay,” Catra rubbed her forehead, “Well I lost the trail, ugh there has to be something”

“Well why don’t we go into Man at Arms private workshop and hack into his computer” Entrapta suggested.

“Um, Entrapta, why didn’t you suggest that before?” Catra muttered.

Entrapta shrugged, “You didn’t ask”   
  


“Well I say we go” Scorpia beamed.

Catra let out a long annoyed sigh, “Sure, let’s go”

Entrapta quickly led the way down more halls and passed some more guards and servants. Melog of course managed to cover them up with their magic until they headed into the back gardens of the Castle. There they saw a building separate from the rest of the castle. Thankfully no guards were around the area so it made the race there easy. No need to be too sneaky about it. 

Catra though still kept her eyes open, invisible or not she didn’t know if anyone had any heat seeking beams or something that could see through Melgo’s magic. Plus Scorpia kept knocking over things with her tail accidentally and kept trying to put them back which always made Catra let out a soft annoyed grunt. Though she held back, not wanting to get made or anything. 

Thankfully though they weren't caught and managed to make it, didn’t seem like anything would stand in their way of getting inside. That was until they found the door locked.

“Of course” Catra sneered

“It’s okay!” Entrapta cracked her fingers and got typing, “Nothing a little hacking won’t solve”

She worked like lighting, using Emily to make her way through doors security, as they tried to get the door to open, punching in various codes and what not. Catra and Scorpia just watching in awe, it was scary how good she was at hacking things. Sometimes Catra wondered why Adora and the other princesses never tried to use Entrapta skills to hack the Fright Zone more back when she was still with them.

A question for another time perhaps.

Finally the doors burst open allowing the three to enter, once inside Melog removed the invisibility allowing them to see without worry

Looking around Catra and the others found themselves in a control room of some sorts. Various computer screens filled the area with maps and charts of all sorts. She explored the place trying to find anything that might be going on, although she didn’t know exactly what she was looking for.

“Hey Entrapta?” Catra asked, “Can you find out anything about the First One’s or something? Something linked to She-Ra”

“RIGHT!” Entrapta whooped to the computer and began typing the screens fizzled and projected one image after the other, “Well, nothing really on the First One’s or anything really. BUT, there is a lot of movement with the Eternian military, lots of patrols around something called the Dark Hemisphere, all interested in one location called...Snake Mountain?”

  
“Snake Mountain?” Catra looked at the screen and examined it herself, a image appeared on screen. One of a large mountain in the shape of a snake, lava flowing through it’s wide fanged moth. The surrounding area looked nothing but decay and misery. It made the Fright Zone seem almost pleasant.

Almost

Entrapta continued,“By the looks of it these are records of attacks on what looks like random villages and towns. These Eternians have a lot of outposts around this Dark Hemisphere place, almost like they wanna keep whatever's in there to stay. Clearly it’s not working though”

“Why not?” Scorpia asked.

Entrapta continued to look at the maps again, Catra examining “Because whatever they want to keep in there keeps getting out and keeps attacking”

“Pfft, these Eternians need a better strategy then” Catra snickered.

“You were pretty good with al that organizing stuff back in the Horde” Scorpia said with a bit of pride in her voice, “Goodness knows I can’t organize all those people if you asked me”   
  


Catar frowned, “Yeah, uh, thanks um….” she coughed awkwardly, it was weird to be complimented for almost conquering a planet conquering army.

So there was definitely something going on here. Something involving a Snake Mountain. Meaning this planet was a danger zone. Worse Adora was out there somewhere with that king, and could be in trouble right now for all she knew. 

Suddenly a small buzzing sound was heard, Catra thought it was a alarm only to see Entrpata pull out a computer pad.

“Oh, it’s Hordak” Entrapta turned it on as Hordak’s stoic face appeared, she waved cheerfully, “Hi Hordak”   
  
“Entrapta” He said sounding concerned, “Where are you, I haven’t been able to find out in this confusing palace”   
  
“Oh I’m with Catra and Scorpia, we’re on a mission, I’m hacking into the computer systems” Entrapta explained carefully.

  
Catra could see Hordak’s eyes narrow, “I see, are you sure you are okay”   
  
“Oh yes definitely” Entrapta said, “Don’t worry no betrayal or drama has occurred although Catra may be jealous of Adora’s new found family”   
  
“What!”

“Well, as long as you are safe and having ...fun...just be careful Entrapta” Hordak said, his voice sincere.

  
Entrapta gave him a light smile, “I will” she waved goodbye before turning off the pad.

Catra was taken aback by how sincere Hordak was, he really did have a thing for Entrapta. Of course she should have seen it by all the times he mentioned her when the two of them were spending time planning the conquest of Etheria. Now seeing it thought in full force was definitely something, considering that this was not what she used to think Hordak was before She-Ra, before Prime, before everything really.

Now this.

“What no I love you” Catra snickered trying to gain a sense of composure.

Entrapta looked confused, “Oh we haven't’ said that to each other yet”   
  
“Wait really?” Scorpia looked shocked, “You don’t say I love you to each other, how! Why! You guys are like...Totally in love with each other, I see it all the time.”   
  
“We don’t see the need too, or at least he doesn’t and I don’t” Entrapta continued going back to the computer, “It just seems like strange emotions that don’t really require saying. Love, it’s just a word, actions speaking louder than words according to the philosophers I’ve been studying. Besides we know it, we don’t need to psychologically reforce it. Right?”   
  


“Sometimes that reinforcement is nice” Catra muttered.

Entrapta remained silent for a few seconds before Emily nudged her back to the screen, “Oh I found more data...yay!”   
  
Catra and Scorpia turned to the screen as now images of various individuals popped up. The conversation about Entrpata and Hordaks use of the word ‘love’ could wait.. As the images appeared on screen Catra noticed that many of them looked like large thugs that she found back at the Crimson Waist, some even half beast than human. One in particular though seemed quite striking, a benign whose face was a floating skeleton head, covered only by a hood. 

“Whose that?” Catra asked looking shaken by the image

Entrapta read it, “According to this that’s Skeletor, he leads this group calling themselves the ...Evil Warriors”   
  
“Oh they don’t sound nice” Scorpia said, “Then again thinking back, Horde also doesn’t sound like a nice name...Although strangely we never hoarded much”   
  
Catra smirked, “Keep reading”   
  
“That’s all I’ve gotten so far, just that they are trying to conquer the planet” Entrapta typed a bit faster, “They don’t seem to be much of a army, but more like just a large group of thugs and baddies, but they are quite persinstant by the files, they keep attacking what seems like every other week at this point.   
  


Catra clenched her hands flexing her claws as she tried to stay calm. So not only haad they traveled to a planet where apparently Adora had this so-called ‘famly’ but now they were on a planet that was under attack constantly. Why couldn’t for once, just once the two of them find peace instead of having to be thrown into something stupid or dangerous. She just wanted to live, she wanted Adora to live so they could have that family like in the dream, a perfect future. Catra felt herself starting to spiral .Suddenly she felt something touch her shoulder. 

“Hey,” Scorpia said smiling, “I’m sure Adora is gonna be okay”

Catra signed, looking up at Scorpia and to her surprise giving her a quick hug “I hope your right”   
  
“Well you're about to find out the King’s ship is back,” Entrapta commented, “Think maybe he’ll let me tinker with it”

Catra jumped as all three of them went back outside, they saw a giant transport ship start land in the middle of the courtyard. A few royal guards and staff came around to make sure that everything was okay. A churning sensation could be felt in Catra’s chess as she rushed to make sure everything was okay.

“Adora!” She called out from the ship running to her to hold her quick.

She heard the sound of footsteps as Adora came out and hugged Catra tight for a moment.

“What happened?”

Adora stepped back looking a bit nervous, “Well um...I found out that this planet is well slightly...kinda...at war”   
  
Catra signed, “Yeah….that’s what I figured.

-000-

Well the secret was out and King Randor had decided to summon Adora and the rest of her friends to a bit of a meeting. Man at Arms, Teela and Adam were also there to help explain what was going on .Catra already felt paranoid now, this was it, the big reveal that something was up and that this whole place was nothing but a bad idea. Adora tried to ease her saying “everything would be explained” but all her friends should hear about this first. That didn’t make things even better though. All these secrets were never a good sign, she just wanted to find out, make a judgment call and go home.

Now gathered in the main throne room, Catra just held Adora’s hand the whole time, the others just seemed confused as to why they had been summoned. Hordak seemed the most unsure, always staying close to Entrpata as if he was worried that he was going to get hauled off or worse something would happen to her. Sometimes Catra wondered if he even cared about being carted away, at least if it meant not being able to see Entrpata again. Those sorts of thoughts made Catra a bit guilty about the whole Beast Island thing, but that was for another time.

“Okay, everyone” Adora gulped as she stood in front of her friends, Randor just listening behind along with Man at Arms, Catra saw Adam in the back leaning against the wall, he seemed annoyed, “Well...Um, I found out that Eternia is well...at war”   
  
“What!” Glimmer groaned, rubbing her head, “Great, we got to space leaving a peaceful planet and enter one in war, well that’s just our luck is it”   
  
“It’s not my fault is it?” Hordak raised his hand looking nervous, “My actions only effected Etheria if I’m correct”

“No Hordak, you and the Horde have nothing to do with this’ Adora assured him taking a deep breath, “It’s it’s….Skeletor”   
  


Everyone just stayed quite as the name continued to sink in.

Catra then just burst out laughing.

“Catra!” Adora shouted.

“I’m sorry” Catra wiped a tear, “It’s just...The same is funny”

  
“Skele a what now?” Glimmer asked with a raised eyebrow

  
“Skeletor, and he is no laughing matter” Randor said, his voice stern as he turned to glare at Catra for a moment before continuing “Or Keldor as me and Man at Arms used to call him in days long past. For years he and his Evil Warriors have terrorized Eternia , always trying new ways to conquer this planet. Thankfully He-Man and the other Masters of the Universe have been able to stop him”   
  
“Pfft, masters of the universe” Glimmer snickered, “We saved the universe, so…”   
  
Bow gave her a soft jab in the ribs and a disapproving frown, “Not now”   
  
Catra snickered, agreeing with Glimmer giving her a nudge on the shoulder. 

“For years he’s been trying to gain a mythical power of our former ruler known as the elders” Man at Arms explained, this caused Adora to look intrigued, “He believes this power he could control the entire planet once and for all”

“Yeah, but he hasn’t because He-Man keeps stopping him” Adam said with a hint of bluster to him, “So long a we have He-Man I’m sure Eternia will be fine”   
  
Teela rolled his eye, “Well yeah, because you're certainly a boat load of help” 

“Hey, I help” Adam scoffed.

“By running off everytime”

“I mean I’m sure he was helping” Adora jumped in looking embarrassed, “But anyway, maybe we should focus on what’s important”   
  
“Yes I agree with Adora” Randor said, much to Adams dismay. 

Adora began to explain what she saw. As they went to a nearby town and it was attacked by Skeletor and his so called ‘Evil Warriors’ not only that a hero named He-Man showed up and helped them only to vanish again like he would apparently normally do. She-Ra stayed to help out some of the town folks a bit before heading back to the Eternian castle. 

As Catra listened in she felt her innards feel queasy wishing she could have been there and done something. Maybe even stopped Adora from going into battle without some back up even if she had this He-person to help them out.

“Point is!” Adora added, “Maybe, maybe we should help them, we took down Prime we might as well help them take down Skeletor too”   
  


There it was, there was the suspicion that Catra had been dreading since they got here.

“Oh no” Catra stated glaring daggers now, “We just ended one war we aren’t jumping into another”   
  


“Catra-”   
  
“Look, King, dad, whatever, I’m sure your people are dealing with a lot, but we have responsibilities on Etheria, and a war that we just finished, I should know, I caused some of the damage myself” Catra continued stating it matter a factly, “But my point is, I’m not risking Adora again just to fight another planets war”

“Catra!” Adora said a bit more firmly, “Can we at least discuss this”   
  
“Discuss, Adora we just ended one war, one you almost-” Catra paused not wanting to think about too much, “Do you really want to risk yourself again”   
  
“I-”   
  


“Do YOU want too….” Catra said, almost yelling now, she didn’t even care about the fact people were watching and it was getting awkward.

Adora bit her lip and sighed, “I,” she turned to King Randor, “Let us think about this okay, I, I have to at least get 

Catra groaned, rubbing her forehead, “Besides don’t you guys have a massive army, just storm Snake place…

“Mountain” Teela corrected, “It’s called Snake Mountain”   
  
“Fine, Snake Mountain whatever!” Catra snapped, “Lay siege to it already and call it a day, I saw those files. Skeletor doesn’t have an actual army more like a load of overly beef thugs. These people can handle him, sure he might be a side terror but again, he’s probably just a nuisance nothing like a actual threat”.

“A threat that’s almost conquered Eternia many times” Man at Arms declared, “Honestly it wasn’t for He-Man then we would be at a loss”   
  
Catra rolled her eyes, “Well that just proves your own armies are too weak and helpless to do anything, where I come from we call that a weakness to be exploited”

Adora frowned.

“Because even we have the physical capacity Skeletor has magical powers beyond even our comprehension sometimes, even with He-Man’s help it would still prove deadly” Man at Arms said giving Catra a stern look, “Beside’s Snake Mountain is a hard to crack fortress, it could take months even years if he just stuck it out in there”   
  


“I kinda understand” Glimmer pointed out, “I mean come on Catra there is a reason we didn’t directly attack the Fright Zone directly and only went their for extraction mission, and had to pretty much dwindle you out near the end”

Hordak nodded, “I ensured that the Fright Zone could be self sustainable in case of any threat of siege for that reason”

  
“Plus even back in the day my moms told me Grandad made sure Horror Hall would be a tuff place to get into if not wanted” Scorpia chimed in, she hadn’t said in anything in a while, “We’d fight to the last point”   
  
“Are you three teaming up against me!” Catra looked shocked.

“More like just trying to not be rash” Glimmer responded.

“You...Rash!”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Yes, I’m aware of the irony in all of this, but I do have some things to say! Overall! I do actually agree with you Catra!”   
  
“What!” Adora looked shocked, “But shouldn’t we help them, come on, I’m She-Ra, isn’t that my point to help people against evil and what not”   
  


“I just think it’s strange though” Glimmer said now, “You come here, and we find out there is a war happening here too! But Catra is right, we have responsibilities on Etheria, you have responsibilities on Etheria not only as She-Ra but to yourself. We need you Adora, but also...You need to not jump into another war so quickly after you finally got everything you could have wanted ”

“Thank you Sparkles!” Catra said, Adora just looked flabbergasted “Finally, a princess making sense”

“Catra” Adora grunted again, “Look, okay, I saw this guy, I fought this guy, he was terrorizing a city, and he’s apparently been terrorizing this planet for years, I can’t just sit back and not do something”

“Yeah, you can actually” Catra stated bluntly, “You can because you can choose, no one is forcing you to do anything it’s not anyone ‘destiny’ and you even said this place has a hero, so they can do the hard work, not you”

“Guys, help me out here”   
  
Bow and Glimmer both seemed unsure, Scorpia and Perfuma gave little grunts and looked down while Entrpta and Hordak seemed to be busy with their own thing at the moment and weren’t really paying attention to the whole situation. 

“Oh sorry,” Entrapta grinned, “So um, are we staying or not there is a lot of interesting tech here”

Hordak gave a light cough, “Though I do think we should take this, Skeletor...strange name...into account, he does seem like a threat. Despite the lack of a clearly structured army. Shadow Weaver proved the dangers of trusting magic”.

“You agree with these chumps!” Catra pointed to Randor and Man at Arms.

Hordak shrugged, “I am merely taking into considering my own desires for conquest of Eternia, even if his forces are limited if he has the will he will try”   
  
“Please, like you ever had the will” Catra sneered back at him, “By the time I took charge you were pretty much tired of it all already”   
  
Entrpata nodded, “It’s true, you never really had much actual desire to take over the planet outside of pleasing Horde Prime and even then it seemed very limited by the time we became lab partners”

“Decades of conquest can tire anyone” Hordak commented.

“So what, we just wait for Skeletor to get tired and retire” Adam suggested.

“If it’s a wise strategy” Hordak replied.

Catra slapped her head, “Sarcasm Hordak, sarcasm!” Finally Catra realized what he was saying and gawked, “Wait? You want to help”

“Not personally,” Hordak replied, looking stoic as ever “But I do think our safety should be considered, like you said they have protectors, not like they need our help. But the possibilities of this Skeletor coming to Etheria are still high. If Prime has taught me anything is that a conquering thirst is never quenched”.   
  
“But they do need our help, She-Ra’s magic and maybe this He-Man might be able to end this for good” Adora argued.

  
Catra rolled her eyes, “So what we go to this what was it called,  _ Snake Mountain  _ barge in and attack full force”   
  
“Um….” Adora bit her lip, “Maybe, sure like Man at Arms said they have magic, but with my magic and He-Man’s magic...I think he has magic, I don’t really know him, we might be unstoppable plus you guys are here...So more team for the win!”   
  
“Again! What is with you, I thought you were more a strategist than this” Catra growled.   
  
“Yeah,” Glimmer added, “Didn’t you make a whole chart and diagram for Princess Prom”   
  


“That’s not the point!” Adora argued.

“No I think the point is you wanna help people you just met with no plan or strategy” Catra restored back.

“I have to agree with Catra” Hordak interjected looking back up from Entrapta’s pad, “Despite my many qualms with her, she was a master strategist during the war”

Catra groaned and folded her arms in annoyance but she was partly happy by the fact that in a weird way Hordak was standing up for her side at least. Even if it wasn’t in the most flattering way. Still, maybe the fact all these people knew that diving into another conflict so soon after the last one ended was the best idea.

“I uh…” Adora looked frustrated.

“Look,” Hordak stepped a bit closer to Adora now everyone a bit surprised by his sudden interest in the conversation, “I think what you should asses from the situation is simply, can you trust these people”

Adora blinked and slowly opened her mouth to respond, “I, I want to...”

“But can you?” Hordak said before walking back to Entrapta again, “That is a question we should all be asking here...After all,  _ trust,  _ is probably the most valuable thing I have ever experienced on Etheria. Don’t take it lightly” he turned to Catra for a moment before looking back at Entprata and smiling

Catra shivered, she knew that look. She had betrayed Hordak trust, a whole year of lying about Entrpata betraying him. He didn’t take it quite well. After thinking about it , Catra realized that Hordak valued trust above many things. Strange for someone like him perhaps but then again, he was definitely not all that he appeared to be.

“Look, guys I-” Adora tried to talk

Catra mind came back to her as she got angry again “Come on Adora, who are you trying to please, these people say there your family but they aren’t”

“I know that…” Adora said looking guilty, “But they could be”   
  
Catra's eyes widened only for her to shrink into herself a bit. Even Glimmer and Bow looked a bit taken aback.

“You've only known these people for a day, Adora,” Glimmer said.

“I knew you for a day and I left everything when I realized the Horde was bad” Adora added.

“Yeah, and look what that got us” Catra argued.

“That’s why I want you guys to come along with me and help”

“Okay, hold on!” Bow interjected now, though tension was rising, “We’ve had a big day, I think we all need to just rest up and think”

“Fine!” Catra walked out, sounding upset, she didn’t even wanna look at Adora who was probably wanting to go after her, but right now, she needed space.

Taking a deep breath she leaned up against the wall her ears perked up as she heard King Randor speak.

“Your lover seems quite agitated a lot of the time” He said.

  
Catra blushed,  _ lover,  _ that was an odd word.

Adora then spoke, “Look Da-, King Randor...Dad King Randor...Sorry….Anyway, Catra just is suspicious, we haven’t had a lot of reason to trust strangers a lot of the time”

“Understandable” King Randor said, his voice sounding stern, “I have no reason to trust any of your friends either I’m afraid”   
  
“Or me,” Adora added.

Catra smirked,  _ “Tell him” _

“True…

  
“I have to agree with the King” Catra heard Man at Arms now speak, “Your special companion does seem to know alot about conquering, as well as that Hordak character”   
  
“That was a long time ago” Adora pointed out, “And like I said we resolved our issues”

“So what, we should resolve our issues with Skeletor” Adam snickered, “Oh yeah let’s all be friends, that’s how it works”   
  
Adora growled, “Look, in some cases that actually IS how it works, maybe not in this case but in my case it did” Catra heard Adora sigh now, she wanted to go in and tell them what’s what but Catra felt that it would only make things worse “Look, Catra can be a great leader, make she can take down Skeletor, she pretty lead to the Horde to conquer Etheria...I mean...Not a good thing...But hey, she could do it”

“I’m afraid I can not Adora” Randor spoke up louder now, “I’m not about to to give my army over to a stranger, one as you said, nearly conquered a planet”

“She changed,” Adora suggested.

“I’m sure she had, but as you say, I do not know the fully story, and until I know I can trust her and any of your friends for that reason...I cannot in good reason, I will trust you though”   
  
“Let me guess because I’m your daughter”

“...Yes”

Adora sighed and began to walk out.

Catra wanted to speak but Adora just walked past her needing to be alone with her own thoughts right now, and in all honesty she did as well.

Right now though, Catra just wanted to nap.

  
  
  
  


-000-

_ Catra sat in the middle of the command station in the Fright Zone, dozens of monitors blinking in on and off as images of troop advancements continued to pour in by the hour. Hordak seemed to be making good progress on the coast the last time she made contact with him, the entire coast seemed to falling on schedule, while the rest of the Horde army began to advance in the mid area through the Whispering Woods. The images of the tanks rolling through the trees were up on every screen and monitor. _

_ Re-adjusting her mask Catra smirked as she was happy to see all her progress finally coming to fruition. Soon the Horde armies would sweep over all of Etheria as every single Princesses Kingdom would fall before them. It would be her legacy, a victory for all time. Nothing would stand in her way, and she would show everyone who underestimated her how wrong they really were. _

_ While she gazed at mintor of a Horde patrol knocking down doors in a neighborhood in the town of Elderndia a message was coming from Force Captain, Mosquitoes 4th battalion “Force Captain Mosquitor to Fright Zone command comin in” he said in a husky voice, “Force Captain Mosquitory to Fright Zone commander come in over”. _

_ “Force Captain Mosquitor this Force Captain Catra,” She said in a very professional tone, as thus to assume her authority as second in command of all Horde Forces. Although in reality she was the true power behind all of this _

_ “We have taken the village but they refuse to give us the location of the Princesses, how do we proceed?” Mosquitor asked. _

_   
_ _ Catra clenched her fist and glared at him, “They are no longer valuable to us then, burn the village and eliminate the population before pressing on” _

_ “With pleasure” _

_ Suddenly the sound of blaster fire began to ring true as the screams could be heard. Catra just watched the homes of the villages begin to burn, while others ran for their lives as Horde Soldiers continued to chase them down. The fire continued to spread, large and larger. Until…. _

“NO!”

As Nighttime went on and Catra spent most of her time just going around the castle invisible with Melog who kept an eye on her the entire time. She was still a bit upset at the idea of Adora once again wanting to charge in and help people. Wasn’t even because she was against helping people, or anything, she had long realized that it was good to help others and not be selfish. But she just didn’t trust these people, For all she knew this was all part of a grand manipulation scheme to once again use She-Ra as a weapon. As far as Catra was concerned she was not going to let that happen.

Continuing to walk down the hall,she always kept her eye out for something that seemed suspicious or weird. 

That thing came though not from anyone in Eternia but from Glimmer who was walking down the halls looking a bit nervous herself. She seemed almost uneasy, like she was expecting someone to pounce. Catra smirked knowing this would be the perfect opportunity to pounce her. So thus she snuck up behind her. Slowly, ever so slowly, and until finally.

“BO!” Catra yelled causing Glimmer to jump and fall flat on her face causing Catra to just laugh and laugh.

Glimmer got up hearing Catra cackle and sneered, “Not funny!”   
  
“No, it was hilarious! HA HA!” 

“Horde Scum,” Glimmer muttered before getting off, “So, what are you doing up”   
  
Catra snickered, “Could ask you the same thing sparkles…” A moment of pause as she realized something was almost sad in her face, “Can’t sleep either huh”   
  


“I-um…” Glimmer bit her lip and sighed, “Yeah, I’ve been thinking what you said, and what Adora said, on how she left everything after knowing us for a day, and granted that was a very chaotic day for everyone”   
  
“Tell me about it” Catra muttered, folding her arms and shivering.

“It’s just...I thought, what if Adora did that to us too, just left to join this new Eternian family and...I think...I think I got you” Glimmer said, sounding surprised.

“Got me?”   
  
“How you felt, why you felt resentment” Glimmer said sounding almost methodical, “I mean I still have Bow and I don’t think I would have done some the things you did”   
  
Catra grunted at that.

“But!” Glimmer continued, “I think I understand why you are upset and honestly...I’m nervous too”

“Yeah,” Catra sighed her ears drooping, Melgo rubbing her cheek against her knee, “Look, it’s not like...It’s not like before were I didn’t care about  _ people,  _ I mean, I, do want to help them but...I...I don’t trust these people, and joining up with them in a day just seems wrong. It felt wrong even when Adora joined up with the Rebellion. Guess she was just lucky you and Arrow Boy are two of the biggest and nicest saps in Etheria”   
  


“Thanks” Glimmer chuckled.

  
Catra laughed, “Don’t mention it Sparkles, but these people, I don’t trust them”   
  


“Yeah, me neither I…

“Someone’s coming!” Catra said, hearing a sound. 

Melog turning them both invisible allows for Catra and Glimmer to stand against the wall and watch. There they saw Adora of all people following Adam who seemed a bit miffed as the two of the walked down the hall at a quick pace.

“What do you want to show me?” Adora asked, looking nervous.

Adam shushed her, “Something important but it has to be a secret okay”   
  
Catra eyes narrowed, “I’m following don't stop me”   
  
“Oh believe me, I’m right behind you” Glimmer growled, she looked mad.

The two of them using Melog followed Adora and Adam down the corridors of the grand hall and down some flights of stairs until they were pretty near the edge of the palace. The walk seemed to take several minutes but it was still dark outside. Catra just continued to watch the two of them in silence, they didn’t say much, which meant that everyone seemed a bit on edge.

“Okay,” Adam finally said as he and Adora stopped near a wall at the end of the castle, both sitting on grass, “So, about today”   
  
“Yeah, we’re were you” Adora asked.

Adam sighed, “I...You know He-Man now yeah?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  


“I-I know where he is”.   
  
“You do?” Adora asked looking shocked, “Where is he”   
  


“Here?”   
  
Adora looked around, “I don’t see him”   
  
Adam then drew his sword Catra was ready to pounce but by the time she could Adam shouted, “BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!”   
  
Light began to flash blinding everyone for a few seconds as very deep voice began to speak

“I HAVE THE POWER!!!!”   
  


As the flash died down Catra saw to her shock Adam being replaced by a bulking large guy with a belt and just pants.

“H-He Man!” Adora gasped, “A-Adam your He-He Man!”   
  
“Yes” He-Man shushed her, “But it has to remain a secret okay”   
  
“Well, sorry but that might be a bit harder” Catra then revealed herself to them now causing both Adora and He-Man to quickly jump towards her gaze

Glimmer gave an awkward wave as now the two of them were outed.

Adora gasped seeing them now revealed, “Glimmer...Catra!”   
  
“Hey Adora”

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“Two of them...There are now,  _ TWO OF THEM _ !” With a kick at the door Skeletor and the other Evil Warriors returned from another failed attack on a town. Most of them looked beaten and warm down. “What should have been a simple attack on a village to inspire fear and terror on petty peasants was a complete failure thanks to you fools and now the presence of another muscle bound warrior!”

Waiting at his throne Skeletor saw his loyal pet Panthor waiting for him, letting out a loud roar before sitting down, happy to see his master return back even after a failure against He-Man and the forces of good.

Seemed like the years were slowly turning into centuries for him. The endless cycle on attack after attack on Grayskull only to be defeated again by He-Man and the Masters was becoming tiresome. Here he was stuck on the Dark Hemisphere with nothing more than the most useless rabble one could find in all of Eternia instead of the legions of followers he could have been commanding. He should have been coming. If only Randor had not completely destroyed him during his attack on the Hall of Wisdom all those years.

  
That attack killed not only his face, but any hope he had on rallying the forces of darkness to his side. While the veil of Skeletor was serving him well, it was not something that he could easily sway lesser Etherians who did not already have a heart of evil to them. The defeats were just reducing people's willingness to join him in an army that could easily help him conquer this planet.

If the attack by He-Man was bad enough but now apparently they had a She-Ra to deal with as well. It seemed that the forces of goods continued to grow in strength by the minute.

Thankfully they had Snake Mountain to return too. 

Snake Mountain was the mighty Fortress of old, once a stronghold for the ancient King Hiss, whose Snake Men nearly ruled all of Eternia. Now it was the home of Skeletor and his evil warriors. A bastion of darkness, terror and general not niceness. Here he would plot his conquest of the land, and most importantly scheme to take the power of the elders that lied within Castle Grayskull. Nowadays though, it seemed more and more that the forces of darkness returned to this place in defeat then in victory of any kind. To lick their wounds as they prepare for another strike and then repeat.

The Evil Warriors all scattered in the main throne room to lick their wounds. Beast Man and Trawpjaw going to one corner to both having burn marks from the constant blasting. Cyclops made a few adjustments to his headpiece, self-tinkering with it. Evil-Lyn sulked in the shadows, observing everyone else. As for Skeletor himself, he climbed up the stairs to his throne to sit down, his mood very dour and grumpy.

“Two of them…” Skeletor hissed again as he began to scratch Panther's fur, although his fury remained, “Randor…” he sneered, “Randor gets a Kingdom, legions, a palace of grand splendure, and practically everything else in life handed to him on a silver platter while I…” he glared over to the other, “Get left with the scraps and the drags of Eternian society. Even among the forces of evil these days it seems, I must fight for what is rightfully mine”.

  
“Ah thanks boss” Beastman beamed, before frowning “Hey...Wait?”   
  
Skeletor screamed, “How did this past my evil gaze! How did I not know about this later opposition to my conquest!”

“Like you can see anything past your nose, oh wait you don’t have one” Evil-Lyn muttered, thankfully Skeletor didn’t here him

“This changes everything now” Skeletor continued to rant, “...The forces of good have now grown in power, while I...While evil...is dwindling”.

“It’s strange don’t yuh think,” Tri-Klops interjected, “I thought Randor only had one kid, where's this new one come from.”   
  
“From the stork duh” Beast Man said with pride, “That’s where my mom said I came from...Because she tried to kill it when I arrived” 

Evil-Lyn rolled her eyes, “Not surprised”

“Enough!” Skeletor blasted his havoc staff at them causing them to jump, “The point is, somehow Randor has a long lost daughter and they are able to wield the powers of the Castle Grayskull same as He-Man, there must be a reason for this. Such powers aren’t so easily given, especially when it comes to the powers of the Elders”.

“You know-”Evil Lyn pointed, “When you say it out loud, it seems very contrived, all of a sudden a long lost daughter just shows up out of the blue and winds up having a similar power set to that of He-Man. Yet we have never seen her nor did she show up around the same time as He-Man?”   
  


“Well it’s what is happening now!” Skeletor shouted, “Regardless on how contrived or non-contrived it is, this is the situation we find ourselves in and it is a threat to our wider conquest of Eternia. This is what we are working with like it or not and believe me Evil-Lyn...I do not”.

Clawful raised a claw, “Der, she was all sparkly and rainbows...I thought it was pretty” 

_ BANG _

“There shall be no complementing rainbows in my presence Clawful!” Skeletor boasted about blowing the smoke from his havoc staff.

“Sorry boss” Clawful rubbed his forehead as he laid flat on the ground in a hole he created by impact.

“Personally I thought the powers were a lot more ...Odd” Trapjaw muttered, “Good feeling...It was honestly sickening if you ask me”

“How do you even know it’s Grayskull’s power” Evil-Lyn replied, “Like Trapjaw said, the power did not seem to mimic that of He-Mans, from what I sensed it had far more of the powers of a healer, now of raw strength, but a life giver almost”

“Did you not hear her yell for the Honor of Grayskull! She is wielding the powers of Grayskull, and unless there is another Grayskull out there, then do please tell me what you think she might be wielding!” 

“She also said she was from a planet called Etheria” Evil-Lyn pointed out again, “I know little but I hear whispers of that world from time to time, a world that is said to be boomin with magic”

“Great! So my only lead is a planet from children's Fairy Tales!” Skeletor leaned back on his throne and huffed, “So many years, and yet I feel like the forces of good are just continuing to expand beyond my control. Now to the point where there is practically a female He-Man now running around Eternia! I must find a way to gain back control of the situation. I must find a way to make the Powers of Grayskull mine!”.

“Well, we do have natural allies here” Evil-Lyn chirped in now, “If you set aside your ego for once and just…”

“Natural allies!” Skeletor scoffed, leaning deeper into his throne, eyes glowing red in anger “You mean someone you betrayed us for. No! the Snake Men will never be our allies. They are a nuisance against my evil conquest, like I would ever ally with them let alone want to share power with them”.

“But an alliance with the Snake Men would mean an army to aid in the attack on Grayskull” Evil-Lyn suggested, “You were willing to make a truth with them”.   
  


“Getting King Hiss off my back so I can focus on Grayskull and allying completely with them is not the same thing” Skeletor argued.

Evil-Lyn scoffed, “Along with the other forces of darkness, we would overwhelm them with sheer force all you would have to do is share a bit-”   
  
Skeletor stood forward, “I control all, or I control nothing!” he declared, ending the discussion then and there.

The Snake Men and King Hiss, and this point they were more of a nuisance than a real threat. Although they did turn Snake Mountain into some sort of Serpent God a few months ago. Still, that last great plan seemed to send them dwindling. They haven’t made another play at Grayskull or the mountain for a while now. It allowed Skeletor and his Evil Warriors to use it as an opening to once again assert their power over the forces of darkness and evil.

“Man still wish He-Man sure did a number on us” Beast Man grunted, the big larb groaned rubbing his thickforhead, “Wish he wasn’t so...Manly”

“He’s not manly you dunderbrane” Tri-klops sneered, “Your just stupid”

“Hey!” Beast Man roared, “I’m not stupid I’m just...slow, dats all”

“Hey!” Clawful yelled, “That’s the same thing my kindergarten teacher called me too”

“There’s a surprise” Tri-Klops sneered.

  
Trap Jaw rubbed his jaw, “You know what defines manliness anyway, how are we measured by it, why do we define-   
  
Skeletor rose from his throne and raised his havoc as he blasted Trap Jaw into a nearby wall, the other warriors became instantly silent, “I don’t have time for random philosophizing today Trap Jaw! Suppose that’s what I get for sending you to steal books...You take up  _ reading  _ of all things”

“Sorry boss” Trap Jaw rubbed his helmeted head as he got up.

“I thought it was an interesting question,” Beast Man whispered.

Skeletor sat at the edge of his throne tapping on the arm rest. Despite his cool demeanor anger boiled up at him. He had lost once again to take the power of Castle Grayskull for himself. He had lost once again to take over Eternia and become it’s undisputed overlord of evil, and once again he had lost to the heroic hero He-Man and heroic Defenders allies. 

Every defeat that built up just added another sting of humiliation and envy. The more he thought about the more he wanted to burst into a magical rage rage.

“How did I get settled with a bunch of brainless bunglers!” He shouted, glowing red eyes glaring back at his warriors “I should be commanding legions! Armies that I could use to march across all of Eternia as village after village, realm after realm crumbles beneath my feet! I should be at the head of an army at the heart of a mighty Empire of Evil and Darkness the likes of which Eternia has ever seen!” Skeletor's voice was so loud that it echoed across the entire mountain. Soon though the adrenaline was gone, replaced instead with a look of disappointment and loathing, “Instead...I have nothing” 

The other evil warriors begin to gather. All of them looked scared or nervous that they were about to invoke Skeletor’s quite famous rant and tyraids. With the exception being Evil-Lyn. She was always the most unique of the bunch. The smartest, the most dastardly, it was why he liked her the best, despite having betrayed him on an occasion. However that only served to let him know that she was one worth having on one's side.

Triclops bit his lip as he approached Skeletor’s throne, “Lord Skeletor, please, perhaps it would be good if we found out about this She-Ra, they must have a connection to Castle Grayksull. Perhaps they are more a key to unlocking its secrets than even He-Man himself”.

“Yet we have no way to get them” Skeletor shouted back, eyes glowing red again as his fury increased “Just like He-Man, and every day Randor continues to expand his power base over Etheria, rallying the nations against me”.

“Perhaps we need more people to our cause as Evil-Lyn suggested” Triclops continued though he sounded hesitant, “Not the snake men obviously, but others loyal to evil. A real army truly worthy of you or great and mighty Skeletor”

“In years prior I would have agreed with you” Skeletor sighed, “But now I feel that any who would follow us on Eternia would not out of fear of reprisal from He-Man and Randor. Sadly it seems the forces of Evil are dwindling by the day”

Skeletor slumped back in his throne, a look of defeat on his face. The great and mighty Overlord of Evil had definitely taken a few losses over the years. Though his defiance against Randor and He-Man remained as strong as ever, the means to get to his ultimate victory seemed to be slowly slipping away from him. He was running out of options. 

  
“Look boss we get it, we lost, but we’ll get them next time” Trap Jaw said trying to sound optimistic, 

Triclops nodded “In fact I have an idea how about we build a device, no, we build TWO devices yes, that can...Magically drain the powers of He-Man and She-Ra!”

“And how do we do that without knowing the magic they get their power from” Evil-Lyn countered.

“Oh,” Cyclops bit his list before saying, “Oh, I know how about mind control! I can build a mind control helmet and put it on He-Man or this She-Ra’s head, yes, that always works!”

“If we can get it on in the first place” Evil-Lyn again added, sounding more cynical

Cyclops frowned, “Hey, at least I’m trying to come up with ideas here”

“Oh I got one,” Whiplash interjected now, “Let’s poison King Randor...With a pie”

Everyone then turned to Whiplash as if he had said the stupidest thing in the entire universe, which he did.

“A poison pie?”   
  


Tri-Klops just sighed, “No, Whiplash, just-just no”

“I got a idea” Beast Man smashed his fists together, “How about I collaber them for yuh Skeletor, I mean your my best pal and-”

“I know!” Clawful raised his hand excitedly, “We can take the Eternia Castle...a PUSH IT somewhere else”

Everyone just looked at him in silence astonished by what he said.

“I liked it!” Beast Man argued.

“Silence you furry fool!” Skeletor stood up now, raising his havoc staff into the air, anger rising, 

With that he aimed his magical energies at them and began to blast them. One after the other after the other. They all ran, trying to escape their tyrant's wrath. His Evil Warriors ran for their lives to avoid the blasts, Beast Man and Merman running into the caverns while Trapjaw jumped and covered. It already proved that Skeletor warriors were nothing more than cowards. Useless, a bain in his greater plans of conquest and mastery. His magic was unfounded and yet he still felt weak by comparison. Something was amiss if only he knew what. Some key to increase his magic and his power, to tilt the balance in the favor of evil and darkness.

“Dolts! Halfwits, bunglers!” Skeletor yelled as the evil warriors ran off leaving him alone in his throne room in utter silence “ Why do I surround myself with fools! “

“It does seem that you tend to blow your fuse more nowadays' ' Evil-Lyn’s seductive voice called from the shadows.

Skeletor glared at her eyes growing red before eventually walking right past her and sneering, “Walk with me”

She agreed.

The two of them walked in silence for several minutes, Skeletor not even bothering to say a word. He tapped the end of his havoc staff loudly against the base of the rock as he continued to stride through his mighty fortress until they reached the mouth of Snake Mountain. Two sharp fangs on the corners of the opening as the lava pit flowed down into the ground the ever expanding river of magma spreading across as far as the eye could see. From the viewpoint he could see the rest of the Dark Hemisphere in all of its glory and evil. The very sight soothed him, made him feel better about himself. That was until he remembered that he did not rule all of this land.

“We started off with such promise Evil-Lyn,” Skeletor said, a almost, euphoria in his voice, “I remember when I first met you, we were so young, more warriors growing as I began my conquest of these lands”

Evil-Lyn smirked, “Indeed...You were quite a charmer back then”

“Indeed I was” Skeletor laughed, “Until Randor took it all away from me” he scowled, “Everything came to a screeching halt, and now I feel that time left me at a disadvantage. Even after breaking free of the Mystic Wall, I fear...I may have lost something that I could have had during my rise to power”

Another moment of silence now as he continued to look out across the dark hemisphere, Skeletor began to think back, think about it all.

“My magic is the strongest in the universe” Skeletor hissed to himself, eyes glowing again from his hollow blackness, “Yet I continue to lose to a mere brute, how….Why! And Randor! Oh how I wished to have advantage over him, him...and his entire accursed family!”

“I’m sure you’ll get there one day,” Evil-Lyn said tauntingly, “You are after all Skeletor  _ Overlord of Evil _ ”

Skeletor’s eyes glowed red as he glared at her but she didn’t budge. If there was one thing he admired about Evil-Lyn it was her fearlessness towards him. It was perhaps the one reason why he always brought her into his confidence. Despite the high risk of betrayal. But after all, treachery and deceit are the cornerstone of powers. A lesson he wished his other Evil Warriors would learn, maybe then they wouldn’t be such useless dunerbrains”. 

“I have been doing this for years and yet I have gotten nowhere” Skeletor said his voice gentler yet sad, “Years...Years and years….most of them waisted trapped behind the mystic wall, most of them after that fighting He-Man, and  _ thank to you  _ we have the Snake Men and King Hiss to deal with”

“Again Skeletor, go beyond the mere truce and…”   
  


“I am not allying myself with Hiss!” Skeletor barked at her again before looking out over the horizon, “I would not let him back into Snake Mountain let alone share power with him"

Skeletor tightened the grip of his havoc staff, for he knew she was right, it would be a bonus to have a ally to defeat the masters and better still He-Man, “As interesting as that sounds, I have enough on my plate with King Hiss and his snake men roaming around, the last thing I need is competition from a even greater force”

“Are you not the  _ mightiest  _ of all of them,” Evil-Lyn snickered.

“Are you doubting me, my dear Evil-Lyn”

Evil-Lyn chuckled and bowed, “Of course not  _ oh mighty  _ Skeletor”

The Sighing Skeletor continued to look up at the sky, when he spoke, it now had an air of reflection in his voice, “Though, it does make me wonder what my place in all of this is?”

“Your...Place?” Evil-Lyn asked, her expression intrigued.

Skeletor nodded, “Yes, who am I if not the Overlord of Evil, what am I if I’m not meant to the bulwark for all things dark. ...Still...It is something to think about, rumor has it that a great army of evil. One that dominates the entire universe, once came to Eternia but was deflected for some reason. Most likely the Elders no doubt. But it’s ruler...He was considered to be a being of great power”.

“Fascinating” Evil-Lyn smirked.

“Don’t get any ideas” Skeletor looked at her before returning to face the sky, “For all we know it is nothing more than a legend, something from the past, this Empire could have died years ago”

“But wouldn’t you want allies to crush Randor and the rest of the Masters” 

“Knowing that out there is a vast and terrible force of darkness that has already succeeded in conquering the cosmo’s. They could come here in any moment and finish the job”   
  
“Then summon them, form an alliance, take Grayskull’s power and defeat He-Man,” Evil-Lyn suggested, this time with firm confidence.

“How could I even want to, it’s not like we know how to contact them and even if we did, we would need to make sure we had the advantage, no! I will not risk it, especially now with so many other traitors and parasites I have to deal with”!

“You’ll have me, and the others?” Evil-Lyn suggested.

  
“Oh yes, how reassuring” Skeletor sarcastically snarled, “The greatest bumbling brainless boob in all Etheria against a intergalactic Empire of evil, yes, how frightening”   
  


Skeletor looked up at the stars. The idea of an empire that ruled in Evil and terror was fascinating to him. Perhaps it was true, or perhaps the legends got it wrong. Made him wonder if he wasn’t alone out there in the grand scheme of things. That perhaps there were others like, other great evils truly worthy of him. However he would never want them to come here, Eternia was his and his alone to rule in evil. 

Either way, it still haunted him that his world was a speck of good, and that he had failed to spread evil's glory to this planet. 

“Etheria…” Skeletor muttered to himself, “Is it really a place of myth, or perhaps it is real, and the legends may hold great secrets...Secrets that if they exist, should be  _ mine  _ for the taking”

Evil-Lyn raised a eyebrow, “Your thinking of doing some research I take it”   
  
“Indeed” Skeletor turned to walk back to his throne room and paused, “In the meantime though I want  _ you  _ to set up a trap for this new She-Ra, get a good idea of what she’s capable of?”

“Me?” Evil-Lyn asked.

  
Skeletor sneered, “Yes, you...Continue to prove your loyalty, and perhaps over time my  _ memory  _ of your last betrayal will begin to wane”   
  
For a moment Evil-Lyn looked like she was about to argue but sighed in defeat, “What sort of trap?”

We know King Hiss’s lair, all you need to do is set up an ambush between the Snake Men, and the Masters, ensuring that the She-Ra is involved” Skeletor chuckled darkly.   
  


“Really? What about the truce’s”   
  


“We aren’t breaking the truce’s now are we” Skeletor snickered, “If it’s not us doing the attacking, besides consider it two birds with one stone, now in the meantime I have work to...Meet me in the Valley of the Lost I shall be catching up on my reading”

“Of course my lord” Evil-Lyn dramatically bowed but the venom in her words was still there, “Once again you prove just how truly you are the smartest among anyone of Snake Mountain”.

With those final words Skeletor walked off, he would have She-Ra deal with his distractions. 

As he entered the halls of the mountain he found Triclops and one of his reconnaissance drones. He seemed to be working on it while walking to his laboratory himself. “Triclops!” Skeletor boasted.

“Y-Yes, Lord Skeletor!” Triclops jumped to attention.

“A few weeks ago you prattled on about the idea of creating  _ portal  _ technology, correct?” Skeletor barked at him.

Triclops nodded, body stiffening.

“Good, I want your full attention now to that type of technology, oh, and bring Trawpjaw, Beastman and Merman to me immediately, we are going to the ancient libraries. Also I want you to revive our old work ” 

“O-Of course, sir” Triclops bowed, “But uh...But why exactly”   
  


“Because…” Skeletor’s eyes glowed red, “It is time I find out more of this... _ Etheria _ ”.

-000-

“He-Man! My brother is He-Man,” Adora kept saying over and over again, “Wow...This is...This is so amazing!”

Catra rolled her eyes as she held onto Adora tightly around her waist, “Adora, you only knew who He-Man was like a day ago! It’s not a big deal!”   
  
“Catra it is a big deal! My brother is a hulking magic warrior like me! We are magic people! Oh my gosh, just think of the stories we could exchange. Maybe we could have talks about the crippling pressure of being magic heroes...Even exchange battle strategies...huh...huh”   
  
“Can we stop talking? I'm scared of heights right now!” Glimmer yelled as she looked down, they were several above the ground as they all took a large hover carrier.

After Adam’s reveal and the secondary reveal of Catra and Glimmer apparently spying on them, Adora was in shock. Her own newly discovered brother was also a warrior like her, although apparently his heroic identity changed his personality completely. This was still a game changer though, that means they had more in common than they realized, perhaps someone she could relate too directly. All the burden and responsibility of the world, he had that too. The stories they could exchange, the trauma they shared. It would be great. 

It felt like Adora might have found someone else other than Catra who she could share the same experience with. Both having these magical powers. It was odd that it was a family thing. Was it a family thing? She had so many questions running through her head right now that it was hard to know just where to begin.

Now though Adam needed to take her somewhere, of course Catra’s and Glimmer being well, them, of course insisted on going. 

“I still don’t like this” Catra muttered looking down on the ground beneath them, “This is all happening way too fast, and you are accepting it way too quickly!”

Adora sighed, “Why? Isn’t it interesting, my brother also is able to turn into a big lumbering warrior person. I mean that’s gotta mean something right? Like? There is a reason? Right?”   
  
“Not everything has a reason Adora” Catra argued, “It’s just pure coincidence that you and your brother have weird muscle making powers”   
  


“It’s more than just muscle making” Adam yelled from in front of them, “Becoming He-Man doesn’t give me muscles or powers, it makes me a completely different person, I can be someone else, that’s why I keep my identity a secret, so I don’t hurt the people around me”   
  


Adora gave a slight squee, “Oh really? See Catra, Adam does have a good heart, I knew it, I knew it”

“Yeah, well if you're so powerful why not just take out Skeletor and call it a day” Catra sneered back at him, “I did my reading on him, he just has a bunch of gones that’s not a threat that’s a weekend pest at best. At least me and the Horde were actual threats to the planets...Not to mention Prime but that’s a whole other story”

“Do you have to gloat about your past?” Glimmer scoffed.

“I’m not gloating!” Catra barked back at her, “I’m merely stating the obvious, this Skeletor guy seems like total weak sauce”

  
“Hey, he’s been a threat for years” Adam argued, “Believe me, if there were a way to finish him for good I would”   
  
“Then why haven’t you!” Catra asked.

Now silence came over them now, everything felt awkward. Adora could just feel the tension. 

“So where are we going” Catra asked breaking the silence, holding onto Adora tight while Glimmer held onto Adam closing her eyes, “If this is a trap I swear-”   
  
“It’s not a trap” Adam grunted, “It’s just best if I show you okay, you three and Man at Arms are the only who know my secret”

“Yeah then tell us” Catra sneered   
  
“Don’t have too” Adam retorted, “We’re here”   
  
Looking before them now, Adora saw them a massive castle made of gray looking stone, a large skull at the center of it, the mouth used as a drawbridge. It was one of the castles she saw in her visions. The reasons they came here in the first place. She could sense something about it, something magical that lurked deep down within the very pits of it’s walls. 

It called to her, drawing her closer as she yearned to go inside.

“Adora...Adora…” Catra waved a hand in front of her face, “A-Are you okay?”   
  
Adora shook her head to regain her composure, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine”

Adam landed them all down near the gates and got off the vehicle, “Well here we are, Castle Grayksull inside, all will be revealed, although I was just supposed to bring Adora and well not...You two”   
  
“Yeah well,” Catra growled, “Your stuck with us now so get used to it”   
  
Adam rolled his eyes, “Fine…Sorceresses won’t like it but eh, what do I care?” He walked up the gates, “Okay, we’re here!” he shouts, “Brought some extra guests...Sorry”.

“Who are you talking to?” Adora asked.

Her question was soon answered as she, Catra, Glimmer and Adam were all soon consumed by magic as they were all teleported inside the castle.

Soon Adora finds herself in the middle of a large stone throne room, an extremely high throne standing at the very end of the room made of gold, the staircase going as high as one could. Sitting upon it, a beautiful woman with wings, green and yellow armor and the headdress of a bird stood before them now wielding a staff. She was quite beautiful, like nothing she had ever seen before, although, there was no real memory of her. Nothing, not even a flashback, she didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing to be honest.

“Careful Adora” Catra took her hand and held it tight, “Im’ getting Light Hope vibes from her big time”   
  


Adora grimace holding Catra’s hand tighter, “I have you this time, you’ll protect me”

“Always” Catra smiled.

“Yeesh, what did you two go through?” Adam muttered.

“A war, trama, mind control…” Catra grunted, “The list is pretty long on my end”

“Right…” Adam coughed before continuing, “Anyway, this is the Sorcerers, Sorceress...Adora...My uh...Sister, you know, the one you know about ...Before me apparently...Used to not being told thing”

Adora flinched, she had that exact feeling.   
  
The Sorceresses then spread her wings and flew down right in front of Adora examining her for a moment before nodding, “I see you got my message Adora”   
  
“Message?” Adora blinked, “Oh yeah, you were the one who spoke in my head, alright...Please don’t do that again, I have enough people talking in my head, and it never ends up being a good thing” 

The Sorceress looks at Catra for a moment but says nothing.

“Yeah, stay quiet,” Catra muttered trying to sound tough.

Glimmer stepped in now gently holding Catra’s shoulder, “Sorry for our friend, hi, I’m Glimmer, Queen of Brightmoon...I’m all a sorceresses, or kinda, I can do magic is what I’m saying...Point is I sparkle”   
  
“Smooth Sparkles” Catra muttered.

“My point is” Glimmer growled before calming again, “We are just not sure why you summoned our friend Adora through her mind and we are nervous for her. We’ve had a lot going on in our lives, our planet just ended a massive war, forgive us if we are a tad suspicious of your intent”.   
  
The Sorceress nodded, “Ah, I see...Yes, my methods were perhaps a bit unorthodox, and I am sorry for any discomfort but much has happened on Eternia , and now knowing the mighty She-Ra is free again, you might be able to help”   
  
“Ha! I knew it...You want the magic” Catra said accusingly.

“Yes, or at least, the magic restored”

Catra looked taken aback, “Say what”   
  
“Come with me” 

Raising her staff she teleported all of them to another room. This time they found themselves standing in the middle of a room filled with crystals. Dozens of them. Adora could feel the magical energies around them. It was definitely a place of power. Much like the Heart of Etheria almost, but it didn’t look like there was any tech around.

Adora looked around and was at awe by all the glittering crystals in front of them now. It was all so remarkable. She could feel a power emanating from this place. Again reminding her much of the heart of Etheria, but unlike the heart the magic here felt much more real, much more part of the planet.

“Do you know why Castle Grayskull is important to Adora?” The sorceresses said.

Adora shrugged, “Nope, only heard of it a while ago”   
  
“Yeah, and by the looks of it, this place needs a tune up” Catra snickered.

The Sorceresses remained stoic, “Once this was the capital of all of Eternia, where the great King Grayksull ruled in peace and harmony. Until his ...passing. However in his stead, the Elders, his closest friends and allies ruled instead, and wielded great wisdom and power through the centuries''   
  
“Yeesh, how long do people live here” Catra muttered.

Glimmer shushed her.

“But eventually the Elders time was done, but not there power, thus here in this orb, they have rested, only appearing to give their power to your brother Adam and turn him into He-Man, or defender and champion”

Adam looked embarrassed, “Well you know...Just doing my job” he chuckled trying to inject some humor, only to fail.

“But now...That power fades” The Sorceress looks sad. “Attack after attack by the forces of evil have drained much of the power, that it could turn to dust ,including He-Man

“Woah, woah, woah…” Adam interjected, “You didn’t say anything about He-Man going away”   
  
“I didn’t want to worry you” The Sorcceress responded “...But now, now we have a chance”   
  
“Me?” Adora looked at herself, “Yeah, She-Ra can restore magic to places, or I think it can”

“Exactly” The Sorceress responded, “I only knew of you briefly Adora from visions when seeing Adam, but now that I know you can return...I ask that you restore the magic of Grayskull and not just the elders but also He-Man”   
  
“Well of course” Adora said, of course she wasn’t going to let that happen, “For the Honor of Grayskull!”   
  


She raised her hand...But nothing happened.

“Um...Hold on….” Adora took a deep breath, “For the Honor of Grayskull!”   
  


Again...Nothing.

Glimmer sighed, “Oh boy...She-Ra issues...I hate She-Ra issues”

“Normally lots of flashing and a transformation occurs” Adam interjected, “At least for me, I’m not sure how yours work”   
  


“Perhaps I can be of assistance” The Sorceress replies.

“Hold it!” Catra interjected now, “Time out...woah, woah...First off….How do we know we can trust you, for all we know you can be evil and we just don’t know”   
  
“She’s not! Adam interrupted, “Trust me, she’s stoic but the Sorceress is as good as they come”   
  
“Well I don’t trust you either” Catra pointed to her, “And second, you can’t just go into peoples heads and tell them to come on by...Send a card, come to us, don’t have us drop everything so we can go in, and restore some magic, because what…

“Because the forces of Evil like Skeletor seek the power of Grayskull to their own ends “The Sorcereres argued.

  
Catra rolled her eyes, “Well considering He-Guy been around, it seems he’s doing a good enough job...Though how I don’t know, given what I’ve seen” she glared at Adam for a moment before turning to Adora, gently taking her shoulders “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want too, we can leave and go home right now”

“I do not think you understand the gravity of…

“Don’t talk about Gravity of the situation with me!” Catra yelled at the Sorceresses, “Okay, I, we...We saved the universe okay...You're lucky someone like Horde Prime didn’t come to Eternia otherwise you’d all be dead, or worse…

“Actually-”

Catra didn’t give the Sorceress time to speak, “So don’t talk about gravity with me! Adora! Like I said, you choose….”

“I...I um….” Adora started hypernetvaliting everything was spinning until finally...she was out like a light.

-000-

  
  


_ Adora awoke to find herself sleeping on a couch. She quickly got up to find herself back in Brightmoon again. Although she was wearing her red jacket, instead she was in some sort of white dress, her hair was longer too, and she may have been a bit taller.  _

_ Wondering where she was, the doors burst open as two familiar kittens began running in, Catra not far behind them. Then as if a lightbulb clicked in her brain she knew exactly where she was and what waas going on. _

_ “Hope! Calico” Adora stood up now talking to them both gently by the arm, “Come on, it’s bath time, we need to get you clean for the visitor”. _

_ “Nooooo I don't wanna a bath!” Hope cried out. _

_ Calico nodded saying, “No bath! No bath!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “But Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Adam are coming over!” Adora beamed. _

_ Both kids stopped and smiled, “Uncle Adam yay!” _ _   
  
_

_ Catra rolled her eyes, “Great, dummer blondie and the parents”. _

_ “Go get cleaned up, and the cleaner you are the more presents you’ll get” Adora winked. _

_ The kids beamed and ran off shouting, “Presents, presents, presents” all the way down the door. Adora couldn’t help but laugh, how she loved them, though not as much as she loved the big kitten standin before her white sash and all. Carefully she put her arms around Catra and gave her a big wet kiss. _

_ “Hey Adora” She smirked, kissing her back. _

_ “Hey yourself” Adora kissed again, “So ready for a big family gathering” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Not really” Catra muttered, moving herself back to look out the window. _

_ Adora frowned, “What’s wrong?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It’s your family Adora, I can tell...They don’t like me” Catra said folding her arms, “I don’t think they understand what I am” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What are you” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Just a Horde Commander who corrupted there daughter” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Adora blinked, “What...No...Catra that’s not true…”  _

_ Suddenly everything went dark, Catra disappeared, various images appeared, one of Castle Grayskull, then Skeletor, a massive battle, a snake looking man, followed by She-Ra and a blight light. _

Adora jolted up as a pair of yellow and blue eyes looked right at her. 

“Adora!” Catra held her tight now, “Your awake! Finally!”

“D-Did I faint again?” She asked.

“Adora…” Catra held her up holding her tight, “Your okay”

Adora took a look at her surroundings to find herself back in her room at the Eternian Castle, Catra was sitting on the bed, Melog by her side. She had only remembered fainting again in the middle of Castle 

Grayskull. A wave of embarrassment came over her. To do that in the middle of a powerful magic wielder, how could she do such a thing? She wanted to faint again if her mind wasn’t going in a hundred different directions per minute.

It was so strange when she was around the magic, her mind started feeling 

“W-what about Grayskull” Adora sounded nervous, 

“Glimmer teleported us back here when you fainted, Adam stayed behind to talk to the Sorceresses a bit” Catra explained.

Adora frowned, pulling away, “Oh, I see…Ack! This is so embarrassing...But everyone was talking and arguing and ...I don’t know, I felt weird like I needed to shut down or something. It was all overwhelming. Guess I had a panic attack or something”.   
  


“Yeah…Sorry about that” Catra rubbed the back of her neck, “Hey Adora...Can we talk”   
  
“About?”   
  
“About...About all this Adora, your weird magic brother, this magic lady wanting you to be She-Ra and do something...all of it...I...I hate it, I don’t like it...It’s giving me a bad feeling about all of it. Kinda like when you found the sword the first time”

Adora frowned as she saw Catra’s ear flick down a bit, “Oh Catra...” she cupped her cheek gently, “It’s not gonna be like that, first off I have you, and we have our friends this time, I’m not gonna go it alone okay”

“But that’s my point you shouldn’t have to go at all, this isn’t your problem, these people can handle things themselves”   
  
Adora sighed “But these are my people, and Adam may need He-Man if the magic goes away and...”   
  
“Adam is someone you just met less than a few days ago, come on Adora, you jump from one group of people to the next just like that! You think I was mad when you straight left the Horde what about Bow and Glimmer!”

“Oh come on that was different”   
  
“Yeah because this is worse!” Carta argued. at least with the Horde it was just a messed up place anyway” Catra reminded her, “So messed up that in the grand scheme of things even Hordak was a victim of it, but now your gonna jump ship with good people and friends for a family you hardly know”   
  
“I’m not jumping ship, Adam is my brother”   
  
“Well you always sound like your ready too, and he’s a brother you hardly know”

“I’m not” Adora was getting annoyed, “I just want to help these people, I mean come on Catra, we were planning on restoring magic to the universe anyway, there was gonna be some danger and risk involved”   
  
“Yeah, some danger” Catra emphasised, “Some risk...But we weren’t gonna get involved in a whole other war against another group of psychos who want to take over the planet and again Adora, they have the capabilities to defend themselves okay, I saw there tech, Eternia is loaded and ready. Far more than even the Rebellion even was against us”.

“Well then She-Ra can turn the tide” Adora replied, “If I can get her to work that is”   
  
“Yeah…” Catra gets up, “And then when does it stop” with that she gets up, she seemed upset as she walked off.

Bow and Glimmer entered the room as Catra pushed by them without a moment's hesitation.

Adora sighed, “Catra wait”   
  


“Nah, let her be” Glimmer responded going to Adora’s side, “I think she needs a moment 

“Oh…” Adora sighed.

“Oh by the way, hope you don’t mind but I told Bow about your brother, I was sorta the only person I was gonna tell”

Adora frowned, “Well I don’t think Adam will be happy about that”   
  
“Hey, don’t worry, I’m super good at keeping secrets,” Bow declared.

“Alright, alright” Adora chuckled, “So um..H-How much did you hear”   
  
“All of it” Glimmer responded, “And I think Catra’s right”   
  
“What!” Adora looked shocked.

“I know shocker” Glimmer snickered, “But she’s right Adora, none of us really want to get dragged into another war again and you’ve only met this family for less than a day, I know you knew us for less than that too but...War ...speeds up the process I guess”   
  
Adora sighed leaning back on the bed, “I...Maybe ...I don’t know...Did I ....Did I defect so soon?”   
  
“From the Horde?” Glimmer frowned, “Adora you know the Horde was terrible”   
  
“I know, I know but thinking about it now...Now after all this time” Adora took a deep breath, “That was my family and I just up and left, Catra did have a right to be mad at me...I did break the Promise after all”

“Well you aren’t breaking any promises now” Bow assured her, “Catra’s here, your here, we’re here...Heck, Scorpia, Hordak, and Perfuma are here, not like your leaving us...Right?”   
  
“O-Of course not” Adora shook her head smiling, “It’s just you know...They are my blood family...I know that shouldn’t mean anything but...I always wanted to know where I came from, and sure I found out the First One’s were...kinda bad...But this is where I am from personally...This is where I was teleported away from, I can’t help but have...Feelings for it”.

“Those feelings are valid” Glimmer patted Adora’s leg, “Just, just be delicate with that’s all. We don’t want to see you get hurt and neither does Catra”   
  
“I know she doesn’t” Adora sighed, “I know she cares most of all”

“Well whatever you decide will support it” Bow smiled.

Adora smiled back at them, “Thanks guys, for now...I think will stay a bit longer, though I do wonder...Why I couldn’t really transform back at Grayskull”   
  
“Maybe it was the magic” Glimmer shrugged, “That’s another I’m not sure about, we don’t anything about this magic, for all know it could be dark”   
  
“Adam seems to trust the Sorceress” 

“Do you trust her?”   
  
“Well...No” Adora sighed, “But I trust Adam”

  
“You hardly know Adam” Glimmer sounded frustrated, “Maybe Catra was right” she muttered.

“Yeah well...I don’t know….Sibling bond I guess, we are twins...Twin powers?”

Glimmer sighed, “Now I see why Catra gets frustrated”

“Look, like I said, let’s stay here a bit longer okay, really see if we can trust them. Maybe go on some missions together...yeah...Next mission will all go together, Eternian and Etherian, hand in hand...Oh it will be great! If we trust them, then I’ll restore this elderly magic whatever to full power” Adora said taking a deep breath, “If not...Will go home” outside the door she could see Catra peeping at them and smiled “...I promise”

“Good” Glimmer nodded.

“Hold on!” Adora got up, “ i need to check something...For the Honor of Grayskull!”   
  
A flash of light and She-Ra appeared.

“Hey...She-Ra worked!” Glimmer beamed.

Adora seemed confused, “Yeah...But….why didn’t it work in Castle Grayskull?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slower moving forward


	10. Chapter 10

Having a sister was definitely something that was not on the agenda for Adam this week, or any week really. Ever since Adora randomly showed up, it was like his whole life had been spinning around. He didn’t know what was worse though. The fact that the sorceresses hadn’t told him anything about it up till now. Or the fact that ever since she came, his father had been acting stranger than normal. Like he had connected with her just by looking at her.

How could they have kept this a secret from him all this time. Act like she didn’t even exist only to suddenly just miraculously remember and have all these feelings just flood to him. Worse, he didn’t know which feelings were which. Anger at his parents from keeping the secret that he had a sister, jealously at how easy his parents accepted her and liked her, sadness for her not living the life she should have had or acceptance at the fact that Adora’s life seemed to be a good one now, despite all the trials and tribulations that apparently she had to deal with from the stories she was telling them.

Looking up at the ceiling in his room he contemplated these thoughts until he felt something large pop on his bed. Cringer was looking at him with that normal worried expression he had on his face whenever she was in a fowl mood. Adam had been feeling something easy ever since Adora came. 

“Yeah, I’m okay buddy” Adam smiled petting his forehead, “Just been a weird few days you know”

Cringer gave a soft meow.

“Yeah, having a sister is weird, I mean I guess I’ll make the most of it...Beside they can’t stay here forever right. Guess I should be happy, more family right?...Though I have no idea what the Sorceresses even wants with her though. I mean why she NEEDS She-Ra and not He-Man this time”.

He remembered the conversation they had back at Grayskull after Adora fainted. It was still strange to think that she just fainted. Adam had a suspicion that it wasn’t just the arguing that caused it, but perhaps something else.

_ “Why can’t I restore the magic?” He asked the Sorceresses back then, “I mean don’t i have that ability? Or are She-Ra’s ability different from mine” _

_ The Sorceresses just gave him a stern look, “Sadly Adam while you have done many great feets as He-Man that is a power you have not yet acquired, it’s something Adora has. She-Ra is from the planet Eternia, a different type of magic, and from what I can tell she has embraced her role fully” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What and I haven’t” Adam argued, “I’ve been He-Man for a while now, and I kinda enjoy it, you know helping others, fighting Skeletor, that sorta thing” _

_ The Sorceresses merely smiled, gently putting a hand on his shoulder “Adam, you have done many great things for Eternia, but I’m afraid you still have not full comprehended everything yet” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yet!” Adam was shocked, stepping back now “After everything I still haven’t got it, come on” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m afraid so….But your time will come...when you figure it out” _

  
  


What did that mean not embracing He-Man fully? He had been He-Man for a few years now. Defeating the forces of evil like Skeletor and King Hiss over and over again almost like on a loop now. Doing the same thing over and over again, never seeming to make any real progress in it. However he kept moving forward, hoping one day that it could be over, to live in a world that didn’t need He-Man. Or better, one where he can finally reveal to everyone that he was He-Man so that people could finally think good of him. That he was a hero and not just some bratty prince.

That was the one curse of being He-Man the fact no one knew it was him. The fact everyone did consider him a bratty prince. Teela, who he liked, still didn’t think of him the way she considered He-Man, the hero of it all. The other masters who were also nice to him, never took him seriously. Man at Arms, Cringer, Orko, they knew of course. However the worst part was that it was his parents who didn’t know. He wanted to make them so proud and yet he couldn’t without revealing his greatest secret.

Still, why couldn’t Adora transform when she could

_ “Ugh...Well, why couldn’t Adora transform when she did, didn’t seem to have trouble earlier” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The Sorceresses looked unsure, “I do not know, perhaps the magic of Grayskull interfere with the magic she tapps into or perhaps, her own inner mind prevented it...If I had to guess, it was complicated” _

“Complicated...ha” Adam rolled his eyes and sat back down again, “Ugh, why do magic people have to be so confusing, can’t they just...You know...Be straightforward”

  
“Don’t I know it-” Adam looked up to see Adora by the door, “Oh sorry, was I interrupting private time, sorry….”   
  
“What...No, it’s cool” Adam stood up.

Cringer slowly walked up to Adora and began rubbing his head across her leg. Gently she put her hand on his head and petted him causing him to purr a bit.

Ever since Adora came here though the whole world was going topsy turvy it seemed. His parents acted differently around her than him. Understandable that she was missing for almost his entire life and yet no one brought it up. There wasn’t even a sign or a hint. Why not ever show anything. Talk about it all, he could take it. Was it a shame? Grief? Now though, just like that they acted as if she had lived here the whole time.

Worse, he could tell they liked her more. At least father did. Something about the way he looked at her, there was almost like instant pride. As if she had accomplished something he had always wanted. What though, Adam didn’t know.

“Aww...Catra’s like that sometimes” Adora chuckled, petting Cringer’s head, he seemed to like that.

“He likes you” Adam snickered, Cringer continuing to want head scratches “Granted he’ll like about anyone...But uh, did you need something or...”   
  


“Oh no, not really um…” Adora scratched the back of her head, “Since I’m staying a bit, and hopefully get this whole Grayskull thing figured out, I was wondering if you’d wanna spend some you know...Us time?”   
  
“Us time?”   
  
Adora nodded, “Yeah...like a brother, sister day! Just two siblings getting into trouble, that sorta thing”

“Uh huh…” Adam then stretched and yawned, “Well wake me up when it’s like...Not morning, I”m gonna go to bed”   
  
“Well um about that” Adora seemed nervous, “The King Dad persoan...Randor...Dad...Not sure what to call him still, wanted us to come for breakfast”   
  
Adam groaned, “Of course he did” he got up, “Well, I’ll be there in a second”   
  
“Great!...Oh family breakfast….I’ll get Catra” 

Adam snickered, father wouldn’t be happy about that, though he wouldn’t give an argument. Plus probably good for Catra to know the in-laws. 

Getting up he got dressed and headed out. He walked down the halls passing a few soldiers and guards who were on patrol as usual. Until he saw a familiar face about to pass him by.

“Hey Teela,” Adam said.

“Adam” Teela yawned, “Up early for once”   
  
“Yeah well, father wants to have breakfast with my new sis so...Yeah…” Adam yawned, still tired because he couldn’t have his nap.

“Your sister is quite impressive I have to say” 

Adam blinked, “What do you mean”   
  
“Before she went to do it, she had some one and one time with me with a spar. She’s a natural, I mean a real down and gritty fighter”   
  
“What!” Adam looked shocked, “She was up sparing at the crack of dawn”   
  


“Yeah, girlfriend just sat there and watched for a bit” Teela smirked, “Before she joined in”   
  
“You spared with my sister and her cat girlfriend” 

Teela nodded, “Yep, and I have to say they’d take you out in a second”   
  
“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah!” Teela chuckled, “Come on they were trained fighters remember, I mean sure it sounds awful and all, but they are  _ really  _ good. They honestly could put the rest of the Masters to the test.”   
  
“Oh I’m sure they’d be happy” 

“I’m sure” Teela smirked, “And of course you're sister being essentially a He-Man of her planet, that’s gotta be impressive”   
  
Adam frowned, “Yeah, yeah...Rub it in”   
  


“Just saying, she’s more than just some random princess”

“Hey!”

Teela rolled her eyes and walked off, “Just saying Adam” she chuckled, “But really, it’s...It’s kinda surprising she’s YOUR sister”   
  
“What does that mean?”

“I mean after that she was going on a jog and it was the middle of the morning,” Teela exclaimed, “She was focused, didn’t seem to slack off and was actually paying attention most of the time”   
  
“Well yeah she was trained as a soldier since birth from what she’s told us a dozen times” Adam responded, “Of course she’s gonna be like that, what do you expect she grew up in a bad place while I - we-”   
  
Teela raised a eyebrow, “I know it wasn’t great for her Adam but come on, even you could show a bit more discipline at times”   
  
“So we’re a little difference, I’m sure we can find similarities too”   
  
“Again Adam, I’m just saying” Teela gently nudged his ribs before walking off.

  
Adam glared at her for a moment before mockling muttering, “Just sayin Adam” he sighed, “I’m He-Man for pete sake I gotta defend this place every day, at least I don’t show off” He grunted as he began to walk off to the dining hall.

“Everything okay” Adam froze again and this time saw Man at Arms, “You seem a bit agitated”   
  
“Oh well, talking to Teela, you know how that goes for us”   
“Seems more than your usual banter”   
  
“It’s nothing it’s just...all this new stuff, plus whatever is going on in Grayskull at the moment”

Man at Arms noded “I understand, but you should be happy, not often we get reunited with our families the way we do. You should be happy, Adora seems like a nice girl, despite her hard life, though I can say for some of her friends yet”

“I don’t know, they seem...Interesting”   
  
“True” Man at Arms sighed, “I just hope she can help us with whatever is happening with the elders power, once she’s more settled in, will try again and see if we can’t restore Grayskulls power to full”

“Yeah….Yeah…” Adam nodded before walking off.   
  


Adora was sweet, there wasn’t necessarily inherently wrong with her. Just though the idea of being a brother, to a twin nonetheless was strange. Did that mean he had to share his parents' love. He was practically an adult, but still, it was a weird feeling. Already he could tell his father liked her a bit more, always talking about her being responsible and proactive. Perhaps he wasn’t always on his best behavior or responsible, but being He-Man was a hard job as it was. Though if he was being honest he wished he could just tell his parents. But that would mean enemies would use that to their advantage.

Enemies like Skeletor.

These thoughts and more were all he could think of as he headed into the private dining halls of the Castle. There he saw his parents Adora and her girlfriend Catra all sitting around in silence while he sat down. Cringes quickly walked up the strange alien cat named Melog. The two meowed for a bit before they started to wander off

“Wait Melog…” Catra called out as her alien cat creature walked away.

Adam chuckled, “They’ll be fine, I’m sure Cringe just wants to give them a tour”

“He better” Catra glared at him

Adora looked at them both seeming nervous, “Hey! Family bonding! Isn’t this nice, your cat is getting along with Catra’s cat! One big happy family heh heh” she looked a bit sweaty now.

“Yeah, bonding” Catra muttered while taking a bite of the food.

Adora laughed nervously, “So...Mrs. Queen mom...ma’am”

“Whatever makes you comfortable, Adora” Marlena smiled.

“Right!” Adora nodded, “Queen mom, so...you're a first one but King Dad is Eternian, so two different things”

“Correct,” Marlena nodded, “I have forgotten what my colony was like years ago, the crash I suffered was server, if it wasn’t for Randor well...you two wouldn’t be born”

“At least I can be grateful towards you for that” Catra smirked but Adam could see her holding Adora’s hand tight.

“You two really have the hots for each other don’t you?” Adam asked.

Adora blushed, “I mean, we’ve been together forever, I don’t think I remember I time when Catra wasn’t involved in my life in some way or another”

“Yeah…” Catra’s ears flopped down, “Except when I made some stupid mistakes”

“From what you told us that first dinner you two seemed to have a harrowing journey to get from where you are today” Marlena smiled at them, “I’m proud and pleased to know in the end you came out on top”

Adora nods.

  
Randor however eyes them closely, “Yes, well...I still don’t understand the ins of it, you said you were enemies in the past but now you're ...a couple? Not to judge per say but I’ve never heard of that sort of um...relationship occurring.”

“So how many times did you kick her butt” Adam asked Catra.

Catra was taken aback but smirked, “All the time”   
  
“Catra!”   
  
“What? If we’re gonna reveal we fought, might as well tell them how many times I outsmarted their daughter in well...everything”   
  
“Okay you did not outsmart me” Adora snickered, “I got you plenty of times, Battle of Brightmoon remember huh...who won...oh yeah...me!”   
  
“Yeah well who almost got all the planet before the Horde screwed itself over with infighting and Horde Prime...and the Heart of Etheria thing” Catra snickered, “So if the score is right uh...I win, oh and whose declaration of love saved the universe, mine so...yeah...again win...win-win-win”

If Adora and Catra didn’t notice what they were saying, then clearly they were crazy. Who jokes about war, let alone saving the universe. Well apparently his sister did in Adam's mind. He could already see a bit of tension on his parents face unsure just how to move forward. Perhaps a joke or Ice breaker could easy the tide

“Again...You two...Hots for each other” Adam laughed, hoping to clear the air “It’s so obvious, you two talk about fighting and war as if it was some little crush, don’t see m-I mean He-Man doing that with say Skeletor”.

“Adam, not funny” Randor said sternly.

Adam frowned, “Sorry father”

“Apologies Adora” Randor responded sounding concerned, “We aren’t used to talk of war and battle being taken so...so lightly”   
  
“Yes well…It’s kinda the best way Catra and I operated really” Adora face turned red, “We grew up together as best friends but then I found out the Horde...The place I grew up was not great and well...I defected and Catra...Took a while, but we got there in the end”   
  
“Why didn’t you defect if you knew it was bad?” Adam asked, “I mean if I grew up in a cruddy place I’d hightail it out of there so fast”

Catra glared at him, “It’s complicated okay. I had a lot of ...investment in my cruddy home, bad investment”.   
  
“I just wish to understand,” Randor said, his voice calm.

“It’s complicated” Catra glared, “There was a lot going on in our lives okay, thank Shadow Weaver for that”   
  


Marlena gave a sad expression, “Adora...This Shadow Weaver? Who was she?”

“She was uh….She raised us...Raised me” Adora bit her lip.

“So...Your adopted mother?”

“Hardly” Catra sneered, “Nothing motherly about her”

“Catra…” Adora hissed, “I know she was horrible but...In some ways...In a lot of ways...she was. Otherwise she wouldn’t have had the effect on us she did”

“Well I’m sorry you had to suffer for her” Marlena responded.

Everything went silent. Adam listening to everything. He didn’t really know who to interject on whose behalf. It did seem like they were holding back a lot. Pressing it might not be the best idea, at least that what his mom thought. His father though, he seemed like he wanted to keep this conversation thread though as long as possible.

“Still, if you know the Horde was evil, why stay? It’s one thing to be fooled but to know”   
  
“It’s more complicated than good and evil” Adora explained, “Why do you think Hordak is with us as well as Catra and I being together”   
  
Catra nodded, “Trust me, I don’t know how Eternia works, but back home...It was a little more gray and a loss less black and white”   
  
“It does seem strange to me you are friends with someone who tried to conquer your world” Randor replied.

Catra sneered, “Yeah well...Trust me, if you saw the guy he pretty much saw as a god, you’d change your mind”   
  
“Yes, this Prime” Marlena rubbed her head, “The name was becoming more familiar the more I heard it”   
  
“Just be happy we defeated him for you” Catra said taking another bit of food, “Your welcome by the way, if you want we could probably take out Skeletor for yuh too, just give me a map, how many forces you got, and I can take him out in a second”   
  
Adora chuckled, “We probably could”   
  
“No need” Randor shook his head, “As you say it’s complicated, Skeletor is a lot more wily than probably anything you’ve dealt with”   
  
“More  _ wily  _ than me?” Catra snickered, “Fat chance, I could probably outthink that Skeleton guy any day”

“I’m sure you could Catra and we want to help in any way we can” Adora replied, “I’m kinda interested how long have you been fighting Skeletor”   
  
“Decades” Randor sighed, “Ever since I was just a captain”   
  
Catra chuckled, “And you still haven’t taken him down”

“Like I said he’s wily” Randor grumbled taking a bite of food, “We tried containing him in the Dark Hemisphere until he broke out, thankfully He-Man has been able to protect us”   
  
“And for the time being you have She-Ra” Adora said proudly.

Catra glared at her, “Yeah, yeah...But not forever okay, this isn’t a permanent thing, remember we have stuff to do home too...Plus if this He-guy was all powerful he would have taken him out already” She glared at Adam.

Adam glared back at her, “Yeah well maybe he doesn’t because he has a higher moral code than you”

“Moral code, you guys are at war with him right” Catra argued, “Just attack, take him out and boom done”   
  


Adora held Catra’s hand, but gave a stern expression “Well it’s a good thing I didn’t think that way, otherwise we wouldn’t be here now would we”   
  
Catra was going to argue but closed her mouth and huffed. 

Adam kept glaring at her. It was easy to think about taking Skeltor out, running a sword through his chest and being rid of him once and for all. But he couldn’t. Killing Skeletor was one step too far. With the powers of the Elders and the sword that would be going down a path that could have passive consequences. Sure Catra make it sound easy but it wasn’t.

“Well, i’m sure one could debate what to do with Skeletor all day, but that would bring down this lovely breakfast” Marlena injected.

“Right...So any other family members I should know about?” Adora jumped in again, “Sisters? More brothers, uncle”   
  
Randor eyes widened for a moment before coughing, “N-No...None at all, just me, my wife and Adam...No one else” 

“Actually, speaking off...That’s another question” Adora asked, “We didn’t talk much about this first time but uh...W-What was it like...The dayI was taken”   
  
Randor and Marlena grimace at one another before the King spoke, “Unfortunately we were unable to do anything to help you that day, because Skeletor decided to surprise attack us. I and the other Masters were busy defending the Capital, when all of a sudden a bright light came from your room. I tried as quickly as I can to return but by then, it was too late, you were gone”   
  
Again...Silence.

“That’s it” Catra interrupted, “Skeleton guy attacks and then Adora gets swiped up...heh...Guess I owe him a favor after all”

  
Adora again groans, “Catra…”   
  
“What? I’m joking...Yeesh, have a sense of humor”

“Not now,” Adora mutters.

“I’m just saying it seems like a quick story, Skeleton guy attack, you get sweeped up, I would suspect something a bit less mundane then that”

“Well I suppose fate takes on many paths” Marlena again interjected quickly, a bit too quickly. “Adam, today is is such a lovely today, perhap you and Adora can enjoy the family gardens together” 

Adam shook his head trying to not think of it, “I heard she already did with Teela”.

Adora spit out her punch.

“Yeah, sparing...Two against one, seems unfair”    
  
“Oh, I see” Adora smirked, taking a deep breath “Think you take me on”   
  
“I mean...I hate to brag” Adam smirked, “Being a prince means you gotta know how to fight an all that”   
  
“Ha!” Catra laughed, “You think whatever they teach you in Prince school can match up of decades of Horde training” she pulls a arm around Adora’s shoulder, smirking, “Me and Adora are trained killing machines, we could take you on like that, even by ourselves”

“Oh yeah?” Adam smirked, “Like to see you try, WITHOUT She-Ra powers”   
  
Adora smirked back, looking at Catra nodding “Fine then, I agree with Catra, Prince training is I’m sure on point, but like, it’s nothing what they teach you in the Horde”   
  
“Or just fighting dirty,” Catra chuckled.

  
Adam sneered, “Okay, you both are on…

“Nah, I don’t wanna humiliate yuh, I’ll let Adora do that” Catra looked at her nails, “Good old fashion sibling battle”   
  
“Fine then” Adam said, “Spar!”

“Deal!”

Without even missing a beat Orko popped into the room and looked around confused, “Uh...What did I miss?”

-000-

The palace courtyard had started out empty but news travels fast. Adora’s friends along with a few of the masters like Man at Arms, Ram Man, Man-E Faces and Stratos joined in the crowd. Teela of course was there too. She would love to see him get humiliated by his newly found sister. 

Was this all ego? Sure it was, but it was gonna be worth it. Adam loved a good spar, and always enjoyed competing, mostly Teela, who always liked to make fun of him ever since he was a kid. Sometimes being a prince ment people underestimate him. It seemed like almost all the masters were here. It just added to the sense of wanting to show that he could make it.

“Okay, so what are the rules?” Adora asked about taking the combat stick on the other side of the field.

Adam smirked, “Basic sparing, first to get knocked down loses”

“Are you sure you wanna do this” Teela said, standing by his side, “Your sister was trained from birth and you well...Your you”   
  
Adam frowned, “Why does everyone not think I can do this”

“Adam, you can barely beat me in sparring sometimes” 

“Oh yeah well...I’m getting better”   
  
Teela rolled her eyes before heading up, “Okay...No dirty tricks...Nothing below the belt...Go”

Thus the battle began, Adam thought he would have the upper hand given his strength, but Adora already had him on the ropes. She was quicker, more precise, every move she made seemed to be perfectly calculated. He just realized his instincts and wits. However that meant that his actions were clumsy.

Adora managed to get an opening kicking his knee but Adam quickly restedied himself.

“Sloopy” Adora muttered.

  
Adam sneered, “Yeah, well...Look over there”   
  


“What?”   
  


Adam gave her a nudge causing her to tug back.

“Hey!” Adora yelled, “That’s fighting dirty!”   
  
“Oh come on sis, I’m sure your girlfriend did that to you all the time”   
  
Adora frowned, “Yeah well…” she responded with another forward attack.

The more Adam fought Adora though the more he could tell that she definitely had seen more combat than him. She had trained her entire life to be a soldier. So fighting was second if not first nature to her. On the other hand, he grew up a prince. Luxury, comfort were always his. Most of the time he had lived in peace, for Skeletor and his forces lived behind the mystic wall. Trapped supposedly forever until he was not. Even when he became He-Man he had never trained in probably a way that caused Adora to fight the way she fought.

Adam tried to keep on his feet but in the end Adora was too much, she kicked in the stomach when he was off his game knocking him down.

“Match!” Teela declared.

  
Adram groaned seeing Adora get stand over him now, a sincere smile on her face as she held up a hand and smiled. 

“Good match”   
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Adam moaned, getting helped up.

Catra walked up to them now laughing, “Really? Come on, Adora your brother's weak sauce! How about we show him a real match”   
  
Adora raised a eyebrow, “Are you sure”   
  
“I mean your parents are watching”

  
Adam saw his parents watching with interest, he gently waved to them, embarrassed at how easily he got walloped by his ‘sister’. Slowly he began to walk over to sit next to them but couldn’t look them in the eye. Or at least his father.

“You did well Adam,” His mother assured her.

Randor nodded, “Yes, good effort, but you can tell that Adora was definitely trained to be a soldier” he glared over to Hordak and Entrapta who also were watching. 

Hordak must have heard for he merely looked at the king confused.   
  


“Horde training is quite sufficient” He merely said before looking over at the crowd, Randor looked over to him, “Most of the simulations were crafted by my earlier Force Captains, I merely created the simulations to apply to all manner of contingent”

Entrapta nodded, “Yeah, I saw many of the training simulations, they go over everything, it’s really quite fascinating, too bad a lot of the training facilities are probably down. Still, quite efficient for a army, you know if you want Mr. King Randor Sir, maybe me and Hordak could create simulations for your own troops”

“That is...Unnecessary,” Randor said, looking uncomfortable.

“Awww,” Entrpata moped.

Adam just laughed, “I don’t know, I’d like to know what they come up with”

“Really!” Entrapta rushed over to Adam, “Oh I wouldn’t mind making a battle simulation for you, maybe even have you fight some bots, I know a few that love a good tussle, it’s fun for them”   
  
Adam raised a eyebrow but shrugged, “Eh...Sure, if you ever have the time”   
  
“GREAT!”

“I’ll never understand this” Perfume sighed, “What is it with these two and fighting, even when they are friends again they are fighting. What ever happened to meditation, come and pace”   
  
Scorpia shrugged.

“I love a good fight” Ram Man said, slapping his fist together, “Keeps you on your toes”   
  
“But what about meditation and tranquility?” Perfuma argued.

Ram Man shrugged, “I mean that’s good and all, but nothing beats a good fight”

Catra began to walk up to the arena cracking her neck and knuckles, “Should we put on a show for them Adora”   
  
“Sure, why not,” Adora smirked.

Adam rolled his eyes, “Ugh...Fight flirting, weird”

“Woo hoo you go Wild Cat!” Scorpia cheered

  
Teela stood in the center, arms raised, “And...Begin”   
  
Just like that Adam saw the fight begin...and it was nothing like he had ever seen before. For this was no fight, oh no...This was an experience. A dance almost. Two people locked together in combat but also as if they were connected mentality with one another. Each predicting the others moves, each known where the other would exactly step. The two never take a moment to look away from the other eyes locked. It was something Adam had never seen in a battle before. This sort of intimacy, but rivalry, love, and passion. All in one.

“I can see why your sister likes her,” Marlena smirked.

  
Randor grunted, “It’s definitely...Something”   
  
“Oh trust me, you should have seen them when they were enemies…” Glimmer snickered, “I think everyone knew”   
  


“Except them,” Bow chuckled.

Adam again shook his head, “I still don’t get it, being in love with the enemy”   
  
“It’s not love with the enemy” Glimmer explained, “They were raised together, they know each other better than they know themselves sometimes”

“Well…It’s weird”

“I get that”

Adam now looked at Glimmer intrigued, “Huh?”   
  
“No, I get it, see I only knew Adora when those two were enemies” Glimmer explained, “But even then Adora was always thinking of Catra and vice versa”   
  
“Yeah, probably trying to kill each other”   
  
“Not really kill...Well maybe not Adora at least but, whatever nevermind, my point is...They have something those two, a connection. They are each others world”

“If you say so” Adam looked back at teh field.

The battle kept going on for several minutes, both girls not letting up, each showing off their specific training. It wasn’t until the two of them were now pretty much face to face to each other stuck that it seemed like it was about to go to a draw. Again the two of them kept moving as one. Each focused squarely on the other.

“Ready to give up” Adora said through bated breath.

  
Catra smirked, “Nah…” and to her shock and Adam’s she kissed her, big deep wet kiss, only to then kick her in the knee and have Adora fall over.

“Well uh...Unconventional” Teela muttered, “But, winner Catra”   
  
“Oh come on!” Adora groaned, Catra helping her up, “Fowl play”   
  
“Nah...It’s just the one move I can do to you” Catra smirked.

“ _ I’m not doing that to Skeletor thats’ for sure”  _ Adam thought allowed but applauding all the same.

Randor stood up now, “Well, that was quite a display Adora, can’t I say approve of everything but...You definitely do have quite the skills. You would have made a good soldier in the Eternian army...If that’s what you wanted of course” he said looking nervous after Marlena gave him a look.

“Oh uh thanks” Adora said looking unsure, “I mean, I kinda been a soldier all my life really”   
  
“Unfortunately” Catra muttered.

  
“I mean, as I said, if Hordak hadn’t taken me back to the Fright Zone I probably be dead”   
  
Adam saw Hordak freeze for a moment seeming unsure before Entrapta gently took his hand and smiled at him.

Randor faced him, “Yes? Well, your training was efficient I suppose”   
  
“It...It was not my training” Hordak coughed nervously, “It’s just standard Horde protocol, I never took any interest in them, they were under the care of Shadow Weaver as I believe was stated before...” he then seemed more unsure, “Although I suppose I should have taken your skills more into considering Adora, we would have one of the war far easier”

“Oh yeah like that would have been helpful” Catra scowled.

“Technically speaking it would have” Hordak started looking at Entrapta, “That was a complement right?”   
  
“I thought it was nice,” Entrapta shrugged.

Adam chuckled and saw Adora and Catra walking up to them. They looked into each other's eyes. Despite the intense spar he could see the love they had for one another. Despite how strange their relationship was, at least his sister was happy. Even hardly ever knowing her, he was glad that she was happy about that. 

“So  _ Prince, _ now do you know what real spar looks like” Catra smirked   
  


“Oh yeah...Well I-”   
  
“Adam, don’t humiliate yourself further” Teela interjected, “I don’t even think I wanna go up against them”   
  
Catar chuckled, “Yeah, you really don’t”   
  


“Quite impressive all around” Randor clapped, “Although I’m not sure I approve of all the techniques”   
  
“Hey, we learn how to fight in war” Catra argued, “You gotta fight dirty sometimes”   
  


Randor was gonna argue when suddenly one of the soldiers ran toward them looking exhausted and frantic, “Your highness...W-We have a emergy?”   
  
“Skeletor?”   
  
“No...volcanic eruption near a village”   
  
“We can help!” Adora stated, “I can use She-Ra to plug up the mountain, Glimmer you can teleport the villagers out there”   
  
“Sure”   
  
Randor nodded, “Adam, you and Teela show them where to go”

“Yes father” Adam nodded, “I won’t let you down!”

  
  


-000-

Man at Arms led the way to the village in question.

Prince Adam drove the speeder carrying Bow and Glimmer while Teela had Adora and Catra on hers. They went at a brink pace as they started to head out, hoping that the damage wasn’t too critical. Here was maybe a chance to show his stuff to Adora and the other Etherians.

“Hope the towns are still in one peace when we get there” Adam heard Bow say from behind him.

“We’ll if need too, I’ll teleport anyone out as quick as I can” Glimmer responded.

Adam smirked, “Just don’t freak them out, never met a teleporter before”   
  
“Says the magic muscle man” Glimmer whispered slyl.

“Touche”   
  
Adam could see the village just around the corner now. Just as the guard had said a volcano had definitely erupted. Apparently it hadn’t been active in years. So why now? However that didn’t really matter as they could hear the screaming of townsfolk trying to get out of the way. As they got closer though he could see something, or someone in the distance. Someone floating on top of the volcanic activity, summoning dark magic into it.

“Count Marzo!” Adam shouted.

Adora looked confused, “Who?”   
  
“Someone not good”   
  
Count Marzo was a sorcerer of great power from long ago. Once imprisoned as a elderly man, his power came from a magical amulet. He would terrorize local villages and other areas in Eternia. Every now and then allying himself with Skeletor although the two of them never got along. He-Man had defeated him a few times in the past. Guess it was time he did it again.

“He’s putting his magical energies into the volcano” Teela pointed out, “We have to get away from him and quick”   
  


“Leave it to us” Adora said “Glimmer, teleport to the village wit Bow and get people out” she then ordered, “Catra, Adam, Teela...watch my back while I take on this guy”

Everyone nodded and jumped into action, Glimmer and Bow sparkled away why Adam moved his speeder bike down towards the village. 

Catra looked unsure, “Adora I-”

“FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL”   
  
A flash of light and Adora transformed into She-Ra and lept into action as soon as they hit the down.

“Adora wait...Ugh!” Catra mutters, “Wait up!”   
  
“She sure likes to jump into things” Teela responded as she began helping villagers evacuate.

“Yeah, um….I’ll go help out”

Count Marzo’s magic was spiraling out of control. He looks down at the group to see them, cackling madly, his voice echoing across the sky.

“If it isn’t the masters of the universe” Marzo declared.

Man at Arms faced him, “We’re here to put a end to your terror Marzo”   
  
“Oh really?” He eye She-Ra now, “And who is this? A new member to your little club”   
  
Adora stepped forward, “I am She-Ra...Uh...Name, name, name...Think” she bit her lip thinking for a second before declaring “Warrior of Etheria...Yeah...That sounds pretty epic”   
  
Catra facepalmed herself, “Oh brother”   
  


“We need to get te amulet from him”

Adam could see the amulet in his hand.

“I got it” Bow fired one of his arrows at Marzo, it exploded mid way but the amulet remained firmly in hand even if it tilted him back.

“Insolence” Marzo fired a beam back at Bow.

Glimmer summoned a magical barrier to protect them before firing her own sparkles back at him. 

Chaos now began to ensue.

Adam slowly began to step back.

“Adam where are you going…” Teela asked.

Adam frooze needing to think of a lie, “I uh….I’m gonna go help the villagers! Yeah...I’ll be back”   
  
“Wait...Adam”   
  
Despite hating the fact he was running off to transform into He-Man he needed to do this, it was really the only way they were gonna take on Count Marzo. No matter what it meant Teela and the others felt of him, it was a necessary evil. A sacrifice that he would always make no matter what.

Adam rushed off trying to find a good hiding spot to transform. Taking a deep breath he looked out at the village remembering why he was doing this in the first place. He raised his sword into the air, feeling the power rush through him as he shouted… “BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL”   
  
A flash of light and he began to transform.

“I HAVE THE POWER!”   
  


He-Man was here.

“Ada-I mean...He-Man” Adora said, looking around to make sure no one noticed the slip up, “He-Man, yep! It’s you! He-Man, who is connected to me in some way because of the name but that’s it ...ha ha…”

“Nice to see you again She-Ra” he said playing up the part, “Think we can take him on together”

“Think you take them?” He-Man asked Adora, smiling.

  
She-Ra smirked, “Game on!”

Competition among siblings with magical powers was something Adam had never expected to do but here they were with Adora cutting down massive rocks and pushing them back from a volcano to make sure that not a lot of property damage occurred. Despite defending people, Adam almost wanted to show off. Showing his magical sis that he was just as magical as well and in this world he was the warrior hero here.

“Quite strong ey He-Man?” Adora shuckled.

“I’ve had a lot of experience,” He said, slicing another boulder.

Adora knocked a rock back with her foot, “Yeah, so have I...Pretty much since I was born”

Another crack at her growing up.

It was strange to think though, Adam had spent all his life as a prince, living in the lap of luxury. Adora was a trained soldier, and he could see it more and more now in the precision of her attacks and defense. Even in the middle of chaos 

“Impressive, but not as impressive as me!” Marzo fired his amulet magic at them, both Adora and He-Man deflecting it with their swords.

“Heh, that’s nothing...Watch this” Adora used her own magic and jumped from flying rock to flying rock, Adam back down to make sure none of the boulders hit the villages.

Marzo was taken aback by how quickie She-Ra was able to get to him but only that kicked him back forcefully and took his amulet out of his hand.

“My amulet!” He called.

Just like that the magic began to drain from his body until he reverted into an old man, shaggy and wrinkled, plopping down onto the ground. Looking up he found himself trying to run off but Glimmer teleported to him and managed to get a hold of him.

“Gotcha!” Glimmer smirked.

“Nice one Sparkles” Catra snickered.

Man at Arms walked up to take hold of Marzo, “Finally, at least less evil for Eternia to worry about” he took the tiny old man in his arm and began to walk off, “We have a nice Cell just for you”

“Cell?” Glimmer blinked, “Oh right...Other places have prisons”   
  
“You Kingdom doesn’t have a prison” Man at Arms asked, then looked at Catra, “I suppose given your tale I can tell”   
  
Catra glared at him, “Hey, we have prisons, Fight Zone had plenty of them”   
  


“Not helping your case” Glimmer muttered.

“Well I think it’s honorable trying to see the good in all,” She-Ra looked up to Marzo, “Perhaps you would think about changing your ways?”   
  
Marzo huffed, “Like I would ever give up what I have”   
  
“And that’s why we have a prison” Man at Arms started and then walked off.

He-Man remained silent before saying, “Well, if there isn’t anything else, I suppose I should be going...Until next time She-Ra” he gave a small wink before running off finding a nice rock to hide behind before transforming back into regular Adam.

Waiting a few minutes Adam took a second to take record of what happened.

Adora was quite the fighter in a panic, probably from all the battles she’s been through. Taking a look, he just watched as she transformed back to her regular form, and the local villagers all gathered around her now. He forgot that unlike He-Man, his sister was able to show people who she truly was and thus get all the admiration and credit. Even Teela was impressed as she seemed to be talking to her excitedly about something.

Adam didn’t like this feeling.

Jealousy wasn’t something he experienced often. It’s not like he wanted praise and adoration for being He-Man. However so many people underestimate him as just regular prince Adam. When he had saved Eternia, his father, and the other so many times. However it never felt like him, he and He-Man were two separate people. 

Still, why couldn’t people appreciate Adam instead of He-Man.

“Hey, you okay?” Glimmer saw Adam behind the rock.

“Aw...Oh wait you know already….Nevermind”   
  
Glimmer blinked, “Oh right the whole He-Man thing”   
  


“Yeah...The He-Man thing” Adam chuckled as he began to walk up to th rest of the village still seeing Adora talk to the villagers as she transformed back, crowds still on her, “You think they never saw a magic warrior before”   
  
“Adora has that charm on people” Glimmer stated, “Not that she ever wanted too”

“She’s lucky” Adam chuckled, “People get to know her heroism”   
  
Glimmer shrugged, “Adora likes helping others, she has a good heart that way, been that way ever since I met her. Strange considering she was raised by the Horde”

“Reminds me of mother and father” Adam said, “They always love going to help people as best they can. Kind why they hate being King and Queen, means they can’t go into the field and help. People worried about their  _ security _ ”.

“Oh trust me I know that” Glimmer replied, “When I was made Queen a lot of my court needed me to stay in Brightmoon and I could’t go back into the field”   
  
“So what did I do?”   
  
“I decided I wasn’t gonna be a Queen who stood in the sidelines, and I was gonna fight the war against the Horde head on”

Adam nodded, “Must have worked considering you guys won”   
  
“It….wasn’t” Glimmer sighed, “Mistakes were made”   
  
Adam raised a eyebrow, “Do I wanna know”   
  


“Well its-”   
  
“Complicated” Adam sighed, “Yeah, everything with you guys seems to be complicated”

Adam again turned to Adora who kept getting thanks for grateful villagers. 

“Wow, that was amazing Adora!” Teela declared standing by her side, “I am definitely seeing more and more why you were made this She-Ra warrior”   
  
“Oh um...T-Thanks?” Adora shrugged.

Adam turned seeing Catra grunted taking Adora by the arm a bit and holding her a bit tight.

As Adam kept watching though, he still wasn’t sure what to feel, however one thing was definitely becoming clear. His relationship with his sister was going to be ...complicated.

__

  
  



	11. Interlude: Inner Peace

Perfuma breathed in, and then breathed out. 

Breathed in, and then breathed out.

On and off on constant repeat in the Eternian castle Gardens. It wasn’t as nice as Plumeria where she definitely felt at peace. However it was at least a claiming enough environment to recenter herself after some time on a strange new planet. Constantly she had remembered why she was here in the first place.

“For Scorpia” Perfuma whispered to herself, “For Scorpia”

This time here on Eternia was quite educational, the plant life was quite different but there was a certain aura to the planet. A wildness, uncontrolled wildness to the place. This place had seen a lot of years of hurt and battle. However unlike Eternia the planet felt hardened, like it’s very heart was turned to stone. Something felt quite amiss. Though the flower Princess was unable to quite put her finger on it.

Despite all this tension though at least Scorpia was here. She always felt happy whenever she was around. From her happy go lucky personality, to her bright optimistic attitude. How could someone not love Scorpia. Well Perufma supposed Catra used to be one of those people, from how the stories went. Then again it was strange to think Scorpia was part of the Horde at all. Someone so nice to work for an organization that was so...Negative. 

Regardless it all worked out in the end and that's what matters.

Perfuma took a deep breath “Find the center” she whispered to herself hoping to indeed find her center.

Another deep breath “Find the center”

BOOM!

Perfuma cracked open an eye to see the one called Ram Man, a big lumbering fella near a now very cracked wall, Scorpia applauding him.

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Scorpia cheerped.

“Yeah, well, they say my head is at least good for that” Ram Man chuckled, “Gotta keep up my strength an all”

“Well I’m pretty strong thanks to these claws” Scorpia showed off. “Granted I never intentionally punched a wall before”

“Oh you should try it...Always nice to have a good punch”

Scorpia seemed intrigued, “Well...ok” with all her strength she punched right into the wall leaving it a few more cracks wider than before. “Woah!”

“Awesome” Ram Man laughed, “Now that’s a good punch”

Ram Man was one of the Eternian she and her Etherian friends have met while staying here. He was a nice guy, a bit of a lumberer but well mannered. A big guy who wore a helmet. He definitely considered himself the muscle. Reminding Perfuma a bit of Scorpia a bit when the two of them had first met. So much so, Perfuma wanted to try and see if she could get him into mediation a bit. Although he tried a few times he definitely had caught on completely yet.

Maybe this would be another chance to try again.

Perfuma got up and approached the two of them, her eye twitching due to the lack of inner peace, “Excuse me” She said trying to stay calm, “Scorpia, sweetie...I know this is exciting but maybe you could take it down a bit, I’m trying to mediate”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been doing some of that too” Ram Man said, “Really helping me clear my head”

Perfuma beamed, “Really!”

“Yeah...So I can use it to SMASH STUFF!” Ram Man laughed.

Perfuma looks deflated, “Oh, well, mediation is a bit more than just being used to smash stuff Ram Man”

“Really? Like what?” 

“Well, for one thing you can use to find your center”

“To smash stuff”

Perfuma eye twitched, “No...Your inner center...Find yourself, to really get to know yourself inside, and feel...Your inner Ram Man”

Ram Man just remained quiet for a few moments.

“Your still confused aren’t you”

Ram Man nodded.

“Wanna try and maybe find your center”

“Hmm...Well...Wasn’t doing anything this morning, eh sure” 

“Great!” Perfuma beamed, “Scorpia, want to join us”

“Sure!”

Perfuma led both of them back to the area of the Eterian castle garden that they were mastering therapy that day and laid them all down. As they sat down she took a few deep breaths hoping the others to do the same as they closed their eyes. Letting peace and tranquility take hold of them for a moment. Hoping that they would find their inner center.

“So uh, what are we looking for” Ram Man asked through meditation.

Perfuma lightly shushed him, “Not looking, feel, just let yourself in your head, find your inner center”

“My inner center” Ram Man nodded, “Okay...Gotta find it...My inner center...My inner center”

Perfuma took a deep breath as she tried to find her inner center. She thought of everything that made her happy. 

Flowers.

Peace.

Meditation.

Scorpia.

Scorpia.

Scorpia.

Perfuma smiled a bit as she thought of Scorpia, she was definitely more and more her inner center in a lot of ways. As the two spent more and more time with another, the happier she was. Just someone so lovable and kind could be in her life. Almost felt like a miracle in some ways.

Gently Perfuma opened her eyes and saw Scorpia trying to find her inner center, struggling, but definitely trying. She wasn’t completely a master at meditation yet, but she would try it all the time. Along with many other things together.

Ram Man on the other hand surprisingly seemed to be having some luck as he looked quite calm and had a big dopey grin on his face.

“Did you find your inner center?” Perfuma asked.

Ram Man nodded, “Yep...I think I can see it”

“What do you see” Perfuma said in a hushed whisper.

“I see….a wall...It’s white” Ram Man stated.  
“Okay? What do you see in the wall”

Ram Man clenched is eyes, “I see the wall….I see myself”

“Oh, good, and now what?”

“I see myself” Ram Man clenched his eyes a bit more trying to focus a bit more and “And I see myself...SMASHING IT!”

Perfuma opened her eyes now a bit as Ram Man got up and ran straight to the wall of the Eternian Castle and smashed it head on. It crumbled with a large thud, Ram Man laying on his feet, looking a bit dizzy.

“And...Smashed!” 

“Well, I think he found his center,” Scorpia smiled.

Ram Man hobbled back to them, “You know, the more I try this meditation stuff the more I seem to like it...Helps my head think and all that”

“Well Ram Man,” Perfuma sighed, “I’m glad it is”

Ram Man laughed before looking up, “Oh...I gotta go, got Defender stuff to do...See yuh later”

Scorpia and Perfuma waved him goodbye, “Until next time”

Author Note: A small interlude before the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small interlude before the next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

“Woo! Did you see that I was on fire!” Adora said pacing back and forth that night, she was still quite pumped from the battle against Count Marzo and saving the village, “Oh man, Catra, I gotta admit, it felt good”   
  


Catra frowned, “Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about”

Melog hopped on the bed keeping close to Adora sensing Catra’s protective instincts starting to take hold.   
  
Adora had been going on and on about their little adventure in the village against some random evil wizard. Catra had kept quite through most of the aftermath allowing her parents and the other so called  _ Masters  _ to listen to Adora tell her tale of working with He-Man, but deep down she could just tell it was pure trouble, plain and simple. 

For years Adora had always had a hero complex, first in the Horde when she had to be the best soldier, Shadow Weaver’s favorite because of the pressure put on her. Then as the hero of the rebellion as She-Ra. Now, now what? Impress parents she just met? Or worse, enjoy the battle because that was all she knew, all they knew. Just thinking that made Catra clench her first, she hated to think that might be going inside Adora’s head right now. 

A need to play hero mixed with a need to want to please this new family of hers. Catra knew that she wanted everyone to be happy, but knew that Adora would to great lengths to please everyone. As the old saying went if you please everyone you please no one. But knowing Adora stubbornness she was gonna try but it wouldn’t end well.

Still Catra smiled as she just listened to Adora continue to talk about the mission. Her excitement was intoxicating to watch, if incredibly stupid. But that’s what she loved about her.

Adora, her big dummy.

“I mean I was all like BOOM and he was like mwahaha...and I then like boom kick!” Adora played out the day over and over again, “It was amazing! Haven’t felt this good since taking out Horde bots..Oh no offense”.

“Heh, non taken, maybe if we get back home I’ll have Entrapta round up some leftovers and we can go a few rounds”   
  
Adora chuckled, “Sure...Why not, I mean come on...Did you see me out there, I was awesome” she started stretching a bit to unwind.

“It was also reckless,” Catra muttered sitting down on the bed, Melog was next to them resting on their lap, “Come on Adora, years of Horde training and yet you still don’t come up with a plan”   
  
“We had a plan to rescue the village”   
  
“Yeah while you and bro had your little rock competition” Catra argued.

“Oh we were just having fun” Adora shrugged, “Sibling rivalry like the spar challenge, that’s what siblings do right?”

“I don’t know never had siblings”   
  
“I mean...Do we count since we grew up?” Adora tapped her chin, “And what about Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle”   
  
Catra shuddered, “Eh...The idea of Kyle being my brother...No thank you”

“Ha! As if! Oh, I gotta get changed, be out in a giff” Adora rushed over to the private bathroom.

Catra chuckled and headed out of the room for a bit with melog to get some fresh air.

Despite the jokes Catra still felt uncomfortable. Adora was starting to like this place. Making her worried if she would choose to stay and while if she did Catra would stay with her as well, she couldn’t help but feel she was staying for the wrong reasons. This planet was a bit like Eternia before the way, bad guys to fight, people to help, always action. Honestly it was less the family and more just wishing to keep Adora safe that kept Catra on edge.

“I don’t know Melog” Catra sighed looking at her friend, “I want Adora to be happy, even if that mean she stays here, but if she wants to stay here because 

Suddenly her ear twitched as she heard the sound of footsteps walking down the hall. Looking up she saw a familiar looking tall figure, standing straight, hands behind back walking down the hall. Hordak in all his stiff appearance.

“Hey Hordak” Catra muttered, getting his attention, “Where's Entrapta?”   
  
“She’s taking a nap on a makeshift workbench, I thought best I don’t disturb and thus take as they say...a midnight stroll”   
  
Catra snickered, “You taking a walk? Never thought I’d see that day” 

“I have learned to appreciate the smaller things in life since my freedom from Prime” A small smirk appeared upon Hordak’s face.

“Better than mopping around your sanctum all day” 

Hordak nods, “Yes...I notice you are not with Adora? Is something the matter” 

They both stood there in silence for a few moments, looking at one another. Catra was a bit surprised that Hordak of all people was concerned about her personal life. Perhaps Entrapta was rubbing off on him after all. Then again both were trying to be more  _ sympathetic  _ towards others in general.

“Hey um….M-Mind if I join you” Catra answered, trying to avoid direct talk on her issues.

Hordak was quite again before nodding, “Very well”

So the two former Horde leaders walked in silence, Melog a few feet behind them keeping a eye on Catra. It was such a strange sight for anyone who knew them. Their history, the hurt they both inflicted on each other and others in general. Now the two of them who once terrorized a planet, now walked across the halls of a new castle, in peace.

Continuing their walk they passed a few guards who gave them a look, Catra saw Hordak grimace but press on.   
  


“You too huh” Hordak looked down to see Catra walking next to him now, “Don’t worry you get used to it a lot back home”   
  
“The whispers”

“The glares” Catra muttered.

“The hate ” They both said in unison, looking at each other in shock.

Hordak sighed, “We are definitely as the Etherian saying goes, in the same boat...Catra, even on another planet we are the suspected ones”

“Yeah, though for me it’s more my own fault than yours, you have the whole...Clone excuse” 

“Perhaps” Hordak eyes narrowed, “But I do not want any excuses, despite what you or Entrapta will say, my actions happened, and I want to prove to Entrapta that I am worthy of her”   
  
At this Catra laughed, “Please, you don’t have to do that, she’s head over heels for you, honestly you could have ruled Etheria and so long as you two had tech, you’d be happy, trust me, I’m the one who has the most to prove to Adora”   
  
“Adora does not see you as worthy?”   
  
“Adora” Catra looked chuckled sarcastically, “She’d be to dumb to realize if I wasn’t, honestly sometimes I wonder if I am even worthy of her”

“Entrpata and Adora may think we are worthy, but no one else will, nor honestly...I don’t think they should”

  
Catra nodded, “For once, I think we agree”

“Etherian...Or Eternian” Hordak sighed, “But I suppose that is our lot in life, and I have seen...kidness, from others beyond Entrapta”   
  
“Like who?” Catra asked, genuinely curious.

“Well from Adora for one”   
  
Catra smiled, “She’s nice to everyone”   
  
“And Former Force Captain Scorpia” Hordak added.

“That doesn’t surprise me” Catra smiled again, “She forgave me so easily...I still don’t get it, I wa horrible to her and yet, yet she said it was water under the bridge”   
  


“Also for the Sea Pirate SeaHawk has apparently taken a shine to me for whatever strange reason”   
  


Catra was taken a back and laughed, “Oh  _ you  _ must  _ love  _ that”   
  
“I don’t” Hordak muttered, “But I am at least glad for Entrapta’s sake that others have accepted me, though I know deep down not everyone will”   
  
“Same” Catra nodded, “But it makes Adora happy, and that’s all I want from her now” she cuckles bitterly, “It’s funny, I used to think she got everything she wanted, that she had this perfect life but now...Now I realize she never got anything she wanted, she was robbed of everything...By Shadow Weaver, by Light Hope...The stupid first ones...I’m worried this family will try to take advantage of her too”   
  


Hordak raised an eyebrow, “You don't trust them?   
  


“I’m worried they only see her as She-Ra, like everyone always does” Catra looks at Hordak now, “I mean, there King was pretty fishy about when Adora left”   
  
Hordak looked confused, “How so”   
  
“He just says that Skeleton or whatever his name is just so happens to attack the Kingdom on the day Adora vanishes, I mean that seems suspicious to me” Catra interjects, “Like, that can’t be a coincidence maybe something happened, maybe they purposely sent her away, maybe he was in league with Light Hope”

“Or maybe you are letting your own paranoia get the better of you...again” Hordak muttered

“Well at least I'm being paranoid FOR Adora this time” Catra argued, taking a moment before chuckling “It’s funny, you never saw her as She-Ra at all throughout the entire war...Or even when you took her as a baby”   
  
“How do you know that?”   
  
“Adora told me, and I put two and two together” Catra stated, “You are probably the only other person I know who never saw Adora as She-Ra first”

  
Catra saw Hordak look up a bit confused.

“To be fair I never saw her at all” Hordak commented, 

“You mean like at all at all?” Catra asked.

  
“I only knew here from her file, and the few reports you gave me when she was in the rebellion, outside of that you tended to the one obsessed with her”. Hordak commented, “Although only in retrospect I started putting the pieces of your relationship with each other during the war”

Catra chuckled again bitterly, “Yeah...wow...Shadow Weaver did lie to her”   
  
“What do you mean?” Hordak raised an eyebrow.

“She used to say that she was the future of the Horde and how you were looking greatly into her training and had big plans for her”   
  
“Plans?” Hordak now chuckled bitterly, “I never once had plans for either of you, Shadow Weaver may have brought up something about her magic once, but I barely remember, the only other time I remember seeing Adora’s name was when Shadow Weaver wanted approval to make her force captain, after that, again you brought her up more than me”

Catra nodded, Hordak really wasn’t as obsessed with personal grudges then just conquering Etheria for Prime. A different type of single mindess, but still one that ended in their ultimate failure in the end.

“Funny” Catra snickered, “I spent so long trying to get Adora to stay but now I want her to go...away from this place, not from me obviously...But, if this is what Adora wants, and I’m torn because I want to give her what she wants too”.

“But do you want it?” Hordak asked, “Isn’t compromise a healthy part of a relationship? That is what Entrapta has told me of course”

  
Catra stiffened for a moment and sighed, “I’ll make it work, and I won’t let Adora be taken advantage of, she deserves everything, and I want to give it her”.

-000-

Etherians were odd creatures.

Very emotional, and quite frankly quite irrational so much of the time. At least, that is what Hordak had observed all these years of being around Etherians. Always from afar, always a distance but never interacting with any of them. In hindsight war seemed quite simple: just lead one's armies on the march and conquer .That was until Entrpata came into his life, and changed everything. How little did he really know of the planet he had lived on for years before he met. It was like getting hit by a neuron blaster and finally coming and releasing him.

Entrapta had been a blessing in so many ways that he would never truly be able to comprehend it. She was his guide through the strange ways of Etheria and now apparently this world of Eternia. Even though she herself knew little about it. All he knew was that it was in Prime’s backup logs and forbidden from the rest of the former Hive Mind. What did his former progenitor want to hide here? What exactly was this planet's secret? Personally he didn’t care but apparently it was important to Adora, and despite the irrationality of it all, he wanted to help. Perhaps to atone for his many sins on Etheria. 

If only he knew how.

So far Entrpata had been busy going through the tech of this city, continuing to spend time with the one called Roboto. Hordak always felt a tinge of something that he couldn’t depict whenever this was happening. However that would go away whenever he saw just how happy she was. He could never take away that feeling from her no matter how he felt about it.

“Brother!” Hordak jumped as Wrong Hordak, or Zed, walked up towards him alongside Emily, having spent much time now in the Eternia palace gardens, for some reason wanting to observe the planet life. He was surprised the Princess Perfuma as not around. 

“Zed, Emily” Hordak muttered, noticing Imp was with him hanging on his shoulder, “Be careful brother, don’t let the little spy dangle to much, he’ll think your a chair”   
  
Imp stuck out his tongue and jumped onto Hordak’s shoulder now, “Fine...For now” Hordak hissed at his tiny associate.

“So, what are you doing on this lovely day?” Zed asked eagerly, his usual cheerful smile plastered all over his face. He was always quite the optimist.

Hordak signed, “I suppose I was enjoying the peace and quiet of the gardens, these last few days have been quite...eventful”

“Ah yes, this new planet is quite interesting, I’m still not sure why Prime would want to keep this place a secre, although perhaps it was because it was a such a joyful place he did not wish us to know joy. Given how unjust he was during his reignt” Zed nodded, “Although I have also heard the news about Little Sister Catra’s stress. Also apparently Brother Adora is also in some sort of stress trying to maintain peace between everyone or so Brother Glimmer told me when cooking some lunch on Darla. I find the news quite...stressing. ”.

Hordak nodded, “Agreed, those two have always had...History. Looking back, I feel like I should have realized Catra’s instance of going after her during the war. Then again I had prior concerns such as the portal and Entrap-” he paused and shook it off, “The point is, those two are always as Entrapat would say...In a tizzy”

“Is a tizzy not a good thing?” 

“No”   
  
“Oh my” Zed’s ears drooped down.

Hordak sighed, “Yes, and let’s just say I have seen what Catra’s own tizzy’s can be like first hand and they are...as the Etherian saying goes...not pretty”   
  


“Is there anything I can do” Zed looked worried, “I do not like the thought of our brothers in stress”   
  
“I’m afraid this is beyond our field of expertise” Hordak responded, “Beside’s I doubt they want to see us at the moment”

Zed ears drooped in sadness, “Oh, I see…”

“Beep Boop”   
  
“But if you wish, you may try” Hordak muttered.

All of a sudden Zed beamed with joy, “Oh happy day brother, I will find something cheer up our brothers” with that he and Emily were off leaving Imp tos tand on Hordak’s shoulder.

“Guess it’s just you and I, little Spy”   
  
“Entrapta!” Imp said in Hordak’s voice.

“She’s busy”   
  
“Entrapta!”   
  
“She’s busy observing this planets tech, especially the one called Robot, sentient robot’s are a rarity it seems, although I did see some weaponry around the palace” Hordak stated as he continued to look around the garden, “It does seem quite advance, I wonder how it would help up against one of our tanks”   
  
“Perhaps if we visit Etheria we can test it”   
  
Hordak froze and turned around, seeing Queen Marlena standing before him now. A calm expression on her face, hands by her waist as she just continued to stand there in silence. Hordak felt his cheeks blush from embarrassment as Imp gave a bright chirp. The tension in the area grew for a few seconds before he let out a small cough.

“I-I merely meant for pure scientific reasons” Hordak assured her, giving a bow “Nothing more”   
  
Queen Marlena nodded, “Of course, would you mind if we joined you in your walk”   
  
“Uh…N-no, not at all” Hordak responded, despite wanting to say no, he couldn’t refuse his host, nonetheless the Queen, “Your majesty”

“Thank you, come on, the gardens are quite lovely”   
  
Thus Hordak followed Queen Marlena around the palace gardens. He had to wonder what some of the guards thought. There royal walking around with him, the defective clone, the former lord of the Etherian Horde. He who had brought so much suffering all because of his own stupid obession to return to his brothers side. A brother who never loved him. One who only used him as canon fodder and cattle, perhaps even worse.

“Imperfection is Beautiful” Imp chirped in Entrapta’s voice, a reminder of what was important.

Hordak smiled lighty, “Yes, thank you”

Entrpata was the gift that kept on giving, even the sound of her voice and wise words could cause ease to his always stirring mind. Still, he couldn’t help but feel some sort of guilt for the actions he did on Etheria. Every day he wished nothing more than to make up for his past deeds, and to live a life of peace with his lab partner.

“So, your majesty” Hordak said, “I doubt you just wanted to walk, is there anything I could do for you”   
  
Queen Marlena looked at him, as if to ascertain his motives before asking, “Why did you rescue Adora all those years ago”   
  
“I-” Hordak seemed taken aback, “Don’t understand”   
  
“I know a bit more about the Horde than I let on, I didn’t want to frighten Randor at the time. Nor worry Adora, who I can tell thinks we don’t understand her entire situation. Which in some ways, we really never can” Queen Marlena sighed, “Like I said I was a First One, I grew up in a colony, long since the decline of the once mighty Empire. But I know of our past, our dark past, but I also know of the enemies we fought. Prime and his forces were just as bad if not perhaps worst, I know of his clone armies, but I don’t know why one would want a first one’s child in there ranks...Granted I never heard of a clone that built up their own private army”.   
  


“Ah I see-” Hordak coughed, Imp just looking confused as he sat on his shoulders, “It was not by any grand design on my or Prime’s part I assure you. I found myself on Etheria years prior, alone and isolated, wanting to get back to Prime after he himself essentially banished me from the fold”.

“I see...Go on” Marlena looked intrigued. 

  
Hordak took a deep breath, not enjoying reliving his past “Long story short, I built an empire on Etheria in hopes of conquering it, my own Horde if you will. So that when I did return to Prime, I would show him that I was worthy of rejoining his ranks”.

“Impressive” Queen Marlena nodded, “From what I hear Prime’s Clones are mere extension of his will, but you were able to make a life for yourself”

  
Those words were one’s he had used on Prime during the final battle.   
  
“Yes...Though I suppose not one I wish I could have had” Hordak grunted, “During that time I tried to create a portal to return to Prime, during one of my many years, I found a energy reading of sub multiversal energy, I quickly went towards it, thinking it was prime, thinking that he had finally come for me”   
  
“And yet...You found Adora” Marlena finished for him, “And took her in to your Horde?”

  
Hordak nodded, “Yes”   
  
“And you took her ...Because?”   
  
“To be honest...I don’t know” Hordak remained silent as the two of them just continued walking, 

Marlena nodded, “From what I can tell, it didn’t seem like it was for any malevolent intent” she looked at him closer, “You don’t seem like a bad person to me”

“Many in Etheria would disagree” Hordak gave a sarcastic chuckle, “As for why...Like I said, I wasn’t sure. I was alone when I found her, the force I brought with me stayed behind, for I wished for it to be just me and Prime thinking he had returned to me, which obviously he didn’t...Yet, when I saw her...I...I don’t know. Perhaps, perhaps it was pity. Sadness, mercy? I don’t know. Understanding emotions is still very new to me. All I knew was that I was going to bring her back with me, for...For I wanted her to have use, because if she had use...Maybe I could still have some too. That no one is completely useless.”

Queen Marlena seemed puzzled, not upset, just curious, “Use? Like in a plan”

“No, just...Just in general, a reason to exist, a purpose” Hordak frowned, “Where I come from, not having use means you get tossed aside, I had to believe everyone could have a purpose, a use. To know they aren’t a failure. I know now that people are worth more than that...At least that’s what Entrapta teaches me”

Marlena nodded, “And not once did you see Adora as some sort of tool to be used, someone special for your own ends”   
  
“Never” Hordak replied, “I never knew she was magical or She-Ra, if anything she would just have been another nameless soldier, although Shadow Weaver convinced me to make her a Force Captain before she defected but even then that was her instance, not mine”

A moment of silence between them as they kept walking.

“So you want to see yourself as useful?” Marlena asked.

Hordak nodded, “She would not approve, but I feel like I have much to prove myself to the Etherians, they I have been forgiven but I know deep down I have a debt to repay them”   
  
“I see…” Marlena looked puzzled, “Well on Eternia, no one knows who you are, yes we heard your story but we have no reason to judge you either way”

“Are you giving me residence?”   
  
Queen Marlena chuckled, “If you wish, like I said no one would know you”   
  
“Hmm...Tempting” Hordak shook his head, “But I will not leave Entrapta and she will not leave Etheria, or at least would not leave permanently, she would leave to see space though”   
  
“She enjoys the stars”   
  
“Very much” Hordak nodded, “Plus as for myself, I feel as if I have a debt to pay to that world for the damage I caused. No matter what Entrapta tells me otherwise, I want to make up for the damage I did in my foolish attempts to return to Prime. I like to think that so long as Entrapta is with me, Etheria is my home”.   
  


“Very noble” Queen Marlena smiled.

Noble, that was not a word Hordak was used to be called, abomination, villain, tyrant, never noble. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about being called that. 

“Ah I see court is in session and oh…” Marlena stopped.

Hodak looked up, their walk had gone a lot farther than he realized. 

No longer were they in the palace gardens anymore, instead they had walked all the way to Eternian Palace’s Throne Room. King Randor was there as well as Adora, Adam and Man at Arms. Apparently some elderly woman was there speaking to them about something. Everyone seemed so distraught. With his hearing Hordak was able to hear what they were talking about even from this distance.

“The Snake Men?” Adora asked, “What are they”   
  


“Snake Men are ancient beings from Eternia’s past, although recently they’ve shown up again” Man at Arms explained, “They are led by someone named...King Hiss”

  
Hordak’s eyes widened, “I-I know that name” he muttered.

“What name?” Marlena asked.

“King Hiss...It, it’s not my memory but...Prime’s”

Without realizing Hordak walked up a bit closer now everyone noticed until Adora looked up at him and made eye contact.

“Lord...I- mean, Hordak” Adora blinked, “What are you doing here”   
  
“I heard the terms Snake Men and King Hiss” Hordak replied truthfully, “I am aware of them, my memory is vague but...I-I believe Prime faced them once”

Adora beamed, “Great! Hey maybe you can come with us and help”

“What I - Uh? “ Hordak seemed taken aback, “You want me to accompany you”   
  
“Yes” Adora pounded her fist together, “You me, will bring Catra too...Entrapta could come along obviously, with some She-Ra magic will take this Snake Men head on”   
  
Man at Arms raised a eyebrow, “You seem quite confident in this”   
  
“Heck yeah” Adora nodded, “If I’m gonna stay here for a few days then I want to make sure that She-Ra is at the service of the people of Eternia. 

“Now, old lady, ma’am, where did you see these Snake Men again”

“Well I think it’s a excellent idea” Marlena replied, “You seem to do well with your friends Adora, and we are always happy to have more helpful and  _ useful  _ hands alongside us when fighting those who would do the people harm”

Hordak wasn’t sure if that was a complement or not, “I uh…” he sighed and bowed, “I will be honored to help”

“Bring Adam along with you Duncan” Randor replied, “It’s good for him to know more about his sister, both on and off the field”

  
“Great!” Adora beamed, “Come on Hordak this will be fun”   
  
Hordak frowned, Adora was sounding very much like Entrapta, however he wasn’t sure if he considered She-Ra's version of fun...fun.

“So old lady person” Adora said looking at the eldarly woman, “Where did you see the Snake Men”

“Thank you kindly all of you” She said in a haggard voice, “The Snake Men were deep in the caves, somewhere in subturnia, I hear they are plotting something against the King, though what I do not know”.

“We will aid you in any way we can” Randor said.

  
The woman bowed, “Oh yes, thank you thank you, I hope that this new warrior She-Ra appears”   
  
Adora stepped forward, “Well don’t worry...She’s already here...For the Honor of Grayskull!” In a flash of light she had transformed into the mighty She-Ra, brave and tall, 

Hordak couldn’t help but think...It was a tad overdramatic.

“So...Ready to go brother” Adora looked at Adam.

Hordak raised a eyebrow, brother...He never heard that word in a positive light

-000-

Adam and the others exited the transport near the entrance of Subternia. Cringer kept close to his knee, his frightened nature getting the best of him as he looked into the dark tunnel that was the entrance to this part of the Kingdom. 

“Ah don’t be worried Cringe you got company” Adam patted his head.

Melog walked up to Cringer rubbing against his head and giving him meows of encouragement. Cringer grinned as they headed off.

“Aww, friends already” Adora beamed looking at the two felines, “See...One big happy family”

  
“Yeah...Happy family” Catra muttered.

Adam chuckled nervously. The ride was quite especially given the company this time. Although a few times he would try to lighten the mood with some of his usual quips and jokes. Bow at least tended to enjoy his sense of humor. Everyone else either moaned and rolled their eyes like usual. Except for Hordak who just remained quiet, and Entrapta who was taking notes on her pad or examining Roboto, who she was obsessing over. A few times Adam thought Catra was giving him a death glare but it was hard to tell. All the while Adora looked extremely nervously, smiling wide. He could tell she was trying hard to make everyone happy.

  
“So where are we headed again?” Catra grunted as they kept moving,    
  
“Subternia, Eternia underground” Man at Arms explained.

“And we're fighting Snake People?” Catra asked.

Adam nodded.

The Snake Men had become a recurring threat to Eternia now for the better part of a year. Ever since one of their descendants by the name of Kobra Khan had managed to set them free. Once they were an ancient army, almost conquering the entire planet under the command of their ruthless leader the all mighty King Hiss. Terrible, and evil, they were one of the greatest threats the planet had faced, second only to Skeletor himself.

Along with Adora, Catra, Bow and Glimmer, the other Etherians Hordak and Entrapta joined them too. Man at Arms, Teela and Roboto also were around.

This mission was stranger than the last. Now they were apparently taking someone who was the leader of the army trying to conquer his sisters adopted home?

Adam didn’t have much of an opinion on it outside that it was strange to see so many enemies be allies all of a sudden. It made him wonder just how the war for Etheria really ended, for it seemed lke something that he wouldn’t even believe no matter how many times people heard him

As for the mission itself, Subternia was the underworld of Eternia, home to the Spleanes and Caligars, two factions who had much mistrust for one another. His father King Randor had brokered peace between them several times but that didn’t make the place any more dangerous. It was a large network of tunnels and caverns that one could easily get lost if not careful. Thankfully Roboto had a navigation system within him to insure they weren’t lost in any way.

“Snake Men, ha! I’ve taken on Snake Men” Catra replied.

Hordak seemed shocked, “When did this happen!”   
  
“When you banished me to the Crimson Waist” Catra said quite matter of factly.

“Aw...I see” Hordak tapped his chin, “Perhaps descendants of the original species”

“Yeah…” Catra muttered before smirking, “To bad Scorpia’s back with Perfuma, she would love to see me taken them down again”

Adam blinked, the conversation was strange, so casual to talk about being banished. He was standing a few feet away from Hordak while walking. He definitely looked like someone who would be part of Subternia or even the Dark Hemisphere. With those glowing red eyes and scowl. It felt like he would fit right in with Skeletor and the other Evil Warriors, maybe even be a partner. However Adora said he was a friend and the one who saved her when she was a baby.

“You took down Sname Men?” Adam asked.

“Yep...or at least Snake Men of Etheria...Took over there entire gang, could have ruled the Crimson Waist too...But then…” Catra frowned, “Stuff happened and ….Here we are!”

“Let me guess, it’s complicated,” Adam asked.

Catra was silent, “Anyway...Why are we here, not just send a army and deal with these Snake People”   
  
“We aren’t just going to send an army into foriegn territory, Subternia is not only dangerous but home to some of our allies” Man at Arms argued.

Catra rolled her eyes, “Okay, why not just make bots, you go one fighting Robot just send a bunch of them, how the Horde did things and it worked”   
  
“Yeah, until we kicked your butt” Glimmer smirked.

“That was never proven” Catra huffed, “We pretty much had you guys on the ropes till you got all magical on us”   
  
“Yeah, and we kicked your butt”

Entrapta pulled out a pad, “Actually according to the data the Horde was on the precipice of victory until it was not. The Heart of Etheria plan was doomed from the start”

  
“Ha! See Data never lies and I was about to win”

“What no way!” Glimmer shouted, “We had you on the ropes, the Princesses wiped out a good chunk of your bots and soldiers were retreating left right and center”   
  


“Either way!” Man at Arms interrupted with a annoyed tone “We aren’t just going to start randomly invading place even if it means to face a enemy” , “I don’t know what you were taught but if we overstep our bounds then who knows where we end up” 

There was another round of awkward silence again, Adora bit her lip and took Catras hand a bit tightly. Adam felt a bit bad that things between the two groups were getting awkward. Perhaps some different topics were necessary.

“So...Hordak” Adam tried to stir up conversation, again “You saved my sister when she was a baby...t-that’s nice...Meant I didn’t get to be a only child but nice” he laughed nervously at his own dark humor

“I am told as much by Adora and your mother” Hordak responded.

Adam grimace, guess humor wasn’t his thing “Uh huh...So...W-What are you anyway, a bat...Part of the Spleanes species?”   
  
Hordak scowled, “I do not know what those, I am a Clone of Br- of Horde Prime” 

Entrapta interjected, “Oh Hordak is more than that, he is quite brilliant, he built a Empire from nothing but a broken ship, tech and weapons that no one has even seen...and bots...LOTS and LOTS of BOTS!”

“Looks like you have competition then” Adam looked at Man at Arms snickering a bit, “Be careful he might steal your job”   
  
Man at Arms frowned, “I’m sure Hordak’s technology is impressive”

“Well, not like anything Entrapta could make” Hordak added.

Entrapta blushed, “Oh well, I dabble a bit”   
  
“Dabble?” Hordak gasped, “You built weapons and technology I could never imagine, your machinery is grander than anything any common Etherian could ever comprehend, not even the Rebellions so called  _ Tech Master  _ could compare”   
  


“I think I just got insulted” Bow muttered under his breath.

Hordak sighed, “I was just making a observation based on the intelligence data I received on you”   
  


“Intelligence data?” Bow raised a eyebrow, “Uh, what other intelligence do you have on me”   
  
“Much” Hordak answered, “Such as the name of your father and all your brothers”

“Okay” Glimmer interjected, “Well we know what we are getting from the Fright Zone when we get back home then”.

“Oh very true” Entrapta nodded excitedly, “I haven’t had time to move most of the bots back to Dryll since I repaired them”   
  
Glimmer grimace, “YOU WHAT!”   
  


“I saw all those poor boys laying around there in the armory, and I couldn’t bear to see them in pain” Entrapta spoke like the bots were living people, “So I fixed them, gave them some upgrades, and a master control beacon connected to my datapad”   
  
Catra blinked, “You uh...You did all that?”   
  
“Yep, the bots back in the Fright Zone could have a lot of uses like mining and helping rebuild” Entrpata added, “And if not we can still use them for self-defense purposes, I mean they have a lot of weapons that still work”   
  
Glimmer again looked like she was about to faint, “Will uh...will discuss all this when we get home”

“Okay!”

Adam chuckled nervously, “But uh...What uh...What species are you? If you are species, is that rude to ask, I’m not sure”   
  
“It’s fine” Hordak grunted, “Honestly, I’m not really sure...That information has been lost to time”

“I know it’s fascinating really” Entrapta popped up behind Adam now as she walked at his other side, “I’ve been going over Horde Prime’s data to see if I can’t find anything on Hordak’s actual species of origin but so far I’ve found nothing, but that's not gonna stop me”   
  
“Right...Heh, heh...Nice” Adam gave Entrapta a nervous smile.

Entrapta was a strange one, but that could be said of Adora’s fellow Etherian friends. She was quite hyper, and definitely seemed to have a close relationship to Hordak, always by his side every time he saw her. She also had a big round bot with her, apparently named Emily, although they were back at the Castle at the moment with the other Hordak creature or he guessed clone. 

“Sooooo” Entrpata said slyl, “What do you know about Roboto huh, what are his gears, wiring, how does the circuitry like”   
  
Adam blinked, “Uh...I don’t know...Go ask Man at Arms, he made him not me”

“I have, he didn’t seem interested”

Hordak scoffed, “It appears then you Eternians aren’t as interested in good conversation as Etherians. Never interested in scratching beyond the surface.” he turns to Roboto, “You have here a practically sentient Artificial Lifeform just like Emily and yet you are not interested on how it happened”

“I mean he built himself with Skeletor attacked, that’s the story” Adam answered   
  
“Fascinating!” Entrapta beamed, “He actually built himself into existence”   
  
“Well Robot was a A.I to play chess and then yeah...he built himself some armor to help fight the good fight”   
  
Entrapta nodded taking notes, “Wow! That sounds amazing! He actually wanted to help and fight!”

“Robot’s fighting for the good guys” Catra snickered, “This world really is topsy turvey ain’t it Adora”   
  
Adora chuckled, “Guess so”   
  
“I don’t understand the joke” Roboto replied, “Robots do not have any moral alignment, it’s merely a projection of our programming”

“Agreed” Entrpata replied, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t think A.I like you, Emily or Darla should be treated as just things, your people too...You're all so wonderful and unique”.

Roboto just looked and Entrapta, “I believe that was a complement, so thank you for the compliment”   
  
“Your welcome!”

Adam just chuckled to himself as they continued to press forward now. As they did he just saw Hordak muttering something to Entrpata as she began to look over his arm, pulling out a few tools and adjusting the metal on it. 

“Weirdest, mission, ever” Catra muttered as they began to enter into the caves, “I don’t know what though, the fact I’m with my girlfriends brother or the fact my ex-boss is helping us”

“I think this is a great social bonding experience” Entrapta beamed as she started examining the rocks, “Former colleagues coming together, not to mention I’m sure Adora is getting much data interacting with her blood sibling”

Adora seemed confused by a nodded smile, “Uh...y-yes...See, Etherian and Eternian coming together against bad guys! As it should be”   
  


“Is she always like this” Adam asked, sounding annoyed..

Glimmer chuckled, “Only when she’s excited

“I am not Etherian though” Hordak commented.

“Well, technically neither am I but I think I consider myself Etherian” Adora responded, “It’s my adopted home after all”   
  
Hordak raised an eyebrow, “Adopted home?”

“Yes, I wasn’t born there but living their means it’s my home and I have feeling toward it”

Hordak blinked, seeming confused, “So...Since you lived in the Fright Zone did you once consider that home too” he asked, genuinely curious, the idea of an adopted home was one he did not fully understand.

“Well uh…” Adora flinched unsure.

“Oh please Hordak, that hunk of junk was no one’s home, did you even consider it home?”   
  
“I…” Hordak was confused, “It was my base of operation, nothing more”   
  
“So see, why did you consider it home” Catra shrugged.

“I see…”

Listening to Adam never considered the idea of a ‘adopted home’ he had only known one home, Eternia. However that wouldn’t matter much, they still had to press on, complete the mission.

“So what exactly do you know about the Snake Men?” Man at Arms ask as they headed down another tunnel, the light getting better indicating lava pits nearby.

  
Hordak grunted as if struggling to remember, “V-Very little. What I can reccolate from the hive mind it was a species Horde Prime fough, though clearly he didn’t wipe them out completely if they still live”   
  


“Gee Hordak that’s morbid” Catra grunted.

“You know what Prime is capable of” Hordak replied, “If these Snake Men are conquerors then Prime would have sought them eliminated for good, even you should know standard Horde Protocol at this point”   
  
Catra stiffened a bit before sighing, “Yeah, I know”

“I don’t think i wanna know what standard Horde Protocol is” Adam whispered to Adora, she nodded in agreement as the two kept going.

As they kept on walking Adam could hear Man at Arms and Teela talking in a soft voice from behind him.

“Didn’t Adora say that the one called Hordak tried to conquer Etheria?” Teela whispered to Man at Arms.

“Apparently, but what she also said it’s a complicated story” 

Teela huffed, “What so complicated of someone trying to conquer a planet, sounds a lot like Skeletor and Hiss if you ask me”   
  
“Adora trust them, so I will for now”

“Very well, but I got my eye on them...and that cat”

Adam grimaced, biting his lip, he wanted to say something but part of him felt that it wasn’t his place too. Despite somewhat trusting Adora, he couldn’t say he felt the same about the others. All of this was still strange and new to him and he didn’t quite know what to make of any of it.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Adora asked, now walking by Adam’s side.

“Nothing it’s” Adam was looking at Hordak again, “That guy really tried to take over your planet”

“Well, yes, well...He wanted to do it for his creator Horde Prime but yeah...kinda” Adora explained fumbling her fingers, “He’s good now”   
  
Adam breathed, “It’s just weird, it would be like if Skeletor surrendered and we were all buddy buddy with him now”   
  
“Well...maybe because Skeletor was never able to find love” Adora eyed Entrpata who held Hordak’s hand a bit.

Adam blinked, “Skeletor find love...that would be strange”   
  
“I mean, stranger things have happened”

Catra walked up to them and smirked, “I guess it’s also a good thing we’re friends with Entrapta, otherwise I don’t really think she’d care much if Hordak went back to conquering worlds so long as she had tech”

“Catra” Adora hissed.

Catra rolled her eyes, “So, some old lady comes and says Snake Men are planning something and we are just barging in without a plan” Catra muttered to Adora.

Adora nodded, “We have Adam and Man at Arms, and Teela, plus it’s a sneak attack, pre-emptive strike. Horde did that regularly when I was fighting you guys?”

“No I did that” Catra corrected, “Hordak here preferred straight, long...slog”

Hordak frowned, “It was standard protocol”   
  
“And how well did that go for the first decade?” Catra muttered.

“I…” Hordak groaned and brushed it off, “I am not discussing my past deeds”

“You act like you're proud of your work” Teela muttered.

  
Catra glared at her, “I’m not proud, I’m just stating the obvious here, I know my away around a battlefield, and how to strategize, and right now we are really going in with pretty much nothing but our muscles”

“Catra is pretty good at strategy” Glimmer added, “Trust me, I should know, I’ve been learning it more and more these days” she smiled at her.

  
Catra smiled back.

“Hold it!” Adora stopped them and took out a flashlight and began to look around, “Always survey the area when going into enemy territory”   
  
“Oh now you take caution” Catra smirked, “But she’s right, thankfully I can see in the dark pretty good...Don’t see anything”   
  
Teela chuckled, “I see brains at least run somewhere in the family” She smiled over to Adam.

“I would have thought of that” 

“Standard Horde training” Adora replied, “They teach you this in the simulations”   
  
Catra chuckled “Yeah, little miss perfect score over here, until she gets in the field and then just bulldozes her way through it” 

“More like She-Ra her way through it” Glimmer added.

Adora frowned, “Yeah well...I’m trying okay”

“Well I’m glad your with us Adora” Teela continued, “Being a great warrior of your world, you seem to know what responsibility is all about”   
  
“Oh trust me” Catra muttered, “She perhaps takes on too much responsibility”   
  
“Well I think it’s noble”.

Adam grunted, “I can be responsible...Sometimes”   
  


“Hardly”

  
Hordak sighed, he wasn’t sure just what was going on at the moment but he could tell this was more bizarre Etheria emotions.

“I can sense social tension” Entrpata whispered to him as she kept close, “I think Teela is using Adora to make fun of the one called Adam for his lack of responsibility”

“Trivial concerns” Hordak hissed, “We are on a mission of grave importance, we don’t have time for prattle”   
  
“Agreed” Entrpata nodded.

Hordak gave her a warm smile, “I’m glad one of us agrees with me”

That chatting quilted down as they entered into the darker areas of the cave. Man at Arms took the lead. The Snake Men could be in any corner now. Apparently there had been multiple sightings of them. They were tricky and could easily sneak up on anyone if they weren’t careful. 

“Shh,” Adora said as she leaned up against a large boulder to another cave, “I hear something”   
  
Every began to hide, as Adam was able to see the outline of two large repitallian figues walking past them.

“His majesty is hosting a rally to prepare for our latest plan of attack” One said.

“Finally, I hope we retake Snake Mountain, I’m tired of hiding underground” The second replied.

The First laughed, “Yes, see that old bone head Skeletor in our Majesty stomach would quite pleasing”   
  


The two Snake Men went off deeper into the cave.

“Let’s follow them” Adora led the way.

Adam and the others began to follow Adora through the caves, in the distance a. The light itself was coming from large molten tons of lava pouring down the mouths of large snake like monuments. Now all of them were standing near the end of some underground temple. Inside dozens of Snake Men laid around 

“Oh spooky” Entrapta muttered

All the statues in the form of various snakes. Not only that there were snakes all over the place too many of them standing around talking to one another, some fighting, while others showing off their muscles. It was a real lair of Snakes alright. But on the moulton ground where Snake Men, legions of them. They all seemed to be hissing and chanting. Some of them dance in some sort of ritual like state. Some of the eyes on the Snake Statues began glowing a sickly green, more loving coming out of them.

“Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?” Glimmer muttered.

“Are you afraid of Snakes?” Bow asked.

“Not really, I do find them kinda creepy though, not gonna lie”

Hordak rubbed his forehead again.

“What’s wrong?” Entrapta jumped in, “You look in pain, are you in pain, do we need to get you back to safety, is your armor malfunctioning”   
  
“No…” Hordak grumbled, “The armor is fine...It’s...It’s my mind...The remnants of the Hive Mind, Prime’s memories of these people trying to break free”   
  
Adora looked at Hordak with a sympathetic expression, “What can you remember of them? How would Prime even know about them? He did know about Eternia, although I haven’t seen anything that looks like the Horde since we got here”   
  


“If he did come here it was before my time” Hordak explained, “Though the collective memory does not want to be known...I can only assume it was….was….

“A failure” Adora finished.

Hordak stiffened but nodded.

“Hey, it’s okay” Entprata held his hand, “Remember, Prime was horrible and not all powerful, and a failure, but never acknowledged it”   
  
“Right” Hordak nodded, looking at Entrata's hand with a smile.

  
“Well this is great moral lesson and all” Catra muttered, interrupting the moment, “But we’re standing by the entrance of a bunch of Snake Men, what are we gonna do”   
  
“We go in and attack,” Adora muttered.

“Wait” Man at Arms held up a hand… “It’s him”   
  
Adam looked to where Man at Arms was pointing. 

On the highest statue of snakes, Adam saw a figure emerge. He was different from the other Snake Men. Far more humanoid in nature with a headdress that was almost like a crown and a gold staff in hand. He stood tall before the other Snake Men, a few of what had to be his generals standing at his side, generals like Ratlor and Snake Face, watching as the snakes continued to celebrate. Perhaps they were readying themselves for the attack on Eternia again. This was all some pre battle ritual. He held up a hand and quited the crowd down before speaking.

“My brethren” He spoke in a hiss, the other snake men standing at attention now, all ears on him, “Our time underground will nearly come at a end!”

  
They cheered and hissed.

Hiss continued, “We’ve survived many wars….We fought off the dragons! The Shadow Beast….Even survived wars against Invaders from the Stars, and the so called “Bringer of Light”!”

“What did he say” Adam heard Hordak mutter.

“Soosh” Catra hissed.

“We took on King Grayskull and have closer than ever to nearly conquering this pitiful world” Hiss said causing the others to cheer” “Our truce with Skeletor will one day end, and once he is defeated, will reclaim our home...and then...The Real war begin”

Adora was about to go but Catra stopped, “Adora stop”   
  
“What? Catra are you kidding, there gonna attack Eternia”   
  
Catra rolled her eyes, “No they are gonna attack Skeletor, let them, they wipe each other out and then no one has to deal with either of them”   
  
“Or Hiss takes back Snake Mountain and we have just a worse threat on our hands” Man at ARms argued.

“Not if I have anything to say about it” Adora said, beginning to head off.

  
Catra gawked, “Adora what are you-”   
  
“FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!”   
  


In a flash Adora transformed into the mighty She-Ra. Everyone was in awe every time he saw, and it was only a few times when it happened.

“Now if only He-Man were here” Teela said.

Adam sneered, “Yeah, well...He can’t be hear all the time right?”   
  
“Yeah, but it would be helpful”

Without hesitation Adora jumped into the field of battle.

“Adora you idiot!” Catra chased after her.

Teela smirked, “I like her fighting spirit” she looked at Adam

“What I have the fighting spirit”   
  
Man at Arms held his arm, “Perhaps you should go back and…

“No, I’m going in now”

“Wait Adam!” Man at Arms said.

Now it was just Hordak standing back with Glimmer, Bow and Entrapta, the chaos around them started to get a bit confusing.

“We should find a better vantage point,” Entrapta suggested.

Glimmer nodded, “Good idea hang on” Without warning the Princess teleported all of them a bit closer to the field but still in a good place for them to hide and plan.

“Were you rebels always this disorganized” Hordak grumbled.

“Not you too” Glimmer muttered, “I get enough grief from Catra thank you very much”   
  


Bow fired a few of his arrows onto the field knocking out a pair of snakes that almost were going for Adora.

Adora ran up to Adam, “Why haven’t you-”   
  
“I can do this on my own”   
  


Despite his brain telling him it was foolish for some reason right now Adam wanted to prove that he could do this, that he could be Adam and face the Snake Men on his own. Prove to Teela and even his father that he could do this, that he wasn’t just some glorified prince but a warrior in his own right. Someone who defended his people and his home without any magical help.

“A HA!” Adam turned around, a Snake Man had caught them, “More food, you will do well to fear the wrath of Kobra Khan”   
  


Adam might not have Adora’s training but he definitely fast on his feet. As Snake Men came in mass, he was able to take them back, keeping his sword close and being as speedy as possible, knocking a few out one after the other with ease. Even if he wasn’t He-Man leven strength was definitely five smarter than any of these brutes. 

“Hey, mind if I slither around” Adam chuckled before knocking one into a rock.

“Snake Puns” Catra groaned.

More Snake Men began continued to rain down towards them now. Kobra Kahn was joined by Squeeze. The Snake looked at Entrapta and Hordak instincts kicked in. He lifted the large rock covering them and managed to bolt it right at the snake, knocking them back.

“Wow!” Entrapta started taking notes, “The armor strength capacity definitely works to full functionality, huzzah”   
  
“Yeah,” Glimmer chuckled nervously, “Remind me to make you mad” activating her own magic she started attacking snakes.

“Infidels!” King Hiss cried out from one of the higher Snake head statues, “You dare defile the ancient temple, you will be punished for this” 

Soon the statue's eyes began to glow and come to life, She-Ra fighting her own magic at them.

“Fascinating” Entrapta said, as one of her hairs knocked out a Snake Man, “It seems this place is magically embune with...Well, magic”   
  


“I hate magic” Hordak muttered.

Entrapta shrugged, “I don’t hate it so much as I don’t quite get it, although the runestone I was able to undertake 

Chaos just continued throughout the temple. Adam was able to hold his own against the Snake Men but it was definitely not as easy if He-Man were here. Normally he wouldn’t feel as tired and get fatigued so easily. The magic was definitely a boost, but he kept his own, feeling more and more confident with each snake he took out.

“This is maddening,” Hordak muttered.

Bow chuckled, “Well...At least you're getting the Rebel experience”   
  
“We are not rebelling though”   
  
“It’s more a figure of speech” Bow fired another round.

The battle still raged, Hordak still looking until suddenly he saw him King Hiss….And the two locked eyes. 

  
Suddenly everything stopped. The Snake King froze as he looked on Hordak, his mouth slightly dropped again.

“Don’t worry I got your back” Adam stood in front of Hordak and Entrpata now.

However Hiss’s eyes didn’t focus on Adam instead they focused...On Hordak.

“Impossible”   
  


Now they were in trouble, Hiss leaped into the air flying high into the sky only to land a few feet in front of them now, his red eyes gazing at him and Entrapta.

“Uh oh-” Entrapta muttered.

  
Hiss sneered, “You!”   
  


Hordak was confused snarling back, “I don’t know you!”   
  
“Heh heh….I never thought I’d see one of your kind again” Hiss sneered, “I thought I had seen the last of you and your master”   
  
“Um...Hordak?” Entrapta stuttered, “A friend of yours?”

“Hardly”

“Hordak?” Hiss chuckled, “So they do have names….I wonder how they taste” 

Hiss then transformed, no longer a humanoid, but a full on snake...A multi headed snake, it’s mouth wide and hungry as he began to head towards them. Hordak readied to take them down, but before he could, King Hiss was knocked back by Prince Adam.

“Ah ha! Yes!” Adam said, “See Sis I told you i could do it”

“Reached Prince” Hiss unleashed Venom.

“Adam looked out” Adora pulled him back and took the hit, “Ack!”

She-Ra was covered in venom.

“Adora!” Catra yelled rushing towards her, “Glimmer get us out here now!”   
  


“To me!” 

The group rallied around Glimmer the last thing Hordak heard before they all teleported out was Hiss yelling, “Don’t let them escape” thankfully though they failed. Hordak and the others ended up back in the transport.

Adora was down on the ground, her She-Ra form wearing off.

“Adora...Adora…” Catra whimpered.

“I-I’m okay...Ugh….” Venom still covered her skin.

“Can I-” Hordak found himself saying.

Catra hissed at him, “How can you help”   
  
“I can suck the venom off him, we clones are immune….Prime insured it” 

Entrapta interjected, “And I can examine the venom and cook up a antidote just in case”

Catra bit her lip but nodded, “Just...Be careful”   
  


As Hordak began to aid Adora’s from the poison Catra just eyed Adam with a look that could kill. 

“You….Did….This…” She hissed at him.

  
Adam gulped, Adora had said that the two of them had been fierce enemies once, and now she understood that Catra could be fierce and that fire was now directed all at him.

Catra just shouted, “I HATE ETERNIA!”

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Skeletor watched as Beast Man ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Panthor walked to his side rubbing their head against his knees. Skeletor repaying in kind with a pat on the head. It was a humiliating sight. His Evil Warrior was reduced to a power battery. Sure it was on his orders, but the details didn’t matter. It just reminded him of the bungling bunglers he had surrounded himself with over the years.

How he wished he commanded more than just these idiots. Skeletor wished to command legions. Weapons of mass destruction. Troopers that could go toe to toe against the Eternian armies, instead of just the usual raids and robberies he had been reduced to. An army, a real army, that would have been something. 

Eternia would be his, instead he squallered and Randor got the glory, as things seem to have always been.

“Uh boss! W-What’s the point of this again?” Beast Man grunted as he kept running.   
  
“The point is to stop whining and keep moving!” Skeletor blasted him with his havoc staff, “Now stop asking stupid questions and obey!”

“Dang this thing needs a lot of power” Trap Jaw stated as he watched Beast Man go, “What is it anyway”

“My Supercomputer!” Tri-Klops declared with much bravada, “One of my most greatest inventions yet”   
  
“Der, it has a lot of pretty lights” Clawful pointed to all the buttons on it.

Tri-Klops groaned, “Well of course it does, that’s why it’s called a SUPER computer, and not a regular computer. Hence the difference” 

“Silence all of you!” Skeletor shouted, continuing to focus on charging on the device, “We must focus on charging this device so that I may begin the next phase of my plan!”

The Supercomputer, Tri-Klops latest in a long line of inventions. It was located in the deeper catacombs of Snake Mountain. It was something being worked on now for many years. Mostly built out of the scraps of technology they were able to stead for the Eternian military. The device itself was never activated for it needed a vast amount of power. Power that could be generated by a man made storm. Beast Man provides the charge necessary to create such a thing.

Skeletor and the others waited patiently for the storm device to charge and hit the supercomputer main power supply. Beast Man being the perfect one man battery to do such a job.

“Don’t worry boss, I will have this thing up and running in no time” Tri-Klops boasted with pride, “My super-computer is probably one of my most greatest inventions”

“And I’m helping the boss!” Beast Man continued to run as fast as he could, “See boss, look, I’m helping, I’m helping!”

“Silence Beast Man!” Skeletor shouted at him, “No one wants to here your prattling...It’s making me lose my concentration”

If Skeletor had eyes he would role them. Beast Man slavish devotion while useful was also quite pathetic. Quite frankly all of them were to various degrees. Trap Jaw constantly with his inventions always hoping to show off and impress. Trap Jaw and his mix of muscle bound superiority complex and militaristic jargon. Only Evil-Lyn ever showed skill in the ways of evil. She was always quite the sinister conniving sort.

It almost made him proud...Almost.

“Once the super computer is up it will be able to track Etheria’s space coordinates” Tri-Klops continued to explain, “Allowing us to go there, once we get proper transportation”

“We better” Skeletor hissed, “I have grown tired of your useless inventions over the years, so consider this a good chance for redemption”   
  
Tri-Klops sighed, “You used to love my adventures boss” 

“That’s back when I thought I was going to take over Eternia sooner rather than later!” Skeletor looked at the book he was holding in his hand, “In the meantime though, while we have little on Etheria, we do now have the means to get there”   
  
“Yeah!” Trap Jaw nodded, “Uh...H-How exactly, not like we have a space ship or anything, unless mister inventor here made one”

  
Tri-Klops sneered, “I could make one...If i wanted too...Just say the word boss, I’ll do it, you can count on me”   
  
“Silence you inventious imbecile” Skeletor pointed to an image in the book, a small looking device, “THIS! Is how will get to Etheria” 

Both Trap Jaw and Tri-Klops looked confused, “What is it?” they asked in unison.

“The Cosmic Key, a legendary device said to be created by a mystical locksmith. Though their whereabouts are unknown they are said to be hidden deep in the Barren Wastelands of Eternia. A hazardous place...Though i’m sure one of you will be able to get it just fine”

“You got all that from a book,” Trap Jaw asked.

Skeletor glared at him, “Books are the real treasure of the world”

“Okay, okay…” Trap jaws stepped back, “Didn’t know you were so pro-book, Yeesh!”

Skeletor huffed as he continued to watch the power generator grow in energy.

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

Evil-Lyn had not returned a while back once she had set up the trap for She-Ra to meet King Hiss and his Snake Men, though now that meant of course he had to wait for any news to see how well that plan had worked out. It seemed more and more these days he was waiting. Waiting for a new scheme to form, waiting for it to be enacted, waiting for some sign that ultimately all his conquest would be worth something and that he had not been wasting his years in a futile effort. 

“Randor will not overshadow me” Skeletor muttered as he watched the machine charge, “Him...His magical daughter, He-Man, no one will overshadow I, Skeletor, Overlord of Evil, it is my destiny, it is my right...I was made for this. He will pay for what he did to me...When I almost had his baby brat of a son in my clutches”.

“Speaking to yourself again” 

  
Skeletor bodied stiffened before looking behind him to see Evil-Lyn standing there, smirking.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Skeletor shouted, “You know I have very  _ intense  _ reflexes...Like a hawk”   
  
“Yes...sure you do” Evil-Lyn muttered secretly rolling her eyes. 

Skeletor glared at her, annoyed by her defiance “Well? Did you succeed” he clenched the hilt of his staff to make it clear that he was becoming more and more displeased by her own defiance. Evil-Lyn might have been a more privileged member of the Evil-Warriors but she would not undermine his dominance. 

“Yes It’s amazing what one can do when turning into a elderly woman and give a plea for help can do

...In fact I have some very delicious informations that you may-’   
  
“Yes, yes, not now” Skeletor waved her off, “So long as Randor’s daughter is going into the jaws of the Snake Men, I could care less which one comes out alive”

Evil-Lyn rolled her eyes looking at the display, “I see you plan to blast your way to victory again?”   
  
“Sometimes a good blasting is what gets the job done” Skeletor muttered as he waved his Havoc staff in the air, “Nothing is wrong with punching your way through victory and using my fist”

“Boss...My legs…..They’re starting to give” Beast Man groaned as he slowed down, “Oh boy...yeah...this hurts”

  
Skeletor’s eyes glowed red, “Then allow me to give you some  _ motivation”  _ aiming his Havoc Staff at Beast Man he fired several bolts of energy, nearly missing him.

“Ouch...Ack…Okay, okay,” Beast Man began to pick up the speed, “I’m running, I’m running”

“Silence you furry fool, I need this Supercomputer up immediately, otherwise the heist will pull off will be meaningless...and by we I mean Evil-Lyn will do it” Skeletor glared at her, “For she still has much work to do to prove her loyalty again”   
  
Evil-Lyn snarled at her, “One betrayal and your paying for it the rest of your life”   
  
“Be happy you have a life at all!” Skeletor pointed to Beast Man, “See him! He might be a furry fool but he is the truest form of loyalty to me! That’s what I demand from all my Evil Warriors”.   
  
Beast Man's face lit up, “You think I’m the most loyal...Okay...That’s it...” He began to pick up the speak now, going on all fours as he ran as fast as he could on the treadmill to get the power going, “Gotta be true to my Pal….FOR SKELETOR”   
  
Tri-Klops rushed to stop him, “No you idiot you’ll blow the…”   
  
KABOOM!!!

Too late, the machine began to explode, causing everyone to fall backwards, Trap Jaw, Tri-Klops and Beast Man all flying up onto the ceiling before landing down with a loud thud against the wall. Smoke was now everywhere as it covered the entire place head to toe. Skeletor however did not find himself being flung for as things cleared he found that Evil-Lyn had cast a shield around them with their magic a few moments before it vanished.

“Well that could have gone better” Trap Jaw muttered.

Skeletor began to breath heavily, “Fine...It’s all fine, I have everything under control”

“Considering what most days are like” Evil-Lyn muttered as another explosion occurred 

Skeletor turned to see the others laying on the ground disheveled and bruised, he snarled at them as he began to approach.

“Your welcome” Evil-Lyn said, sounding exasperated. 

Skeletor ignored her, his rage focused on his other minions “You….” He pointed at all of them, finger shaking anger rising with each passing second, “Bungling...BRAINLESS ...BABOOM!” raising his Havoc Staff he was going to unleash a wave of pain upon them the likes of which they would never experience.

“You know!” Evil-Lyn stopped him, “Before you unleash punishment, there might be a alternative to all of this” she pointed to the Supercomputer”   
  
“Oh?” Skeletor blinked, “Something you want to share...Evil-Lyn?”

Evil-Lyn smirked, “Yes, actually...I think I might be able to get us the location of Etheria and get us that so-called Cosmic Key of yours without even having to waste a single brain cell of any of these buffoons?”   
  
“How?” Skeletor asked.

Evil-Lyn merely gave a sly smirk as she brushed Skeletor aside before speaking “Simple, our Etherian visitors seem to have divisions while another seems to have the technical know how to get this infernal compression working” she showed the Orb of her staff to Skeletor and revealed the image of a young cat woman holding the daughter of Randor in her arms. She had an unconscious body covered in Snake Venom.

The cat girl screamed in anger “I HATE ETERNIA!”   
  


Skeletor seemed unsure, “Hmm...I guess I do see potential, perhaps we should give her a invasion to Snake Mountain...Make her a offer she can’t refuse”

“I like this plan” Beast Man muttered before falling down again.

“Shut up Beast Man!”

-000-

Catra just looked at Adora as she lay on the bed, Entrapta and her little medical device scanning her up and down to make sure all the venom had been successfully removed. Hordak and her had been tending to her as soon as Glimmer teleported her back to the Eternian palace. Thankfully everyone had managed to get back for the most part unscathed. Still the mission had been for lack of a better term, a ‘disaster’. 

Everyone was gathered around the bed to make sure she was okay. Catra felt like she was about to explode. However for the sake of Adora’s health and everyone else she kept her emotions in check. Though Melog was near just in case something happened. Her emotions right now were at the moment a mix of wanting to break down and cry and tear everyone throats out in sheer rage.

“Adora should be all clear” Entrapta responded, “The anti venom and Adora’s She-Ra powers are so far making her body come to a recover, though she will need rest”   
  
Catra took a deep breath, “T-Thanks Entrapta...Hordak”   
  
Hordak gave a polite bow before walking off, “Come Entrapta. We should give them space”   
  


“You um….” Catra stopped them, “You two can come back and check on her if you want”   
  
Entrapta and Hordak look at each other and then at Catra, “Um, of course Catra” Hordak responded, a bit surprised.

Glimmer and Bow seemed a bit surprised too.

“Yes, well...I’m sure you two are tired,” Glimmer said, leading Bow and the others out.

Finally Catra was just by herself, with Adora seeing her resting in the bed. Carefully she walked over to her and leaned on the side of a bed. A fury paw gently putting the palm and Adora’s soft cheek. Just feeling her made Catra tingle. 

Seeing her get hit by snake venom sent every bone in Catra’s body ablaze. Her need to protect, to take care of her. Catra petted Adora’s poof a bit as she just laid there. Hoping soon she’d wake up, and hoping that this time she could convince her to get off this horrible planet so they could go back home 

For a moment she looked at Adora and just gently rubbed her cheek. 

  
Her Adora.

Her perfect Adora.

No, not perfect, no one was perfect. Her stubborn, idiotic dummy Adora, who sacraficed everything all the time. Put others before herself, was the most generous unselfish person Catra had ever met. It was so noble, so brave, and it made Catra furious all the time.

  
Why couldn’t Adora be selfish.

  
Why couldn’t Adora want things?

  
Why couldn’t Adora ask people to meet her on her terms and not theirs.

But also, why couldn’t she Catra share her Adora with the world.

“Is it wrong that every time someone new enters your life my first instinct is to claw their eyes out” Catra said, more to herself then to the still resting Adora, “I know it’s wrong, and I want you to have everything that will make you happy, and I want to be better for you...Still.”

The conflict between Adora wanting this family to all work and be happy, and Catra’s own feeling to go back to Etheria and just build the life there was still the one thing she struggled with even after her confession. After everything, finding that balance was something Catra wondered how she would be able to maintain, with all the emotions still deep down inside. 

If push came to shove Catra knew that she would endure Adora’s family even if they didn’t like her because it’s probably what Adora wanted. Still, the idea was hard. But when had her own life been easy.

Gently Catra leaned forward and planed a kiss on Adora’s forehead.

“Um...H-Hey” 

Catra’s ear perked up, turning around and Adam slowly walked into the room.

“Is everything…”   
  
Before he could finish Catra leapt out the bed and shoved the lumbering prince out the room and into the hallway way slamming him against the wall. 

“What in Etheria were you thinking!” Catra screeched at Adam once they got back.

If there was one feeling Catra was all too familiar with right now it was hatred. This smarmy prince, who had everything Adora should have had, the good family, the good life, he was being an idiot and not turning into own version of a buff powered hero. Instead putting is own stupid life at risk just so Adora could be her dummy selfless self and rescue him before the venom should have hit him.

However that didn’t make Catra feel any better. She was furious. First at Adora for going into action in the first place. But also at Adam for not turning into He-Man and risking himself like that in front of a bunch of Snake People. She was mad at King Hiss for attacking Adora and worse, she was mad at herself for not protecting her and taking the hit herself.

Why couldn’t they go home, this was not their war, not their problem. Adora was jumping into a battle she wasn’t prepared for and if she was going to fight then she wouldn’t have the same home advantage anymore. Her friends would stay by their side but they still had duties back home they needed to deal with. They couldn’t stay here forever. 

“Look she’s fine okay” Adam shrugged, “I bit ruffed up but the science Princess and Hordak guy fixed her up…and magic”

Catra jaw dropped for a second before grabbing Adam by the collar of his shirt, “She is in this mess because you didn’t wanna change into a hulking brute! 

“I thought I could handle it okay...I’m sorry”   
  
“Sorry! Sorry!” Catra raised her hand claws at the ready to strike his face giving him scars that would last a lifetime.

“What's going on here!” 

King Randor along with Man at Arms now approached them. Both seemed concerned by the scene.

Catra sneered at them, “I was about to teach your son the consequences of idiocy!”

“What happened at the battle wasn’t Adam’s fault” Man at Arms insisted, “That’s the consequences of war”   
  
Catra glared at them now, “Yeah, a war we aren’t a part of...I don’t care if Adora is your blood child or not, she doesn’t have any real connection to you nor does she have to say”   
  
Randor glared at her, “She has every right to stay as she wishes this is her home, her heritage”   
  
“Heritage? Oh please, who cares” Catra rolled her eyes, “Etheria is always gonna be her home!”   
  
“That’s for her to decide,” Randor insisted.

  
Catra glared at all of them wishing Adora was here right now to back up her claims. But she wasn’t, and she didn’t have the energy to argue right now. Melog was looking at her pleading to cool it off a notch. Signing she conceded.

“You aren’t worth wasting my time” 

With that he let him go and walked off Melog following her.

Even though Adora was still resting so she needed to get away from this place for a bit and right now she couldn’t stand to be in this place. With these Eternians. It just reminded her that they were nothing but trouble ever since they came here. How she really, really hated them. Worse, she hated the fact she hated them.

They were Adora’s actual family, Catra didn’t want Adora to choose. She should have it all. Real family, Eternian family, Etherian family, any family she wanted. Heck if Adora wanted to dethrone her parents and take over the Kingdom Catra knew she would be there right by her side as she took it. Adora deserved so much happiness and love and she wanted to give ever ounce of it until the world was dry. But this incident and others made her fear that once again Adora would be taken advantage of, used because she was She-Ra and magical. Adora would once again put others before herself. Even if it meant sacrificing everything.

“I can’t let that happen,” Catra muttered.

Looking up she found herself outside the palace gates by the jungle areas just a few feet away, deciding this would be a good place to relax. She sat down on a broken log and took a deep sigh. 

The outer woods were nice, it was a bit like back home. A nice quiet corner for her to just gather her thoughts and think about everything that was going on at the moment. It seemed like once again she was on the brink of losing everything. That when life started to finally look good, it all came crashing down. 

Melog looked at Catra worried.

“No, we aren’t leaving Adora...Never again”. Catra assured them petting their face, “I just need my space for a bit okay, I just- I just don’t trust any of these Eternians, I wanna go home”   
  
Melog again meowed.

“Even if they are Adora’s birth family, that doesn’t mean anything, they can’t just come into our lives expecting to be important, that has to be earned. Through knowing Adora she’ll open her heart to them so easily” Catra chuckled, “She did that with Sparkles and Arrow Boy...Honestly...Probably one of the best decision she made”   
  
Melog gave a sad meow and rubbed Catra knee.

“Heh, at least you think so, honestly, I’m never sure if the day she met me was ever a good one” Catra signed, “For her I mean, for me...it was the happiest day of my life”

Melog meowed.

Catra nodded, “It’s just...Ugh, if these Eternians just get rid of there enemies instead of doing this weird back and forth with them, we wouldn’t have this problem” she clenched her first, “Just send a army, wipe them out and be done with it”   
  
Melog gave Catra a bit firmer growl now, indicating displeasure.

Catra glared back them for a moment but sighed “Ugh...I hate it when your right, guess I still got to much Horde in me”   
  
“Oh come on Wildcat that’s not true” a familiar voice came from the forest.   
  
Catra looked out and saw a shadow move away, “Scorpia? Is that you?”   
  
“Uh...No...It’s uh...Tree person um shadow thing...Yep...Treepersonshdowthing”   
  
Catra frowned, “Scorpia I know it’s you, you can come out, I’m not mad”   
  
Slowly Scorpia emerged from behind a tree seeming a bit embarrassed, tapping her claws a bit before sitting down next to Catra causing the log to tip a bit on her side. Not that Catra minded honestly. It kinda felt good to have another person to talk too. A first for her.

“Guess you heard me huh” Catra chuckled, “I was just venting, but I do think that if we just brought a couple divisions of our old Horde Tanks and maybe some of the Bots we could blow up Snake Mountain and do Eternia a favor just like that huh? Entrapta said herself most of those bots still work”.

“Yeah…” Scorpia laughed nervously, finding it hard to talk. “Hey, so...How are you doing?

Catra signed, “About as good as I can be being stuck on this weird field trip”

“Hey, it’s not so bad...Ram Man is kinda cool, big guy, learning mediation” Scorpia chucked.

Catra snickered, “Making friends already huh?”

“Just a few, still mostly sticking with Perfuma though”

Catra smiled back at her, “That’s good…” she leaned back and looked at the sky, “Wish my girlfriend did that”   
  
“Hey...I know Adora still cares about you alot….”   
  
“I know, I know….It’s just ...Ugh….This stupid family of hers” Catra got up and started pacing around, “I can tell they think there better than me...Than most of us”

Scorpia shrugged, “I don’t know, I don’t get that vibe, granted I don’t think they really talked to me...Except Ram Man, he’s pretty nice”   
  
“Yeah, well at least one of these Eterians is nice” Catra grumbled, “I don’t think they can see past they we all used to be in the Horde”   
  
“I mean...Don’t people think that back home too” Scorpia shrugged.

“I know but at least most people know what happened back home,” Carta signed, “I’m used to it home, but not by people who didn’t even go through what we did. And don’t get me started on her so called  _ brother, _ ugh...He’s such a...ACK”

“ACK? What’s ack?” 

“You know…..” Catra couldn’t find words to express her frustration, “He’s just...I don’t know...Not Adora”

“Ah…” Scorpia looked at the ground, “I think she’s lucky you know..getting to find her family and all”   
  
Catra then paused. Looking at Scorpia she noticed that she had a sad expression on her face. It never occurred that Scorpia didn’t really grow up with a family. In fact, no one in the Horde did. Catra had considered Adora so much her family that she never cared about finding her birth parents. Nor did she really care at this point. 

“Oh, um….” Catra started rubbing her arm, “D-Didn’t you know them a little bit...I mean, didn’t your Kingdom ally with the Horde and stuff”   
  
“Actually” Scorpia looked embarrassed, “Hordak told me the real story a few weeks ago”   
  
“Wait? Real story!”

“Yeah…” Scorpia chuckled nervously, “Apparently Hordak did just straight up conquer the Kingdom by force, fun fact, apparently Hordak was considered a Rebel too...Can you believe it”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Har! Har, yeah, what happened!   
  
“Well Hordak took over the Kingdom and took the Ruinstone, but Grandad did surrender when he realized he couldn’t win and promised to ally with the Horde in return for our family safety”   
  
“Oh, well...W-why didn’t we ever see them then?” Catra asked nervously.

Scorpia frowned, “Apparently Hordak told me some Horde soldiers who really, really, really didn’t like my family for whatever reason just killed them one night in a ambush”   
  
“Oh…”   
  
“Yeah…” Scorpia continued, “Hordak said after that he had Shadow Weaver deal with them accordingly”   
  
Catra frowned, “Great! Probably meant they got off scott free” she paused realizing what she said, “Oh, um..S-Sorry, didn’t mean to joke...I’m sorry Scorpia”   
  
“Nah...It’s fine, didn’t really know them” Scorpia looked up at the stars, “But I wish I could have you know”   
  
“I bet they were great parents” Catra sat down next to her friend now, putting a hand on her claw, “I mean they gave birth to you”

“Yeah…” Scorpia bit her lip, “I don’t know, I guess I”m happy for Adora ,even if a tad jealous too”   
  


Catra laughed, “I feel that…” takes a deep breath, “But also...I want her to have it all?”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“Well you know back when I was...” Catra made a gesture to indicate a unstable state and looked up in the sky her face full of nostalgia but also sadness, “I used to think Adora got everything, that I was the victim, being Shadow Weaver’s favorite, getting promoted to Force Captain, being She-Ra” she took a deep breath, “Now...Now I realize Adora didn’t want any of that, she was forced into all of it, and she didn’t want to let anyone down, she never got to have what she wanted and...And if she wants this family…Then I want her to have it, I want Adora to have anything she wants and I will do anything I can to give it to her. I want Adora to stop giving and start taking, to get whatever she wants, that people actually give things to her and not the other way round!...Am I bad for thinking that?”   
  


Scorpia looked shocked, but happy, “That...Is...so….beautiful…COME HERE” she scooped her up and gave him a bone crushing hug, “I think it’s great, you really do love Adora! 

“Hey...Hey...Careful” Catra resisted but only a little but gave in eventually gave in and sighed letting Scorpia give her the biggest hug she can, “T-Thanks Scorpia”   
  
“No problem” Scorpia put her down and for a moment, “But also you gotta think about yourself too. Perfuma says that a healthy relationship is a give and take. You gotta do what makes you happy too”.

Catra rolled her eyes, “I think i’ve done more taking then giving. Not easy when I have to say  _ hey for our relationship to work I don’t wanna be around your family,  _ yeah...real good work there”   
  
“Well I don’t think it has to be that drastic” Scorpia replied, “You can share Adora. Family gets her on weekends and you get her during the week”

  
Catra chuckled, “Adora’s not a house!” she sighs and looks up, “Then again I guess I’ve never been good at sharing Adora. Lonnie ever told you the time I hit her when we were kids”   
  
“No…”   
  
“Well I did because I didn’t like the idea of Adora and her being friends” Catra rubbed her head.

“Wow, you really liked Adora huh” Scorpia smiled.

Catra just nodded.

A moment of silence passes between them now as Catra just looks up into the stars trying to get her heads back in order again. 

“Do you ever think about where your parents were?” Scorpia asked.   
  
“No” Catra blurted out, surprised by her own answer.   
  
Scorpia blinked, “Not at all”   
  
“Not really?” Catra shook her head, “I have Adora...and I have the rest of you guys...Your my family, they never came to find me...I never found them...and that’s ok”

“But if you could find them? Would you?”

Catra shrugged, “I don’t know….”

Before Catra could finish her answer there came rustling from the woods. Suddenly a tiny little machine flew right through the trees and towards them and right behind it was Entrapta chasing at it and behind her was Hordak chasing after her.

“Entrapta wait” Hordak huffed.

Entprata caught the machine, “Gotcha!” 

“Entrapta? Hordak!” Catra looked confused, “What, is everything following me?”   
  


“Hardly” Hordak muttered.

Entrapta held out a tiny machine, “I was chasing his...Some sorta bot! Isn’t it cute!”

“And I was assisting,” Hordak added.

“Great, but what is it?” Catra muttered.

They all gathered towards the tiny little bot until suddenly it sprayed them all with green gas. Slowly Catra felt her eyes begin to get heavy, until everything turned to complete darkness.

-000-

Adam sighed as his father passed back and forth in his private office. The debriefing about the mission with the Snake Men definitely wasn’t going as smooth as he had hoped. Essentially, his father was miffed. Though at this point in his life he was just used to being a disappointment

“Adam, what were you thinking?” Randor huffed pacing around the room, “You could have gotten hurt, you could have gotten the group hurt, you could have gotten your sister hurt”

Adam groaned, “Great I get it from the psycho cat, now you. Look I had everything under control okay, I just may have...slipped a bit”

“I may not be threatening to rip your eyes out but I am still disappointed, you put yourself in harms way from what Roboto showed us from the recordings” Randor reported, Adam looking at Man at Arms who just had a firm look, “Now your sister is lying in a bed with King Hiss’s venom”   
  
“She’ll be okay” Adam argued, “And why are you acting like...like…

“Like what?”   
  
“Like we’ve known her all her life” Adam exclaimed, sounding upset, “We’ve only known her for a week yet you’ve acted like you’ve known her all this time. We haven’t, and she has this whole other life, with people, a girlfriend, she fought a war for the universe apparently...Not even m-He-Man did that!”

Randor wanted to speak but sighed, looking down, “Look...Adam...Son...I know that this is strange, but not a day went by that I didn’t think about her or what we lost...The only reason I kept it from you was because well…”   
  
“What because you thought I couldn’t handle it” Adam argued, “I’m not that fragile father, I can handle family secrets”   
  
Randor sighed, “Some are harder to except than other”   
  


“Yeah...But I like to think I can take them,” Adam just walked out, closing the door behind him as Cringer waited for him outside the hall.

The doors opened as Man at Arms approached him.

“Look I don’t want-”   
  
“I know it’s hard” Man at Arms said catching Adam off guard, “Having a sister, and not only that but one who also seems to have sort of magical connections, one that is public only for you to keep it hidden”

Adam wanted to argue but that was exactly what the problem was. Adora was the lucky one, she got to be She-Ra and everyone knew it. He didn’t even know the importance of She-Ra except that apparently where she came from it seemed like the equivalent of He-Man. Perhaps there was a reason after all why Etheria and Eternia were brother and sister planets. Regardless she got to be the hero and the person why he was either a hero or a prince, not the same.

“Perhaps you saw things more from her view, you might learn something” Man at Arms suggested as he walked off leaving Adam sitting there in the hallway.

Cringer walked up to him and rubbed his knee.

“Hey Cring...Hey...I have a idea” with great speed Adam rushed off and headed to his favorite place in the castle...The kitchen.

Cooking always made Adam calm.

For a prince he definitely enjoyed the scent of freshly boiled vegetables in a stew, or how a stake slowly burned as it was on the fire. Cooking was something he loved as a child, and was encouraged by his mother in particular, his father sometimes joining in, although he was never good at it, preferring instead to focus on training how to be a warrior. Either way, it was his way to destress after a bad day, or a battle with Skeletor, or whenever he was just in the mood. 

Now though, now he just felt bad...and perhaps making some nice would ease him.

“Ugh...I was so stupid” Adam muttered to himself, Cringer looking nervously up at him, “She was right, I should have just turned into He-Man and swallowed my pride”

Cringer rubbed his head against his knees as Adam gave him a kindley pat on the head.

Taking a deep breath Adam checked the stew to make sure it was boiling at a fine level. A few more minutes to go before it was perfect.

“Hey Adam!” Adam flinched and turned around to see Teela walking in, “ Stress cooking?”   
  


“Yes” Adam muttered looking at the pot, “I have to make sure it’s just the right temperature”   
  


Teela gave a faint smile, “Hey um...It’s not your fault you know, King Hiss is crafty”   
  


“Yeah, I guess” 

“I'm just trying to be nice” Teela sighed, “It’s not your fault that's all, honestly it’s the first time I’ve really seen you fight...like...at all”   
  
Adam clenched his fist but decided to not deal with it. What she was really saying was that it was the first time he fought as Adam and not He-Man. While with Adora at least people could tell her and She-Ra were one and the same.

“Whatever-” Adam muttered.

  
Teela rolled her eyes, “Fine…” she was quiet for a moment before speaking again, “So? Never really asked but I guess it’s cool you got a sister”   
  
“Oh yeah great” Adam muttered checking the soup, “Go from a only child with all the pressure of the Kingdom on you only to find out you have a sister that people like more”

“I’m sure your parents love you guys equally”   
  
“Please, I have a feeling if dad could he’d just give her the Kingdom” Adam continued, although he tried to keep his focus on the cooking, “I mean come on, she grew up a soldier and seems already more responsible and all that then me...And yes, I’m aware everyone thinks I’m just a lazy prince”

  
Teela bit her lip, “I-I mean, you have your moments”

“Sure I do”

Adam didn’t mean to be so curt, Teela was trying, however he knew deep down who was the favorite now. It was even necessarily jealousy of getting attention. It just seemed weird that a sister he never knew would suddenly come along and get along with everyone so quickly. His father loved her, Teela thought she was cool. Even whispers among the other masters talked about how she was handling herself in combat so far, and of course this mystical She-Ra, the female version of He-Man as they called it.

Adam took a sip of the soup, “Needs something else” He started to go through the cupboards to look for the proper ingredient. Something that would make this soup perfect. Sadly though he couldn’t find it.

“What are you looking for?” 

“A special spice” Adam muttered, scratching his head, “It has to be here somewhere”

“Oh…” Teela shrugged, “I wouldn't know”

Adam chuckled but couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed. Teela didn’t really share his interest in cooking. No one of the masters or really anyone he knew. It was the hobby he shared alone, but he really did like cooking food. Eating it too was also something he enjoyed. Part of him wondered if Adora did though? That would be something he asked him when she felt a bit better. 

“You know what…” Adam then had an idea, “My father keeps certain spices in his private office when he eats, sometimes he sneaks a bit in when he’s not supposed to come on”.

Heading back into his office with Teela Adam kept to himself and tried to think of what Man at Arms had spoken to him. Maybe Adora liked cooking, maybe she was more fun that she laid out. It wasn’t like she was looking for his parents' praise or anything. Though he wasn’t sure how close he would be able to get to Adora with that cat girlfriend of hers around. She seemed quite protective for some reason. Perhaps something to do with their own experiences during their war.

  
“You okay?” Teela asked, “Never seen you actually be quite before”

“Just thinking a lot that's all” Adam muttered

Teela frowned, “Look, I may be a bit ...harsh...and yeah you can be a bit lazy, but you have a lot of good qualities too you know. Don’t, don’t get all wrapped up in being jealous”   
  
“Jealous!” Adam blushed, “Me, of Adora, no way”

“Oh come on, you are jealous”   
  
“I’m not jealous” Adam yelled, getting upset, only to notice they were in his father's study now. Quickly he stiffened as he looked around to make sure no one else heard that. “I’m not jealous, “ he hissed.

“Sorry” Teela scoffed.

Adam again ignored her as he decided to just look around for any special spices or something his father might have here. However he couldn’t get Teela’s sentiment out of his head. Jealous? Was he? To be honest he would wish for things to go back to normal before Adora and the Etherians came here. To a simpler time when the only thing he had to worry about was the accostional teasing from Teela or the weekly battles with Skeletor. Now though, now everything seemed to be complicated and confusing. 

Still, it wasn't like he was making his parents proud even before then too.

Opening a few drawers he scattered through a few papers until he saw something that caught his eye. A image. Of someone he recognized from the archives. Pulling it out Adam took a moment to look at it, recognizing the long face with black hair, poiny ears and blue skin. 

“Hey Teela, look at this” Adam summoned her

  
Teela walked up and looked at the image, “Hey is that?”   
  
“Keldor,” Adam said.

“Wasn’t that Skeletor’s name before you know-”   
  
Adam shook his head, “Yeah, but why does my father have a image of Keldor in his desk”

“I don’t know...Remind him how much he hates him” Teela shrugged.

“Maybe” Adam put the picture back looking at it for a moment, “Still...Weird”   
  
Putting the picture back Adam couldn’t find any of the special sauce, instead wondering just why his father had a picture of Keldor of all people in his study. Seems like there might be more mystery to his family than just a missing sister.

“Never thought I’d say this..” Adam looked at Teela shocked, “I think I wanna go to the library”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Catra comes face to face with the Overlord of Evil himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Catra felt her head start to ache as her eyes slowly opened. Her body though continued to ache as she tried her best to get up. 

“Melog!” She looked around but couldn’t find anything. Her hand felt the ground, it was hard and rock.

The last thing she remembered was talking to Scorpia in the middle of the forest near the Eternian Castle, only for then Entrapta to run towards them, Hordak right behind. Then, then they were knocked out by some sort of robot, and that was the last Catra could recall before everything went dark. Though as soon as she wolk up, the wave of emotions she had been feeling before came back, now mixed with her survival instincts that were kicking in. Claws came springing.

Catra looked around in the dark trying to see where everyone was. As she looked around she found herself completely alone in this dark place. There wasn’t the sight of anyone. However she could definitely see people moving around her, shadows.

Her body stiffened.

Flashes of the past came to her, glowing green eyes all around her.

_ Cast out the Shadows _

_ Cast out the Shadows _

“No, no…” Catra hissed, trying to keep it together, she was not going to let whatever memories she had of Prime get the best of her right now.

Suddenly a high pitch cackling echoed all around them, causing the group to huddle closer together. Catra had her claws at the ready, prepared for a brawl. With her cat eyes she saw movement, individuals surrounding them. Though the darkness would soon be illuminated as around them, revealing that they seemed to be in some enlarged cave, for all the walls around them were made of rock. In the center of the room a large snake-like throne stood, someone was sitting in it, blue legs spread, and a large staff in one hand. Next to him was a giant purple panther, a bit like Melog but not an alien, and far more menacing.

“Ah...You have awakened, excellent” The individual said as they walked down the stairs, there blue cloak billowing behind them, eyes glowing red from underneath the hood.

Catra held her own, she wasn’t gonna cower before this chump. She came face to face with Horde Prime, so whoever captured her now wouldn’t even pale in comparison. Not only that she had probably more cred over this guy. She led armies in war, and almost conquered her home. This guy, this was nothing.

“Do you know who I am?” the nasally voice spoke in the darkness.

Catra snickered, “Yeah, I have a guess, you're that Skeleton guy right? The one terrorizing this planet? Can’t say I’m that impressed to be honest”

“I believe you mean….Skeletor!” Exiting the shadows Catra could see his Skeletor head underneath the hood, the black void that were his eyes glowing, “Overlord of Evil, and I will continue to terrorize this world until I have conquered every inch of it!”   
  


Catra burst out laughing.“Well by the looks of things, you haven’t gotten far outside this...whatever this place is? Snake Mountain right? People told me stuff” 

“Frivolous Feline!” Skeletor clenched his staff before glaring at Catra angrily.

“Please” Catra smirked, although her eyes were buzzing in agner towards this guy “I’ve seen people way worse than you, people who would make even you shake”.

“Perhaps you need a little bit of persuasion to understand the predicament for which you are in” he looked at the large thugs around her and shouted, “Evil Warriors...Attack!”

“Oh it’s on!”

Suddenly everything turned to chaos.

Catra saw the muscle bound morons charge toward her. Just by the way they carried themselves and ran at her, she could tell, they were all brawns no brains. She leapt into the air causing two of the large ones to hit each other face flat. Another one with a large metal jaw and claw tried to grab her but she was too quick. Again uncoordinated, lacking any sort of cohesion. No wonder Skeletor couldn’t conquer this planet, he had an army of idiots. 

“Bunglers!” Skeletor shouted from his throne, “You shame the name of Evil Warrior”   
  


“Ha! Even the name is stupid” Catra kept dodging the attacks, “Like come on, is this is the best you got”

Catra kicked another one in the stomach,

“I’ve commanded troops with more coordination than these guys,” Ironically at that moment Catra thought of Kyle.

Skeletor snarled, “You will pay for this insolence, Trapjaw, Whiplash, get up your boobs and subdue her! She will be made to obey my will”

“Why can’t you join in boss!” Trap Jaw muttered

“And waste my time,” Skeletor scoffed them all, “If my own evil warriors can’t even handle a mere mangy alley cat, then that would be truly pathetic! 

Catra snickered, “Honestly probably should, because your next” she kicked Trap Jaw in the jaw, “seriously, calling out who's gonna attack, bad tactics”. With a kick she knocked down a sea looking goon into the back of the wall.

Skeletor growled, “Fools! You are making a mockery of me and to the name Evil Warriors!”

“Honestly” Catra kicked another one down before landing on her feet, “Then name is stupid”

  
Catra honestly would be lying if she said she enjoyed toying with this guy a little bit. So far all she has seen was nothing more than bluster than actual competence. Not once did he join in the fray. He sat on his throne and let his henchman do the work. She wouldn’t think that meant much if not for the fact these particular goons were complete morons. Even the other Horde Prime Clones had more competence than these goobers.

One by one she knocked them down, the big hairy beastly one, to the fishy one, a few times she had a little trouble with a few of them, but still, she kept up her momentum. Catra didn’t want the goons, she wanted the leader.

“Now for you Skullface…” Eyeing the throne she charged toward it jumping into the air, claws at the ready to scratch out the rest of the skin from the skulls face. But before she landed the blw, her body completely stopped. Everything felt stiff, as a small cooing sound echoed around her. 

Catra eyed her surroundings to find herself floating in the air, from behind a woman in pink with a spiked crown holding a orb staff emerged from the shadows.

“Perhaps instead of showing off, use the  _ actual  _ leverage we have” She said in an annoyed tone as she walked up to the throne

Skeletor glared at her, “I had things under control of Evil-Lyn” his staff glowed a bit before fading.

“Clearly not” Evil-Lyn eyed the other Evil Warriors, all groaning on the ground in pain, “Tri-Klops, is also having trouble with our prisoner”

Skeletor sighed, “Fine! Looks like you’ll find two of your friends after all” he got up from the throne and marched off, Catra found herself being floated off still under the Evil-Lyn spell, “Just know I would have had things under control had these BRAINLESS BUNGLERS....” He pointed to his Evil Warriors, “Would actually fight instead of being the useless imbeciles I have been forced to deal with”   
  
“Sorry boss” They all groaned in unison.

To add insult to injury Skeletor blasted with his magic causing all of them to shriek in pain.

“Bunglers” Skeletor muttered, glaring at Evil-Lyn, “Well you better come along to keep our prisoner under control”.

Evil-Lyn rolled her eyes as she followed him, “Because I really have nothing more useful to do with my time”.

From the offset she should be okay, but mentally now Catra felt frozen. This was exactly how Shadow Weaver used to punish her as a child. Taking away any agency she had over her body, completely turning her into living stone. They probably even didn’t know anything about her past and probably did this to many prisoners they had.

Still, it sent her into a spiral, she wished Melog were here.

She wished Adora were here.

  
No, Catra needed to be brave and strong, she couldn’t give in. Her friends needed her right now. Who knows what sorts of trouble or tortures they could be in. Who knows what sort of evils, who…

“Hi Catra!” Entrpata waved before passing her by, “Glad your still alive!”

Catar looked up to see Entrapta, perfectly healthy and in chipper spirits standing in front of her before backing away with her tools in hand. The room itself was massive, but there were several large chunks of technology all scattered around. A massive screen planted onto the wall. Pipes were hanging from the ceiling, some connected some not, while wires were littered all over the place. By the looks of things this seemed to be some sort of lab. Very reminiscent of what they had back in the Fright Zone although a bit more archaic and chaotic than those. 

  
Entrapta was moving around the place with tools connecting wires and typing on keyboards. She seemed to be working on some sort of massive computer monitor. Her demeanor seemed calm as she scuttled around from one side of the room to the other, muttering to herself as she tinkered and played with all the junk around them. To the side Catra saw Hordak standing there, as if waiting for something to happen. Despite his stoic demeanor he seemed quite distressed by the whole ordeal, his eyes constantly fixed upon Entrapta. 

However Catra noticed that every few seconds the two looked at one another with concern. Something had happened but they weren’t speaking of it.

“Tri-Klops!” Skeletor shouted, interrupting Catra’s thoughts as he marched toward the cyclops looking man “What is the meaning of all this?”

“She….I….To much….” Tri-Klops clung to Skeletor before collapsing on the ground, “She’s too much”

  
Catra found herself falling too as the Evil-Lyn spell wore off, “E-Entrapta? What’s going on?”

“Oh…” Entrapta noticed her and approached, “We are being held hostage and in exchange for not killing us, I agreed to help with this AMAZING super computer, isn’t it really something, Hordak is here to assist, as well as my new assistant Trap-Jaw”.

“Assistant!” Tri-Klops jumped up now, sounding annoyed, “I have been blasted, set on fire, and zapped, multiple times! If that is assisting then I do not know what is”   
  
Entrapta waved him off, “All in the name of SCIENCE!” she cackled madly.   
  
“Yes,” Hordak nodded, “You should expect these things to happen. Science is nothing without a little pain involved”

“But one should still take precautions!” Entrapta declared, “Always good to be safe when doing science”   
  
As Tri-Klops began to rant, Catra slowly began to walk towards Hordak hoping he’d explain better, “What’s happening now?” She whispered.

Hordak eyed her for a moment before hissing, “I am ensuring Entrapta’s safety, giving into their demands seemed logical”   
  
“Really? You rather be a pansy then fight” Catra muttered, “Should not be surprised”   
  
“I am protecting Entrapta,” Hordak growled, “Believe me, if I could crush this fool under my heel I would”   
  
Catra smirked, “That’s the Hordak I remember”

“Silence!” Skeletor declared stamping his staff onto the ground, a bit of energy rubbing through it, he glared at Entrapta, eyes glowing red, “You will get my supercomputer to work, otherwise I will have no means to reach Etheria!” he turns to Tri-Klops, “And you will suffer any and all indignities that are necessary! Understood”   
  
Tri-Klops wanted to protest but Skeletor's eyes began to glow brighter and more menacing, “Uh….Y-Yes, yes Lord Skeletor '' he nodded and sighed.

“Wait? Supercomputer!” Catra gasped, looking at the incomplete massive machine in front of her, “Oh no, we are not helping you reach Etheria! We ended one war and we don’t want another coming anytime soon. Entrapta why are you helping”

“Well like I said they would kill us” Entrpata said, before lowering her mask, her voice now sounding concerned, she turned to Hordak, and Catra understood, though she didn’t like it. Despite everything, Catra knew more than most how much Hordak cared about Entrapta. She had used that against him to manipulate him during the war. A fact she regretted much. So if helping build a supercomputer meant they weren’t going to get hurt, Catra wouldn’t protest. Though she would just have to think of a way to get them out of this situation. “They said, they were going to do some not nice things to Hordak if I didn’t….Um...Help them” Entrapta added

Catra's eyes widened as she now understood.

“Indeed I did” Skeletor staff began to glow, “ _ LIKE THIS _ !” he pointed to Hordak and blasted him up against the wall.

“Hordak” Entrapta tried to reach him but was stopped by Tri-Klops who held her steady

“Nah uh uh,” Skeletor snickered, wagging his finger at her,“I think not, I just wanted to demonstrate the power I have over you and your friends, should you not comply with my demands and build my supercomputer as instructed”   
  
Catar sneered at Skeletor wanting to attack but knowing full well that would only make things worse. Instead she went to Hordak to make sure he was okay, he groaned but he looked okay. 

“Sure know how to take a beating” Catra muttered leaning down toward him.

Hordak growled, “If it means Entrapta doesn’t get hurt, I will take several ACK” Skeletor blasted him again with his magic causing him more pain. 

“Such valor” Skeletor snickered, “But eventually, everyone has their breaking point” his staff began to glow a bit more, “What is yours I wonder?”

“Can get on with the reason we captured them all in the first place” Evil-Lyn interjecting rolling her eyes, “Instead of this constant boasting!”

Skeletor grimace, “I am trying to assert  _ dominance!  _ Evil-Lyn! We need the cat to know what she is dealing with  _ before  _ we make our demands” he glared at her, “She must learn the POWER of Skeletor”   
  


“The longer she sees you go on the more likely she is to say no” Evil-Lyn muttered, “Believe me, seeing the  _ power of Skeletor  _ first hand does that”

“Well they’ll learn no matter the-” Skeletor was about to blast again before she found long pink hair tendrils wrapped around his arms holding him back, Entrapta was fighting back, “Ack! Get them off me! Get them off me!” he struggled, the staff glowing as he fired random blasts of energy around the room, the only things he hit were the walls and pipes.

Catra saw Entrapta mask was down, but even so she could just feel the anger radiating off her right now. It was a scary thought to think, Entrapta being mad. She had never known her to be angry or mad in her entire life. Even at her, and Catra had sent her to Beast Island to die. This however, hurt Hordak, who was crossing a line. Good thing Entrapta wasn’t around during those final days of the war otherwise Catra knew she would be dead. 

  
“Don’t worry boss I-” Tri-Klops found himself being flung by another piece of hair flipping back on the ground with a loud thud, “Nevermind”

Whiplash and Trapjaw rushed to their aid but they also got behind handed to them as well. Catra couldn’t help but laugh internally. These idiots couldn’t fight to save their life. It was hard to imagine that the Eternians considered them a threat at all. Or perhaps Catra and her former Horde comrades were just all better fighters then all of them.

“Fool! Skeletor yelled as Entrapta’s hair got a bit tighter around his arms and now his leg, turning to Evil-Lyn he sounded desperate, “Do something! Get her off me”   
  
Evil-Lyn sighed “Looks like I’m saving the day...again”, using her magic she AGAIN was able to pull someone back, this time Entrpata whose hair froze, allowing Skeletor to be freed by the grip. Catra tried to intervene but was soon pushed back again by the dark powers.

Once free, Skeletor used his own havoc staff to blast Entrapta against the wall.

“No!” Hordak yelled but he was still weakened, his armor shorting out causing him to land on the ground again, “Entrapta” he hissed.

“Oooh...That was not a fun zap” Entrpata muttered as she stumbled back up, still a bit wobbly on her legs.

Catra sneered at Skeletor who laughed, “Now you will see what happens to those who defy me”

“Ha! All I say is a moron with a bunch of other morons and one competent person doing all the heavy duty” Catra sneered.

“How dare-”   
  
“Please!” Evil-Lyn interjected now, “Let’s get a move on”

Skeletor glared back at her before turning to Catra, “Fine! I suppose it’s time to show you the leverage we have over you now” he turns to Trap Jaw and points at him, “Make sure they stay on task and get my super computer done”   
  


“Y-Yes Skeletor!” Tri-Klops saluted.

Entrapta approached him and handed him two wires, “Here hold this!” 

Tri-Klops jumped, “Wait not...AAAAAAGH!” he screamed and yelled as he got electrocuted.

“Oh for the love of…” Skeletor sighed, “Come on! Evil-Lyn!” he turned the other evil warriors, “You useless idiots go back to your chambers until I call on you...Not that I honestly would at this point”   
  
Evil-Lyn staff began to glow as Catra found herself once again found herself being dragged against her will with the two of them. Before leaving the room though she was able to get one last glance of Hordak, who had a concerned look on his face. Probably the first time she had ever seen him look at her like that. She gave these same looks back in return.

Catra’s time here so far has proven to be quite telling. While Skeletor did not seem as cunning as say Horde Prime, he did pose a danger in his own right. It was a passion from him. Passion and anger. Something she knew all too well given her own history. At least she had the brains to back it up. However sometimes passion, anger and stupidity was a dangerous combination in it’s own right. 

So far Catra realized that Skeletor had no army, just a ragtag bunch of goons, all with certain skills and abilities. From Tri-Klops, who like Entrapta seemed to be a mechanic of some sort. To the others were just brainless goons. Idiots who were treated badly and bullied. Worse though they didn’t seem to mind or even just outright accept it. It was like the Horde but worse. For Catra had a feeling that these people were also just as nasty in their own right. 

Thinking over it, at least in the Horde there was a ear of civility, some sort of code to go by even if it was all a lie. The Squad was like one’s family. The Horde was there home. Heck even Hordak who at times got mad, and definitely berated Shadow Weaver a few times when missions failed never outright blasted them. Leadership was never good at the Horde, but at least it was organized and not completely in tatters.

Catra shuttered, she was compared bad with worse. Nobody deserved that. 

Now Catra found herself going down a darker path of the mountain. The sound of screeching and beast could be heard echoing as they passed several large cages. Inside various large monstrous creatures all rattled and raged. 

“Like it, my minion Beast Man walks over these creatures” Skeletor snickered as they continued this bizarre  _ tour,  _ “I use them in my conquest of Eternia”   
  


“What conquest” Catra was able to mutter.

Evil-Lyn smirked, “Indeed”

“Don’t side with the enemy Evil-Lyn” Skeletor sneered at him.

“She does make a good point, what exactly have we conquered in the last few years? Apart from perhaps a few inches off of Snake Mountain”.

“I’m not having this talk Evil-Lyn” Skeletor groaned. 

“Didn’t you once say you wished you had legions of soldiers”

Catra couldn’t help but smirk at this talk going on as she was being dragged around. It seemed like Evil-Lyn was the only smart one of this group of so-called ‘Evil Warriors’. Something Catra knew all too well. Though looking back all of her former Horde comrades were smart and intelligent in their own way. Hordak and Entrapta were geniuses in science, Lonnie was actually a good fighter, as well as Rogelio and Kyle...Well, she heard a few reports about Kyle being useful. Perhaps like Skeletor Catra thought she berated her own forces thinking them all inferior when in reality it was her own insecurities that made her a bad leader. After all couldn't have been the single factor in them nearly conquering Etheria. Her strategy was almost without flaw, but there were several brave individuals who fought and died for the Horde.

“ _ Look at me, getting all sentimental for an army I always hated and treated me and Adora like crap”  _ Catra snickered, “ _ And I guess even Hordak like crap too when we add Horde Prime into the mix. Guess that’s the difference between the Etherian and Galactic Horde, it’s the intensity of crap that was different. These evil warrior guys are on a whole new level”.  _

“Tell me again why we keep these mongols here” Evil-Lyn pointed to the cages of beasts all around them as they continued to descend downward into the chamber.

Skeletor glared at her, “They have proved useful in the past and they will prove useful when the ultimate power of the Elders is within my grasp!” 

“Yes, because using them  _ after,  _ we have ultimate power makes so much sense” Evil-Lyn groaned 

“ _ Well at least they seem stupider than any enemy I’ve seen”  _ Catra thought to herself.

Skeletor turned to look at Catra now sneering, “And  _ you... _ will play a part of that. Now...You wanted to know what happened to your other  _ friends _ …”

The door began to open.

“Behold!” Skeletor boasted, as they entered what looked to be a dungeon, “The inhuman tortures, brought upon the Evil….

“And so, here I was lifting the big rock you see and, oh hey Skeletor!”

“Beast Man!” Skeletor shouted glaring at him with a sneer

  
Catra saw Scorpia hanging from a wall with chains, Melog chained as well, however they didn’t seem so distressed so much as they looked confined. The one called Beast Man when they entered seemed to be having a conversation with them. They seemed rather relaxed until they arrived.

“Oh boss!” Beast Man stood at attention, “I was just uh...um…

Skeletor aimed his staff at him and blasted him against the wall causing him to land with a thud, “DON’T SOCIALIZE WITH THE ENEMY!”

“Sorry boss”. Beast Man moaned, rubbing his head.

Scorpia frowned, “Hey, I was having a very pleasant and civil conversation”

“Silence!” Skeletor boomed, “I have brought your cat friend to you”

Evil-Lyn moved Catra forward before realising her.

“Ugh,” Catra began to get up, her body aching from the magic, “H-Hey Scorpia”   
  
“Wildcat” Scorpia beamed! “Oh thank goodness you're okay, this place for the most part is not nice, although I found Beast Man okay”

“SILENCE!” Skeletor shouted.

Catra rolled her eyes, “You sure do shout SILENCE a lot don’t yuh...and I thought Hordak was insecure. At least he had a good reason, you just seem pathetic” 

Perhaps Catra went a little too far, for Skeletor gazed upon her with glowing red eyes. His staff began to glow and before she could dodge, she found herself blasted against the wall letting out a howl of pain. She felt the jagged rock press against her back as she landed with a large thud on the ground.

“Wildcat!” Scorpia yelled trying to break loose from her chains, “I got yuh buddy hang ack!”   
  
Scorpia found herself getting electrocuted, Melog as well as they both yelled in pain. 

“Magical barrier,” Evil-Lyn chuckled, “Had to insure they didn’t use their own magic to be let loose now did I”   
  


“Because of my orders” Skeletor boasted.

“Actually no...You didn’t order that at all” Evil-Lyn muttered.

“Details, details…” Skeletor waved her off as he approached Catra again looming over her, “Now, perhaps you are  _ finally  _ ready to listen to my demands” he conjured a book and opened it showing Catra a image of a small strange device, “Do you know what this is?”   
  
“No” Catra spat trying to stand, “Should I?”   
  
“Doubtful” Skeletor snickered, “It is known as the Cosmic Key, a device that will allow me to go to anywhere in the universe that I desire to explore your little world of Eternia without the hassle of space travel and stealing your ship...You will bring it to me, or your friends will pay the consequences”.

“Don’t listen to him Wildcat” Scorpia tried to get up, “Don’t worry I can take some pain...Oh man...This hurts”   
  
Catra looked at Scorpia and Melog still being tortured by the magic and then thinking about Hordak and Entrapta, she looks to Skeletor again and sighed, “Fine….I’ll help”   
  
“Good!”   
  
“But!” Catra glared at him, “I want to bring someone along with”

“Who?”   
  


-000-

“Why me!” Hordak glared at Catra as the two of them road on the back of a flying transport

For some reason he had been chosen for whatever errant she had been forced into by this Skeletor. The two of them being supervised by one of his enforces, a sorceress by the name of Evil-Lyn. Hordak had his fill of magic users during his many years with Shadow Weaver as his second in command before Catra to make him feel uneasy about the whole ordeal. Worse though, he felt he should be on the Entrapta side.

“Entrapta will be fine,” Catra assured her, “She can take care of herself”   
  
Hordak sneered, “I would have thought that leaving her alone with you, and look where that left her”   
  
“Scorpia is with her, and Melog”

“Scorpia was with her last time too,” Hordak added.

  
Catra signed, “Yeah but they know these people can’t be trusted, honestly I’m more worried about that Cyclops guy getting zapped at this point”   
  
“Will you stay quite” Evil-Lyn hissed as she drove them to their location, “I’m already seething enough as it is”

To Hordak surprise Catra chuckled, “Yeah, I can imagine, you seem like the only competent one in a group of morons, believe me, I know the feeling…” She frowned, “Or uh...least too, think-that...way...”   
  


“Sentiment” Evil-Lyn smirked, “Weakness in my mind”

  
Catra sneered at her, “Well at least I’m in a better place, what about you, seems like those magic talents are going to waist...or reading people's minds”. 

There was silence.

“Be happy you're unconscious for most of it” Evil-Lyn sneered, “Not having to listen to Skeletor ranting and raving about how a mere child and a broken clone could conquer a planet and not him. Try spending a good thirty minute straits listening to a man whine about his own failures”.

Hordak flinched, he remembered yelling at subordinates for failures, did he wine though? He wasn’t sure if it was whining or frustration. He turned to look at Catra who had a guilty expression on her face as well. Perhaps while as a commande she too would tirade at the troops. Perhaps Prime would do the same, although the memories were fuzzy. 

The time to think though ended. Evil-Lyn landed them now in the middle of a barren wasteland. It reminded Hordak very much like the Crimson Waist. Nothing but sand and rocks as far as the eye could see. Why in the universe was he and Catra forced to go here to retrieve some object he wouldn’t know. However so long as it meant he could return to Entrata and quickly the better.

“So, what exactly do we have to do?” Catra asked as she got off the transport.

Evil-Lyn sighed, “Go into the home of the mysterious Key Maker and steal the Cosmic Key...It really should be simple as that”

Out in the distance they saw some ruins and a cave-like entrance. Perhaps inside was the home of the person for whom they seeked.   
  
“And we are doing this because…” Hordak growled.

“Because Skeletor is willing to sacrifice me to do it but he knows I am still a asset and is far more at ease with sacrificing you two in case you fail the first attempt” Evil-Lyn voice oozed with contempt, “Trust me, in the end he values loyal stupidity over competence” 

Catra chuckled, “Sounds like a great boss...Though I guess I see the appeal”.

Hordak scowled, sacrificing soldiers like this, it was foolish, and worse, was something Prime would have done.

“Whatever” Evil-Lyn waved them off, “Now please get this over with, I want to see how quickly this scheme of his actually last before it inevitably blows up in his face”

“Not one for strategy is he” Catra snickered.

“We haven’t conquered anything in years” Evil-Lyn muttered, “It’s all be replaced with just scheme after scheme after scheme to try and  _ conquer  _ castle Grayskull, Skeletor prefers the one swoop approach. Doesn’t have any patients these days for the long war”

Evil-Lyn just glared at her before Catra started walking off.

“I mean come on, if he was smart, I bet he would have taken over Eternia by now” Catra continued to talk, it was so casual even Hordak was a bit taken aback, “Come on I’ve seen these good guys, there a bunch of goofs, I know me and Hordak here managed to almost take over our planet, and you know why, since we had a actual plan”   
  
“Oh Skeletor has plans” Evil-Lyn responded sneering, “Most of them are just egotistical power trips that normally end in destruction, humiliation and failure”

“So why work for him?” Catra asked, sounding genuinely curious “Your smart, you seem powerful, why just leave”   
  
“I tried that once...It didn’t work out” Evil-Lyn eyes narrowed, “Besides Skeletor and I go back a long way child, plus I don’t see much prospects on Eternia for a second chance”

Catra shrugged, “Well maybe you got in league with the wrong people, help us, and we’ll at least let you go. I know a thing or two about getting a second chance after doing some very...um...very bad stuff”. 

A moment passed before Evil-Lyn laughed, “Yes, because that worked out for me so well for me the first time. What could make you any different.”.   
  


“Will get rid of Skeletor for you and just let you go” Catra snickered, “Think about it” she turned to look at Hordak now, “Come on Hordak, don’t wanna keep the mean Skeleton waiting”

Hordak groaned and followed, he would never understand Catra’s sense of humor. Or Etherian humor in general. None of that mattered though right now, he needed to complete this pointless task so he can get back to Entrapta and insure that she was okay. Instead of being in the hands of such horrible individuals. So thus he followed Catra into the ruins and caves hoping to find the home of whoever they were looking for.

The caves themselves were dark and damp, and there was no sight of any home. Instead there were just old ruins, probably from whatever ancient civilization lived here.   
  


“So you think Evil-Lyn will betray Skeletor?” Catra blurted out.

Hordak blinked, “What?”   
  
Catra laughed, “Okay, maybe not the best question to ask, knowing you”   
  
“What does that mean?” Hordak sneered.

“Means you can’t see anyone turning on you to save your life”   
  
Hordak eyed her carefully, unsure how to take this insult on his own instcts “I turned on Prime, he didn’t see that coming”   
  
“Yeah that was for love and...stuff…” Catra voice stuttered a bit, “I’m talking about if she’s the weak link for my plan”   
  
“Plan? What plan?” Hordak sneered, “Normally when you have a plan  _ I’m  _ the one who ends up on the wrong side of it”   
  
Catra rolled her eyes, “Well that’s why I’m telling you so you can be  _ a part  _ of it for once, instead of ...you know...on the receiving end of one” she scratched the back of her head and looked guilty.

“So you plan to trick Skeletor and attack him when he least suspects it?”   
  
“That’s the plan, you should be quite of aware i’m quite good at a ambush” Catra muttered

“I do” Hordak growled, “As you know, I have first hand experience”   
  


Catra ears flickered a bit and her face contorted into various emotions, “Heh, yeah...Guess you do”

Hordak was not good at people, very much like Entrpata. However even he could tell that Catra had a look of guilt to her. One that he had all the time whenever he was helping repair damage to the Sea Gate or given the task of aiding a village. The guilt of knowing that his actions in starting a war to conquer Etheria, all in the foolish goal of pleasing a master who would never give him praise. It was all so foolish. Though he supposed that is the one thing both he and Catra held in common. Both of them fools, seeking praise from those who would never truly give it. Hurting the ones they loved in the process and now living with the consequences forever

“But if we can get Evil-Lyn to join us, we might have a better chance at beating him” Catra finally spoke again, causing Hordak to break from his thoughts.

  
“With what exactly? Are you going to ambush him in his throne room? I think he’ll be able to put up more of a fight then...” Hordak bit his teeth, not trying to remember that specific day   
  


Catra ears drooped, “No I…” she stopped and turned to face Hordak, “We need to get him to the Fright Zone?”   
  
“What!” Hordak gasped, “Why!”   
  
Catra signed, “Because, Entrapta said many of the bots are still functioning and we haven't’ gotten around to decommissioning the tanks. If we get Skeletor and his chumps to go there we can strike them down with a army of robots and tanks...Plus not to mention one little thing I had in mind as well”

“Which is?”

“Will talk about it later” Catra insisted.

Hordak nodded and pressed forward.

They weren’t exactly sure what they were looking for only that they needed to find this cosmic key. Of course the location of such a thing would be hard to tell in this massive cavern. Perhaps it would make itself known to them. Or perhaps they would have to be here for hours looking for every nook and cranny just to find it. Still, much was on his mind, mostly Entrapta and whether or not he was safe. However, something else was bothering him, something he couldn’t help but feel Catra was not saying, and it was about him.

“Catra?” Hordak finally muttered after a bit time again, “Was I...Do you think?”   
  
“What” Catra muttered.

“Is the reason you are planning to get this Skeletor lackey on your side is because...Because they remind you of yourself, and that...was I as bad as Skeletor when leading the Horde”   
  
Catra paused for a moment and looked at Hordak almost stunned, before laughing, “You! HA! Hardly”

“What?” Hordak blinked, surprised by what she said, “I…?”   
  
Catra smirked at him, “Hordak you were a lousy leader in every way, but even you weren’t as pathetic as this guy…” she then frowned, “Me on the other hand...well...I don’t see myself calling people  _ bungling bunglers,  _ but I called people idot plenty of times”

“I, I’m not sure if I should be happy or not?”   
  
“Be happy that you were never like Skeletor” Catra waved him off as she kept going, “Trust me, she’s the weak link, we get her to betray him and maybe will be able to get rid of Skeletor for all Eternians” another smirk came across her face, “Maybe show them doing things the Horde way from time to time isn’t such a bad idea”   
  
At this Hordak chuckled, “Ah I see...Always trying to prove yourself to others aren’t you”   
  
“I-”

“Catra, as someone who knows about this, let me say, the only approval you need is yourself and the one you care about, anyone else is waiting your time” 

Catra now looked at Hordak stunned, “When did you become so philosophical”   
  
“Spending time with Entrapta can do that to you”

“Yeah I -” Catra paused as she looked ahead, Hordak looked too and saw a tiny hut in the middle of this large cavern, “I think we might have found this place” quickly as she made her way to it.

Opening the door they found themselves in a tiny little home. There wasn’t much there. In fact it was completely filled with junk. Mostly things made of scrap metal and other things. Though that didn’t stop Catra from quickly rummaging through this place to try to look for whatever they were here for in the first place. 

It was a small looking hut, very disorganized. Hordak reminded him of Entrapa’s lab back at Dryl. The chaos almost felt homey. Despite someone who liked order, organization, and keeping things clean and tidy it was actually nice to be here. Anything that reminded him of Entrapta actually made him feel good. Though he wished she could be here right now.

“What sort of place is this?” Catra muttered going through the things.

“I still think letting this Skeletor go to Etheria is a bad idea” Hordak said, “The planet is still reeling from war, someone like him would be a unstable factor in all this”   
  
“Yeah, but we are gonna cut him off at the head before he can do any damage” Catra replied going through more stuff, “As long as we contain him in the Fright Zone, whatever is left of the bots can overwhelm and finish him off, along with your canon”   
  
“My what?” Hordak blinked.

“The canon, that big freaking canon you built when we knew…” Catra bit her lip, “D-Destroyed the Sea Gate and stuff….” she coughed, “I mean...It couldn’t have damaged it that badly”   
  
“I would not know” Hordak shrugged, “The remains would be back in the Fright Zone, unless Entrapta found it and did not tell me as a oversight”

“Whatever” Catra shrugged, “But with that canon and some bots I think we could pretty much take out the  _ Evil Warriors... _ such a stupid name...and just blow them all sky high”

Hordak nodded, “A interesting plan, given your nature for treachery”   
  
“Yep, all we need to do is get Evil-Lyn on side, that magic of hers is could be problematic” Catra shuttered, “Trust me...I know a thing or too about the damage magic can do”   
  
“Shadow Weaver?” Hordak asked.

Catra's body was stiffened.

“Entrapta told me” Hordak replied, “She mentioned something about you having a odd relationship with her according to her social observational data” a moment of pause as they just stood there in the middle of this small run down hut before he said, “I’m sorry”   
  


“For what? Not your fault you were nuts,”

“I know” Hordak sighed, “But as your commanding officer, it was my job to be a good leader, and I failed at that”   
  
Catra snickered, “Well, not like I did any better” she leaned back on something before quickly jumping as a strange piece of fuzz emerged.

“Hello!”   
  


Hordak and Catra stepped back as a new creature emerged. Old and with fuzzy fur, he was extremely wrinkled and prokly looking, with a big hooked nose and shabby clothing. He stretched his body a bit as he moaned looking at both of them with curiosity.

“Well, you two aren’t like any Eternians I ever seen, granted I don’t see many Etherians these days” The creature said as he moved around the home, “Don’t tell me things have changed since last I ventured out”   
  
Catra blinked, “Um...No? We aren’t Eternians? Uh...w-who are you”   
  
“Oh, right? Silly me where are my manners, Gwildor the name, maker of keys is my game” 

“Key?” Catra muttered, eyes widening, “Are you, do you know what the Cosmic Key is”

“Cosmic key?” Gwildor smiled looking at both of them, “Yes, I know of the cosmic key, since I made the cosmic key. BUt I don’t know if I wanna share the cosmic”

“What why!” Hordak sneered.

  
Catra stopped him, “Look, buddy, I know we broke into your house but we need it to save our friends from a nasty Skeleton”   
  
“Skeletor? Yes I know of him” Gwildor nodded, “Untrustworthy, very untrustworthy, you though...I’m not sure, you broke into my home yes, but haven’ attacked me hmm...”

Gwildor looked at Catra and Hordak as if in deep contemplation. 

Already this creature was odd, Hordak couldn't hide nor hair off him. He had seen quite a few strange species in Etheria and even a few in other galaxies, but never someone like this. A bubbling small individual, who didn’t seem to bear them mind they had invaded his home with little resistance.

“I know trust Skeletor, but you, you seem good” Gwildor said as he began to rummage through something activating a secret compartment, “So...I will give you the Cosmic Key”   
  
“Wait what?” Catra blinked, “It will be that easy”

“Easy, not where you're going back too” Gwildor shook his head, “I know of Skeletor and his evil, don’t be fooled, foolish and silly he might seem, but deep down, a dangerous mad man, who will do whatever it takes to rule Eternia”

“Yeah,” Catra ears drooped, “But, but I think I have a plan to stop him, and a weak link to take him down once and for all”

Gwildor looked at both of them for a moment, “Good hearts I sense in you...I think you’ll succeed”

Hordak looked at Catra for a moment, “So, what exactly is our plan”   
  
“First...We need to deceive a witch”   
  


-000-

Scorpia was happy she was free and not chained up, oh and Melog was too.

Sure she was still trapped in a scary mountain in the shape of a snake surrounded by evil goons of an all powerful Overlord who was trying to take over the planet, she was with Entrapta right now, so that was a good thing. Plus Catra was on the case. Despite the ups and down, Scorpia knew Catra had a good heart, and was probably thinking of a way to get them out of there and take down these bad guys. Although how she wasn’t quite sure. Hopefully that plan will come soon because this place was giving her the creeps.

For the last few hours she had been with Entrapta helping her whenever she could with this supercomputer. Her science friend had kept busy. Muttering to herself a few times and focusing just on the work. Though deep down Scorpia could tell that she was worried about Hordak the entire time. Melog on the other hand seemed constantly worried. Being away from Catra was very upsetting, who knows what sort of trouble she was in. As for Scorpia herself, she missed Perfuma, and hoped she didn’t worry too much while they were here in this horrible place. But Perfuma was strong, like the deep root of a tree, she’d make it, they all would.

“Scorpia could you hand me the wrench please?” Entrapta asked, holding a hand.

“Oh right” Scorpia complied.

“When will this thing get done” Tri-Klops barked as he paced around, he hadn’t really been doing anything, instead letting Entrpata work on it herself, “Skeletor is getting moody, and then who gets the brunt of it...ME...That’s who”

“Why do you guys even work for them then?” Scorpia asked hoping to get to know them a little more, “He seems like a bad friend”   
  
“What nah!” Beast Man huffed, “Skeletor is one of the best pals you can ever have”   
  
“He’s the only pal you have” Tri-Klops muttered.

“That too!” Beast Man declared with pride.

Scorpia frowned, “Well that doesn’t sound very nice, I’m sure you can have lots of friends if you know...be nice, show some kindness, that sort of thing”   
  
“Kindness, ah I don’t want that” Beast Man groaned, “That’s work and I don’t wanna do that”   
  
“Yeah, what has kindness ever done for us” Trap Jaw declared, “You gotta be all delicate and what not, I mean I enjoy writing poetry and thinking about the deeper meaning of life as much as the next Eternian, but I also like to bash stuff with my fists”

“Not to mention the screaming of people running away from your laser machine” Tri-Klops added, “Oh I remember the early days, the superweapons I made”

Scorpia shuttered, she was hoping that there would be a little decency in these people but so far all she saw was a bunch of jerks who enjoyed being jerks to each other and the innocents around them. Granted back in the Horde she knew a few jerks in her time, although she never said anything. But she also knew some nice people, like Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle, Entrapta, and Catra when she wasn’t obsessing in defeating Adora or trying to take over the world. Even Hordak, while not nice at least, was civil from time to time, especially when he was in a good mood.

Entrapta groaned, “Ugh, these conditions are very not ideal right now for peak efficiency. And I thought the Fright Zone had faulty out of date writing, this thing was made with old chewed gum and whatever papers clips you can find. Where is the duck tape and glue?”    
  
“They’ll be as good as it gets” Tri-Klops hissed, “So keep working, Skeletor orders it...and we were out of glue okay, you know how expensive glue is”

“Yeah, and making it worse” Beast Man moaned, “First you gotta steal the horse and then you gotta get it into the machine and…

Trap-Jaw shuttered, “Yeah, I don’t wanna relieve that week again”   
  
Scorpia frowned, “Gee, this is just like back in the Horde”

“Incorrect,” Entrapta interjected almost immediately, “While in terms of the social standards the Horde was still on the lower end of the spectrum, I found that the Horde was a far more efficient organization, in terms of delegating people power, abilities and scheduling. As well a giving some sort of social motivation for productive work, instead of just throwing insults all the time”   
  
“Huh?” Scorpia blinked.

Entrpata looked at Scorpia for a moment before saying slowly and carefully, “The Horde was bad...but...these people...are...worse”

“Ooooooh,” Scorpia nodded smiling, “Riiiiiight”   
  
“Hey”, Beast Man called out from behind them, as he and Trap Jaw guarded the two of them, “Skeletor just wants the job done perfect for his plan, show some respect for the boss”   
  
“Respect, peh, what respect have we ever gotten out of any of this” Tri-Klops muttered

From the door Scorpia saw the one called Trap-Jaw emerged, “Hey fellas, fella’s it ain’t about respect...It’s about serving Skeletor, as well as getting smash people skulls open when we fight them”   
  
“Oh...that’s gross” Scorpia muttered.

Entrapta raised an eyebrow, “I find the inside of the human head actually fascinating, Hordak allowed me to experiment on some of the cadavers they had back in the Fright Zone after I asked him...A few dozen times...He eventually said yes”.

Scorpia shuttered for a bit at the idea of Entrapta toying with dead bodies but whatever rocked her boat she guessed.

“Yep, I was even planning on re-animating them to create risk averse Horde soldiers who would be impervious to death!” Entrapta declared, pride written all over her face, “It was gonna be a big surprise for Hordak and you guys, but then I got sent to Beast Island so I never got around to it, although if I get home I suppose I could go back to that. Oh it would be SO...MUCH...FUN!”   
  


“No, no...I don’t think that would be necessary” Scorpia interjected, horrified by the idea of bringing back the dead, sounded very wrong and unnatural.

Tri-Klops even shuttered, “Yeesh and they call me a mad scientist”   
  
“But you are mad most of the time” Beast Man said, “You never smile”   
  
“Different types of mad” Tri-Klops grumbled.

A few moments of silence passed as Entrapta went back to work trying to get this supercomputer to work. She seemed to be making progress though since the once trashed looking device seemed to be coming together more and more by the second.

“I hope our friends are alright” Scorpia sighed, Melog let out a small grunt rubbing up against her leg.

“Hey, less yapping more zappin” Trap-Jaw grunted.

Melog turned and growled at him, causing Trap Jaw to jump back towards Beast Man.

“Oh yeah” Beast Man roared back, but that had no effect, if anything Melog got a little bigger and let out a massive roar that caused both of them to run off scared.

Melog though was quickly subdued as she was blasted by a magical energy. Scorpia saw Skeletor arrive, along with his own massive purple cat that was walking by her side. She quickly went to Melgo's side to make sure she was okay. Skeletor hovered over them, his shadow casting over all of them now.

“What is going on here!” Skeletor sneered, his purple cat began to approach them, showing off his sharp teeth and growling at them.

Melog growled back but was still weak.

Turning to Trap Jaw, Tri-Klops and Beast Man, Skeletor towers over them as they all shudder in fear at his presence as he sneers, “I would have hoped that you would be presenting yourself as someone becoming the status as one of my  _ Evil Warriors _ , instead constantly proving your bungleheadness bungelness!” Skeletor’s eyes began to glow red as he faced Scorpia and Melog, “Remember, defy me, and you will all suffer a thousand tourtures...and this...is torture one”

“Woah, hey…” Scorpia tried to use some of Perfuma’s advice, “You gotta a lot of tension buddy, have you tried breathing exercise or finding a happy place”   
  
Skeletor just stared at her, “I do not  _ breathe  _ nor do I have a happy place” his staff began to glow, “Understand!”

“G-Got it,” Scorpia nodded, even Entrapta looked nervous at the moment knowing something bad was happening.

“Ugh, this would be so much easier if I had some First One tech around?” Entrapta muttered, putting together more wires focusing on her work. Although she took a few glasses of Scorpia from under her mask, probably with a look of concern underneath.

“What’s that?” Tri-Klops muttered.

“Oh it’s great” Entrapta removed her mask and smiled, “It’s really powerful stuff, you can make all sorts of cool things, from bots, to giant explody things, to more bots”

“Hmm, perhaps we should investigate this when we go to Etheria” Tri-Klops said looking at Skeletor for a answer

Skeletor turned to Entrapta tapping his chin, “First Ones? The name seems familiar to me…” he walked away leaving them, “Tri-Klops, follow me, we might be needing to make preparations for our journey” 

Scorpia kept still as she watched the two of them leave the room, slamming the door behind them. Hopefully Catra will come back soon and come up with a plan to take them out of there, or the others will find them soon. Either way, Scorpia hoped Perfuma was not worried too much, and that the two of them would be together again real soon.

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Adora began to slowly flutter as her eyes opened. Her head was spinning a bit. The last thing she really remembered was going into a battle against a bunch of giant snakes. Then to be hit by some incredibly painful toxic green slime, and then going completely blank. That was about it. Everything else was a complete blank. Turning around she tried to feel Catra’s warm fur, only to feel nothing but an empty bed sheet. This was enough to cause her senses to kick into high gear as Adora burst up now to look around the bed and see nothing but an empty bed.

“Catra” Adora lifted the bed sheets but saw nothing, “Catra!” she pressed her hands across the bed trying to feel her girlfriend's body mass but was unable to feel anything but bed sheet. Her heart started beating faster now as she began to sweat.

Nothing, there was nothing.

Adora started to feel her blood pressure start to rise as her breathing thin. Quickly she got up and rushed through the hall, still wearing nothing but her undergarments and shorts. Looking outside she saw nothing but a few guards walking down the hall. Eyes darting up and down the room as she picked up the pace. 

“Excuse me!” She approached them, “Have you seen Catra!”   
  
The guards shook her head, “No, sorry ma’am”   
  
Adora started running down the hall calling, “Catra! Catra!” she kept calling.

One of the doors in the hall opened up as Glimmer and Bow popped their heads out but quickly stopped Adora from running.

“Adora, woah, calm down” Glimmer held her down for a second, “You should be resting you’ve been through enough fighting the Snake Men”   
  
“Where's Catra!” Adora looked around frantically, “I-I woke up and s-s-she wasn’t there” she started breathing heavily again.

“Woah, woah, calm down” Bow helped Adora breath, “She probably went for a walk”

Adora paused, eyes widening, “Y-Yeah, yeah..A-A walk” she took a deep breath, “Catra is okay...and not sleeping with me...HA HA!...I’m fine”   
  
“Adora” Glimmer frowned, “You aren’t fine are you”

Adora sighed, “No”

“Wanna talk about it” Bow led Adora back into their room they were given in the Eternian palace and closed the door. She sat down on the bed for a moment to get her bearings.    
  
Adora took a deep breath, “I don’t know...I guess I had a bit of a panic attack, ever since the war ended Catra and I have been going to sleep together again, and it’s been feeling  _ soooo _ good”   
  
“I bet” Glimmer smirked.

Adora cheeks turned red, “NO! Not like, well okay sometimes….It’s just...we've been sharing the same bed since we were kids, we were there for each other day and night, and then” she took a deep breath “When I became She-Ra, I lost that...I didn’t think i would get it back again, and then I did...Guess I panicked I was gonna lose it”

“Adora” Bow smiled sitting down next to her, “I’m sure Catra just walked off for a walk, and didn’t wanna disturb you, not like she’s gone for good or anything”   
  
Adora nodded, “Yeah, yeah...I panicked that’s all” she bit her lip, “But um..H-Have you seen her?”   
  
“Hmm...Actually no” Glimmer shook her head, “But you know Catra, she disappears sometimes but always come back”   
  
“Yeah...yeah” Adora took a deep breath, standing up, “I-I’m gonna get dressed and maybe take a walk”   
  
“Okay Adora” Glimmer smiled.

Leaving, Adora returned to her room and quickly got dressed, red jacket and all. Tying her hair up, she headed out and began to take a quick run. Running helped, running meant keeping her mind off the stress. It was the second thing that kept her anxiety in check, and for the longest time it was the only thing, since her first option, being around Catra, was gone during the war. However when she came back so did that ease of being by her side again. It was hard she forgot what relaxation felt like so having a mild return to before again, she didn’t want to remember

Though running at least was able to steady the nerves. Although she was careful, having only been in this castle for the better part of a week now. Still she didn’t like it as much as Brightmoon. It was a bit too grand and the guards seemed even stiffer than the ones back home too. Sometimes it felt a bit to Horde with the metal armor. It was made even more strange when she thought the fact that this could have been her life. These might have been the halls she ran around as a child, and not with Catra by her side but Adam. Would they have been as close though? Would she get her the way Catra just got her. Or would they be separate from one another, siblings by blood only and not the true bond that she shared with Catra.

Still, Eternia was a strange world with everything feeling very bombastic. Adora wondered if she ever could deal with something like that. 

“Adora!” She stiffened as she turned around to see her blood father King Randor walking down the hall, 

Oh no, the King Dad was talking to her, what Adora was to her. Her mind raced, she was stressed enough as it was. Now more of her ‘family’, like she wanted to get to know them but something always felt off about the whole ordeal.

“Hello, King dad, sir…” Adora waved chuckling nervously, “J-Just taking a walk down the halls!”   
  
Randor gave a disarming smile, “Ah, an early bloomer huh, I know the feeling, I’m very much the same. I find a walk clears my head whenever I’m preoccupied...Plus I’m glad to see you are feeling better after the Snake Men incident”.

“Yeah…” Adora began to walk, Randor walking alongside her now, “That was uh, that was something”   
  
“It was very brave” Randor replied, “You seem to a firm sense of duty to you, I admire that”   
  
Adora flinched, “Yeah, heh, heh…” Quite frankly it was a sense of duty that was hammered into her by Shadow Weaver with the threat of fear that if she didn’t, bad things would happen to her squad and worse to Catra. It wasn’t necessarily something she was quite proud of.

“I was surprised He-Man did not show up when he did” Randor then questioned scratching his beard, “Lucky for us you are She-Ra, it’s actually nice to know who the legendary hero is for a change”   
  
Adora laughed nervously knowing the actual secret, “Yeah, lucky” she frowned.

“I sometimes worry what would have happened if He-Man had never appeared” Randor face became stern, “Skeletor’s return was a shock for us all, his attack a even greater shock, then with the Snake Men, Eternia has never been more at risk than ever. Oh I know He-Man does his best and would never abandon us, but I fear what would happen one day if we are not prepared or if he were to…” He pauses, unable to say the words, “Well, I do not wish think it”   
  


Despite the sentiment, Adora knew what he was saying. Deep down she thought he wanted She-Ra to say. Perhaps Catra was right, they didn’t want Adora at all, they just wanted She-Ra, the hero, the defender of Etheria. Well no...she was gonna put her food down.

“Look Mr. Dad King I….” Adora paused the moment he saw her face.

King Randor now just looked at her now, his eyes twinkling a bit as he looked at her. There was a lot but also, sadness, a deep sadness in his eyes. Adora was completely unsure now what to do. She wanted to say something but now, now it wouldn’t be right.

“Oh sorry” Randor blinked regaining his composition, “It’s just...I realized, I’m, I’m standing here with you...You of all people”   
  


“Me?” Adora pointed to herself.

“Yes” Randor nodded, “I-I, when you were taken from us that day...It was...probably the hardest day of my life, you and your brother, I imagined you growing up together, training together, becoming the future rulers of Eternia together”   
  
Adora grimace, she didn’t really wanna rule anything “Oh um...N-Not sure how I do at the ruling part”   
  
“But most of all” Randor took a deep breath, “Being a full family together. While of course we still had Adam, and I have tried to not let your disappearance affect our parenting, I do wonder, what- what life would have been like for us, and also for you”   
  


Again Adora merely blinked unsure how to take all this, “I...I do wonder that too” Though sometimes her conclusions never felt as fulfilling as she would imagine. Despite having a loving home and parents, even a brother, something always felt empty.

No Catra.

“I do hope Adora,” Randor gently took her hand, “That I can make up to it you and what you may have lost when you were taken in any way”

There it was, the guilt was back and now Adora had no idea what to say. Even if Randor liked the idea of her being She-Ra, she could tell that he wanted to make it up to her for being taken by Light Hope all those years ago. Part of her didn’t want to reject the idea of a home, but she also didn’t want to say goodbye to her friends. Then again, Adora wondered just how much Randor and Marlena suffered because of something she couldn’t control. Losing a daughter and having to keep that secret for years. Every day thinking about what could have been. She could relate on several of occasions. 

“Are you alright Adora?” Randor asked with a concerned look.

Adora blinked as she came out of her thoughts, “Yes, sorry...I should return for my walk, perhaps find Catra”   
  
“Ah yes, your um...G-Girlfriend?” Randor said, his voice becoming a little stern, “She didn’t take you getting hurt well”

Adora stiffened, “Look, I know when I told you and the Queen or mom or Queen mom our story it wasn’t necessarily the most straightforward. I sometimes don’t believe myself sometimes. But if you had a chance to know Catra like I do you’ll love her”

“I have definitely seen aggressive sides of her, especially regarding your brother Adam” Randor grunted, “But...If it pleases you, I -I will try, when she has a chance perhaps we could...get….to know each other better”   
  
Adora beamed, “Yes! You won’t regret it” She hugged Randor not even realizing what she was doing, “Oh and Adam too, I hope Adam and Marlena Mom...The whole family”

“Yes well...Adam” Randor coughed, looking unsure what to say now “Not sure where he went...I think the library...Which is odd for him”

“Well...then, I’ll go get him” Adora ran off, “Bye King dad”

Taking a deep breath Adora wondered if Catra and Adam could all get along, and be one big happy family. If her parents would like Catra and her friends. Guilt started to take hold, the idea of wanting it all, it just felt wrong. It feels selfish and she hated being selfish despite what Catra told her. No, it wasn’t that she was being selfish, it felt like once again she was choosing others over Catra. Just like when she did it when she joined the rebellion.

Heck even Glimmer agreed with Catra that when she joined the Rebellion, it was more like she was choosing them over her. Adora could just feel the guilt. How could she be such a bad friend that day. Oh sure Catra herself would say she made some bad decisions, and she did there was no denying that. But Adora still could not shake off this feeling, that she misspoke, that she did something wrong, that if she had brought Catra with her during that second trip to seek out the sword instead of just leaving her to deal with Shadow Weaver.

Ugh, again, she left Catra to deal with Shadow Weaver alone. Adora could kick herself, she should have known Shadow Weaver’s distaste for Catra by then. So why on earth have Catra take the fall in case something went wrong. How could she have been so stupid that day. Perhaps now with this so-called ‘family’ of hers she was making the same mistake all over again.

A family though, she really wanted to know and understand herself through them. They were her connection to a past she never really understood. Being apparently connected to the First One’s and now these Eterians...What was she? Who was she? Was she She-Ra or not? 

“Ugh, I hate all these feelings” Adora grunted as she kept walking, “Wish I could be fighting, maybe I’ll ask the others if they wanna just take on that Skeletor guy or something”

“What’s that about taking on Skeletor?” Adora looked up to see Adam sitting on a desk, feet on top before sitting up straight again.

Looking around Adora now found herself standing in the middle of a library, it was very massive with a whole bunch of books. Though much like everything else on Eternia, very imposing and not as cozy as saw Bow’s dads library back on Etheria or even some of the book shelves there were back in Brightmoon. 

“Hey, Adora,....

“Catra?” Adora looked around but only saw Adam waving at her.

“Um, no, Adam, remember” he snickered.

Adora frowned, “I know that...Sorry, it’s just...Nevermind”   
  


“Spacing out on my new sis? Eh, whatever, I do that alot, father always gets a little miffed but I find it funny” Adam chuckled.

“No, I was just, I was just taking a walk you know, getting some exercise” Adora awkwardly darted her eyes around the room as Adam just continued to stand there. He gave her an inquisitive look before shrugging.

“Whatev” Adam shrugged going back to the desk for a second and putting a piece of paper n his pocket

  
“So,” Adora chuckled nervously, “What are you doing here in the library”   
  
Now Adam suddenly looked nervous, “Oh, you know...Doing some research, looking over our family stuff, you know...That sorta thing”   
  
“Really?” Adora blinked.

“What you think I’m not smart enough to research”   
  
Adora shook her hands frantically, “No, no,no,no...I don’t know...Are you”   
  
“I can be smart” Adam huffed, folding his arms indigently, “Sometimes...Not often...But sometimes”

“Okay, no need to get all huffy” Adora sighed, “ I was just curious”   
  
Adam frowned but then sighed, “Sorry, been uh...been a stressful few days”

“Because I’m here” Adora frowned.

“Yeah”   
  
Adora blinked, “Woah! Didn’t uh, didn’t expect you to be honest there”   
  
“Well I’m not gonna lie about it” Adam muttered, darting Adora’s eyes “Sorry, it’s not...Whatever, it’s a change okay, I’ll get over it, I was honestly just curious if there was anything about my, or our past that’s all”   
  
Adora nodded, “Yeah, I get that, I had a lot of questions once about the past”   
  
“Also you know...You still gotta restore the power of the Elders” Adam stated, “Since I can’t do it since I haven’t discovered my  _ inner He-Man  _ yet, whatever that means”   
  
“Inner He-Man?” Adora took a moment, “Is uh...Is your sword a weapon by a alien Empire to make you a weapon”   
  
“What? No!” Adam paused for a moment, he looked like he was thinking, “At least I don’t think it is, that’s not what the sorceresses said”   
  
“Well, what if the sorceress is lying to you and just using you to be a weapon in a grand game of conquest” Adora stated matter of factly.

Adam just stared at her for a moment, “Look, I know she’s weird but I don’t think she’s a bad person, in fact I know she’s not a bad person, she was once the wife and queen of King Grayskull, one Eternia’s greatest rulers and a noble warrior. Apparently my power comes from him”

“King Grayskull” Adora muttered to herself.

Mara’s team had been called Grayskull, and thus she honored them whenever she said “For the Honor Of Grayskull” but what if there was another meaning to it as well. Did this King Grayskull have a connection to the First One, or much like her mother were the First One using the name for their own ends. Perhaps basing it off his legend. It was a tad confusing trying to figure out the links and how they all went back to her. 

“Yeah, hey uh..M-Maybe you wanna you know, restore the Elders power again so I can you know...still be He-Man” Adam looked a bit hesitant to even ask, “Cuz you know, kinda like being He-Man and all”   
  


“Right, right…” Adora nodded still a bit hazy, “Almost forgot about that after the whole Snake People thing”   
  
“Snake Men” Adam corrected.

“Hey, you don’t know that”

Adam shrugged, “That’s what they call themselves”   
  


“Uh, okay yeah...Um...Well, yeah, I guess we could do that” Adora nodded.

“Okay then….Come on”

Adora took a deep breath and headed out with Adam.

The trip to Castle Grayskull wasn’t that long but it was quite quiet though. Adam seemed a bit distant today and Adora didn’t know what was wrong. There was a tension there but she didn’t know quite why. During the flight she took another chance to just get a look at the tundra of Eternia again. But much like Etheria it just didn’t feel homely, again it was rabid and almost violent. This planet was not becoming a second home in any way so far.

It made her feel guilty. This is where her family was from. She should be feeling right at home but instead she didn’t. Although that could be because she was worried about Catra right now. Hoping she’d be back when they got back to the palace. Every so often she tried her tracking pad to see if she could get in contact with her but there was nothing but radio silence.

“Here we are” Adam muttered after landing there.

“So...Let’s try this again” Adora took a deep breath.

The Sorceresses led them back to the Elders Power sphere, Adora wanted to get this over with so then at least then she’d have a reason to leave and not feel guilty. Adam looked just impatient. Nothing else was said. She transformed into She-Ra and channeled her power as best she could.

“Thank you again Adora” The Sorceress called, “I see you came alone this time”   
  
Adora gave her a bit of a stink eyes, “Sadly yes, I do wish Catra was here though”   
  
“Yeah, so she can complain again, that was fun” Adam muttered.

Adora groaned but still she kept concentrated. A bit of golden magic began to emanate from her. It begins to grow and grow and grow, concentrating in the sword until it projects towards the power of the elders orb. The bright light begins to glow and blinds them all before a moment. Then suddenly, everything returns to normal and all remains quite.

Adam looks around as if expecting something to happen, “So um, did it work”   
  
The Sorceresses looked at the orb but sighed, “Sadly...No”   
  
“What!” Adora gasped looking at the orb, “B-But that always works...I did the power thing and everything, come on, work! Magic!”   
  


“I was afraid of this” The Sorceresses sighed turning to Adam, “It appears Adam you are the only one who can do this”   
  
“Me!” Adam seemed taken aback, “Well okay I guess-”   
  
“No Adam” The Sorceresses stopped him, “But it will only work if your inner He-Man is achieved, and not the one you have now”   
  
“The one I have now?” Adam blinked, “What are there two He-Mans or something?”   
  
The Sorceresses shook her head, “No, but your power is connected to the sword, the sword that belonged to my husband King Grayskull, but your inner He-Man, is the one that is within you all along. Only you can unlock it, when you feel it, and the power of Eternia and the Elders is one with you”

“I know that feeling” Adora muttered.

Adam just seemed shocked and confused, “That makes no sense, so am I not He-Man or am I? Will I keep being He-Man? He started pacing around now, Adora could tell he was going into a mid panic attack.

“Adam I’m sorry-”   
  
“It’s fine” Adam sneered, biting his lip, “Um...Gotta get some fresh air” he started heading off in a quick pace.

Adora reverted back to normal as she was still with the Sorceresses, “Sorry...I failed”   
  
“It’s alright Adora” The Sorceresses nodded, “I thought this might happened, but when I saw that Etheria had returned, I had hoped that someone with a link to He-Man might be able to prove helpful...But unfortunately while Eternia and Etheria are sibling planets, the magic might prove different”

“Yeah, that’s magic for yuh huh” Adora laughed nervously but was not met with a laugh in return, “Yeah...bad joke, sorry”

Again silence.

This Sorceress reminded Adora a bit like Light Hope, a bit stoic, didn’t seem to get jokes. Both seemed to know a lot of the history of the planet but were very vague and mysterious about things. Perhaps though she could get some answers anyway.

“So, your husband was King Grayskull huh...Any connection to the First Ones?” Adora asked.

The Sorceresses shook her head, “Not directly but his Legend may have come with the fact that the First One great enemy tried and failed to take this planet”   
  
“Greatest” Adora eyes widened, “Horde Prime”   
  
“Yes”   
  
Adora heart skipped a beat, “Horde Prime came here, but …

“Was defeated, the magic of Eternia was something he did not understand” 

“Just like Kyrtis” Adora muttered.

So that was a connection. Horde Prime had come to Eternia, much like Etheria and Krytis and in both cases the magic defeated him. She had to wonder just what exactly though 

“From what I hear now, you defeated him, that must have been quite a feat” The Sorceresses responded.

“Yeah...You have no idea, though it wouldn’t have been possible without my friends...or Catra”

The Sorceresses smiled, “This Catra seems to mean a lot to you, I can see it in your eyes, it is the same look I have whenever I think of my husband”   
  
Adora's face turned red, “Well you know...We grew up together and well...Heh, heh...Complicated...But yeah...I love her...I love her so much!” her voice started to ring with excitement, “I just want to spend every single day with her, in a tiny place, and for us to be together forever!” she frowned, “Though it seems like when I get close to that, things always get in the way”

“The life of a hero I suppose”   
  
“Yeah…” Adora sighed, “I honestly hate it sometimes” he took a deep breath, “I guess I should check on Adam, make sure he didn’t get too far, thanks...and...I’m sorry”   
  
“Don’t be” The Sorceresses replied, “You tried, and I’m sure you and your brother, will find a way to restore the elders power”   
  
Adora sighed, “I hope so...For him”   
  


-000-

Adam paced around near the edge of the jungle just looking out towards Castle Grayskull. He turned his head to face the palace a few times looking at the decaying ruins of a time long past, yet still standing here today. It was a place of history, of greatness, with great people leading forces against evil and darkness. Somehow he became the heir to such a power and yet even now, even after the many battles against Skeletor, keeping King Hiss and the Snake Men at bay, he never really fully even felt like he had earned the role. The role of He-Man.

Worse, he couldn’t go to anyone outside of Man at Arms, and even he didn’t understand where he was. He wished his mother and father could know. Although what they would say would be a whole other matter. This was the one thing he had that if anything could make them proud of him, if he were to lose this.

“Adam!” and then there was Adora.

For all the time he still wasn’t sure what to make of her. Adora who grew up in a strange place called the Horde, who became She-Ra and apparently was a respected hero of her planet who everyone loved. Apart from probably her enemies. But even her enemies knew who she was. Skeletor didn’t, sure that was for the most part a good thing but even he would see him as just  _ The Prince _ and his mortal enemy He-Man.

“Adam!” Adora ran up to him looking tired, “Almost thought I lost you for a moment”   
  
“Yeah,” Adam muttered, still looking out.

“Hey, you okay?” Ador asked, a look of concern on her face, “I’m sure will be able to get that Elder power or whatever it’s called restored and you’ll be able to remain He-Man”   
  
Adam sighed quietly, “Hope so” he holded his arms and just paced around a bit.

“Hey, y-you're not mad at me are you” Adora looked at him pleadingly, “I tried my best okay, but my magic is Etherian not Eternian, I honestly didn’t know there be a difference, magic is Glimmer’s thing not mine, I’m the punch things with there first kidna person”   
  
“I’m not mad!” Adam snapped at her before taking a deep breath, “Lets uh...Let’s just get back before…”

A beeping sound came from inside Adora’s pocket as she pulled out a tracking pad and activated it, Perufma’s face appeared looking distraught.

“Perfuma” Adora said, her face becoming concerned, “What’s wrong”   
  
“Um...We can’t find Scorpia” Perfuma pressed her fingers together.

“Or Brother Hordak or Entrapta” Wrong Hordak popped his head from behind the screen.

Adora blinked, “W-What? T-There missing”   
  
“And um...Catra is missing too” Perfuma added nervously.

Adora looked at Adam shocked.

“Hey, don’t look at me” Adam held up his hands, “I know father might not be completely trusting of your girlfriend but he wouldn’t kidnap them”   
  
“I didn’t say that!” Adora glared at him.

“But you thought about it,” Adam smirked only to quickly step back when Adora glared at him a bit harder, she was not playing games with him right now. Perhaps it really wasn’t a good time to joke around when his sister's girlfriend went missing.

Adora took a deep breath and began to pace looking at the tracking pad, “Okay, um...Me and Adam will look around, see if we can find them and…”   
  
“I know a place we could start” Adam interrupted, causing Adora to look back up at him, “A town, nearby, a bit seedy but it’s the closest populated area here”   
  
“Well, okay I’ll go with Adam, you guys look around the palace area, maybe get the Masters to help”

“Okay,” Perfuma sighed, “Will do”   
  


Once communications were done Adam led Adora to the town named Shandor. If there was anywhere where Catra could have ended up, it might have been there. Adora seemed a bit taken aback by the town. Wasn’t like the first place she had visited or even like the main capital of Eternos. However it was despite its lack of size there was still a bustle of activity. Though how much of it was honest activity was hard to say. 

“Catra!” Adora shouted as she just looked around, “Are you here”   
  
Adam rolled his eyes and muttered, “Oh yeah, like that’s gonna help”   
  
“Well I don’t see you coming up with any bright ideas” Adora jabbed his chest with an annoyed grunt.

“Look, this is one of the shadier places of Eternia okay, you gotta look at the nooks and crannies of this place” Adam explained as they kept walking down a crowded street, “You have to be on the look for any….” He paused as a scream echoed across the way.

“What was that?” Adora looked around.

“Someone in trouble” Adam gripped his fist, “Come on”   
  
“Wait! Adam!” Adora ran after him.

Adam didn’t listen as she began to go through the town pushing away a few innocent bystanders as he tried to reach the sound of scream. He could have gone into an empty alleyway and turned into He-Man, but he didn’t want to. This was another chance to show that he didn’t need the mystic warrior in order to be a hero. He could still be the so called ‘bratty prince’ that everyone thought he was.

“Adam...Adam wait! Adora rushed over to him trying to keep up”    
  


“Someone in trouble, come on!” Adam shouted.

Adora groaned as she kept up, she was actually faster than him once she was using all her energy. The two of them rushed through the streets faster now trying to reach the sound of screaming.

“Adam…” Adora hissed, “Don’t you wanna ...You know” her eyes gestured.

Adam frowned, “I don’t need  _ him  _ every time, I can stand out myself!”   
  


“I’m….It’s just seems like bad strategy”   
  
Adam ignored her as he kept going.

Finally turning another corner they found a group of Snake Men cornering a few local civilians. One of them being none other than Kobra Khan himself. For a while these reptiles have been trying to spread themselves throughout villages and towns throughout the land. Terrorizing local populations to make them submit to King Hiss’s self proclaimed rule. The Masters and He-Man had thankfully been able to prevent them whenever and wherever they could.

“You should learn some respect for the future rulers of Eternia!” Khan hissed.

“Oh yeah,” Adam stepped forward, “Sure you wanna make that bet? Cuz, King Hiss still hasn’t gotten Eternia yet, and he summoned a Serpent God and that failed, and I don’t think you can get any higher than a snake god”.

“You fought a Snake God” Adora whispered sounding shocked.

Adam nodded, “Yeah, though it would be harder honestly”   
  
Kobra Khan turned around glaring at them, “Ack! The worthless prince! And….” he pauses as he looks at Adora, “Who are you?”   
  
Adora smirked, “Maybe this will help remind you... _ For the Honor of Grayskull!” _ in a flash of light she transformed into She-Ra.

“The new warrior!” Kobra Khan hissed, “She-Ra, yes...Your story has spread fast across the planet, last I saw you though, I believe me venom had taken you down” his mouth opened wide as venom began to come right at her.

Adora sword though transformed into shield protecting her this time, “No this time Snake Person...Now stop attacking this person”

“Yeah,” Adam stepped in now, feeling Adora was taking away her thunder, “Come on big fella, wanna play”   
  


One big muscular orange Snake Man stepped forward with a rattle for a tale. This was definitely General Ratlor, one of King Hiss closet generals. 

Adam looked at him with a smirk, “Hey big guy, can’t say scales are my thing, but honestly, I’d be willing to make a exception”

“Insolent brat” With a swish of his tale Ratlor tried to smash Adam against the wall of one of the buildings.

“Adam!” Adora sneered charing towards the Snake Men now.

Khan and a few of his reinforcements managed to dodge Adora’s attacks but she was quick and feisty with the powers of She-Ra. Adam tried to get up as he came face to face with the lumbering general Ratlor. He should have changed into He-Man right there and then, but of course that would blow his cover. Not to mention he really didn’t want to do this with his powers right now. However it would be helpful every time the general tried to smash his tale into his head. With little reprieve he would swing, almost missing him but barley.

Adam though was fast. Very fast. In fact that was the advantage of being himself instead of He-Man. Not having to carry such lumbering weight and instead live in his own body for a change. It was one of the few things that being the mythic hero of that nature that he noticed. That in many ways he was not really himself. Not truly. When he was He-Man he was a role, a part to play. Sure he could throw his usual quips here and there but there was a certain amount of respectability he needed to show while he was using the power of the sword.

“Adam dodge!” Adora shouted.

Adam again dodged the tail and twirled to get an edge, “Hey Snake Face, follow me!” running off as Ratlor came after him.

“Adam...Ad-” Adora’s voice faded as he kept running.

The trip through the streets becomes chaotic as Ratlor continues to try and strike him down. Civilians get out of the way. Adam tries his best to avoid as many casualties as possible. However a few of the buildings and stands in the market continued to crash and be destroyed. 

Adam sees an opening as he leaps onto a close stand and tires to kick Ratlor in the face. But the Snake General is too quick, he grabs Adam by the leg and tosses him far against the road, causing him to land on a cabbage stand. 

“Outch” Adam grunts as he gets back up, quickly he retreats to find another place to attack, “Okay...Maybe I do need He-Man” running into a quite alley way he makes sure no one is looking before pulling out his power sword and raising it into the air, “BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!”   
  


However instead of the usual concentration of energy that made him He-Man...Nothing happens.

Adam looks around and then at his sword, “Um...BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL” he says again, this time with a little more force.

Again though nothing.

“What!” Adam begins to shake the sword in frustration, “Come on! Stupid thing, work! You normally do before”.

The sounds of booming footsteps begin to march towards him.

“Come on! Come on! Come on!” Adam continued to shake, finally giving up in frustration, “Fine! You know what I was right! I don’t need He-Man anyway”   
  


“Oh but you’ll wish he were here” Ratlor hissed, finally catching up to him.

“ _ Glad he took it out of context”  _ Adam thought to himself, “Well, come on big guy, I can take yuh”   
  
“The worthless prince” Ratlor laughed, “From everything I’ve heard you are nothing like your parents, or even the great rulers of old. When your time comes I know for certain Eternia will fall to all manner of conquerors and you will be the reason!”

Adam glared at him, he was more angry then scared. So he charged, though was pushed back. He was completely pinned to the wall now. His neck being slowly crushed as he tried to struggle out.

“You really are as weak as you look” Ratlor hissed, “Not really worthy of being devoured by King Hiss, but I suppose I’ll….ACK!” a bright light as Adam found the grip around his neck finally causing him to fall to the ground and standing behind him was Adora, still as She-Ra carrying a very horrified Kobra Khan.

“Please, let go!” Khan hissed as he struggled to break free, “Show mercy!”   
  


“We will, but why are you even here in the first place?” Adora asked.

Khan gaspe to get free but couldn’t, “We wanted information about you...King Hiss is fascinated by you  _ Etherians  _ especially the company you keep”

Adam rolled his eyes, of course they were interested in his sister and friends, who weren’t these days.

“Yeah well I’m here, so if you wanna ask now, maybe I’ll tell you” Adora sneered at him.

Khan chuckled, “Very well...why have a Clone of the great enemy as a ally”

“Clone?” Adora blinked, “You mean Hordak?”

“So they have names, fascinating, but we will not allow the accursed  _ Bringer of Light  _ to take what is rightfully ours!”

Adora again looked confused before tightening her grip on Khan, “Yeah well, tell your King that Horde Prime is gone,  _ She-Ra  _ took care of it”

“Oh?” Khan smirked, “Then King Hiss will know who devour next”

Without warning he again tried to spit his venom but Adam pushed him back causing the green ooze to hit the wall of the building, but also causing Khan to fly out of Adora’s hand. Ratlor soon awoke as well as he saw the green snake run off.

  
“Retreat! We have our answer!” 

Ratlor soon bolted up and ran off knocking Adam and Adora back. By the time they both got up it was too late, the two Snake Men had vanished.

“There's getting away,” Adora tried out.

Adam stopped her, grabbing her from behind to hold her down “Woah there, and run back to the pack I don’t think so-”   
  
“But what if they have-”   
  
“I doubt it” Adam interrupted, “Sounded like they were looking for you guys too”   
  


Adora wanted to argue but she thought it through and agreed, signaling this was when she turned back to normal self. However there was still a yearning to keep the fight going. One that Adam did not really share at the moment.

“Stupid snakes” Adora muttered, “No wonder Catra hated them, I can see why”   
  
“Specist” Adam muttered.

“What, I’m-” Adora rolled her eyes, “Whatever, ugh...Why are your bad people here so weird”

Adam seemed taken aback, “My bad people weird! Seems like you befriend all of the ones you used to fight”   
  


“Hey I took out Horde Prime,” Adora huffed, “As for Catra, she and I were friends since we were kids, we never just enemies”

“Oh yeah...well she sure does leave scars” Adam said, “Don’t think I didn’t notice, cuz I did”

WACK

Adam felt his face get planted by Adora’s fist as he stumbled back, “Okay...I hit a nerve”   
  
“Don’t...Talk about Catra like that….again” Adora said seething.

“Right…” Adam made sure nothing was broken, “Sorry, bet it’s nice though, you can toss a punch as Adora and She-Ra and everyone gets to see you as the big hero”   
  


“What does that mean?” Adora glared at him.

Adam shrugged, “Nothing, nothing, just people take you seriously, the respect you, fear you maybe, you can be you and yet everyone knows all the big important things you’ve done. Me? I’m just Adam the pathetic prince who will probably amount to nothing when everyone loves He-Man who is...Oh yeah...ME!” with every word he spoke he felt himself getting angrier and angrier, “Least father has one child he can say accomplished something”   
  


“Wait…” Adora just looked at him shocked, her eyes widening, “Are you? Are you jealous of me?”   
  
“What...Not! No!” Adam said, his voice oozing with sarcasm, “Why should I be jealous of a sister who just came out of thin air one day and apparently saved the universe or something. No, not jealous at all. I mean I’ve just been fighting Skeletor now for I don’t know how long, day in and day out, but as anyone think Prince Adam is a hero...No...Just He-Man!”

“Hey, you get to have a life!” Adora shouted back him, jabbing his finger in his chest, “You get to be just a ...well okay not normal...but still, no one thinks your a epic hero who has to save everyone”   
  
“No just rule over them one day” Adam muttered.

“Okay, so still responsibility, but people still you as you, no one sees me as me...Really only Catra!” Adora stops for a moment and sighs, “She always sees me as Adora”   
  
Adam frowned, “Well, that’s all good and all, but what do I have without He-Man! Again, I’m just the prince, and one no one takes seriously anyway. As He-Man, I get to help people, fight evil like the Snake Men or Skeletor! I get to make a difference” his voice was rising as he was getting angier, “And now because your magic can't get Grayskull power back on again, I might not be able to be He-Man ever again!”   
  
“And you can't just be Adam?” Adora raised an eyebrow, “Be Prince Adam who does all that stuff”

“No one cares about Adam! Adam is a idiot”   
  
“Adam is you!” Adora shouted!   
  
“Well I wish I wasn’t sometimes!”

“Well I wish I wasn’t She-Ra sometimes!”

There it was, Adam was finally showing something that he never realized he had until it hit. Self loathing. He loathed himself. The fact that he was just the bratty prince that had nothing over the great hero He-Man. However Adora didn’t want to be her heroic counterpart. Siblings who envied each other's lives. 

Adam wanted to be a hero everyone loved

Adora did not.

“You would give that up?” Adam finally asked, sounding almost shocked by the idea.

Adora nodded, “If it interfered again with having the life I want with the person I love...Then yes”

All the two siblings could do was stare at each other. Adam saw a life he wished he had. Adora probably saw something in Adam she wished she had. Both wanting from the other yet not receiving.

“Maybe we should go back” Adora turned around and headed off.

“Maybe you should go back...Home” 

They didn’t speak the entire trip back.

-000-

Glimmer paced around the room while Bow just sat on the bed. She had been worried since hearing no word from Adora for a good couple of hours now. Part of her wanted to lead a party to go find Catra, Scorpia, Hordak and Entrapta herself. Only problem was she had no idea how to navigate the planet, not to mention she didn’t entirely trust all of these so-called “Masters of the Universe” to aid them. For one thing it was a dumb name, she and her friends saved the actual universe for one thing. Also...she just really wanted to be home right now.

Etheria had a lot or rebuilding to do. The Horde and Horde Prime had done a lot of damages. Sure the other princesses could cope but they needed everyone to get ready. Worst though, she wanted to go home so that Adora didn’t feel tempted to choose the place of her birth over her and the others. As selfish as that sounded in the young Queens mind, she didn’t want to let Adora go. 

_ “I think I understand more and more why Catra felt the way she did for all those years”  _ Glimmer thought, “ _ Not that I…”  _ she paused, thinking a bit more, she would, no, she did go far when her own emotions got the best of her, and paid the price by getting captured by Horde Prime, “ _ Guess we’re more alike than I thought” _

“Oh I hope brother Hordak and Entrapta is okay” Kadroh sighed, he and Emily had been in the room along with Perfuma as well, all of them worried about their loved ones.

“Beep Boop” Emily squeaked.

Kadroh nodded, “Right sister Emily”

Perfuma took a deep breath, “I know Scorpia will be okay, she’s strong, she’ll be back here real soon...I hope”   
  


“Yeah, I know Adora will find them” Bow said, “Plus if something happened to Catra, she’ll be okay, she’s a survivor”

Glimmer sighed ,”Yeah...Ugh, this trip is going on way longer than I hoped it would. I hope every planet we visit to restore magic won’t be so difficult”.

“Hey, we’re doing great so far” Bow assured her, getting up to gently hold her shoulders, “I mean come on this is our first planet, least we made some nice people”   
  


“Yeah I guess…”   
  
“Um...Hello” A knock at the door, Glimmer looks to see the large bumbling one called Ram Man enter the room, a look of concern on his face, “I uh, I heard that Scorpia went missing”   
  
“Oh Ram Man” Perfuma turned to him, “Um...Well...W-We can’t find her so….Yes”   
  
Ram Man frowned, “Well, I don’t mind helping you look for her, heck I could get some of the other Masters too”   
  
“That’s okay, we could-”

“I insist” Ram Man held up a hand, “Scorpia was pretty awesome, not to mention that mediation stuff you Perfuma showed me is really helping me concentrate on my smashing”   
  
“Well...Mediation isn’t really-” Perfuma sighed but smiled at him, “Thank you for offering us help”   
  


Glimmer nodded as well politely as she headed out of the room to take a moment to look out in the hallway. There was a nearby window and looked out of it. Eternia was such a strange place. Similar to Etheria but also quite different as well. It had magic, but not the same mystical wonder that her home was used to. It had Kingdoms and Monarchs but they didn’t have the same friendly demeanor as ...some of the princesses...although she met a Princess or two in her time who could be quite a pain. 

But that's another story.

Glimmer’s thoughts were quickly dashed when she saw Adora and Adam arriving back. Though there was no sign of Catra, Scorpia, Entrapta or Hordak with them at all. In fact, the two found siblings sorta looked distant with one another. Adam getting off and walking off somewhere while Adora just sauntered around the garden areas pacing. She seemed to be in distress. Ever the loyal friend she quickly teleported to her to make sure she was okay.

“Adora!” Glimmer popped in behind her.

Adora jumped and turned around, “Oh Glimmer, h-hi...Um...H-Hows it going?”   
  
“The mission didn’t go so well,” Glimmer frowned.

Adora sighed giving up all pretense, “Yeah, and well...Me and Adam...Kinda had a fight”

“Good thing I don’t have siblings huh” Glimmer chuckled, “I’d probably have blasted them with sparkles by now”   
  
Adora didn’t laugh and instead continued to just pace around a lot biting her lip.

“Hey?” Glimmer slowly walked up to her taking her hand, “You know you can talk to me right?”   
  
“I know um….” Adora took a deep breath, “Glimmer, is it? Is it wrong that-that sometimes...I...I regret my decision to leave the Horde”

Glimmer blinked in silence.

“I love you guys, I love you all-” Adora replied her words speeding up, “But...I think back to that day and what I did and how I did it and-”   
  
“I get it” Glimmer interjected looking at Adora with a firm but kind smile, “Believe me Adora, I get it”   
  
“Really?” Adora looked surprised.

“Yeah, you left your home and everything familiar to you”

“It’s not just that” Adora paced around again, “I think back to how I handled everything and how I even treated Catra, not even bothering to take her feelings into account and…

“Adora what were you supposed to do, you and Catra didn’t know any better” Glimmer again interrupted, “Not like you two had the best communication skills...Still don’t really? But at least you're trying”

“I know, but what if that’s why she’s gone what if she’s mad at me because she’s thinking I’m choosing my blood family over them?”   
  
“Are you?”   
  
“No!”   
  


“So you are going to come back home?”   
  
Adora paused, “Well...I do wanna go back to Etheria” she sighed, “But I also wanna keep these people too, they seem nice and I wanna know more about myself but now Adam hates me because I’m She-Ra?”

“Your brother hates you because your She-Ra?” Glimmer argued, “Isn’t he you know...The other guy”   
  


“Yes but it’s a secret” Adora continued, “He thinks no one respects him while everyone loves me because people know I’m She-Ra even though I hate it”

Glimmer rubbed the back of her neck guilty, “Yeah, we did make a big out of it when we found out...It was the reason we became friends”   
  


There was a moment of silence and now Adora looked at Glimmer seriously.

“Glim? You like me for me right?” Adora asked.

Glimmer seemed taken aback by the comment but quickly realized what she was say, “Adora, of course I do, we all do...Sure we met you because you were She-Ra and that is still awesome, but we love you Adora for you, She-Ra or no She-Ra? I hope we never make you think otherwise”

“Thanks Glim” Adora smiled at her.

Glimmer smiled back, “Any time?” she hugged Adora tight before asking, “So, what do we do about Catra and the others, they're still missing?”   
  
“I don’t know” Adora groaned, “Apparently those Snake people we met are hunting us too, but it doesn’t seem like they’re responsible...For all we know she could just be lost or…”   
  
“They're not lost!” Man at Arms arrived, carrying with him a strange metal object in his mind, “I’m afraid….Skeletor has them”   
  


“WHAT!”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the 2002 series King Hiss ancient enemy was Hordak, but because we can't do that for this story I decided to make Horde Prime King Hiss ancient enemy.


	16. Chapter 16

Evil-Lyn continued to remain quiet as they got closer to Snake Mountain. Skeletor would be happy, they had gotten the Cosmic Key. Well she had made the prisoners get the key while she stood and waited. Why do something herself when she had clothes to do it for her. Catra and Hordak made good hostages. She could sense that they had feelings for their friends and loved ones. Making them so easy to manipulate. Lies and deceit were the cornerstones of power. Although the cat seemed to have a bit of an edge when it came to lying.

She remembered when she was younger and the first time she met Skeletor. Back then he was still Keldor. Handsome and strong, with a mischievous nature to him. Already he had dreams of conquest and ruling Eternia through fear, torture and malefesence… lots of maleficence. He had opened her eyes to evil beyond which she would never have known without him. 

Keldor back then was a charmer, he knew how to get one on his side. Show that there was a grander world of power out there just ripe for the taking. Back when his conquests were not only successful, but they actually felt like conquerors. Showing the Eternians and their rulers just who was on the rise. Before they lost it all, before he lost it all.

Skeletor despite his many, many flaws had been her only home for years. The two fought all the time for sure, and her loathing of him was matched only by her respect. For despite it all, he did have a certain charm. That constant yearning to conquer, always going forward, even after defeat after defeat. It was a persistence, that dedication to evil, that dedication to darkness, it was almost admirable. To be so loyal to Evil and evils ways, even through it all.

A rarity in a world conqueror. 

Oh how she remembered the early days, when she and the others Evil Warriors were the band of rebels. Going to villages, plundering and hoarding, taking what they wanted whenever they wanted. Keldor leading the way, showing it to the high and mighty King Randor and Queen Marlena and the other Masters who called themselves this planet's “Defenders”. It still made her sick just thinking of them.

Though over the years, the magic was slowly going, as defeat became more and more of a recurrence as time went on. Evil-Lyn thought why she and the other Evil Warriors stayed. Perhaps Evil was like that though. To stay, even through the hardships of it. For there was at least companionship in evil.

The trip was mostly in silence, her prisoners kept mostly to themselves while she examined the cosmic key. Evil-Lyn wondered what exactly Skeletor’s plan was. If he even had a plan or was just making it up on the fly. Knowing him, probably the ladder. She could only imagine the humiliation that she and the others will once again suffer when they attack Castle Grayskull and lose once again.

“You know, our offer still stands” Catra replies walking over to Evil-Lyn, “We take out the Skeleton and you go scott free and will be on our way”  
  
Evil-Lyn looked at the feline, “Skeletor and I go back a long way, besides I already tried betraying him once. It didn’t work out in the long run”   
  
“Well we won’t” Catra said definitely, “We aren’t the bad guys here”   
  
“Ha!” Evil-Lyn smirked, “You could fool me, you are talking about betrayal, not a quality one finds in a hero”   
  
“Never said I was a hero” Catra sneered at her, “I’m just defending the person I love”   
  
“Oh, well isn’t that noble” Evil-Lyn laughed, “But I would need a guarantee of victory, I’ve served along Skeletor for decades, and despite being a totally helpless oaf. But he has survived by being a wily schemor”

“Well, it’s a good thing Catra knows how to stab a back” Hordak muttered from behind, “In more ways than one”  
  
Evil-Lyn noticed a guilty expression appear on Catra’s face. So she was someone who felt guilt about her actions. That was not a good sign if she was going to try and betray her master again. A good betrayal required commitment and the ability to not show any weakness. Skeletor was a fool but he was still dangerous. One wrong move and she would lose everything again.

“Well…I at least am successful at it” Catra hissed glaring at Hordak for a moment, “And I can promise that we can get you out, I know you don’t like him, probably think he’s a moron right”  
  
Evil-Lyn pondered this for a moment, “Skeletor is a fool”

“Well you have a choice” Catra decided, “You can stay with Skeletor, or come with us...and maybe...I don’t know...Be free”

It was true. The longer she spent with Skeletor the more she realized just how much of a fool he was. Every attempt and scheme to conquer Etheria was less of a plan and more a full frontal charge that always blew up in their faces. Though he was still dangerous and the risks were still great. Her first betrayal of Skeletor to King Hiss backfire spectacularly. Instead of power and a place at his side, she was given as food to be devoured. Of course she didn’t see that happening should she succeed with these two. The problem would be if they succeed at all. She was on thin ice with Skeletor as it was.

“We’re coming up on Snake Mountain,” Evil-Lyn said, seeing the massive fortress arrive.

“Weird you live in a mountain” Catra muttered.

“It may not be much but it’s home”  
  
Evil-Lyn remembered the day Skeletor had found this base for them. It was magnificent at the time. An ancient fortress now belonging to them. The future rulers of Eternia. How she remembered looking at awe in the dark mountain when she was younger. Skeletor, back then still Keldor saying this would be his throne room, where he would launch his forces against the Forces of Eternia. 

Ah, to be young and full of life, how much times have changed.

They landed the transport as Skeletor waited for them on the very mouth of Snake Mountain. He had that usual impatient sneer to him meaning he would be in a fowl mood when they landed.

“Did you get it?” Skeletor asked immediately.

Evil-Lyn rolled her eyes holding out the cosmic Key, “We have it, hopefully whatever plan you have will actually pan out... _for once_ ”   
  


“This plan is foolproof Evil-Lyn” Skeletor swiped the cosmic key from her to observe it up close, “I can assure you of it”  
  
“Then why won’t you tell us what it is?” 

“In due time Evil-Lyn in due time!” 

“ _He doesn't have a plan and is charging head first into this isn't’ he”_ Evil-Lyn thought as she let out an exhausted sigh. This could only go bad for everyone in the long run. Perhaps betrayal would be the best course of action.

“Lord Skeletor!” From the hall Tri-Klops emerged, looking burnt, tired, and fumbling “A-After, s-several attempts, the super computer...Is ready”  
  
“Excellent!” Skeletor beamed, “Evil-Lyn brought the prisoners, it is time to show them phase two of my plan”!   
  


Sighing Evil-Lyn nodded as they followed Tri-Klops backed into his laboratory. Instead of the mess of wires and screens that it was last time, instead a fully functioning supercomputer stood before them. She was impressed by how functional it actually looked instead of the three eyed inventors usual hodge podge of inventions. Trap Jaw and Beast Man were there as well, both looked a bit burned and bruised from what must have been quite the reconstruction. Tri-Klops walked over towards the rest of them, still exhausted by the trial of the mission. The answer to why this room though and everything and everyone looked exhausted came when the pink haired princess who quickly rushed over to the pale red eyed space bat. 

“Hordak!” Entrapta hugged him tightly, “Your back, look what I made”  
  
Hordak looked at the super computer, “Yes...Entrapta, very astounding, as are most of your creations”   
  
“Yep, a mega super computer that can do really just about anything” Entrapta declared with pride, “Took a lot of hard work, and electro shocks…

“Sorry about that” Scorpio, who was standing there, waved.

“No worries” Entrpata beamed, “Sometimes science requires shocks!”

“Yes, but why did they have to involve me” Tri-Klops muttered.

“Finally!” Skeletor declared as he walked up to the super computer, “A way to enter Etheria, we will explore the planet for any advantage we can take, and then our primary target...CASTLE GRAYSKULL! Once we have it, all of Eternia will BOW DOWN TO ME!” He burst into a maniacal laughter, “ALL HAIL SKELETOR! ALL HAIL SKELE-”

“Oh for once Skeletor can control yourself” Evil-Lyn shouted glaring at him now, “You haven’t managed to take over Grayskull in years, what makes you think this would be any different”

Skeletor eyes glowed red, “Because this could get me directly into Castle Grayskull no ifs and or buts about it...It take us anywhere really...Opening portals, hence why I want all the power of this mystical planet BEFORE we attack Grayskull and the great powers that be”

“Or just to Grayskull NOW and be done with it already!” 

“Because I want to have every advantage too….

“Wait, wait?” Catra interjected, stopping Skeletor mid rant.“A castle, that thing can take you anywhere and you're gonna use it to attack one measley Castle!” 

“Not just a Castel!” Skeletor assured her, “Castle Grayskull, for which the power of the Elders and the key to conquering this planet lies! Conquering that Castle if the key to me finally achieving EVERYTHING!”  
  
Evil-Lyn saw something in Catra’s eyes acknowledge this as if she knew what Skeletor was talking about. Though that quickly went away and instead was replaced with a look of confusion and annoyance.

“Or you could you know...Actually conquer” Catra said, “Like, you know...With strategy, and troops...Actual conquest”  
  


Skeletor glared at her, “I’ve been conquering since you were a mere kitten” he sneered, tapping his finger at her, “I know how to conquer my own planet, and Grayskull is all one needs to do it!”  
  
“I mean, sure whatever” Catra shrugged, “Not that I care just saying, I pretty much conquered my planet single handedly”   
  
“Excuse me” Hordak hissed.

“What, please, you wouldn’t have gotten far without me and you know it”

“It’s true” Entrpata took out a datapad and showed, “The data doesn’t lie, Catra’s input in military strategy and tactics increased Horde efficiency rating but 500%”  
  
“Wow, that’s a lot of percent,” Scorpia added.

Hordak muttered something but kept quiet instead taking a deep breath in what looked like an attempt to stay calm.

“It would be nice to conquer something for once” Trap Jaw muttered.

Tri-Klops groaned, “We haven’t conquered anything since we tried to taking over a small town...Leave to Beast Man to screw it up”  
  
“Hey, those town people were tuff” Beast Man groaned, shivering in fear, “All those sticks and stones, they broke my bones”

“Silence!” Skeletor shouted, glaring back at Catra again. “I want to know where on Etheria I can get my advantage, and you will tell me”  
  
Evil-Lyn turned to look at Catra who was observing Skeletor carefully. She could tell that the wheels in the felines brain were turning. She was plotting her betrayal or a way to get Skeletor out of the picture. It was now or never.

“Skeletor,” Evil-Lyn spoke, “During our journey, they told me of a place known as the Fright Zone. It was apparently there own base of operation, still filled with machines and weapons that could give the advantage you so long for”  
  
“Really?” Skeletor seemed skeptical, but there was a sense of intrigue in his face, “Could this Fright Zone really help?”   
  
“Indeed, apparently our captors were once planet conquerors in there own right” Evil-Lyn explained, “Most of the weaponry and devices from there old conquest remain in tract”   
  


Skeletor eyed the prisoners with intrigue, “That would explain why they think they could conquer this planet better than I”  
  
“Well yeah cuz we actually came pretty close” Catra muttered.

“Oh?” Skeletor glared at her, “Very well, will go to this _Fright Zone_ , and see if you can deliver the goods...Prepare the Supercomputer and the Cosmic Key! We go to Etheria at once! Evil-Lyn with me...”

Evil-Lyn seemed taken aback but followed pursuit, looking at Catra one more time. Her expression was one of uncertainty. Once the door closed it was just her and Skeletor alone in the hallway. He just stood there in silence.

“You doubt me still don’t you Evil-Lyn?” Skeletor said.

  
Evil-Lyn rolled her eyes, “I’m going along with it aren’t I”   
  
“Yes, but you still doubt me”

“I always doubt you!” Evi-Lyn sneered, “Why is that a surprise now?”  
  
“Because Evil-Lyn, I hope you haven’t forgotten why we are doing this in the first place” Skeletor continued as he paced around the hall before walking off back to the Throne room, Evil-Lyn following behind, “The Eternians will never accept us...They will always keep us from our rightful place in the world”

Evil-Lyn sighed but nodded, “For once in a long time we are in agreement”

“I have no doubt that the Etherians are just the same” Skeletor continued, “I mean, this _She-Ra_ is not only their magical equivalent to He-Man...But a child of Randor and Marlena! No doubt that deep down in her core she is a symbol of good, and worse...Entitlement”

Skeletor probably was right. Her desire for power was strong, just like his was. It was one of the many reasons why she had come to him in the first place. His hatred of King Randor, Queen Marlena, the Elders, all of them old hats who thought they should rule Eternia just because they had magical powers grander than any of them. Hoarding it all for themselves. Even some of Evil-Lyn own relatives were once part of this cabal.

“Remember Evil-Lyn, it is our destiny to feel the scorn of others” Skeletor declared as he walked up to his throne, “My face is a testament to that...It is our burden to bare but we must bare it” 

“I know...I was there when it happened”

Skeletor eyes glowed red, “That brat was so close to being mine...But then….I still don’t know what happened”

“It will always be a mystery”  
  


“Yes,” Skeletor stood, “And now we are closer than ever to taking Grayskull and the powers that are that light within.

Evil-Lyn eyes widened in shock, “You are actually confident in this plan of yours”  
  
“We have never had more opportunity now than we do now, I can sense it in my bones, we are close...So close now than ever, and soon it will be time to choose where's one loyalty….Truly lie”

It was with these words that Evil-Lyn took a deep and heavy sigh. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen when she crossed into this Etheria, but one thing was for sure, her next few decisions were going to be crucial. 

Lies and deceit were the cornerstones of power after all.

  
But was she willing to try again to gain it?

-000-

“We’re gonna what now?” Entrapta asked.

Catra rolled her eyes, “You are gonna activate the Bots in the Fright Zone and we’re gonna take out Skeletor”  
  
“Seems risky” Scorpia whispered.

“And dangerous,” Hordak muttered, “Do you even have that witch on side?”

“Well it might be our only chance to free ourselves and we get rid of Skeletor for the Eterinans” Catra argued, keeping a eye on the door, “Then we can all go home to our loved ones and get of this stupid planet”  
  
The frustration in her voice was a good indicator that Catra really wanted this plan to work. All they had to do was get Skeletor to the Fright Zone, activate whatever was left of the Horde’s Bot army, make take a few tanks and weapons and attack with all they got. She knew she could take on the big bone head. He had nothing on her. The sooner she could defeat him the sooner she could be with Adora again and they could get away from all of this and be home with their friends rebuilding Etheria. 

Everyone else though seemed unsure, Hordak of course was being negative about it. Scorpia was skeptical even if she was going to go along with it. Catra felt a bit guilty though of making her go through this, she was only being concerned for them after all. Entrapta though for her part was gun hoe about the plan. The idea of reactivating a lot of the bots made her jump for joy. Apparently she had become attached to quite a few of them. A few weeks ago she even wanted to hold a bit of a memorial for all the Horde Bots lost in battle. Now that just means their new ally Evil-Lyn. She had laid the first seed of trap.

The only thing that still remained to be seen was Evil-Lyn, she was a wild card in all of this. She seemed to be the most competent out of Skeletor’s group of lackeys, which meant she was able to see past a lot of his own stupidity. On the other hand she reminded Catra a lot of Shadow Weaver, power for power sake and all that. Not to mention she was magical. But Shadow Weaver was so willing to betray the Horde and Hordak when she had no power to cipher off of. Evil-Lyn could be persuaded if perhaps she realized Skeletor wasn’t the best way forward.

A chance for freedom maybe.

In any case, Catra had to get ready for their plan. If only they could get Skeletor into the Fright Zone, then they would have a home field advantage. She knew the place better than anyone, except perhaps Hordak himself. 

However among her friends she saw doubt in this plan. It was desperate maybe, but Catra was no stranger to deceiving lords and would be conquerors. Granted Hordak was not as egotistical as Skeletor and Horde Prime...That was a whole other level of evil.

“Come on guys, I think we can take this guy on” Catra hissed at all of them now, “I mean we almost conquered a planet, we can take on these chumps”  
  
“Um, wasn’t that a bad thing?” Scorpia raised her claw.

Catra shook her head, “That’s not the point, we are smarter and better than them, we may be Ex-Horde, but that still doesn’t mean we aren’t Horde”  
  
Scorpia again raises her claw.

“I’m aware that’s a bad thing Scorpia but today I’m making it a good thing” Catra countered.

  
Hordak growled, “I still don’t like this plan, but anything to get us back home would be a good thing”   
  
“I know the Fright Zone vents inside and out, I can activate all the bots in a split second” Entrpata replied.

“No need,” Hordak shook his head, “The main control panel is my old Sanctum, it should still be intact”

“GREAT!” Entrpata beamed, “Oh, I can’t wait for all my robot friends to wake up, oh I bet there sleepy, and cranky”  
  
“Well they can take out their crankiness on Skeletor” Catra smirked.

Speaking of whom, the door to the computer room burst open as Skeletor arrived along with Evil-Lyn, but no one else was there. He steps before them, slapping his staff on the ground as his red eyes glare back at them.

“Prepare the Cosmic Key!” He ordered boastfully, “Make way for Eternia

“Okay!” Entrapta burst into action, “Oh man I can’t wait to see this baby in action, it honestly has several qualities to an old portal I made…

“I don’t care about your history” Skeletor interjected, “Just get it working!”

“Okay, okay…” Entrapta frowned, “No need to get all huffy!”

“This technology requires accuracy and patients” Hordak scowled at him, “If you want it to work for your plan, then you will require both these things”  
  
Skeletor havoc staff began to glow, “I am always happy to give you some motivation”   
  
“Hang on! Hang on!” Entrapta worked a bit faster, “I almost got it...Come on baby...Almost..Come on...Oh come ...Focus”

A few more buttons and the machine began to work. The plugs and cords of the Cosmic Key were connected too and began to flicker, as it lifted into the air. A bright light beginning to glow activating what could only be described as one thing...A portal.

Catra felt the hairs on her back start to go up, “A P-Portal?”  
  
“Well, yes?” Entrapta nodded, “It’s actually similar to the one me and Hordak made back on the Fright Zone, a LOT more stable though”

“I see…” Catra eyes widened, “ _I’m gonna need that cosmic key when this is all over”_ she thought.

Shaking Catra tried to control her emotions again. She wouldn’t let one bad mistake of the past mess up her future right now. She needed to get her friends out of here. She needed to get back to Adora and make sure she was okay. Sensing the anxiety Melgo walked up to her and gently rubbed there head against their leg.

“It’s okay” Catra took a deep breath petting there head, “Will get through this”  
  
“Look at it Evil-Lyn!” Skeletor declared as he gazed at the Cosmic Key, “This device will certainty win me Grayskull”   
  
“Of course it will” Evil-Lyn groaned before muttering, “Just like every other device beforehand did”   
  


“Silence Evil-Lyn!”  
  


The portal stabilized as it opened up a door.

“Yes!” Entrapta beamed, “This portal should lead us back to the Fright Zone!”

“Goody” Catra grumbled.

“Then we shall go at once! Evil-Lyn will accompany us, should the trip be successful the other Evil Warriors will follow” Skeletor stepped up the portal but turned to look at Catra and her friends, “After you…” he gestured.

  
Catra glared at him, eyeing Evil-Lyn who gave her a nod. Then it hit, she was going to go all in with this betrayal scheme. Perhaps they had a chance after all. Still, she had to be ready for anything. Moving forward she slowly walked up to the portal. Again she felt her hairs tingle, it was a little too close to comfort for her past but again she would not let it deter her. Melog was close by the whole time thankfully, keeping a close eye on her as she walked through.

The light of the portal blinded Catra, but only for a few moments, when it faded she saw the same sickly metal green that for years she had associated with home. Taking a moment she found that she was now standing in Hordak’s old Sanctum. It was just as run down as the last time she had come here, some of the marks from her and his little scuffle just before they were taken by Horde Prime remained. Looking behind her, she saw the others arrive, the last two being Skeletor and Evil-Lyn herself.

“Ah memories” Entrapta beamed, looking at sanctum, “Were we truly got to know one another huh Hordak”  
  
Hordak grunted, “I suppose” he said.

Catra understood his discomfort, he had been for decades, lounging around trying to build his own portal to a home that was worse than the one he had built here on Etheria. Oh how things had changed.

“You call this a base of operations” Skeletor shouted looking around the place, “It’s in ruins”  
  
“I never said they were victorious” Evil-Lyn grunted.

“Clearly” 

Hordak sneered, “The Fright Zone once belonged to Scorpia Kingdom, this building is the remains of my ship which crashed landed here. Over the decades as I built my forces I expanded the areas to create a self-sustaining army”.

“Yep!” Entrapta interjected, “Bots factories, tanks, weapons, and lots of barracks for troops and Force Captains...Quite the planet conquering army, I mean they nearly conquered most of the planet in those last days according to what Hordak told me”

Hordak frowned, “Yes...Well….”

“Show me these weapons and Robots!” Skeletor demanded, “I wish to see if they will give me the advantage I need to conquer Castle Grayskull and then all of Eternia”  
  
“Considering they almost conquered this planet you won’t be disappointed” Catra smirked, willing to play the part to get him just where she needed, “Follow me... _Lord,_ Skeletor”   
  


“Ah...Already knowing where the power lies” Skeletor turned around, “See Evil-Lyn I told you they would succumb to my power”  
  
Evil-Lyn rolled her eyes but smirked all the same, “Of course, for your power is the mightest in the universe”

“Indeed it is Evil-Lyn. Indeed it is!” Skeletor chuckled, “Wait here with the others, don’t let them do anything they’d regret.  
  


With Skeletor’s last words Catra led him into the armory. Despite the destruction there would still be several bots that would be activated, along with a few tanks as well. Skeletor seemed quite intrigued as he walked down the halls of Fright Zone, looking out the window a few times with both awe, but also a tad bit of annoyance.

“Qutie large” Skeletor commented, “Much larger than Snake Mountain, an entire city practically”  
  
“Well yeah we had to support hundreds of thousands of soldiers all trying to take over the planet” Catra exclaimed as she continued to lead the way, “I don’t think your tiny mountain would cut it bone head”   
  
Skeletor eyed her, the black voids glowing red, “Careful feline, you might be back home, but you are still my captive”   
  
“Like I consider this dump home” Catra muttered.

No, home was where Adora was, that was home, that would always be home.

“So, you were a world conqueror yourself as Evil-Lyn tells me” Skeletor said, as if wanting to strike up conversation, “And again, quite a impressive operation, but what manner of do gooder defeated you”  
  
Catra chuckled, “Oh, someone a bit more special than a _do gooder_ ”   
  
“Well clearly but the looks of this place you must have conquered quite a bit” Skeletor clenched his hands on his staff.

“Jealous” Catra smirked, noticing the gesture.

“Hardly! Why should I be, I am Skeletor Overlord of Evil, I have been conquering Eternia for decades, with the same forces...over and over again...never really getting any closer…” His voice grew in anger, “And yet year after year I continue to find myself at a loss for victory!”

“You are jealous aren’t you” Catra smirked again, “Let me guess you need to prove something to someone too...Been there done that”

The more Catra spent with Skeletor the more she began to realize that he was insecure. Vastly insecure. Of course that was probably something she shouldn’t mock completely. She herself was insecure, and it was because of those insecurities that she did half the things she did during the war on Etheria. 

“Oh I can easily prove to you mutch” Skeletor raised his havoc staff a little as it began to glow, “Don’t test me”.

  
Catra rolled her eyes, “Fine” a moment of silence, “So, what’s with the skull face?”   
  
“None of your concerned felines” Skeletor sneered.

“Whatever...We’re here anyway”

Another set of doors opened as they arrived at the armory. Despite being a bit run down with some broken bots it was actually still pretty decent all things considered. Most of the weapons remained in place and the tanks were all there. 

“So, this is your armory” Skeletor walked around.

“Yep”, Catra began to get into position.

“So many weapons I could take”  
  
Catra rolled her eyes, “You know if your such a powerful overlord why not just ... _you know,_ make them”   
  


Skeletor gripped his staff, “I have my reasons”  
  


“Sure you do” Catra snickered, “But hey, since I showed you the weapons, at least tell me why?”  
  
“I told you I have-”   
  
“No, not why you don’t make weapons” Catra waved him off, “Just...Why are you even doing half of this crud? World domination, destroying your enemies, just curious...Let’s just say I might be able to sympathize...maybe”

Skeletor looked at Catra from a moment as if trying to discern her thoughts before muttering, “Randor”

“Randor?” Catra thought for a moment, “You mean the King?”  
  
“Yes…” Skeletor hissed, “Never in your life will you ever meet a person so self-righteous, so full of himself that every action he takes is just filled to the brim with vain self-assuring ego”.

Catra flinched, it all sounded a bit too familiar, “I used to think of someone like that once, though in the end I was wrong about them”  
  
“We’ll I am not about Randor!” Skeletor slammed his staff on the ground, “I have known Randor my entire life, and when believe me when you are as close to him as much as I, you know the truth”

“Yeah, you’d think that” Catra again, shivered, the story was a little too close to comfort, “But maybe you’ve just viewed things wrong the entire time”

“HARDLY!” For years, I have lived under that miserable fools shadow...Constantly suffering his dejection, his scorn” for a moment she could sense a bit of pain in the Skeleton’s voice, “But I have accepted it...That is my birthright, my destiny to stuffer, but only to prove not only my own worth, but to show the universe Randor his own non-worth and to destroy everything he, his wife and allies believes in”  
  
“Yeesh, a lot for just one guy” 

Skeletor's eyes glowed, “Not just _one guy_ but the others he ensures, our so called ‘ _Elders_ who denied me what should have been mine. The Masters, who think less of me with each passing battle. Even my own Evil-Warriors who secretly mock me, their leader behind their back. Even though like me they too have suffered injustices from those who claim to be _Good_ and _Just_ ”

“Sounds to me you're not that evil then?”  
  
“Oh I am Evil!” Skeletor boasted, “I have realized that good, justice, heroism are all weaknesses that will get you nowhere in life. Hence why I have dedicated a life to villany, evil, and genuine not niceness. Should those who have scorned me play the part of the hero, then I will be a villain, and over the years I must say I have gotten to enjoy the role. It has suited me, and I have made quite a lifestyle out of it”

“Well are you sure? Have you tried being good”  
  
Skeletor laughed, “Tried? Bah! It’s no fun anyway, I much rather see Randor suffer, and what better way than to watch his miserable brats suffer”

Catra eyes narrowed.

“I mean,” Skeletor continued to laugh, “It’s one thing for him to have a son, but now a DAUGHTER, and one who claims to be a self-righteous hero like him! Oh this is why I am here to find her weakness, learn about her, and then when I have her in my clutches I will make Randor watch as I destroy her once and for all. The ultimate humiliation, and my ultimate triumph! Then I’ll laugh in the royal boobs face”.

That was it, that was all Catra wanted to hear before she made her decision.

“How much does it work?” Skeletor barked, looking at the bots, “Activate them so that I may see there power

“Gladly!” without warning Catra knocked Skeletor in the back and leaped back running to a tank, “Entrapta now!”

_“ON IT! GET HIM LADIES!”_

One by one the bots began to activate now, surrounding Skeletor. There targeting systems locking onto the wannabe conqueror. Catra stood there with a smirk, now she had some reinforcements to help her out. She could tell that the bone head was furious, for the magic of his havoc staff began to crackle. 

“You miserable mangy alley cat” Skeletor gripped his staff tight, “You think you can destroy me!”  
  
“Oh I know I can take you down”   
  
“SILENCE!” Skeletor went into a rage, firing a magical blast of energy at Catra who dodged it easily.

  
Catra jumped back and landed on her feet on top of a loose pip, “Oh...Come on! Is that the best you can do...Shout at me and blast me with magic, come on...I’ve dealt with people like you all the time”   
  
Again Skeletor fired more blasts of energy.

“You know with whom you are dealing with” Skeletor sneered, “I have been conquering worlds since before you even existed!”  
  
Catra rolled her eyes, “Um, from what I see, you haven’t really conquered anything” she laughed, “I bet those Eterians see you as more as a nuisance than a actual threat like me”

“Actual threat! Nya! If you were an actual threat then why aren’t you ruling over this dump of a world” Skeletor declared.

“Because I realized that sort of thinking is stupid” Catra continued leaping above while Skeletor tried to deal with the various Horde bots overwhelming him before leaping down into a still fully functioning Horde tank. Once inside the control panel she activated it turning on the engines and targeting compute, “ Look! Skeleton guy! I know your deal okay! You probably have something to prove to someone, friend, lover whatever, I get it. I’ve been there too. So look, I’m still feeling nice, I’ll give you one more chance to end this right now, and let us go. Maybe even change”.

“Change! Ha! Never!” Skeletor said again glaring at her, “I am Skeletor! Overlord of Evil! I will not cower to a fiendish feline like yourself”

“Okay, I'm tired” Catra activated the tank main canon weapons activating him, “Well, see yuh” she fired the blaster but Skeletor was able to dodge but only barely. 

“You fiendish feline” Skeletor tried to blast her with his havoc staff but missed as Catra fired again.

Catra could only laugh, “Oh man, you know...I feel like I should be scared of you, but honestly...I’m not….I’ve faced way worse threats than you. I’ve been a way worse threat than you...So honestly...You're kinda pathetic”  
  


Again Catra fried the tank again, and Skeletor was able to dodge but only just. 

It wouldn't matter long, Skeletor was surrounded by re-activated Horde bots and Catra in a tank. Her plan had work. Soon shell rid Eternia of this bone head and go back to Adora safe and sound. Sure some might say it was a bit underhanded but honestly what was wrong with a bit of Horde tactics to take down an enemy if it were for good. It didn’t matter how something was done but so long as it got done and they were victorious.

“Y-You think you're clever” Skeletor glared, aiming his havoc at her.

“Yeah, well...I’m in a tank and your not so…” Catra chuckled, “I mean come on, I’m honestly shocked you couldn’t see a trap coming a mile away. We brought you to our old base and you don’t think we know all the ins and outs! Really?”

Again she fired and missed but she was swaying Skeletor down.

“This is pathetic you know that” Catra continued, wanting to get into Skeletor’s head a bit more, “I’ve faced bad guys _waaaaay_ worse than you”   
  
“Silence!”   
  


Catra laughed again firing, knocking Skeletor back this time, every time she managed to attack just before he would launch an attack with magic, “Seriously!” She smirked, “I faced bad guys worse than you...I was a bad guy worse than you! This is just pathetic, your pathetic...Even your own warrior is betraying right now”  
  
“Oh really?” Skeletor sneered.

“Yeah….Really”

Skeletor just stood there now right in range of the tanks gun, however instead of cowering, he smirked, “Treachery and deceit are the cornerstones of power...But only if that power is there and you my dear….Don’t have it”

Catra had no time to retort for suddenly she found her tank being blasted by a purple burst of energy . She found herself flying out the tank, spinning on the ground before landing on the ground. The tanks she had ridden was no in a flame. Slowly lifting her head, she saw a familiar figure emerge from the shadows. It was Evil-Lyn, the orb of her staff was glowing. She had a wicked smirk as she stood by Skeletor now.

“Y-You….I thought….  
  
“Like Skeletor said, you didn’t have the power, so...Why would I waste treachery for you” Evil-Lyn smirked.

  
Catra eyes widened, “The others!”   
  
“Alive!...But frozen by my magic”   
  


“Yeah well…” Catra looked for a advantage here, “I still got the bots, a army against two”  
  


“No!” Skeletor raised his hand, “A army against Evil Warriors...ATTACK” 

With a snap of his fingers Evil-Lyn wished her staff and to Catra’s horror Skeletor's goons appeared and jumped the Bots. Beast Man and Trap Jaw used their own muscular power to smash them while Tri Klops blasted them with his cybernetic eyes. The other just went at the robots turning them into scrap metal. 

Catra wasn’t going to take this standing down, leaping on all forms she went right for Skeletor only to get blasted again by the magic of his staff knocking her against the wall. The dark shadow of Skeletor began to loom over her now.

“Find a cell in this place, I’m sure they have one” Skeletor replied, “Tri-Klops, search this entire place top to bottom...I want my advantage”  
  


Catra struggled to get up but couldn’t, she was wavering, “A-Adora”

“Take her to a holding cell if there is one” Skeletor declared, laughing maniacally, “And make sure she and her friends are made... _uncomfortable_ ”   
  


Everything went dark.

  
  


-000-

Now with Catra and her allies locked away Skeletor and his Evil Warriors had free reign of this fortress simply known as the Fright Zone. It was an amazing place, filled with all sorts of matters of conquest and villainy. Tanks, robots, weapons beyond imagination, now all at his fingertips which he could use to launch an all out assault upon Castle Grayskull. The only problem is he didn’t have enough manpower to work it all, nor did he know where exactly to begin with what to do on Etheria first before returning with the advantage he was looking for.

Sitting in the throne in what appeared to be Hordak’s old sanctum, he contemplated his next move. Tapping his bony fingers on the arm rest Skeletor still wasn’t sure just what his next phase would be. Honestly he didn’t think he got this far.

The more he and the evil warriors looked around this place the more inadequate he felt. This Fright Zone was more than just a lair for a bunch of evil goons, this was a base of operation. Practically a Kingdom of machine, housing what one must have been a mighty army which, at least according to everything they had discovered, had nearly conquered this entire planet. Skeletor could only feel nothing but envy the more he thought about it. It was everything he had ever dreamed. The Horde was everything he yearned for his Evil Warriors could be, but weren’t because of their own sheer stupidity and bumbling incompetence. 

“How is that even others are able to outshine me” Skeletor glared looking around this place, “First randor...Then his daughter...and now her girlfriend the miserable feline. She didn’t even build this place, it was some dumb ...I don’t know...Bat creature, and yet the feline still outflanks me”  
  
It wasn’t fair, it really wasn’t. When did he Keldor, no...Skeltor finally get his due in life. After years of scorn and rejection. To finally show the goody goody do gooders of Eternia and perhaps even this planet that his was a name to be feared and respected. That his conquest would be the ones that would be the stuff of nightmares.

“NYAAAAGH!” Skeletor groaned as he looked upon the old Horde throne room, “This should all have been mine from the start!” he declared bombastically, “I should be the one commanding armies, I should have machines of war I…..”  
  


“Should probably stop shouting because it’s going to give us all a massive headache” Evil-Lyn groaned as she walked into the room climbing the stairs to meet him, “Seriously, your voice is like daggers to the ears”  
  


“I’m not in the mood Evil-Lyn” Skeletor sneered at her.

Evil-Lyn smirked, “Is that really anyway to speak to the person who stopped what could have been a successful attack had I not realized that siding with the cat was a pointless effort in the long run for my own prospect”  
  
Skeletor grumbled to himself before blurting out, “FINE! OKAY! THANK YOU!”

“That’s all I ask” Evil-Lyn Evil-Lyn walked in with a smug smirk as she climbed the steps to lean on the side of the throne. “Loss for ideas now?”

“Well I uh…” Skeletor fumbled for a bit unsure how to answer before finally shrieking, “YES! I didn’t think I would honestly get this far. We’re not stuck on a planet we have no idea about, and this fortress which is far more impressive than snake mountain” he sat back on the throne and sighed, “Oooooh, Evil-Lyn, what happened? Have I really lost my touch? I honestly almost lost to cat had you not intervened!”.

Taking a deep breath Skeletor leaned back on the Throne looking over the place.

“Look at this place!” Skeletor seemed to deflate, “This was a Empire! A real force that nearly destroyed the planet. From what little I’ve seen, they had armies, legions, and what do I have...The dregs...Bungling bunglers, morongs….numbskulls” 

Evil-Lyn frowned at him, “Keldor!”  
  
“You haven’t called me that in years!”

“Well perhaps you need a reminder of who you used to be!” Evil-Lyn stomped her staff on the ground, now facing him glaring, “You were once the most feared being in all of Eternia...A mighty conqueror, a symbol of darkness and Evil….are you just going to give that up because you know a few people were better at it than you”  
  
Skeletor seemed taken aback, “Well, no...Never I…”

“We are here in a new planet, that just yearns for a new evil to make itself known”

“Yes, I suppose but” Skeletor seemed nervous, “I-I don’t have an advantage...Something that I could use for my….

“Um...I-I might know how we could do that” Tri-Klops walked up to both of them looking nervous, “I was able to hack into the Horde’s main computer and found valuable information that could help us obtain the magic of Etheria”  
  
Evil-Lyn gave a look and nudged her head, “Well...Perhaps we should look”

“Uh-y-yes!” Skeletor stood up, “Show us ...At once!”

The three of them entered the inner sanctum where they found a still operated computer. On it were various images of people Skeletor didn’t know. Many of them were young females, each of various body types and ages. According to the computer they were the princesses of Etheria. Rulers of various Kingdoms that the old Horde had tried to conquer and in some cases managed to succeed. A point that the Lord of Snake Mountain found most annoying, seeing as he never conquered Grayskull let alone Randor’s Kingdom. It was just more salt added to the wound that was his inadequacies compared to this so-called Horde.Along with Tri-Klops, Trapjaw and Beast Man were also their.

“What are you two doing here!” Skeletor demanded of them.

Trapjaw shrugged, “Just looking around the place, did you know that they have a barracks, I mean come on...Actual rooms, and the beds, I mean sure they ain’t a five star resort or nothing but man they at least are somewhat soft”  
  
“They're too big though,” Beastman sighed.

Evil-Lyn rolled her eyes, “Anything is to big for your miserable lug” 

“”Enough” Skeletor turned to Tri-Klops “What are you here to show us, just how better the Horde were at conquering than we were” 

“I mean they were” Trapjaw muttered, “They actually have beds for one thing”

“Um, no...You said you want an advantage...Our advantage is knowing who the rulers of this world are” Tri-Klops began typing on the computer, “Elemental Princesses, each connected to a rustone and...”

“And…” Skeletor asked.  
  
“That’s it?” Tri-Klops frowned, “That’s all I got”   
  
Skeletor glared at him before blasting Tri-Klops with his havoc staff, “FOOL! That’s no advantage”   
  


“Oh enough of this” Evil-Lyn took Skeletor by the hand and began to drag him off, “If we want the advantage...Then I’ll give you a advantage”  
  
“Evil-Lyn, what are you doing?”   
  
Her expression darkened. “Giving you a advantage”

Skeletor would have argued but for once he was intrigued. So thus he followed Evil-Lyn through the Fright Zone halls, until they arrived at the holding cells they had found and put their prisoners into. There they saw Catra still a bit weak from the battle but conscious now, as she looked up right at them glaring.

“Greetings,” Skeletor chuckled, “Bet you are shocked to be behind on these cells instead of putting, what I’m sure were many prisoners in your day”  
  
“Honestly’ Catra groaned, “Not the first time I’ve been in one of these”

Skeletor frowned, “Oh….”

“Enough prattle” Evil-Lyn stepped forward, “You have information we want...and your going to give it to us”  
  
Catra sneered at her, “Yeah...Like I’ll talk to the likes of you”   
  


“Good” Evil-Lyn raise her staff, “Because we don’t need too”

A flash of lightning ejected from and hit Catra causing her to sthreek in agony, Evil-Lyn eyes glowing purple. Skeletor watching with a mix of curiosity, fear and impressiveness. This was clearly some sort of painful torture that he had never seen before.

“Fascinating” Evil-Lyn muttered

Skeletor was intrigued, “What? What sort of spell is this”

“Mind extraction spell” Evil-Lyn smirked, “Dark magic indeed...With it I can gaze into her mind, see her thoughts...feelings...history”  
  
“Ah...Very Evil, Evil-Lyn” Skeletor chuckled.

“Yes…” Evil Lyn smirked, a sadistic look on her face as the spell was hurting Catra, who clutched her head in pain, “My, my...This one had quite the life”  
  
“Oh tragedy,” Skeletor laughed, “Do tell my dear Evil-Lyn do tell”   
  
“Overlooked by her apparent mother figure, a Sorceress named...Shadow Weaver…” Evil-Lyn laughed, “For years she yearned for Randor’s daughter Adora, she seems to be her constant in her life”   
  
Skeletor sneered, “Bah...Love for a child of Randor...Believe me, it’s a fool errand to get love or respect from that family”

“S-shows what you know” Catra glared at him, still in pain, “Adora loves me...and I love her...We’ll always be together”  
  


“Then you honestly have little understanding then of the family she comes from, her heritage,” Skeletor declared, his eyes glowing red, anger and bitterness in his voice, “Believe me, they take more than just one face! They take your dignity , your rightful place in the world, and always ALWAYS make you feel second best!”  
  


Catra gave a bitter laugh, “Yeah...I thought so…”  
  
“So you agree!”   
  
“No” Catra smirked, “I thought you think just like I did once upon a time...But I grew up...When will you”   
  


“You mangery miserable….”

“Stop!” Evil-Lyn held him back, “I’m getting more information...Something far more worth while”

Skeletor glared at her, “It better be”

  
Evil-Lyn continued the spell, her face contorting into different expressions as more and more information came into her mind, until suddenly she stopped, almost instantly. The spell lifted as Catra felt back, still in pain, shaking a bit.

“What! What did you see!” Skeletor demand.

Evil-Lyn rubbed her forehead, but still, she smiled, “Oh...Lord Skeletor...A, Advantage...I found ourselves the ULTIMATE advantage”  
  


“What ultimate advantage?” Skeletor hissed.

“Simple” Evil-Lyn wicked smile only grew more self assured, “….The secret...of He-Man...Himself!”

Skeletor took a moment to realize what she meant, “Y-You can’t mean”  
  
“I do….”

Taking a deep breath, Skeletor began to think, this next move would be crucial. Everything would depend on his leadership and strength. But also it would require a certain amount of deceptiveness that only he and perhaps Evil-Lyn could muster.

“Summon the Evil-Warriors” Skeletor declared, “All of them...It’s time we make our mark on this world”.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

“Not a hero, then what would I be?” Adam paced around his room, Cringer sitting on his bed watching him curiously.

It had been several minutes since he and Adora had returned back to the palace. Several more after they had their fight back at the village. It still took Adam a bit to realize that despite being the heroic She-Ra, his sister apparently didn’t like the role at all. For his supposed twin, they sure did live quite different lives. Then again, what did he expect, she was raised on a different planet, in an entirely different lifestyle. For while he lived in the lap of luxury on the palace, she grew up as part of a planet conquering army. That definitely affected someone. 

Still, he couldn’t but feel nervous. If He-Man’s power vanished then what would he be. The useless prince that did nothing. The one that always disappointed his parents. Oh sure that would be quite a life.

When he first realized that he was going to be He-Man, when Man at Arms brought him to Castle Grayskull, Adam would admit he didn’t want it. It was a scary idea. For back then, he didn’t want the responsibility. He just wanted to be lazy, lounge around, maybe show off, play pranks, and games. But to be this mythical hero, defender of an entire planet. It was a responsibility that he wouldn’t wish on anyone. But then, then he became it...and he loved it. Not for phrases, not even for glory, but for the knowledge that he was doing good. That his actions were helping others and he was contributing to the overall happiness of the planet.

It actually made him feel like he was being useful. Doing something that would make his mother and father actually proud of him. For despite his lazy attitude and carefree nature, all he really wanted to do was make his parents happy. Sure they could be strict at times, what parents weren’t, especially ones who were King and Queen, but they were still kind, always there to be by his side, 

Cringer moaned a little, continuing to look worried. He was someone else who alway stood by his side.

Adam turned to face him and sighed patting his head, “Sorry Cringe? Just got a lot on my mind right now, that’s all”

“Wanna talk about it”

Adam looked to see his mother standing by the door “Mom” he stood up, “Um...Hi”

Marlena entered the room having Adm sit back down by the bed.

“I know that look” Marlena sighed patting his leg, “Your father gave to me many times throughout our time together”   
  
“About that…'' Adam took a deep breath, “Why didn’t you ever tell me? I mean come on...A Sister...A sister! I mean, sure when I was little I can get not saying anything but, I’ve been...Technically...older...for a while. I like to think I would have understood”

Marlena sighed and nodded, “I know, your father and I talked a lot about the day, we even planned to do it sooner, but then of course Skeletor returned, and He-Man, and Hiss, all of it...I guess we had a lot of on our mind...We…” She took a deep breath.

“You didn’t forget” Adam took her and hadn't seen his mothers hand and holding it tight, “I know...I know a lot has been going on here for a while now”.

A lot had been happening to him and his family for a while now, with Skeletor and then Hiss and all the evil that seemed to be growing on Eternia. Adam thought about Adora though, her entire life was dominated by a war. Least he got to enjoy some semblance of peace and normalcy for a good chunk of his life. In fact, perhaps he enjoyed too much of it, made him lazy, made him laid back. Ever since he became He-Man more and more he realized the privilege that all was and now that it might be taken away from him due to the decline of magic.

“Adam” Marlena put a hand on his knee, “Know that me and your father are always proud of you no matter what?”   
  
Adam gave a sad smile, “Really? Even though I didn’t win any wars or become a heroic super warrior” that last part was a lie per say but she didn’t need to know that...Yet.

“Of course Adam” Marlena smiled at him, holding his hand, “We are always proud of you, you’ve been a fine prince and one day you’ll be a fine king should you desire”   
  
“Should I desire?” Adam blinked, “What dad thinking about being immortal? Cuz I don’t think Adora wants the job?”   
  
Marlena shrugged, “We hope you choose Eternia, but this land was ruled by others before Randor became King? We only want is your happiness”   
  


“Oh...Mom….” Adam seemed a bit taken aback, “I-I don’t know what to say, but I will hopefully succeed dad and make you proud...Though hopefully not for a long time obviously”.

“I know…” Marlena took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

For a brief moment mother and son looked upon one another. Adam could see, really see it for the first time. Pride. Perhaps his parents were proud of him. Although it would be nice to hear it from his father, at least for a brief moment he could feel it. That maybe he wasn’t a complete screw up, that maybe, just maybe he did have his parents pride, if not respect. 

At that moment Adam thought perhaps he could reveal the truth, finally showing her that he was He-Man. 

“Your father is proud of you too, I know it, he just...just has trouble saying it” Marlena took a deep sigh, “I wish we had told you about your sister sooner, but ever since that day with Keldor…

“Wait Keldor, Skeletor’s actual name...” Adam went to his pocket to pull out the photo from fathers office.

“Yes…” Marlena bit her lip, “Adam, you see…”   
  
“Your highness” Man at Arms entered the room, “I need Prince Adam for a moment...We have a situation?”   
  
“What kind of situation?”   
  


Man at Arms led Adam and Marlena to the throne room. Waiting for them was Randor, Teela , Adora, Glimmer and Bow. They all seemed concerned. Adora looked practically in a panic. Adam could tell. There was a stinfess in her body movement that indicated that she was in a panic but didn’t want to make a scene. Something was wrong. Perhaps it had something to do with their missing friend.

“Dunkan what happened?” Marlena asked.

Man at Arms pulled out a familiar looking wrecked machine, “We found one of Skeletor drones outside the Castle, as well as image...Apparently...Skeletor has taken the missing Etherians”   
  
“Why!” Adora said, looking worried, “Ugh, what if...What if Catra tried to take him out just to get us home faster. Oh, that would totally be like her wouldn’t it”   
  
“Now hold on Adora, Catra’s brass but not stupid” Glimmer said defensively, “She’s not going to storm Skeletor’s lair without a plan...that’s more of a you thing”   
  
Adora glared back at Glimmer before sighing.

“Heh, I don’t know” Adam shrugged, “From what I’ve seen she got anger issues”   
  
Adora now glared at Adam.

“I’m just saying”

“Well...We need to go and save her no matter what” Adora pounded her first in determination

  
“You can’t just attack Snake Mountain” Man at Arms argued, “That place is a fortress crawling with Skeletor’s forces and who knows what”.

“Oh heck I can” Adora raised her hand, “FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL” she transformed into She-R and looked as if she was about to jump.

Adam took her hand instantly, “Woah there giant sis, you can’t just go barging into Snake Mountain”   
  


Adora slapped his hand, she looked furious, “I’m going to go there, take out anyone who gets in my way and get Catra and the others back!”   
  
“And face Skeletor and his forces alone” Randor looked horrified, “You’d get hurt”   
  
“I’ve taken it worse!”   
  
“I agree with the king on this one” Glimmer interjected, “Adora our rescue missions always go south, you barely got me out of the Fright Zone when I got captured, and that was only because Catra let us go”   
  
Adora glared at Glimmer though it was a sad expression, Adam wondered if that brought up a bad memory.

“And we almost….Lost Catra...when we rescued her from Horde Prime’s ship” Glimmer continued.

“Well then that just means we gotta hurry” Adora argued, “I think Skeletor is less of a threat than Prime, and I have way more experience now and powers to deal with him”.

“Skeletor may not be as big and bad as this Horde Prime guy” Adam interjected causing everyone to look at him oddly, “But that doesn’t mean he isn’t a threat, he's tricky, and wily and …

“How would you even know, you barely have fought him” Teela interrupted.

“That’s not the point…

“Adam is right” Randor interjected, stepping up to Adora, “Take it from someone who has known Skeletor much more than anyone here apart from Dunkan and Marlena, he is not someone to easily go against. He will trick you...He will try to hurt you”

  
Adora's face turned dark, “I can take on anyone who tries to hurt Catra”.

With that she huffed off but stopped and said.

  
“Maybe Catra was right, maybe you were all just weak and should have taken him out sooner”

“Adora!” Glimmer called out.

“Adora!” Bow yelled.

Randor sighed as he began to to think more to himself, “Keldor...What are you up too”

Adam sighed, he had a feeling of what she might do and decided to sneak off while everyone was talking he found Cringer outside the door to the throne room and tapped him on the back.

“Come on buddy, follow me”   
  


Continuing to sneak out, Adam followed Adora all the way to the outskirts of the Castle. She just stood there, her body stiff. With an expression that screamed determination. Despite all the warning he could tell that his twin was determined to go rescue her friends and especially Catra no matter what. Despite not knowing how to deal with Skeletor or the Evil Warriors. 

Adam wondered what about Catra was so special, but he did not want to question it, so he approached her and said, surprising her, “I can’t stop you can I”

“Huh ...Wha?” Adora turned around shocked “Adam...Um...I…

“We’re going to Snake Mountain to save Catra and the others,” Adam snickered.

Adora was about to lie but gave up, “Yes” her expression stiffened, “I have too”   
  
“I know” Adam sighed, shaking his head, “I might as well help you”

“How?”   
  
Adam smirked, “By getting us some help” 

This was it, the moment of truth, even if the magic was fading that didn’t mean he couldn’t use it. He took a deep breath and raised his sword, and with all his might he shouted, “BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL” Lighting struck the sword as he could feel the energies began to surge within him. The power of the elders flowing through his veins. His strength is growing. His muscles are expanding. His energy now was off the charts. 

No longer was he Adam prince of Eternia.

Now...He was He-Man once more.

“I HAVE THE POWER!”

Pointing his sword at Cringer he transformed into the fearsome battle cat

“Need a lift” He-Man said to She-Ra

“Do you have to be so loud” She-Ra rubbed her ear.

He-Man sighed, “Sorry...But come on, you want to help your friends right”

“Yes!”   
  
“Well hope on!”   
  
She-Ra got on the back of the battle cat, “Gee I’m used to riding a flying talking Horse, not used to riding a ….”

Too late, He-Man gave Battle Cat a little kick as the lion began to ride off. She-Ra letting out a loud scream as she held on. Apparently she wasn’t used to speed on land. However that didn’t stop them from going miles a minute, for they would have to cover a lot of ground if they were going to Snake Mountain. Despite everything in his body telling him that just going all out and attacking head on was a bad idea, he was determined to help her. For despite there many differences, it was still the right thing to do at the end of the day.

The journey was quiet but tense, just like the return home. Though after a while they arrived, going through the horrid lands of the Dark Hemisphere . He-Man could see She-Ra looking at the look of shock and horror as they stood before the giant Snake Shaped Rock that was the home of the great evils of Eternia.

He-Man had looked around to see if there were any Skeletor minion about but so far it was empty.

“So how do we sneak in”   
  
He-Man jumped as he saw standing a few feet behind him now, Glimmer, Bow, Kadroh, Emily, Imp and Perfuma.

“What ...How did you-” He-Man asked confused.

“We teleported” Glimmer replied matter of factly, “We’ve been following you to make sure you didn’t do anything foolish”

  
She-Ra frowned, “Glimmer!”

“It was quite the tingling sensation” Kadroh added.   
  
“Wait...So…” He-Man pointed to all of them, “Do you know?”   
  
“That you are Prince Adam, yes” Perfuma gave a polite not, “But Glimmer told us it’s a secret so we’ll keep it but I must say it is a honor to meet this legendary He-Man” 

“Um? Thanks” He-Man said, giving a blushed smile.

Glimmer snickered, “Oh yeah, I can definitely see you are Adora’s brother through and through”   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean” She-Ra scowled.

“Oh nothing”   
  
She-Ra rolled her eyes, “Well whatever, come on, Catra and the others might be in there”   
  
“Oh Scorpia” Perfuma sighed, “This place just has such negative energy to it, I would hate to be captive here myself”   
  
“Well Snake Mountain isn’t known as a vacation spot” He-Man muttered, “Come on, I’ll lead the way, I know this place at least”   
  


She-Ra nodded, “Lead the way He-Man”

“Okay, stay here battle cat, keep a lookout” 

The large cat nodded as they headed inside.

So he did, inside through the lower entrance of Snake Mountain. They had to be careful, for all they knew this place could be crawling with who knows what, and who knows what was always something bad. At least in He-Man’s mind. Skeletor never left the place completely under guard. There was always something or someone here waiting for them. Though today, it seemed eerily quiet.

“This place is way emptier than last time I had to infiltrate it” He-Man grunted, “Of course all of Skeletor and his cronies were home that day”

“Wouldn’t they have troops or cameras or something?” Bow asked, looking around for any sign of danger.

He-Man shrugged, “Skeletor doesn’t have that big of an army, just his evil warriors? Wasn’t the Horde the same”   
  
“No!” She-Ra blurted out, “We were a tough fighting machine, training every day at eight in the morning till eleven at night, mixed in with studies of mathematics, sciences, and occasionally history”   
  
“Probably a lot of it is wrong history, '' Glimmer muttered.

“And from what Scorpia showed me, kinda offensive towards Princesses” Perfuma added trying to not sound incensed.

“So, your friend Scorpia was in the Horde too?” He-Man asked.

Scorpia nodded, “Yep? Before she defected, the Fright Zone was her families home. I’m so glad she defected when she did, meeting was probably the greatest thing that ever happened to me. She was so nice and kind...still hard to believe she was a Force Captain”.

“People surprise you I guess” He-Man said.

Perfuma nodded, “Or change for the better”

“Like Catra” Adora said.

As they went on, Adam began to wonder what perhaps Adora had suffered in her journey of being a hero. For heroism was not without challenge, that much he knew from experience. But Adora must have had a hard and complicated hero’s journey. Obviously by the fact that she constantly said that she and her girlfriend Catra were enemies and that the one called Hordak who apparently might have been the equivalent of Skeletor to him, was now their friend. Although from what he saw Hordak did not seem as much of a megalomaniac compared to his own enemy. Plus there was this Horde Prime character who he still didn’t understand.

While in thought, Adam again tried to see things from Adora’s point of view again. Adora had to fight someone she now loved. That must not have been easy. For him, fighting Skeletor was never easy physically, but emotionally it was. Skeletor was evil, his minions were evil and he was good. It was very black and white for him. Life tended to be very black and white for him. 

The Masters were good

The Evil Warriors, well, it was in the name.

Black and white had been in Adam’s life since he began his conflict with Skeletor and the others. He had never really seen any reason to think that the forces of evil did what they did because of that, they were evil. Evil was to be opposed, it just made sense. That’s something his mother and father had taught him several times throughout his life.

However as he continued to think about what Adora had told him, and what she was willing to do, her life was not as black and white and perhaps, perhaps that is what he should respect. That it was not just simply good vs evil, but friend against friend, love against love. Those who did evil had a reason beyond just evil. Even if they had to be stopped, that one in some cases could take pity on them and perhaps a hope they could change.

  
Could Skeletor change? Doubtful, however...Adam did wonder? Why was he Evil? Everyone had a reason to do the bad things they did. Be it Keldor, King Hiss, Marzo. Sometimes it was because of power but other times maybe it was more. 

“Adora?” Bow asked, “You didn’t mean what you said about taking out Skeletor”

“Maybe” She-Ra muttered.

“You can’t mean that...I mean we’re the good guys, we just don’t take people out”

He-Man turned around to see Glimmer eyes darted down, “Yeah...learned that lesson the hard way”   
  


“You don’t seem like that kind of person,” He-Man added.

She-Ra groaned, “Please don’t pretend to know me”   
  


“I’m not...I’m just making a guess” He-Man said, not trying to be defensive, “But if you were someone who wanted to just use their power to defeat a enemy I have a feeling you wouldn't be here today”   
  
“Yeah trust me Adora thinking that way doesn’t help” Glimmer added, “Remember how I was before Prime showed up” she took a deep sigh, “I was so stupid, I mean come on, it’s because of me Prime came to Etheria”   
  
She-Ra groaned, “I know Glim, I know...But this is different,”   
  
“How is it different?’

“Well for one thing Skeletor is evil, pure and simple” 

Glimmer frowned, “Are you only saying that because he captured Catra”   
  
“I can attest to that” He-Man interjected.

“No one, is just purely good or evil...Except maybe Horde Prime, but even then I do wonder...” Glimmer said, everyone was looking at her a bit shocked, “I know...Strange coming from me, but trust me, thinking in those black in white terms has gotten me in trouble before”

“Prime was pretty terrible though” Perfuma added, “He had lots of negative aura surrounding him”

“Well I’m sure something made him like that” Glimmer pointed out, “As something made Catra do the bad things she did as well. I mean...I know my own hubris and determination made me do some of the bad stuff I did during the war”   
  
She-Ra frowned, “Yeah well, you didn’t capture anyone or be forced to be a hero”   
  


“Forced to be?” He-Man asked.

“Yeah, try finding out that She-Ra was nothing more than just a old First One’s weapon at first” She-Ra voice turned bitter, “That all the good you did was just because you were someone’s weapon and not for yourself and because of it, you spend years losing the love of your life”

Bow took Adora’s hand, “Adora...We know...we know”

“Sorry” She-Ra muttered, pressing forward, “Worse still, I know Catra did a lot of the bad things, because I made her feel second best”

Adam took a moment and sighed, perhaps he was more like her than he thought. In many ways he too wanted to be He-Man not just because he enjoyed being a hero but the pride he felt, not just in doing good but of being the most powerful man in the universe. Or at least that was what he thought. Perhaps they were both blinded at times by pride.

Not thinking too much longer about it, He-Man nodded as they pressed on.

Adam began to wonder what perhaps Adora had suffered in her journey of being a hero. For heroism was not without challenge, that much he knew from experience. But Adora must have had a hard and complicated hero’s journey. Obviously by the fact that she constantly said that she and her girlfriend Catra were enemies and that the one called Hordak who apparently might have been the equivalent of Skeletor to him, was now their friend. Although from what he saw Hordak did not seem as much of a megalomaniac compared to his own enemy. Plus there was this Horde Prime character who he still didn’t understand.

While in thought, Adam again tried to see things from Adora’s point of view again. Adora had to fight someone she now loved. That must not have been easy. For him, fighting Skeletor was never easy physically, but emotionally it was. Skeletor was evil, his minions were evil and he was good. It was very black and white for him. Life tended to be very black and white for him. 

The Masters were good

The Evil Warriors, well, it was in the name.

However as he continued to think about what Adora had told him, and what she was willing to do, her life was not as black and white and perhaps, perhaps that is what he should respect. That it was not just simply good vs evil, but friend against friend, love against love. Those who did evil had a reason beyond just evil. Even if they had to be stopped, that one in some cases could take pity on them and perhaps a hope they could change.

  
Could Skeletor change? Doubtful, however...Adam did wonder? Why was he Evil? Everyone had a reason to do the bad things they did. Be it Keldor, King Hiss, Marzo. Sometimes it was because of power but other times maybe it was more. 

“Guess I know that feeling a bit” He-Man sighed, “Skeletor’s had some weird hate of my father for years, never known why, been even trying to figure it out lately”   
  
“So...You didn’t choose to be He-Man then?”   
  


“Not at first, but eventually when Skeletor attacked I realized what i needed to do, and honestly...It was one of the best decisions I ever made” He-Man gave a bit of nostalgic smile, “I got to stop being just a lazy prince and actually help people” 

She-Ra smiled, “Yeah...helping people was nice, I liked that part” she took a deep sigh, “Doing good, being good...Knowing that I was making a difference with fighting the Horde”   
  


“But?”

“But…” She-Ra stopped.

“You had to fight Catra in the process right?”   
  
“Yeah” She-Ra sighed, “Though like I said I guess some of that was my fault, or I guess Catra would say Shadow Weavers because of how messed up she made us. Honestly sometimes wonder if we didn’t have her and we were just loyal soldiers if we just have stayed and nothing would have happened”   
  
“A lot of bad had to happen to get to the good didn’t it?” He-Man frowned.

“It did”   
  
“No one should have to go through it though” 

“Yeah? No one”

As they entered the lower chambers of Snake Mountain, He-Man tried to remember where the dungeon was. The place was vast and cavernous. Lots of dust and cobwebs were everywhere. One wondered just how Skeletor managed to find himself at such a place. Though one could see why? It was a mighty fortress and if King Hiss was not around, why not take it for one’s own.

“So was your old home as scary as this?” He-Man asked, trying to soak up conversation.

  
She-Ra groaned, “No, The Fright Zone was more...Mechanical, though I guess as a kid you can think it’s scary. Although I do sometimes miss the sounds”

“Sounds?”   
  
“The factories churning out weapons, or just the pipes leaking, honestly when I first arrived in Brightmoon the absolute silence at times was creepy”

He-Man nodded.

With every little bit of information Adam found about his sister, Adora it was more and more evident that she really did have a strange life. Adam liked the quiet, it allowed him to think, and better, allowed him to sleep. A nice long nap that could go on for hours.

“Hey what’s in here” She-Ra opened a door that was bolted to the side of the rock.

“Adora wait!” He-Man stopped her only to pause

Slowly they entered to find themselves in a small room. Dark and gloomy, it was filled with shelves with potions, books and weapons of all sorts of nature. At the end of the room was a large bed of bones and sheets .Carefully both He-Man and She-Ra walked inside, trying to get a vantage point to see who this belonged to. 

“Someone does not dust” Glimmer said wiping some dust from her hand, “Seriously they need a maid or something”

Going over to the bookshelf He-Man took out a few books, wondering if they were perhaps ancient spells of ruins of a sort. However as he looked a bit closer he realized , these were journals. Private journals. 

Skeletor journals...Back when he was Keldor.

_ Today another day of benign showed up by Randor. Honestly, his technique lacks focus, it is not as ruthless as it should be. How does he expect to thwart his enemies if he is not willing to go down to their level. Of course when I do it I get scorned by my superiors. Well, perhaps one day they will see the error of their ways. Until then I suppose. Someone has to have Randors back in battle I guess. On the other hand during one of many escapades into the more dangerous realms of Eternia I met a young woman named Evil Lyn. Strange name, but I found her quite charming, perhaps she’d make a useful ally. _

He-Man blinked, Skeletor, or he supposed Keldor back then was talking about his father King Randor when they must have been younger. The way he talked about him too, it was not as an enemy, but as a potential ally. Maybe even a friend. 

Another entry, this one from early.

_ Randor and I did a bit of training today, he’s still a bit of a weakling, nothing compared to me. I am a master swordsman. Though maybe under my tutelage he could be something worthwhile. Wish everyone else would see it though. However Randor is young and impressionable, at least by a year. So he still looks up to me and my skills. He would make a ruthless warrior one day. Sadly though, he gets along with the other defenders. Perhaps I could train more along with that young sorceresses girl Evil-Lyn, maybe even find some others more to my liking. They could be their own group warriors. To bad my elders do not see my bravery and gallant efforts. I mean I take most patrols on my own without anyone. _

“Gee were you never an egotist” He-Man muttered, “Still...He was looking for the Evil-Warriors for a long time”

One more

_ Betrayal! Randor gets to be captain and I do not. I am the smartest, most powerful and the best! How dare he. I thought we were close. Together we would defeat its enemies of Eternia, be the greatest warriors of all time. Though alas, I suppose not. Not even my allies like The Beast Man, or Tri-Klops who know the loneliness and the scorn that my life has been like will find a home in the new order when Randor takes the lead. He is too engulfed by the elders. Perhaps the order of Eternua is truly unjust. Perhaps new leadership, a new order should rise. I am Keldor the great! And the world shall tremble before me! _

He-Man closed the book, he did not read anymore. So it was true, Randor and Keldor were close. Though how it was still unclear. But then a thought came to him. Perhaps something only Adora could figure out.

“Adora” He-Man asked.

She-Ra turned around, “Yeah”   
  
“Um…” He-Man bit his lip before breathing, “W-why did...Why did you and Catra fall out so quickly”   
  
She-Ra bodied stiffened, “I told you, I became She-Ra and left, that hurt Catra deeply”   
  
“Yes, I guess but it hurt enough for you to be enemies” 

She-Ra remained silent for a few moments before taking a deep breath, “Growing up...Our caretaker Shadow Weaver, she...She made Catra feel lesser than me. I was made to feel like the perfect one, the one who was going to be a Force Captain, lead the Horde to victory while Catra...while Catra stood on the sidelines and didn’t get in the way. For a long time I think despite what she didn’t say, she was building up a lot of resentment towards me”

“And when you left...It all came out”   
  
“Not at first” She-Ra sighed, “But when i was gone from the Horde, she realized, or she thought that maybe me leaving was a good thing...and honestly...maybe it was...she gotta live her own life...without me” she took a deep breath, “Sometimes I wonder how good her life would be without me if Shadow Weaver had never...Never got to feel the way she -”

“Adora-” He-Man took her hands, “Sorry...I shouldn’t have asked, I was curious because”

“Because of what was in that book?” She-Ra looked at the still open book.

“Yes….” He-Man nodded, “See...I think, I think my father and Skeletor...I don’t know, I think they knew each other...Maybe, maybe they were friends like you and Catra were too and then...they had some sort of falling out”   
  
She-Ra eyes widened, “So, the Skeleton guy …

“Skeletor”   
  
“Skeletor, right...Maybe” She-Ra took a moment to think, “Maybe he’s misunderstood”   
  
“Well, that or probably bitter” 

“Bitterness doesn’t come from nowhere” She-Ra countered, “It can come from years of neglect and abuse” 

He-Man nodded, “Well...Skeletor’s past is a story for another day, we still have friends to look for”

She-Ra agreed and began to head out

He-Man was about to follow however he wanted to see one more entry in the journal. Maybe there was a clue, a reason for why Skeletor had turned evil. It was bizzare to him though that after all these years of fighting he never once asked himself why? Why was he fighting this particular war that went all the way back to his father and Keldor. Perhaps he too was just a weapon for someone else? He was the elders champion. But why?

Looking through the book he didn’t see anything until finally he found something that shocked him.

_ So it is destiny that I play the role of the Villain. I do enjoy it though. The void of evil must be filled if those who I once called friend will fill the void of good. Thus I will take my spot as Evil’s Overlord here on Eternia. Along with my ‘Evil’ Warriors. Oh and on another note. Randor and Marlena are having a brat...They may make a fine Evil Warrior perhaps ...the finest. For a child that brings such joy, could bring much...Despair.  _

Eyes widening He-Man thought of himself and then of Adora, a dark thought came to him.

“Ada- I mean He-Man!” She-Ra called out, “Come on, we need to get moving”   
  


“R-Right S-She-Ra” He-Man followed but his mind still thought it.

Did Keldor try to take him or Adora when they were born.

-000-

King Hiss was an ancient benign, perhaps the most ancient person on all of Eternia. 

For centuries he had commanded the Snake Men, ruling over a civilization, an empire that once had controlled the entire planet with an iron first. Many had come to challenge that claim and all had failed. Even when they thought they had defeated him, he and the others had survived, crawling into the dark shadows to fight another day. Just like today, he had been reduced to the undercities of Eternia. The caves and dark places once again. Though that is not what worried his thoughts.

A few days ago King Hiss came across something that he had never expected to see in centuries. A clone. Not of himself, or of any of his Snake Men, but a Clone of a ancient enemy that had lone since vanished from Eternia. 

Horde Prime.

Long ago Horde Prime had come to Eternia trying to claim the planet that King Hiss had declared his own domain. Descending down from the heavens, with malevolent weapons that he had never seen before in his lifetime nor ever since. The Snake Men fought tooth and nail against Prime and his army of apparently Clones. Which in itself was a strange idea. An army of self. Though it didn’t matter then. For eventually Prime and his army left, leaving Hiss to once again enjoy the sole destiny of conquering and ruling over Eternia.

Until the Elders ruined that for the next thousand or so years.

Now though, with first Skeletor and then the Masters he had never expected to see one of those Clones back on Eternia. 

  
King Hiss would not allow fear of a return of an old enemy and rival for his conquest of the planet to get in his way. Though if what Kobra Khan said was true, then perhaps his rival was no longer a problem. Instead a new foe had emerged. A female warrior named She-Ra. Some sort of counterpart to He-Man perhaps.

None of that mattered though. He was denied revenge against a rival, and while he would have been partially thankful to the idea of no longer fearing another challenge to his conquest of Eternia. Skeletor was already bad enough, taking his fortress from him. He wanted to take down the one who destroyed Horde Prime, and perhaps, just maybe devour that clone.

For he would devour all who stood in his path no matter what.

“What is the King doing” Kobra Khan hissed.

“Silence” General Ratlor sneered, both of them just standing there as they watched King Hiss.

King Hiss tried ignoring them. He was in a trance right now. For while he no longer lorded over it, he was still very much connected to Snake Mountain able to see within its hollow walls. As he searched though there was no sign of the accursed Skeletor or his other Evil Warriors. 

  
A consolation prize perhaps for not taking down Prime, it was time that the Snake Men returned to their ancient home.

For too long they had been exiled from their rightful place. Now it was time to take back what was theirs once and for all

“I see” King Hiss turns to Khan and Ratlor, “Gather the forces, we march on Snake Mountain”

Ratlor seemed surprised, “W-we’re taking back our home”

“FINALLY!” Kobra Khan declared, “The Snake Men will again”   
  
“Silence!” General Ratlor sneered at him, “Wait until the King gives us his plan” he turns back to Hiss, “But, but are we?”   
  
“Yessss” King Hiss smirked, “I will have my vengeance”

-000-

The more Adora continued to follow Adam, no, He-Man through Snake Mountain the more impatient she was feeling. They needed to find Catra and the others somewhere in this absurd fortress. The caves had hallways, they even ran into a few traps. It was like a maze. At least she was able to get through the halls of the Fright Zone. Of course then they had to avoid Bots, Horde Troopers, Imp and even Catra herself back in the day. 

He-Man continued to just stay quiet from time to time. Whatever they found in Skeletor’s private chambers must have been something interesting. His demeanor was a bit shaken. However right now Adora didn’t really care. Only the mission mattered. Though the times he did try to ask about her past, it seemed a bit more ...open to her viewpoints and life.

Still the walking was getting frustrating.

“Ugh, I thought you’ve been here before! Where‘s the freaking dungeon!” Glimmer groaned.

“I mean, maybe a flower or two could make this place nicer,” Perfuma suggested.

“ _ Flowers...I like flowers...but how about a few vines” _ _   
  
_

He-Man turned around as suddenly sickly green vines began to surround them, thorns growing from their roots. From the shadows glowing red eyes approached them as a plant-like beast emerged, a wide evil grin plastered on their face as they approached.

“Evil Seed!” He-Man scowled, “What are you doing here”   
  
“ _ Skeletor wanted me to guard Snake Mountain until his return” _

“Wanna fill us in?” She-Ra muttered to He-Man

He-Man stepped back as he and the group formed a circle, “Evil Seed is well...Long story short a evil plant monster”   
  
“Evil plants” Perfuma seemed taken aback, “But nature is beautiful, how can it be evil?”   
  
“Well...Evil Seed is, it’s even in the name”   
  
“ _ Oh I agree with that one” _ Evil Seed cackled, “ _ Here, let me show you the beauty of NATURE” _ _   
  
_

Without a moment's notice he summoned several vines and seeds and attacked. Everyone dodged and jolted forward to avoid the attacks. She-Ra and He-Man used their swords to slice the vines before they got to close.

Glimmer blasted her magic while Bow his arrows.

“Um, Perfuma, we could really use a plant person right now” She-Ra asked.

Perfuma seemed nervous, “Oh well, I’ve sorta never really dealt with these sorts of plants before”   
  


“Oh come on, you’ve done with vines in the Crimson Waist” She-Ra yelled.

“You can do this Perfuma” Bow assured her.

Perfuma looked unsure as the Vines continued. Taking a deep breath Adora saw her concentrate as suddenly the vines began to stop. Evil Seed looked taken aback. He tried to push the vines again towards the others. What looked like a battle of wills was taking place now. Two beings who control nature fighting against one another, trying to control what little magic and nature they had in front of them.

“Come on Perfuma!” Bow cheered.

Perufma continued to struggled, “I can do this”   
  
“Come on...Do it for Scorpia”

“Scorpia” Perfuma whispered, and with that Adora could see her doubling her strength for the person she loved.

“ _ What is happening!” _ _   
  
_

Perfuma was starting to overpower Evil Seed sending his vines back at him.

“Woo hoo! Go Perfuma!” Glimmer cheered.

  
“Great” She-Ra breathed, “Maybe now we can…”   
  
Before she could finish that sentence a large purple panther jumped behind them and attacked. He-Man landed on the ground with a loud thud but was able to avoid it’s massive claws. She-Ra jumped back brandishing her sword at it. They turned to face her with glowing green eyes, sharp teeth scowling at her.

“What is that?” She-Ra shouted as her sword turned into a shield managing to deflect it’s attack.

“Panthor” He-Man said grabbing the cat by the stomach and trying to pull them back, “Wish I kept Battle Cat here”

“Same but…

She-Ra stopped mid sentence as something leaped through the air, lashing at panther and getting them off He-Man. 

Looking further She-Ra gasped and smiled. It was Melog, they now had Panthor compared. The two cats are going at it tooth and claw. Both jumping and trying to slash at one another. But Melog was magic, and thus was able to become larger and more fierce as they defended themselves off from the evil purple cat eventually causing them to run off in retreat. Perfuma had rid them of Evil Seed a well

“Melog!” Adora ran up to them hugging them tight, getting some friendly licks, “Melog! Where is Catra”

“And Scropia” Perfuma added.

Melog frowned but nodded there head.

“Lead the way”

She-Ra and He-Man followed Melog quickly through more hallways and caverns within snake mountain. They seemed to be heading upwards until they came across a much large cavern where underneath a large caged hole was bolted to the floor. Looking down Adora could see two familiar faces dangling from chains.

“Entrapta! Scorpia!” She-Ra called out.

“Adora!” Scorpia beamed, “Oh man am I glad to see you”   
  


“Scorpia!” Perfuma shouted.

“Perfuma!” Scorpia shouted sounding thrilled, “I’m here...Well...Somewhere, I’m not sure were”

He-Man nodded and with his strength managed to rip the cage that trapped her friends before releasing them both. 

“Scorpia!” Perfuma rushed to hug her, “Oh Scorpia i was so worried!”   
  


“Ah geez I’m fine” Scorpia blushed.

“Hello friends!” Entrapta waved to the others.

“Glad you're okay Entrapta” Bow nodded.

  
Entrpata nodded, “Thank you”

Scorpia looked to He-Man now, “Oh wow, new guy, um...Thanks…”

“He-Man” He said.

“Oh yeah, you're that hero guy of Eternia...Cool” Scorpia said.

Entrpata raised a eyebrow, “Scorpia you know him, that’s Prince Adam”   
  


Adora seemed taken aback, not only did Entrpata guess right but she was actually able to remember Adam’s name. She hardly ever remembered names, except for a select few and normally it was people who she spent a lot of time with.

“W-What? No h-ha-ha, I’m He-Man” he seemed nervous.

“Nope, your Prince Adam, same hair style and color plus the same eyes, the only difference is your muscle dexterity,” Entrapta took out a data pad and showed it to him, “I can make a data chart about it”   
  
She-Ra leaned to He-Man smirking, “Gig is up...Adam”   
  
“Fine” He-Man sighed, “Your correct, I”m Prince Adam”   
  
“What really! Woah! Adora your brother is a magical hero person too” Scorpia beamed in shock.

“Yeah, but you can’t tell anyone okay” He-Man said a bit more seriously now.

“Oh right...Your secret is safe with us” Scorpia nodded.

She-Ra interjected now, “Okay, great, secrets out, but where is Catra...Is she in another cell, Melog is here but…

“Oh, Catra back on Etheria” Entrpata said matter of factly, “Along with…” Her expression frowned, “Hordak”   
  


“WHAT!” 

Scorpia nodded, frowning “Yeah, Skeletor wants her and Hordak there for...I’m not really sure why? Catra tried to take him out, but...she kinda...well...failed”   
  
“Guess taking Skeletor out unilaterally isn’t always the best course of action then” He-Man said, almost smugly, but Adora ignored him, she didn’t have time to deal with it.

“How is Skeletor on Etheria!” She-Ra asked, “Darla is still with us right”   
  
“He’s using something called um…” Scorpia tried to remember.

“The Cosmic Key!” Entrapta replied, “It’s fascinating really, it’s like the portal me and Hordak made except way more stable and less….universe destroying…”

“Skeletor is on Etheria...We need to warm the princesses” She-Ra declared, “Come on He-Man, we need to get out of here before…..”   
  
BOOM

The ground beneath them began to shake as loud screeching sounds began to emanate from afar.

“What was that?” She-Ra asked.

“Snake Men” He-Man scowled.

“Here!”    
  


“Well this is Snake Mountain, King Hiss might be taking advantage of the vacancy”   
  
“Great!” She-Ra sighed.

“Come on, let’s get back to battle cat!”

With friends on hand She-Ra and the others headed back outside. But her mind was still concerned by the fact that Catra was back on Eternia as Skeletor captive still. Afraid of what horrors the skeleton might inflict on her.    
  


Nearing the cave that had been their entrance they were soon ambushed by Snake Men. All of them jumping from the shadows to attack them. 

“Don’t worry I got this” Scorpai charges in, giving Snake Man a good punch and another sting of her tail, “Sorry” she looked guilty.

“Come on, we gotta get to battle cat!” He-Man said slashing his way through Snake Men knocking them unconscious.

She-Ra joined him as the two piled through. More and more of these serpent hordes continued to pile there way into Snake Mountain.

As Adora watched He-Man fight, she began to wonder. Adam had told her he liked being the hero. That being this warrior meant something to him beyond being a lazy prince. While she might not always understand it, she did know the feeling of helping others and doing good. It was something she herself did enjoy back on Etheria, just not without all the stress of war and hurting the person she loved most in the world.

Despite their argument and despite Adora not being able to help get the magic of Grayskull to work Adam was still helping her.

Finally the made it outside to see Battle Cat holding his own against a few Snake Men however it looked like the main horde was still waiting for them. Adora looked out to see a bunch of them in the distance, sticks and spears at the ready, as if about to lay siege to the mountain fortress.

“Boy that’s a lot of them” Scorpia gulped.

“We just have to run, we don’t have to fight” He-Man assured them.

  
“HE-MAN! AND SSSSSSSHE RA!”   
  


Both looked up now as standing atop one of the perch, King Hiss emerged, gazing upon them with those glowing snake eyes. 

“Hiss!” He-Man sneered, “What do you want! Snake Mountain? You can have it?”

“No” King Hiss sneered, “I want the devour the one who took on Horde Prime”   
  
She-Ra eyes widened, “What? Me?”   
  
“Yessss” King Hiss snickered, “Prime was an enemy of mine, and for that I should thank you for ridding me and the universe of a rival to my throne. On the other hand, I too wished to be the one to be his downfall...and I don’t take kindly to those who take my prey from me”.

“So...I defeat someone you like, and you want to eat me?” She-Ra asked.

Hiss chuckled, “Basically”   
  
With that Hiss transformed from his humanoid form to his snake form, his arms turning into Snake heads and his main head looking more reptaillian. He and the other Snake Men began to gather closer now. Adora is ready to take all of them but before she could even go at a swing He-Man and Battle Cat begin to charge without a second notice.

“Hope on!” He-Man said trying to make a path through the Snake Men, “I’ll clear a path”   
  
“Stop them!” King HIss declared, “I want my devour my prize”   
  
“That sounds gross” Scorpia shuttered

“Here, here” Adora agreed

Entrapta seemed intrigued, “I wonder how he can eat an entire person though?”

“Well I don’t wanna find out!”

Battle Cat charged at the Snake Men. Throwing many of them in the air and out of the way. He-Man slashing his sword to get them out of his way. Adora is doing just as much. Wave after wave of reptile continued to try and block their path away from the mountain. Though they would not deter them. 

“Tonguelasher!” Hiss bellowed, “Take them”   
  
“Hey, I know that name” Scorpia looked only to see a muscle bound Snake unleash his massive tongue at them, “BUT THIS GUY IS WORSE!”   
  


Tonguelasher tongue grabbed Battle Cat legs trapping it, but the massive feline was too large to be dragged back.

“Grab the warrior not the cat!” Hiss shouted.

She-Ra grabbed his sword to stab the snake tongue causing it to retract.

“Fools!” Extending his mouth Hiss once again struck his venom aiming it right at Adora, but before it could hit, He-Man magically summoned his own shield and was able to deflect it. 

Adora remained quiet and stunned.

“Should have done that the first time” He-Man said, “Maybe then we wouldn’t have been in this mess”

“Argh!” Hiss screamed, “Forget them, Snake Mountain is empty, we will seize it back”   
  


Battle Cat continued to roar off passing several more Snake Men along the way. The further away they got the more Adora felt a sense of calm return as she, Entprata and Scorpia began to make their escape from that horrible place.

“Looks like Skeletor has a problem when he gets home” He-Man snickered.

She-Ra sighed, “Not unless he found a new home…”   
  
They had to get back to Etheria, and quickly, Catra still needed them.

  
  



End file.
